QUEDATE CONMIGO
by aika mizaki
Summary: por fin el capitulo 9 de esta historia! HUYAAAAN! ahora es un flash back de Yuriy y Kai de como se la han pasado en sus dos semanas de relación n.n LEEMON
1. Chapter 1

Aika: Que ondas! Primero os agradesco que se tomen la molestia de leer este mugrero de fic pero te agradecere mas si me dejan un review n n

Conciencia: mejor pide que lluevan ranas, es mas facil...¬¬

Aika: no te metas, dejame con mis ilusiones quieres? T.T

Conciencia: no quiero ¬¬

Aika: engreida ¬¬, weno n n pasando a lo que estabamos espero no decepcionar a los que se toman la molestia de leer esta basura de una novata, y ahora sin mas preámbulo los dejo con la historia que les aseguro que sera un verdadero drama n n

QUEDATE CONMIGO

Cap. 1

UN LADRON SINGULAR

Todos lo conocían, todas las noches aparecia, era imposible que alguien no lo viera en alguna de sus tantas noches de aparicion, algunos lo maldecian por sus acciones mientras que otros, en especial las hermosas mujeres de la aristocracia, lo admiraban por su hermoso atractivo visual, algunas hasta llegaban a quedarse en sus ventanas solo esperando verlo pasar aun cuando sabian muy bien el motivo de su presencia y que nunca se marchaba con las manos vacias pero eso no les importaba, lo unico que querian era que tan solo les regalara a todas esas damiselas una linda y fugaz sonrisa tan sexy como solo el sabia darlas.

La noche era silenciosa con una enorme y hermosa luna en lo alto completando una hermosa escena, pero de repente un gran barullo de patrullas y varias voces de lo que parecian oficiales de policia rompieron el silencio gritando y mandando ordenes en lo parecia una desesperada persecución.

-señor, el individuo ha ingresado a las partes mas altas de los edificios burlando a la seguridad

-los mato?

-no señor, solo los golpeo dejandolos inconcientes, ahora se dirige al lado oeste

-maldito bastardo...TODOS RODEEN EL EDIFICIO, NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR!- ordenaba el encolerico comandante

Una gran cantidad de oficiales se encontraban corriendo, mientras que en el techo de los edificios, una hermosa y bien formada silueta se encontraba saltando de uno a otro consecutivamente y con una elegancia y facilidad extraordinarias manteniendo la luna tras suyo hasta detenerse quedando en cunclillas en la orilla de uno de los edificios mientras miraba hacia abajo dejando ver una clara sonrisa

-Hey imbecil! Ya te cansaste?

-que? DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba el oficial furioso mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

-señor...alla arriba- señalaba uno de los policias

-donde?- mira a uno de los techos

-aquí idiota! Que pasa? No querias atraparme?-muestra una sonrisa burlona que derramaba sarcasmo

-MALDITO INFELIZ! BAJA AHORA MISMO!- la furia comenzaba a emanar mucho mas

-aja! Y luego? Seguro me vas a pedir que te entregue esto muy amablemente no?- dice mientras agitaba una pequeña bolsa frente a el burlandose aun mas

-desgraciado... nadie se burla de mi...DISPAREN!

-pero señor...

-DIJE QUE DISPAREN!

-bi... bien... todos apunten!...fuego!

Todos los oficiales comenzaron a disparar a discreción mientras que el profugo salto hacia atrás y comenzo a correr rapidamente esquivando con facilidad los disparos mientras saltaba de nuevo de edificio en edificio

-huy que mal carácter... pero bueno- pasa la lengua por sus labios- juguemos un poco

Dio un salto y cayo por la parte de atrás del edificio perdiendose de la vista de todos

-que! A donde demonios se fue? DONDE RAYOS ESTA!

-señor, no lo sabemos, todos lo perdimos de vista –decia un oficial

-demonios... entonces que haces aquí como idiota? Busquenlo, traiganmelo inmediatamente! Ese desgraciado no debe estar lejos... no volvera a escapar...

-si señor! Todas las patrullas rodeen el area, encuéntrenlo rapido!

Cada una de las patrullas comenzaron la busqueda, sabian muy bien que esta no era la primera vez que les hacia algo asi, pero si no lo encontraban su comandante se desquitaria con ellos de una manera que conocian muy bien y no era en lo absoluto agradable, mientras en una habitación cerca de una ventana...

-ja! Esos tontos, aun estan buscandome... deberian ocupar su tiempo en algo que les sea posible je...

Volteo lentamente la vista y su semblante cambio al ver frente a el a una hermosa chica de cabello largo en dos tonos, castaño claro enfrente y oscuro atrás que parecia haber terminado de bañarse pues se encontraba mojada y solo tenia una toalla alrededor de ella

-este... jeje disculpe señorita-rie nerviosamente- no era mi intención entrar asi pero vera pues... je ya me voy!

-no, espere! - se acerca a el

-eh?- ya se encontraba con una pierna sobre la ventana

-mm... bueno, -sonrie- usted es el famoso ladron que siempre anda por aquí no? Es un placer verlo en persona

-le devuelve la sonrisa- pues tambien es un gusto conocer a una señorita tan linda como tu

-se sonroja- en...enserio?

-hey hermana!-se abre la puerta abruptamente - estas bien? Escuche voces y yo qui...

Se detuvo en seco y un incomodo silencio se hizo presente mientras miraba con detenimiento al tipo que se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana con ella solo en toalla... ese instante parecia eterno...

-este... hermano...Ra…Raul –tartamudeaba la chica muy nerviosa

- a…a…el …el...- toma aire- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! EL LADROOOOON!

El chico bicolor lanzo un grito que capto la atención de todos los policias que se encontraban ahí

-ese grito... el ladron! Todos muevanse!

-maldición, siguen buscandome?- susurro para despues voltear y sonreir- lo siento pero debo irme ahora- sin quitarle la vista de encima le besa la mano mientras desliza suavemente un hermoso anillo que habia en uno de los dedos de la chica- fue un gusto conocerla señorita- y dedicandole una linda sonrisa se dejo caer por la ventana de espaldas

La chica tardo un instante antes de que se le bajara el terrible sonrojo que marcaban sus mejillas (que! Yo lo golpeaba por haberme quitado mi anillo ¬¬)

-ah!-se acerca rápidamente a la ventana- Cuando necesite algo no dude en pedirmelo! Me llamo Julia!- pero el chico ya habia desaparecido

- donde esta ese desgraciado!- decia furioso el comandante

- señor, esta por alla! Se metio al callejón!-dijo un oficial con la gorra tapandole la cara

- que esperan? ATRÁPENLO!- gritaba mientras corria al callejón junto con todos los demas policias tras de el- pero que dem...!- se detuvo en seco con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder al ver a uno de sus oficiales desnudo entre la basura con los ojos en espiral inconsciente

-pero que...!

Flash back

-donde esta ese desgraciado!

-señor, esta por alla! Se metio al callejón!

-que esperan? ATRAPENLO!

Fin del flash back

-Oh no, no, no, no puede ser! –se voltea rápidamente para poder ver frente a el a un apuesto oficial que le colocaba un candado a la reja de la entrada del callejón mientras que la gorra le tapaba medio rostro permitiendo ver una sonrisa burlona

-jeje que pasa señor policia? parece molesto- decia en tono burlon

-grrr... MALDITO INFELIZ!TE VOY A MATAR! – el oficial se avalanzo contra la reja mientras sacaba un brazo tratando de alcanzar al joven con gran furia- ABRE LA MALDITA REJA!

-jeje tranquilo, tranquilo, si se sigue enojando asi le van a salir mas arrugas, bueno, me dio gusto jugar con usted y gracias por el regalo- se da la media vuelta alejandose mientras mostraba la pequeña bolsa y cierto anillo

-que? pe...pero eso, eso es de mi hija!INFELIZ REGRESA! DEVUELVE ESO! JURO QUE VOY A ATRAPARTE Y CUANDO LO HAGA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

El joven sonrie y lanzando la gorra al aire comienza a correr a gran velocidad perdiendose entre la oscuridad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte, en lo que parecia un departamento, la habitación se encontraba en penumbras, aunque habia suficiente luz para ver que era de alguien acomodado, no muy lujosa pero tampoco muy pobre, simplemente se veia que contaba con lo necesario para una persona... o quizas...dos...

De entre la oscuridad del departamento, de un pequeño cuarto salia una luz brillante aparentemente con alguien adentro, de pronto un sonido de silbido se escucho fuertemente

-vaya, ya esta

Una mano apaga la estufa y retira la tetera con una pequeña toalla colocandola en una mesa

-mirando el reloj- mm es tarde, ya debe estar por llegar –sonrie- espero que le guste el té caliente

El chico sale de la habitación y prende la luz dejando ver claramente todo el departamento mientras se dejaba caer en un sillon

-suspira- rayos, como fue que me meti en esto? –se rasca la cabeza- aunque debo decir que si se hubiera tratado de otra persona lo hubiera echado a la calle, pero no! Tenia que ser él! él y su estupida actitud temeraria, demonios, almenos si no tuviera el descaro de hacerme esperarlo ya muy entrada la noche-sonrie- baka

-me puedes decir a quien le estas diciendo baka?

Esta voz lo sobresalto y miro rapidamente hacia atrás de donde pudo ver una figura muy sonriente entrando por la ventana que tambien lo observaba

-suspira- oh demonios Yuriy! No me asustes asi!

-je, perdon, crei que ya estabas acostumbrado a que entrara asi, o que? Quieres que toque la puerta preguntando si puedo pasar? Perdon, pero creo que la policia ya me hubiera atrapado desde hace mucho- el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar

-no, pero me da igual si te atrapan o no

-seguro? Te recuerdo que si me atrapan a mi tu tambien vas a salir afectado por esconder a un criminal

- en primera yo no te escondo, tu entras en mi casa, en segunda puedo decir que me tomas como tu rehen lo que aumentaria mas cargos en tu contra y eso definitivamente no te conviene, y en tercera te vas a quedar ahí o vas a entrar?- decia mientras veia a Yuriy todavía colgado de la ventana

-pense que nunca lo pedirias- entro lentamente y se acerco dejandose caer en uno de los sillones frente al otro- demonios, estoy agotado, ese policia es cada vez mas terco

-jaja pues recuerda que lo bajaron de rango gracias a ti, ademas de que su hija es de tus principales admiradoras y si a eso sumamos la cantidad de veces que te burlas de él, debe querer matarte ahora mismo

- pone un brazo en el respaldo del sillon- naa por mi que se queje lo que quiera mientras yo tenga lo que quiero lo demas no me importa- muestra la pequeña bolsa y la agita sobre la mesa de centro haciendo caer varias monedas que brillaban extrañamente dejando al otro chico bastante sorprendido

-wow! Esta vez te luciste- agarra una moneda- estas monedas son parte de una de las colecciones mas famosas que hay, no cabe duda de que ganaras mucho con esto

-si – cruza las piernas y saca un cigarrillo el cual pone entre sus labios encendiendolo- por desgracia no creo que me dure mucho lo que me den por esto

-me pregunto que es lo que haces con el dinero ¬¬

-en que demonios estas pensando? ¬¬

-nada, nada, -fija de nuevo la vista en las monedas y un objeto brillante le capto la atención-mm? que es esto? –lo agarra- un anillo?

-fumando su cigarrillo- ah si, se me olvido que tambien tenia eso ahí, se lo quite a una chica que me encontre en el camino, ja! Creo que era la hija del policia- sonrie burlonamente

-en serio? Y creo que usaste tu aspecto de casanova no? - esto lo dijo con cierto desagrado y porque no? Tambien enojo

-je, esas niñas no me interesan, ademas yo no tengo la culpa

-y supongo que yo si –se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz aun con un toque molesto

-oye, que te pasa?

-nada, olvidalo- se levanta notablemente molesto y se dirige a la cocina

-ahora que tiene?

Mientras en la cocina el chico servia con cuidado dos tazas de té mostrando una expresión de desdén y por decirlo de algun modo... de tristeza, en verdad le molestaba que Yuriy actuara como un Donjuan cada vez que en alguna de sus tantas "misiones" como él solia llamarles, se le atravezaran dos piernas que usen falda, un par de senos y una cara bonita, en especial si tiene una linda y tierna sonrisa sin olvidar los ojos que Yuriy debia considerar como hermosos.-suspira- demonios, pide mucho, no creo que encuentre a alguien asi

Pero claro! Como no iba a ser exigente alguien tan apuesto como el? Ademas tampoco podia culpar a esas niñas tontas y mimadas de que les gustara tanto un chico como Yuriy, aunque tampoco podia exigirle que no saliera con ese pantalón y playera tan pegados que resaltaban su figura y que acostumbraba llevar a todas sus misiones, la playera con cuello sin mangas dejando ver sus bien formados brazos, esas grandes botas y sus guantes, todo de color negro el cual contrastaba con su cabello de fuego y ojos articos... en verdad se veia sexy... pero he aquí la pregunta... porque rayos no estaba con alguien? Que lo detenia? Seria muy facil para el estar con una persona cualquiera, nadie se le negaria, hasta el mismo se entregaria a Yuriy... cosa que en verdad deceaba...

De pronto una terrible sensación caliente en su mano lo saca de lo que iban a ser pervertidos pensamientos- demonios!- estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba derramando el te

-oye, que haces!- se escucho desde la sala

-na...nada- respondia nervioso, despues de todo Yuriy se encontraba ahí y tenia que controlar sus fantasias sexuales, almenos hasta que se fuera.

Por fin salio con una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas y una sonrisa nerviosa

-vaya, ya te habias tardado, por un momento pense que te habias desmayado sobre la estufa, je, ahora seria culpado de homicidio

-jaja ya quisieras- el sarcasmo era notorio y coloca la bandeja en la mesa junto a las monedas anteriormente esparcidas, toma su taza y bebe un poco- y bueno... vas a quedarte?

- apaga el cigarrillo- mm... no, esta vez no, debo entregar esto a alguien para que vaya a venderlas

-mm? Al mercado negro?

-no hay otro lugar- toma su taza y tambien bebe

-no crees que te arriesgas demasiado?-su rostro muestra preocupación

-no tengo miedo...

-...

-porque te quedas callado?

-bueno...es que se me hace muy raro lo que dices, sabes lo que te puede ocurrir si te llegan a atrapar? Básicamente te burlas de la aristocracia!

-lo se...pero hace un año que ya no tengo miedo... almenos no a eso...-esto ultimo lo dice en un susurro

-"un año? eso queria decir que antes ya lo habia tenido?"- y... a que se debia el miedo de antes?

Yuriy quedo en silencio volteando hacia otro lado con la mirada oscurecida cuando se levanta abruptamente y recogiendo las monedas se acerca a la salida sorprendiendo al chico

-voltea un poco- te puedes quedar con el anillo... Ray...- se va

Ray voltea a la mesa y efectivamente ve el pequeño anillo ahí, regresa su mirada a la puerta, se queda observandola un rato... tenia que regresar, despues de todo era el unico lugar al que podia ir si queria tener alguna posibilidad de que la policia no lo atrapara antes de llegar a su verdadero destino, y aunque no cumpliera totalmente las expectativas del joven pelirrojo siempre estaria ahí para el...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lado... se ve un enorme cuarto que parecia totalmente vacio iluminado solo por una gran ventana que dejaba pasar los tenues rayos de luna dejando la habitación en penumbras con un hermoso azul, el cual, solo podia dejar divisar con clarides una pequeña cama junto a esta y una silueta a la que no se le podia ver la cara pero que observaba con detenimiento sus debiles y delgadas manos para luego girar el rostro a la ventana... aunque no lo estaba... se sentia solo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HASTA AQUÍ LE DEJO A LA FREGADA DE NEURONAS, DESPUÉS LE CONTINUO ( es amenaza o promesa?O O,tómenlo como quieran,después de todo ustedes toman la ultima palabra n n)

Y bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, la verdad lo senti muy aburrido pero weno...¬¬, el desarrollo es desde el siguiente capitulo y lo chido desde el tercero, espero que me aguanten n nU, en verdad espero no decepcionarlos, y debo confirmar que esto es un YuriyxKai, para mi esta es la mejor pareja (y Kai mi siempre lindo papasito)y si el fic les agrada prometo que intentare hacer de otras parejas oki? ora los dejo y espero sus sabios y santos reviews de cada dia jeje.

Onegai, ténganme paciencia, solo era hasta hace unos dias lectora y apenas me anime a escribir algo U


	2. Chapter 2

Aika: Que ondas! Wiiiiiii! Soy feliz o, hubo quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta basura y aun asi… me dejaron un review! lo ves maldita conciencia negativa! Tragate esa!

Conciencia: naaa… te tuvieron lastima, hubiera sido mas interesante ver llover las ranas ¬¬

Aika: mira que soy muy sensible y si me muero te llevo conmigo entendiste? ¬¬

Conciencia: este… O.O mejor que empiece la funcion no? n nU

Aika: asi me gusta y ahora pues que demonios! Que empiece la porqueria! Digo el fic … jeje

Conciencia: que no es lo mismo?¬¬

Aika: callate no empieces ¬¬

QUEDATE CONMIGO

Cap. 2

EL COMIENZO…

Era de noche y la misma silueta saltaba de edificio en edificio con su típica sonrisa burlona, se hace de día y se vé un gran barullo por las calles dejando ver a un niño de cabello verde descuidado y sucio en una esquina repitiendo el mismo tema de discusión del momento con su montaña de periódicos a lado, tal parecía que le iba bien pues todos querían enterarse de lo que pasaba mientras que las chicas lo compraban solo para ver las fotografías del hermoso delincuente que las tenia embobadas (a quien no? Con esa ropa tan ajustada madre mía! O/O)

- extra! Extra! El misterioso ladrón Tala ataca de nuevo! Roba valiosas monedas de colección únicas en su tipo y la policía no puede atraparlo! Entérese! Extra!

-dame uno- un señor se acerca y le compra un ejemplar

-muchas gracias señor- se echa a correr

-lo abre y al leerlo unos segundos...- Oye! Esto no habla del ladrón, vuelve aquí pequeño monstruo! –se echa a correr tras él

Mientras en otro lugar, un fuerte puñetazo suena sobre el periódico directo en la fotografía de primera plana seguido de unos gritos que retumbaban en la oficina

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –gritaba un hombre de cabello morado de ya algo de edad- SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTE SERIA EL ULTIMO ROBO DE ESTE INFELIZ Y LO ÚNICO QUE HAN HECHO ES CONVERTIRLO EN UNA CELEBRIDAD!

-este... señor, puedo explicarlo- un comandante con algo de edad, cabello grisaceo y fisico algo robusto intentaba excusarse sin exito

-no hay nada que explicar! El problema aquí es un tipo que se ha burlado de nosotros y de todo lo que representamos desde hace mas de un año y ni siquiera hemos podido ponerle una mano encima!- avienta agresivamente el periódico hasta la puerta de salida

-SEÑORITA EMILY!

-entra una chica pelinaranja con unos enormes lentes- si señor?

- recoge ese periódico –ordena un poco calmado

-este?- se agacha y lo recoge

-ahora dígame lo que vé

- mm? –lo vé- ah! Pero es el ladrón! Que apuesto es!

-señorita Emily!- grita en forma de reprimenda asustando a la chica- ahora vé a lo que me refiero?

- lo sé señor, hasta a mi hija Julia le gusta ese infeliz, pero por favor entienda que cada vez es mas difícil ponerle una mano encima, la ciudad crece cada día aumentando los objetos de valor y por consiguiente la población, nos cuesta trabajo cubrir un área tan grande –suplicaba el oficial

-y precisamente por eso no podemos permitirnos estas clases de burlas, que dirán de nosotros si se sabe que unos de nuestros mejores hombres quedan atrapados en un callejón? - se sienta, cruza las piernas y junta los dedos cerca de su cara- dime... desde hace cuanto estas en este caso?

-eh?... ah bueno, yo eh estado desde su primera aparición hace poco mas de un año

-hace poco mas de un año eh?- se mece hacia atrás- en poco mas de un año has bajado dos puestos de tu antigua ocupación no es cierto?

-s.. si señor- agacha la mirada-pero... – una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro- luego me ascendieron de nuevo cuando me deshice del otro

-mm? Del otro? –piensa- Oh si! Ya me acorde..- recarga los codos en su escritorio- hablas del otro ladrón que si mal no recuerdo mataste de un disparo hace exactamente un año no es cierto? –su mirada notaba interés

-a... así es señor- volvió a agachar la cabeza

-y desde ese día no volvió a aparecer cierto? –saca un puro y comienza a fumarlo

-si...

-y se puede saber porque no murió el otro? – su mirada era inquisidora brindándole al oficial una gran presión

- el... huyó señor...

-fuma su puro y saca el humo- así que Tala abandono a su compañero... ya veo... también recuerdo que fue gracias a eso que no solo aumentaste tu rango, si no que también te asigne como único oficial en el caso del ladrón misterioso verdad?

-si y no sabe como se lo agradezco

-lo sé, así que...-se levanta para luego poner sus manos en el escritorio retirando una fotografía de un fólder- si ya eliminaste a uno no veo motivo por el que no puedas con el otro – le acerca la foto- no me falles...

-si... señor Boris... –toma la fotografía y se da la media vuelta para luego salir

-este... señor Boris...- dice Emily un tanto nerviosa-

-que pasa?

-me... me puedo llevar el periódico? n/n

-LARGO!

Mientras en uno de los pasillos de la comisaría...

-rayos... creo que el señor Boris estaba mas enojado que de costumbre- decía un chico de cabello rubio en dos tonos

-mhp, la verdad no me importa, lo que me molesta es que no me han dejado ir a ninguna misión desde hace mucho y no entiendo porque!- decía un enorme chico moreno con las manos tras la cabeza

-con una sonrisa sarcástica- mm, no lo se, debió ser porque causabas mas problemas de los que resolvías o espera! Ya me acorde! Cuando fuimos a bajar al miserable gato del árbol te volviste loco y comenzaste a disparar con la ametralladora hasta romper el tronco para luego seguir disparando a discreción y causar terribles daños que miserables como nosotros no podremos pagar aunque trabajemos toda nuestra maldita vida puesto que era un área RESIDENCIAL! –gritaba un peliplatinado

-oye, ese gato iba a arañarme ¬¬

- pues no hubiera sido mala idea

-oigan, tranquilos- Mihaeru intentaba calmarlos

- como sea no es justo –pega enorme puño contra su otra mano- si me dejaran ir a las misiones ese ladroncito hace mucho que hubiera sido historia

-mm.. no lo creo, él es muy listo y ágil, en cambio tu eres un mastodonte de 180 kg de puro músculo y cerebro minúsculo

-almenos no soy un escuálido y debilucho como tú... comprenderás eh Cloude?

-que dijiste Rick?

-calma, calma, no tienen porque pelear- se oye una voz

-los tres - eh? –miran hacia un árbol del patio y ven a un lindo chico rubio con mascara sentado en las ramas

-sonriente- miren mejor cómanse una manzana – les arroja tres y estos las cachan

-vaya, quien tuviera tu optimismo Mystel- dice Mihaeru

-je- se recuesta en la rama- pues no entiendo para que se amargan la existencia –muerde su manzana

-que bien que los veo tan contentos- un pequeño niño castaño se acerca

-Ah! Eres tu Kenny- saluda Mihaeru

-ahora que quieres?- pregunta fastidiado Rick

-también es un gusto verte Rick, pero bueno, solo quería avisarles que el comandante quiere vernos entrenar con los demás en 5 minutos

-que! otra vez?- se queja Cloude

-bueno, ya ni modo- Mystel se quita la mascara y salta del árbol con un par de manzanas acercándose a los chicos

-genial! Necesito endurecer mas mis músculos- Rick comienza a hacer poses (ya saben, de esos que acostumbran los modelos ¬¬)

-si sigues así vas a explotar – a Kenny le sale una gotita

-a que te refieres enano!

- a nada... a nada! –ríe nervioso

-jeje por ahora hay algo que me preocupa mas que Rick – dice Mihaeru

- cualquier cosa es mas importante que Rick- dice sarcástico Cloude mientras Rick lo observa enojado

-tal vez,- sonríe- pero a lo que me refiero es al coman...

-que demonios hacen aquí?

-dante...- termina Mihaeru

-pregunte que hacen aquí!- llega el oficial con un tono de reprenda

-ha! Este señor... pu..pues vera...- tartamudeaba Kenny

-solo hablábamos sobre el caso del ladrón, parece que esta dando mas problemas no?-dice Mystel con una linda sonrisa

- ja! Sufren porque quieren, yo lo haría pedazos en menos de un minuto

(Se ve a Rick riendo y con Tala en el piso hasta que Cloude le da un golpe trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad)

-así que el ladrón eh?- el comandante los veía minuciosamente

-este..si señor, la verdad queríamos saber porque no nos permite ir a una de las misiones, después de todo usted esta a cargo de este caso –dice Mihaeru

-están locos? Acaso quieren que me despidan?ustedes golpearían al mismo presidente si los viera feo!

-pero señor...- comienza Cloude

-a callar! He dicho que no! Además... QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ? VÁYANSE A ENTRENAR!

Gritan y corren al patio

-vaya- gira la vista y ve a Mystel con su montón de manzanas y la boca llena... se miran fijamente durante un momento...

-jeje n n... manzana?

-FUERA!

Mystel brinca de susto y le da las manzanas al comandante antes de irse corriendo

-niños...-suspira- lo lamento pero no puedo arriesgarlos, la situación se está poniendo muy fea- mete la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y saca la fotografía de Tala mirándola por un rato- el otro ladrón...- suspira de nuevo- me pregunto que habrá pasado con él, no era tan insensato como lo es Tala, hace mas de un año ustedes eran un doble problema-sonríe-...pero era divertido... ahora...-se queda callado y suspira nuevamente- Tala es un maldito…pero… habrá sido capaz de abandonar a su amigo?-comienza a caminar

-pero de loco permitiré que alguien mas se ocupe de este asunto, solo yo voy a atraparlo y nadie mas-se va mientras muerde una de las manzanas gustosamente viendo un… gusano!

- AAAAAAAAAHH! MYSTEEEEEL!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-uf que cansancio!- se deja caer pesadamente en el sillón

-que? tan rápido? –pregunta confundido el chino- si solo has limpiado la sala y la cocina

- debo recordarte mi trabajo durante las noches o que? ¬¬#

- dices eso como si te dedicaras a algo inmoral –le sale una gotita

-pues ganas no me faltan, lo tomaría como un descanso no te parece?- muestra una sonrisa lujuriosa

-que dices!- Rey se sonroja mostrando una cara de enfado

-ja, tranquilo, era una broma, yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así, pero no entiendo porque diablos tengo que limpiar tu apartamento!

-velo como una forma de pagarme por mantenerte aquí cada vez que sales a alguna de tus "pequeñas" misiones

-si quieres me voy ¬¬

-aja y a donde irías eh? ¬¬

-lo dejare a tu cochambrosa conciencia ¬¬

- sonrojado- que quieres decir! O O

-jeje nada

Ray gruñe para luego sonreír, no sabia porqué pero le encantaba ver esa actitud en el joven pelirrojo, además sabia que tenia sus razones para sentirse cansado después de hacer todo ese circo durante las noches, era sorprendente la resistencia que tenía- Ray se sonrojó al pensar en las hazañas de Yuriy- pero... que es lo que hacia Yuriy con todo lo que robaba? Porqué lo hacia? Cuál era su motivo? Un mar de preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Ray y lo peor era que cada vez que le preguntaba algo relacionado a esto el siempre cambiaba el tema de algún modo, pero... y si intentaba sacarle la verdad?después de todo... tenía derecho no?

-he...hey, Yuriy, tengo algo que preguntarte - Ray voltea al sillón solo para asombrarse de ver a un hermoso Yuriy durmiendo tranquila y placidamente- ay Yuriy… no deberías exigirte tanto-sonríe- después de todo para que lo harías? Pero…- la sonrisa de Ray desaparece y se queda observando detenidamente ( o sea casi babeando ¬¬)el hermoso rostro de ese ángel pelirrojo que increíblemente se encontraba en ese momento en su propio departamento, su propia sala, en su propio sillón, pero lo mas importante… junto a él…

Su pausada respiración era hipnotizante, ver bajar y subir ese pecho lenta y consecutivamente era algo maravilloso, su rostro mostraba un aire de tranquilidad muy raro en él puesto que siempre mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica y actitud burlona, pero ahora… no cabía duda que en realidad necesitaba un merecido descanso – "maldita sea, qué o quién era lo que lo mantenía atado a ese estilo de vida? Sea lo que sea estaba seguro que no merecía los esfuerzos de Yuriy"

Los pensamientos de Ray de repente fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento en el sillón que lo hizo sobresaltarse para luego tranquilizarse al ver que Yuriy seguía dormido – suspira y se lleva una mano al pecho- solamente se acomodó-lo mira de nuevo- eh? Pero qué…!- de repente vio algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera sonrojándose de igual modo, acaso sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma? O tal vez estaba soñando?- se pellizca la mejilla estirándola de verdad mucho- "pero si estoy despierto o sea que…"- vuelve a verlo y efectivamente… el objeto de su sorpresa seguía ahí… por Dios! Yuriy estaba sonriendo! Pero no era de esas sonrisas sarcásticas y llenas de burla y superioridad, claro que no! Era una sonrisa pequeña pero en la cual se notaba un gran sentimiento de… felicidad? Y… placer! O/O wow! Parecía que Yuriy estaba soñando algo realmente placentero como para arrancarle esas sonrisas tan raras en él- "me pregunto… que estará soñando?"

El neko comenzó a acerarse peligrosamente al cuerpo del pelirrojo ladrón mientras su sonrojo se hacía más notorio y justo antes de tocar su nariz se detuvo para admirar su rostro… " que linda cara" –pensaba el neko- "ojalá tuviera los ojos abiertos… son tan bonitos…"- pero en que rayos pensaba! Si Yuriy se despertaba seguro lo mataría! Y justo cuando iba a levantarse para irse siente como unos fuertes brazos lo jalan quedando recostado en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras que Ray estaba que se moría de vergüenza por la cierta acción que estaba realizando su inconciente amigo… no solo por el abrazo… si no que algo más lo estaba desconcertando… Yuriy lo tomaba de la mano apretándolo levemente sin llegarlo a soltar… como queriendo que no se fuera… Ray simplemente estaba que se sentía estallar de lo rojo que estaba (bien, bien, ya mucho RayxYuriy, la neta Yuriy es mucho para ese gato ¬¬ plisss fans de Ray no me maten! O O Ray también me cae bien U jeje)

Sin embargo Ray se sentía tan bien que comenzó a relajar su cabeza en ese firme pecho- "por favor, que no despierte… quiero quedarme así un poco mas.." suplicaba el chino. De repente abre los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar un leve susurro proveniente de su pelirrojo y levantó un poco su cara para escuchar mejor y ver que tanto la sonrisa como el apretón en su mano aumentaba…

-que… quédate conmigo

Ray no pudo más que abrir grandemente los ojos de sorpresa mientras seguía oyendo

-no me dejes…-su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión comenzó a cambiar por una extrañamente… dolorosa?- por… favor… no te vayas…te lo suplico…que…quédate conmigo –su apretón aumento para luego aflojarlo y caer de nuevo profundamente dormido

Ray se levanto, por que? algo en esas palabras lo tenia sumamente molesto, algo le decía que no iban dedicadas a él ¿y porque habrían de serlo? Simplemente no había motivo, pero quien mas podría ser? ¿Quién era la persona a la que iban dedicadas aquellas palabras con ese desbordante sentimiento? Jamás ha visto a Yuriy con otra persona que no sea él y solo él, hasta llego a sentirse importante por ser el único al lado de Yuriy, por desgracia esa idea se acababa de derrumbar y eso lo ponía furioso haciendo que apretara los puños fuertemente... **"¿quédate conmigo?"**…quien? Quien era el maldito que estaba con "Su" Yuriy, no tenia idea pero iba a descubrirlo... tenia que hacerlo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fino cigarrillo apenas prendido con delgados rastros de humo…

Una silueta pelimorada se encontraba cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas tras su escritorio con las luces apagadas y sosteniendo con una mano el auricular mientras que la otra descansaba en su rodilla

-Así es, entonces no habrá objeción verdad?– preguntaba con una cínica sonrisa

-claro que no, mis chicos estarán mas que dispuestos para realizar este trabajo

-eso espero, sabes que pongo toda mi confianza en esto

-no hay de que preocuparse Boris, pero estas seguro de no querer usar a mis dos chicos favoritos?- preguntaba con un deje de burla y sarcasmo

-no creo que sea necesario molestarlos

-Se escucha una asquerosa risa- bromeas no? Mis dos chicos están más que entusiasmados desde que les dije lo de Tala, la verdad es que han estado muy aburridos últimamente

-jeje, lo creo, lastima que ya no esté el otro ladrón, así podrían jugar un poco mas –ríe Boris

-si, es una verdadera lastima, les encantaba jugar con esos dos

-entonces podrás llegar mañana?

-puedes estar seguro de ello, solo una cosa mas Boris…

-qué?

-cuando mi equipo y especialmente mis dos adorables chicos lleguen no los dejes con ese comandante… no lo quieren mucho que digamos, después de todo él les quito parte de su mas grande entretenimiento

-no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control – y diciendo esto Boris cuelga tomando de nueva cuenta su cigarrillo aun encendido llevándoselo entre los labios mientras abre uno de

los tantos cajones de su escritorio sacando un viejo y maltratado pedazo de periódico, en el cual se veía una gran fotografía de dos hermosas siluetas vestidas de negro sobre lo que parecía ser uno de los techos de los edificios mas importantes de la ciudad, ambos mostraban una bella sonrisa burlona y llena de confianza.

Boris sonrió y sacando un bolígrafo rojo se dispuso a tachar la cara de uno de ellos lentamente dejando libre a un cierto pelirrojo…

-ahora como piensas enfrentarte a esto sin tu "amiguito", eh Tala? –esto lo dijo aun con su cínica sonrisa mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la ventana en donde se quedó un momento de silencio sin desaparecer esa sucia sonrisa amenazando con convertirse en carcajada; tomó la fotografía anterior y de un solo movimiento rápido la rompió en dos…

-todo bajo control…

La carcajada se escuchó….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HASTA AQUÍ LE DEJO A LA FREGADA DE NEURONAS, DESPUÉS LE CONTINUO!

Felicidades! Has llegado hasta aquí antes de que te diera un severo ataque de aburrimiento crónico jeje n n, lamento que estuviera así pero les prometo que será mas interesante en el próximo numero o y sobre las amables personitas que tuvieron la molestia de dejarme un review GRACIAS! Acaban de hacer feliz a una vil novata incrédula jeje, dicen que no se puede contestar reviews pero a ver que pasa, les agradezco a:

Dani Hiwatari: Que ondas! en verdad te agradezco tus comentarios, son muy inspirativos para mi, espero que sigas leyendo este fic y no te decepcione y ah! Lo olvidaba, grax por hacerme ver lo de la ortografía, por lo general no cometo errores como esos pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo antes de subir el fic, intentaré revisarlo mas seguido, muchos arigatous!

Aniat Hikoui: jeje, ya sabia yo que alguien iba a mencionar a D.N.Angel, este anime es simplemente genial!o (y Dark es el tercer lugar empatado con Alucard de Hellsing en mi lista de papacitos n n, nada que ver estos dos pero weno…¬¬) grax por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo (por cierto, que curioso que en los dos animes salga un Hiwatari y los dos sean unos hermosos bishonens no?n n)

Alexa Hiwatari: vaya, grax por eso, seria terrible para mi si no valiera la pena leer todas las tonterías que "intento" escribir, muchos arigatous!

zucka: grax por leer esta cosa jeje, no te preocupes, en esta historia van a haber mas parejas de las que crees n n (algunas inesperadas, o eso creo O.o) y del BryanxRay necesitaras leer para enterarte que pasara entre estos dos, espero que sigas leyendo, bye!

Sacristhia I. Surukagi: ja, grax por tus comentarios, me halagas, créeme, son muy bien recibidos , y sobre tus preguntas ahí van:

1. Sip, Yuriy es el hermoso ladrón y Ray esta enamorado de él (quien no?n n) es por eso que no le molesta hospedarlo en su casa, aunque claro como viste no es completamente gratis, el neko lo pone a hacer la limpieza U

2. jeje, quieres saber porque roba Yuriy? Te lo diré… cuando sigas leyendo! Jeje n n, en realidad sus motivos son mas profundos de lo que crees, revelaré la razón muy pronto, de todos modos algunos ya deben de darse una idea n n

3. y sobre quien es el comandante pues es una chafa invención mía n nU de apellido Fernández (no estoy loca, en la serie Raul y Julia son Fernandez, tengo una imagen que lo prueba y si el comandante es su padre lógicamente este debe ser también Fernández). En realidad el comandante no odia a Tala, es solo que Tala le arruina la existencia y ya lo tiene traumado jeje (imagínate mas de un año sin poder atraparlo?O o)

Y weno eso es todo por hoy, espero poder seguir escribiendo y de una vez aclaro que para el siguiente episodio se va a resolver el misterio del porque roba Tala y la verdad que esconde su antiguo amigo "muerto", esto es para que no se aburran de tanta incógnita que a la larga llega a ser fastidiosa (bueno, para mi ¬¬).

WENO SAYO!

Los ojos que aman nunca se avergüenzan de mirar… (proverbio ruso)


	3. Chapter 3

QUÉDATE CONMIGO

Cap. 3

LA VERDAD TRAS EL MISTERIO…

Aika: por fin se aclararan la mayoría de las cosas, esta algo aburrido pero weno, tengan paciencia o sáltense párrafos, de todas maneras todo se resume en el sig cap con mi papasito Kai /

Y para que sepan lo que leen, esto es un KaixYuriy (y muchos mas o) y YuriyxKai (y otros tantos ) weno, no podemos culparlos de querer a este par de bellos ángeles de negro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Se ve un lugar sumamente descuidado, rodeado de pequeños edificios maltratados de 3 o 4 pisos que amenazaban con caerse, llenos de coarteaduras y calles angostas y sucias que parecían laberintos llevando cada una a un distinto callejón oscuro y frió y lo peor… sin salida… todo parecía silencioso, peligroso, vació, hacia mucho frió y algo de nieve lo cubría …esto es todo lo que podría tener el peor lado de una de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo… sin embargo… ese era solo una parte de aquel lugar tan tenebroso, pues cerca de ahí, las luces comenzaron a alumbrar con forme se acercaban a donde las voces de personas se oían, las voces comenzaron a hacerse muchas, gritos y risas junto a un gran escándalo y música alegre se comenzaban a oír claramente, no era de genios suponer que en ese horrible lugar ahora hermosamente adornado con brillantes luces, moños, listones y con un agradable olor a comida, un gran numero de personas festejaban algo grande, olvidado completamente el verdadero lugar donde Vivian, así como el frió que hacia y todos sus problemas, todos bailaban al son de la música alrededor de aquel bello árbol adornado con regalos como si no hubiera mañana...aunque claro…había quienes festejaban a su modo…un modo…muy particular…

En uno de los edificios cercanos a la festividad pero a donde no llegaba mucho el alboroto, se ve una ventana del 4º piso; al otro lado de esta ventana había una amplia habitación en penumbras aparentemente tranquila y en silencio...error!… ni estaba tranquila ni mucho menos en silencio, un par de fuertes y eróticos gemidos inundaban el cuarto junto con el rechinido de una cama dejando ver dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos moviéndose rápidamente uno sobre el otro, el de arriba arremetía fuertemente contra el de abajo que se limitaba a recibir gustoso las poderosas embestidas que el pelirrojo provocaba mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y cerraba sus puños en las delgadas sabanas tratando de amortiguar el dolor convertido hace poco en placer rodeando con sus perfectas piernas la cintura de su poseedor, el pelirrojo comenzó a respirar por la boca con el rostro sumamente sonrojado al igual que el ser que tenia bajo su cuerpo igual de sonrojado y caliente, aunque hacia frió afuera parecía que ellos eran los únicos que ignoraban este hecho, (quien no?¬¬ están muy ocupados en sus cosas) el ojiazul ártico se acercó al cuello del otro y comenzó a lamerlo apresuradamente, ahora solo se veía como en la pared se dibujaban las sombras de estos moviéndose rítmicamente cuando en un momento los gemidos y rechinidos empezaron a oírse cada vez más y más fuertes y rápidos al igual que los salvajes movimientos que aumentaban intensamente hasta que por fin y al mismo tiempo, llego el momento en que se oyó un grito ahogado por parte de ambos justo cuando los fuegos artificiales explotaban bellamente en el cielo alumbrando todo con sus vivos colores que entraban por la ventana mientras se escuchaba los gritos de alegría y un gran escándalo por parte de la gente que había afuera ……el silencio por fin reino en la habitación...

Ahora solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de los dos proclamando por algo de aire a sus pulmones, cuando el pelirrojo pudo regularla un poco, abrió los ojos para ver a su amada pareja que aun respiraba dificultadamente hasta que por fin pudo abrir también los ojos regalándole una bella sonrisa, el ojiártico le regreso el tan tierno gesto de igual manera mientras el otro le tomaba suavemente el rostro acercándolo para susurrarle sobre los labios…

-quédate conmigo…

-por siempre…- fue su respuesta- te amo… - responde sonriendo el pelirrojo uniendo sus labios suavemente dejando ver ambas siluetas desnudas sobre la cama mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando por la ventana…

Fin del flash back

Yuriy que hasta entonces se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana sujetando su rostro con una mano y los ojos cerrados por fin los abre lentamente mirando con cierta melancolía hacia afuera… comenzaba a hacer frió…

-"te extraño tanto, como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos en estos momentos…"

Yuriy vuelve a cerrar los ojos y abrazándose a si mismo intenta guardar calor… por primera vez y desde hace mucho tiempo tenia frió…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día era hermoso y tranquilo, no había nada fuera de lo normal y parecía que iba a ser un bonito día hasta que...

-COMANDANTEEEE!- un grito retumba por el lugar haciendo que algunos pájaros del patio volaran espantados al igual que algunos policías que entrenaban en el patio (bueno, estos no vuelan pero si se asustaron n nU)

-OK, creo que esto se va a poner feo- decía Mystel

-genial! Hasta que pasa algo interesante- exclama el enorme moreno

-quieres callarte Rick! ¬¬ - ordena Cloude

-quien me hará callar!

-Yo! Algún problema!

-tú eres mi problema!

-quieren callarse los dos! –reprende Mihaeru

Cloude y Rick se miran con cara de "te voy a matar" y cruzando los brazos voltean inconformes al otro lado

-por Dios! No se si tenerles mas miedo a estos dos o al comandante- decía Kenny

-Mihaeru sonríe para luego cambiar a una cara de seriedad y voltear hacia la oficina- "ahora que sucede?"

Mientras un fuerte puñetazo se oye contra el escritorio

-ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE INTOLERABLE! –gritaba encolerizado

-lo siento señor Boris- decía el comandante serio

-un simple lo siento no va a cambiar las cosas! Esta situación esta acabando con mi paciencia, quiero resultados y los quiero YA!

-lo sé señor, -respondía tranquilo- pero usted sabe que es muy difícil lidiar con Tala, es muy inteligente además de que posee una condición física excelente

-esta diciendo que nuestro equipo no posee estos requisitos?- pregunta mas calmado acomodándose en su silla

-no señor, solo digo que es demasiado astuto

-mmm... ya veo... entonces...- Boris se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la ventana mirando atentamente a los chicos que entrenaban en el patio corriendo, levantando cosas, escalando muros entre otras actividades- quisiera que alguna vez estos chicos hicieran tan bien su trabajo como lo hacen en los entrenamientos de rutina – suspira- pero al parecer resulta imposible...bien, no tengo mas opción...-se sienta y aprieta el botón de su comunicador- señorita Emily venga ahora mismo

El comandante hace una cara de incomprensión

-entrando – si señor?

-quiero que formes a todos los oficiales en el patio exactamente a las 15:00 hrs de hoy

El comandante muestra inconformidad y frunce el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento

-este... podría decirme el motivo señor?- pregunta Emily un tanto nerviosa

-mira fijamente al comandante por unos momentos para luego regresar la mirada a Emily-... para recibir al general Barthez…

-QUE! O.O- el comandante exclamo exaltado- NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!

-Estoy hablando muy en serio, pero no se preocupe comandante, todavía tengo planes para usted

-pero señor –dice en tono suplicante- ese no es el punto, se supone yo iba a ser el único que podría estar frente al caso de la captura de Tala

-lo sé- voltea a verlo- sin embargo no podemos seguir con esta situación, dentro de poco vendrá a la ciudad una numerosa cantidad de personas importantes y no podemos permitirnos que Tala nos ponga en vergüenza

-pero señor Boris...

-sin peros, Barthez tiene a los mejores chicos entrenados con la capacidad de soldados del país y no dudare en usarlos si es necesario

-escuche señor Boris, entiéndame- su voz comenzaba a sonar molesta mientras recargaba sus manos sobre el escritorio- no confío en ese hombre, ya una vez pedimos ayuda a Barthez y usted sabe muy bien lo que sucedió, por favor...no lo haga- esto ultimo lo dijo quedamente

-se muy bien a lo que se refiere comandante y comprendo su preocupación, sin embargo no tenemos otra opción, dentro de poco vendrán los oficiales a cargo de Barthez para unirse a nuestro equipo y le pido que los trate con respeto

-mis chicos son capaces de hacer lo mismo que los de Barthez- dice tomando una actitud retadora

-y no lo dudo, pero no me sirven de nada si no lo demuestran, claro que...- se recarga en su cómodo sillón con una mirada inquisidora

-que cosa?...- la actitud de Boris comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera, pero sabia que tenia que aguantarlo y mas ahora que su puesto estaba en juego

-si ni tus hombres ni los subordinados logran atrapar a Tala no tendré mas remedio que usar a los dos chicos especiales de Barthez que por cierto tu conoces muy bien

Estas ultimas palabras helaron al comandante dejándolo en un estado de casi shock mientras sentía como el miedo le recorría la espalda en una especie de escalofríos tapando su garganta... sus manos comenzaron a temblar...

-se...señor Boris, no... no estará hablando en serio –tartamudeaba Emily con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando bastante miedo

-hablo muy enserio, sabes bien que a Barthez le encanta usar a estos dos, son su orgullo, además... –mira fijamente- ellos jamás se negarían a hacer algo que les gusta

-matar...- susurra el comandante

-sonríe- es una palabra fea… pero les parece muy divertido y gracias a eso han cumplido con sus misiones excelentemente... jamás se han encontrado rastros de algún fallo, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos- se recarga en su silla- después de todo solo es un ladrón no es cierto comandante?

-...

-ríe por lo bajo- sabes? Para alguien como tú que ya ha matado a un ladrón parece preocuparle mucho este asunto no?- Boris mantiene una sonrisa inquisidora y un tanto burlona

El comandante solo se estaba con la mirada baja mientras su cabello grisáceo mantenía sombrío su rostro solo guardando silencio, así se estuvo unos momentos cuando sin contestar se dio la media vuelta saliendo de la oficina con pasos largos pero algo temblorosos cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él

-co...comandante – decía Emily preocupada mientras lo había visto salir

Boris agacho la mirada dejando ver lo que seria una asquerosa y repulsiva sonrisa llena de burla

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Yuriy, vamos! Qué estas haciendo! Tenemos que irnos ya!- llamaba Ray quien vestía una camisa blanca sencilla pero que mostraba su nacionalidad china algo ajustada con unos pantalones negros

-ya voy, no me apresures – Yuriy caminaba hacia él con las manos en los bolsillo mientras volteaba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo dejando muy consternado a Ray que solo lo veía sin entender

-ya vámonos!- el neko comenzaba a impacientarse además de que lo molestaba de sobre manera como lo miraban otras personas (especialmente chicas)pues aunque Yuriy llevaba una gabardina corta negra y unos lentes oscuros resaltaba mucho su hermoso cabello rojo llamando mucho la atención- se puede saber que haces?-repite

-yo solo...- pone la mano en su frente como si divisara algo entre toda la gente de la ciudad- ah! Ahí esta!

-qué?- pregunta aun mas confundido Ray mientras ve como Yuriy se acercaba a un pequeño niño de cabello verde con su gran montaña de periódicos a lado, "genial!"- pensaba el neko- " jamás salimos a la calle juntos y cuando lo hacemos a Yuriy se le ocurre comprar el estúpido periódico!" –suspira- "y justo cuando esto comenzaba a parecer una cita" – el neko no tuvo mas que acercarse a donde el maldito niño peliverde y su hermoso pelirrojo estaban

- toma esto –le da el periódico

Ray lo agarra de mala gana y lo abre disponiéndose a almenos leerlo solo para encontrar que estaba lleno de reportajes del misterioso ladrón Tala y sus logros llenos de fotografías algo...sensuales? –Ray se sonroja- "rayos! Solo para esto compra el maldito periódico? no cabe duda de que tiene el ego demasiado alto"-Ray estabas muy sumido en sus pensamiento pero al final pudo percatarse de que Yuriy había intercambiado palabras casi inaudibles con aquel niño logrando ver que este último esbozaba una sonrisa que Yuriy devolvió claramente mientras depositaba en su mano lo que parecía ser dinero- "bueno, le estaba pagando el periódico no?"- pero Ray no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que la cantidad sobrepasaba fácilmente unas 10 o 12 veces el valor de la compra- "pero qué rayos!", "esta bien, el chico se ve muy sucio y pobre pero..."

-bien, vámonos Ray – Yuriy comenzó a caminar con una linda sonrisa entre sus labios

-o...oye Yuriy

- si? –preguntaba el pelirrojo volteándolo a ver

-este... yo... ese niño

-mm? Ah! Eso, se llama Kevin y por si no lo has notado vende periódicos en la calle-dice entre burlón y sarcástico- por qué? pasa algo con él?

-ah! No, nada olvídalo

-mm, que raro eres – Yuriy siguió caminando ignorándolo totalmente

-baka ¬¬

-dijiste algo? ¬¬

- no, como crees ¬¬ - el sarcasmo se hizo presente mientras abría el periódico nuevamente- oh! mira Yuriy! –dice sorprendido-Tal parece que va a ver una exposición de obras de arte de uno de los pintores mas famosos de España en la ciudad, será mañana en el museo Nacional

-je, estas seguro? –dice con una sonrisa inquisidora dándole la espalda a Ray

-eh? Qué quieres decir?

-vamos, sigue leyendo

-bueno... –continua- tal parece que el pintor Romero Hernández dejará en la exhibición su mas grande pintura "Rosas de Sakura" puesto que él no estará presente por cuestiones personales y se quedará en su mansión hasta que sea hora de su regreso a Madrid. El cuadro estará custodiado por varios guardias los días de su estadía en el museo para evitar un posible ataque del ladrón misterioso Tala- suspira- bueno eso dice ¿ahora que pasa?

-no lo entiendes verdad Ray?'-contesta sonriente

-que cosa?- pregunta confuso

-hay Ray, eres tan inocente- dice con aires de superioridad

-que quieres decir? ¬/¬ (este gato siempre se va por los lados mas perversos ¬¬)

-je, olvídalo –se voltea para mirarlo de frente- llevamos conociéndonos hace meses y todavía no conoces bien este negocio- mueve la cabeza negativamente con su habitual sonrisa- dime, no crees que es extraño que un pintor famoso deje que lo separen de su mas grande obra solo por motivos personales?

-pues...

-je, mira, he estado en este negocio hace mas de un año y he robado tantas obras de arte que si algo he aprendido es que una obra "es" la vida del artista entiendes?

-estas diciendo que...

- es una trampa

-pero y la pintura que van a exhibir mañana?

-debe ser una copia –dice Yuriy seguro

-entonces que vas a hacer?- pregunta Ray curioso y sorprendido por la perspicacia de su amigo

-je- muestra una sonrisa segura y guiña un ojo- pues ir por la verdadera, que más?

Ray se sonroja por la expresión de Yuriy pero luego corre hacia él cuando este comienza a caminar, tenia que prepararse para mañana...

De pronto una pregunta llego rápidamente a su mente...-"como supo Yuriy de la noticia si ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir el periódico?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado…

Todos estaban en el patio (según entrenando ¬¬) mientras que en el pasillo…

- Mystel por favor, devuélveme mis lentes!- Kenny corría desesperado tras un divertido Mystel que disfrutaba de la desesperación de su pequeño amigo

-jaja vamos Kenny, puedes correr mas rápido!- animaba el rubio que seguía corriendo y saltando por las paredes con una agilidad sorprendente muy alegremente cuando de pronto su expresión cambia y se detiene en seco haciendo que Kenny chocara contra su espalda y cayera al piso

-auch, Mystel dime cuando vayas a detenerte así quieres…mm? Mystel?- el castaño solo veía la inmovilidad del chico que expresaba sorpresa en sus ojos mirando a un punto fijo- Mystel? –se levanta- que pasa?

Kenny voltea a donde el rubio miraba y una sensación de terror invadió su cara seguido por un grito que se escucho por toda la comisaría llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento…

-ese grito… -decía Mihaeru

-parece que fue de Kenny- completa Cloude

De repente se escucho un sonido de mujer desde el altavoz- por favor que todos los oficiales y personal activo favor de formarse en el campo de entrenamiento en este momento, repito, todo el personal activo reúnase en el campo…-

-esa fue Emily…-dice Cloude

-demonios, que rayos querrán ahora?- pregunta fastidiado Rick

-no lo se pero estoy seguro de que no me gustara saberlo- susurra Mihaeru

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACEN?- la voz del comandante resonó haciéndolos voltear- FÓRMENSE DE INMEDIATO!

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer y en un segundo el patio se veía repleto de oficiales con uniforme de entrenamiento perfectamente alineados

-muy bien, Mystel y Kenny tomen sus lugares –ordenaba quedamente el comandante

Ambos que habían llegado junto con el comandante se acercaron silenciosos hasta formarse mientras sus compañeros los observaban

-Bien, voy a hablar fuerte y claro así que solo se los diré una sola vez... –decía el comandante que comenzaba a pasearse por enfrente de los oficiales- todos conocemos al ladrón Tala...

-y como no, si se robo a mi novia ¬¬

-y a la mía ¬¬

-y hasta a mi madre ¬¬

Pronto se armó un barullo entre los oficiales

-CÁLLENSE!- grito enfadado el comandante asustándolos- ya se que Tala nos ha quitado algo a cada uno de nosotros

-incluyéndolo a usted ¬¬

-Lanzándole una mirada asesina- dijo algo oficial Joseph? (sip, el hermano de Mariam )

-este... –ríe nervioso- no señor

-que bien porque si vuelve a abrir la boca juro que le quitaré algo que Tala aun no ha tocado y créame que va a extrañar mucho –el comandante se acercaba peligrosamente al moreno pelivede que ya sudaba frío

-Ahora a lo que estábamos y espero que no haya mas interrupciones – decía mientras se alejaba con las manos tras la espalda- todos saben que Tala ha hecho de las suyas hace mas de un año y en todo ese tiempo no hemos podido ponerle una mano encima... pues bien –voltea retadoramente- eso se acaba aquí!- todos se sorprenden de lo anteriormente dicho- nuestro jefe y superior Boris ha estado esperando resultados desde hace mucho tiempo y no hemos podido hacer nada al respecto...pues bien... el señor Boris me pidió que pusiera a "todos" mis oficiales de una sola vez en un intento de captura

-QQUUUUEEEE!O.O- exclamaron todos al oír tales palabras

-oh! si por fin!- gritaba feliz Rick mientras que los demás comenzaban a hacer alboroto

-no puedo creerlo- decía Cloude

-vaya, después de tanto tiempo no Mystel?- preguntaba sonriente Mihaeru a su compañero el cual miraba fijamente el suelo pareciendo no oír lo que los demás decían- Mystel?

-sin embargo...

La voz del comandante callo a todos extrañándolos con ese "sin embargo"

-lamento informar que el señor Boris no confía mucho en nosotros y por ordenes directas... –toma aire- los chicos del señor Barthez ayudaran en la captura de Tala, todos saluden al batallón Barthez!(perdón, no se me ocurrió otra cosa n nU)

Todos se congelaron al oír tales palabras, viendo como de repente un grupo de almenos 20 chicos se acercaban amenazantemente con altos aires de superioridad, vestidos de uniforme negro, pasos largos y lentos hacían ver una jerarquía superior a la de nuestros pequeños oficiales vestidos de azul que sintieron un frió horrible subir por su espalda mientras que sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder simplemente no creían lo que veían... tenían miedo...

-saluden…-ordeno el comandante que al ver la ya esperada reacción de sus oficiales los miro fijamente y decidió no insistir en tal orden- bien, muchos de ustedes deben recordar a los miembros de Barthez ya que hace más de un año ellos vinieron a ayudarnos con "los" ladrones, pues bien, ahora han regresado por Tala… el único que nos falta. Ellos vendrán con nosotros a la misión de hoy, la trampa esta puesta y se espera la llegada del ladrón a las….

-NO LO ACEPTO!

Una enfurecida voz interrumpe al comandante quien solo voltea para ver al osado

-que sucede Anderson?- pregunta tranquilamente

-QUE QUE SUCEDE? LE DIRÉ LO QUE SUCEDE… SUCEDE QUE ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Rick! –gritaba Cloude- EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN PENSANDO AL TRAER A ESTOS BASTARDOS AQUÍ DE NUEVO!

-Dugarry, Anderson… ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de alzar la voz de ese modo, así que si no quieren ser castigados será mejor que se calmen- el comandante aun guardaba esa extraña tranquilidad, pero sabían que hablaba enserio, tanto Cloude como Rick guardaron silencio furiosos

-señor, con todo respeto- comenzó Mihaeru molesto- la verdad estoy deacuerdo con mis compañeros, no necesitamos absolutamente nada de Barthez!

El comandante quedo un momento en silencio…

-je, no sabia que fueran tan miedosos…jaja que patético!- se escucho una voz de chica de entre los recién llegados

-QUE DIJISTE!- grita Rick

-no la escuchaste? Queen dijo que son patéticos… aunque personalmente yo diría que solo son basura

-bien dicho hermano- ríe la chica pelinegra

-her… hermano? –pregunta miedoso Kenny

-ja! Además de inútiles, sordos –burla una segunda voz femenina de cabello azulado

-REPITE ESO!- ordena Cloude furioso

-no tienen ningún derecho de insultarnos!- Mystel por fin sale de su silencio

-en serio? Vaya mira que miedo tengo- dice Ming Ming con un tono de burla agitando las manos en forma de miedo

-malditos…- susurra Mihaeru

-hey, hey, calma niñas, en primera no somos iguales, así que trátanos con mas respeto- dice burlón un enorme moreno sin cabello y una extraña marca blanca en el rostro cargando un objeto envuelto en un saco sobre el hombro

-ahora veras…- gruñe entre dientes Rick pareciendo que estaba a punto de explotar

-"Rick cálmate, no seas tonto"- pedía mentalmente Mihaeru al ver que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse feas (yo diría horribles)

-jeje que pasa? –reía King – acaso en verdad son "niñitas"?- decía el moreno remarcando la palabra

-CÁLLATE!- en ese momento Rick por fin estalló sacando rápidamente su arma seguido por Cloude y pronto de todos los demás oficiales, haciendo que los recién llegados también sacaran las suyas, en un segundo se oyeron todas las armas cargadas y apuntando a sus contrarios en un estado de inmovilidad, cualquier movimiento erróneo podría costarles la vida a mas de uno… de pronto nuestros oficiales comenzaron a sudar mientras la frustración los inundaba al ver a sus oponentes sumamente confiados y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entre nuestros oficiales, se podía ver a un pequeño castaño sujetando temblorosamente su arma, sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder demostraban el miedo que lo consumía en ese momento, el sudor cubría su cara… demonios hacia demasiado calor… parecía que la pistola se le escurriría de entre las manos en cualquier momento, era demasiado, ya no lo soportaba, Mihaeru lo observó de reojo preocupado por lo que su compañero pudiera hacer. El castaño ya no aguantaba y justo cuando iba a jalar el gatillo…

-Kenny no!-grito Mihaeru pero Mystel se abalanzó contra Kenny tirándolo mientras veían a su lado un pequeño agujero humeante en el piso que fue disparado por un chico del otro bando

-MALDITOS!- grita Rick y justo cuando iba a disparar…

-YA BASTA!- la voz del comandante que hasta el momento había estado en silencio llamo la atención de todos- todos bajen sus armas!

-pero señor…- decía Cloude

-dije que bajaran sus armas, es una orden!

Sin más todos bajaron sus armas; de un lado tenían la mirada llena de rencor, mientras que del otro sostenían una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla, no hace falta decir quien tenia cada facción

-bien…-continua el comandante- como decía antes, se estima que Tala llegara al lugar a las 23:00 horas de hoy, mientras todos ustedes vayan a descansar, se les dará ordenes mas tarde- el comandante ya estaba por irse cuando…- ah! Y otra cosa…-voltea- si me entero que alguno de ustedes causa problemas yo personalmente me encargare de sacarlo de aquí permanentemente, y eso también va para ustedes!- refiriéndose a los recién llegados

-y porque habríamos de hacerlo eh?- pregunta sonriente Queen

-porque el señor Boris los puso a mi cargo y lo que yo digo se hace entendido!-dice alzando la voz

Queen puso un cara de desagrado

-dije…entendido?

-si… "señor"…- Queen arrastro esta ultima palabra

-bien, rompan filas, los veré a las 21:15 horas- y diciendo esto se va seguido por Emily

-comandante, esta seguro de lo que esta haciendo?-pregunta preocupada la pelinaranja

-no puedo hacer nada mas Emily, ellos no me agradan ni yo a ellos, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es cumplir ordenes

-comandante…- susurra mientras lo ve alejarse y perderse en el pasillo.

Mientras en una ventana observando hacia el patio…

-je, esto va a ser mas interesante de lo que creí no Boris?

-sonriente- ya me esperaba algo así, el comandante tiene un gran sentido de ética

- y por eso debes tenerlo mas vigilado

-no lo creo, después de todo su misión siempre a sido atrapar a Tala, mientras eso sea así no hay de que preocuparse o si Barthez?

-je, yo no estaría tan seguro, porque no les preguntas a mis dos chicos favoritos lo que piensan?

-bueno, esta bien, tu que opinas del comandante eh?...Garland…

-sale de las sombras y sonríe- definitivamente es un sujeto desagradable, simplemente me repugna

-jajaja, tu siempre con tu honestidad Garland y dime… tu que piensas de él … Brooklyn...

-un hermoso pelinaranja vestido de blanco aparece mostrando un hermosa y serena sonrisa- pues… la verdad quisiera no decir nada al respecto (hay, Brooklyn siempre tan lindo n n)

-ahh.. chicos…- Boris se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a ellos procediendo a acariciarles lentamente los rostros – mis hermosos chicos… lamento que no puedan jugar con Tala

-el chico de ojos aqua sonríe tiernamente- no se preocupe señor, tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos la oportunidad de divertirnos un poco con él,

-si, aunque en una verdadera lastima que el otro haya muerto, jamás nos habíamos divertido tanto como con esos dos –prosigue el chico de cabello largo

-y que piensan hacer al respecto?- pregunta Boris curioso

-pues…- Brooklyn muestra una sonrisa aun mas grande y hermosa- tendremos que vengarnos del comandante por meterse en lo que no le importa… después de todo…- abre sus bellos ojos aqua- el me quito a mi mas grande y hermoso juguete… -ríe inocentemente- tiene que pagar por ello n n (sadico!O.O que tierno!)

-y bien Boris?- pregunta inquisidor Barthez al ver la mirada lujuriosa que le daba a su hermoso pelinaranja

-no cabe duda de que son los mejores que has tenido y los mas… hermosos- decía viendo lujuriosamente de cuerpo entero a Brookyn- pero esta demás decir que el comandante no les permitirá ir por Tala, dirá cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlo

-Garland ríe por lo bajo- es tan ingenuo…

-cierto- afirma Boris- pero por ahora será mejor que vayan a descansar, pueden irse

-si señor- contestan automáticamente Brooklyn y Garland disponiéndose luego a salir

-bien, y que te parecieron mis lindos chicos?- pregunta sádicamente Barthez

-perfectos… en especial ese Brooklyn, se ve realmente delicioso- pasa su lengua por sus labios

-je, sabia que dirías algo así, se han desarrollado mucho en tan solo un año

-y…-lo ve curiosamente- ya has sacado provecho de su "desarrollo"?

-ja! Crees que no lo he intentado?

-intentado?- pregunta Boris algo confuso

-lo creas o no hasta yo debo pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerles un mano encima, después de todo hasta el perro mas fiel puede morder la mano que le da de comer

-creo que pronto comenzare a comprender eso

-tenlo por seguro

En eso momento se escucha como alguien toca la puerta pidiendo permiso de entrar

-adelante- dice Boris

En eso entra un chico castaño…

-lamento molestarlo señor

-que quieres Wayatt?-pregunta Barthez algo molesto

-bueno, es que los chicos están algo molestos y exigen verlo señor

-ja, tontos, regresa y diles que no hay tiempo para niñerías y si siguen molestando voy a tener que castigarlos entendido!

-si señor- Wayatt se da la media vuelta y sale

Los dos hombres sonríen cínicamente…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un pequeño pero acomodado apartamento la tranquilidad era acogedora, parecía que no había nadie con excepción de una figura agachada que buscaba dentro de una gran caja en el suelo

-demonios, aquí hay mas cosas de Yuriy que mías, que es esto?- se pregunta el neko sacando una lata gris parecida a una granada y con una etiqueta en ella- gas lacrimógeno? –le sale una gotita- debe ser para emergencias

Ray deja a un lado la lata y cuando se asoma de nuevo a la caja…

-mm? Pero que…?- mete la mano y saca un viejo pedazo de lo que parecía periódico (el mismo que Boris había roto anteriormente) en él había la fotografía de Yuriy, misma que dejó encantado a Ray al ver ese cuerpo bien proporcionado con ropa tan ajustada, su playera de cuello sin mangas, guantes, botas y pantalón, todo en negro…-"la misma que sigue usando"- pensaba el neko- su cabello de fuego contrastando con el fondo oscuro y esa sonrisa retadora de "atrápame si puedes y seré todo tuyo!" hacían un juego excelente.

Para ese momento el rostro de Ray se encontraba levemente sonrojado; de pronto y sin saber porqué desvía su linda mirada ambarina al ser que se encontraba a lado de su amor también totalmente vestido de negro con algunas diferencias en la playera igual de pegada que la de Yuriy y que también mostraba un hermoso cuerpo escultural, por desgracia la cara no se veía muy bien por lo vieja y maltratada de la fotografía. Aun así, Ray no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando a este otro bello individuo que posaba de igual modo que Yuriy, se sentía extrañamente atraído, los celos comenzaron a surgir como la curiosidad del chino mezclada con dulzura… quien era?

- oye Ray, qué haces?- de repente se oyó la voz de su querido pelirrojo hablándole desde la otra habitación asustando al gato

-ah! Este… nada , nada! Jeje- dice nerviosamente mientras guardaba la fotografía en sus ropas chinas y levantándose se dirige al otro cuarto en donde vio a Yuriy sentado en la ventana mirando hacia fuera con una expresión en su rostro extraña en él, parecía que pensaba en algo importante, cosa que preocupó a Ray

-Yuriy, pasa algo?

-hay algo extraño- decía el pelirrojo aun sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

-extraño? –preguntaba Ray confuso- a qué te refieres?

-bueno…es que… todo esto es tan obvio

-lo será para ti porque yo no entiendo- sonríe confuso levantando una ceja

-suspira- es sobre la trampa Ray, es tan predecible… el comandante sabe que yo no caería en eso

-dices que todo esto es a propósito?-pregunta sorprendido

-si, tal vez…esa sea la trampa- dice mientras baja la mirada y cierra los ojos

-si sabes esto entonces porqué quieres ir?- Ray comenzaba a exasperarse por ver la tranquilidad de su amigo ante esa situación

-porque trampa o no yo debo robar esa pintura, después de todo… yo soy el famoso ladrón Tala y tengo una reputación que cuidar- esto lo dice sonriendo y guiñando el ojo

-sonrojado- Yu… Yuriy…grrr, demonios! Entonces, Yuriy… déjame ir contigo!- grita Ray

-qué?- Yuriy se sorprende al oír tal petición de su amigo agarrándolo por sorpresa

-por favor Yuriy- dice en modo de suplica- sé que no soy tan fuerte como tú pero si soy muy veloz, te lo suplico dame una oportunidad…onegai…

Yuriy se queda pensativo un momento con los ojos cerrados hasta que…

-lo siento Ray…

-pero porqué!- exige el chino- sé que puedo ayudarte!

-dije que no!- Yuriy alza la voz asustando un poco al pelinegro quien solo retrocedió

-escucha Ray, sé que quieres ayudarme, pero entiende, solo me estorbarías, no puedo trabajar y ocuparme de ti al mismo tiempo, seria muy peligroso- habla duramente

Ray quedó en silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza penosamente, tenia que admitirlo, Yuriy tenía razón, él solo seria un estorbo para su apuesto pelirrojo. Sus hermosos ojos ambarinos comenzaron a humedecerse amenazando con llorar, de pronto una corriente subió por su columna al sentir como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban aprisionándolo un poco contra el bien formado pecho del mayor… su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa…

-escucha… -su voz sonaba mas tranquila- definitivamente esto es una trampa, pero no puedo hacer nada, sé que quieres ayudarme pero entiende, si algo te pasara yo jamás me lo perdonaría, no podría soportarlo… no de nuevo…- su abrazo ejerce mas fuerza

-"de nuevo?"…- pero Yuriy…

-además…- se separa y lo sujeta por los hombros mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisas- no importa lo que haga ese comandante, jamás va a atraparme!

-Yuriy…-susurra y sonríe- bien, pero será mejor que regreses entendiste?

-eso tenlo por seguro-dice triunfalmente

-bien pero toma esto- le da la lata que encontró anteriormente

-que rayos es esto?- pregunta haciendo una cara de desagrado

-es gas genio!¬¬

-lo noto! Pregunto porque me la das!- responde desesperado

-nunca se sabe cuando se pueda necesitar –dice Ray confiado

-y se puede saber que haces tú con esto?¬¬

-bueno, como las mujeres usan gas pimienta para defenderse yo decidí guardar el gas lacrimógeno así que decidí guardarlo - contesta sonriente el lindo gato pelinegro n n –además si mal no recuerdas "tu" la trajiste cuando se la quitaste a los policías

-das miedo…¬¬

-no me culpes, últimamente la ciudad es mas peligrosa- defiende el neko- ahora…- se da la media vuelta para salir de la habitación- será mejor que te prepares, Tala tiene que hacer su aparición

Ray sale dejando a Yuriy con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta perderse por completo dejándolo con una expresión seria en esos bellos ojos hielo, se acerco de nueva cuenta a la ventana y viendo hacia el cielo quedó en silencio

- qué me pasa? tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños fuertemente llegando la imagen de un chico con una expresión dolorosa a su mente- por favor…no de nuevo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lugar se ve como una figura corría velozmente agitada ya por el esfuerzo y con algunas gotas de sudor recorriéndole la cara, su respiración era rápida y comenzaba a tomar aire por la boca. La figura corría sin detenerse por un callejón oscuro y sucio rodeada de edificios igual de maltratados llenos de grietas amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier momento, las ratas se escondían entre la basura asustadas por la rápida intrusión de aquella figura en su asqueroso territorio; al final del callejón pudo ver una pequeña y maltratada puerta astillada, lo que provoco que corriera mas rápido mientras repetía una cosa en su mente…

-"tengo que advertirles"

Mientras en un cuarto oscuro, unas figuras se encontraban aparentemente hablando de cosas importantes, pues sus voces se oían serias y algo apagadas

-entonces le diremos?- pregunta una pequeña voz proveniente de un rubio pecoso

-aunque le digamos dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo- contesta un chico algo grande

-entonces?- pregunta un pelirrojo con voz chillona y una cicatriz en la frente

- si, que piensas hacer?- continua otro de pequeña estatura y gran nariz

-pues vamos por él! Que más?- exclama un chico muy animado de cabello tormenta

-no se preocupen- responde un pelilavanda tranquilo- no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar, además- sonríe- estoy seguro de que volverá, siempre lo hace… aunque sea por poco tiempo, solo tenemos que confiar en él

-tienes razón- contesta el rubio sonriente

En ese momento la puerta se abre abruptamente dejando ver a la pasada figura recargada en el marco con la respiración entrecortada y algo de sudor por su cara mientras las palabras no querían salir del todo de su seca garganta

-que pasó!- exclama el que parecía ser el mayor

-yo… él…- respiraba dificultadamente

-tranquila…- intentaba calmar el chico pequeño vestido de militar

-no…-intenta recuperarse- es…es Yuriy…

-que? Que pasa con él!- pregunta preocupado el rubio

-Yu…Yuriy…Yuriy va a una trampa…Yuriy esta en peligro!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sueño:_

_Un chico rubio de dos tonos corría por un callejón alejándose dejando atrás todo el barullo que la gente producía y las sirenas de las patrullas; sostenía fuertemente su arma tan solo mirando hacia arriba de los edificios hasta ver como la figura vestida de negro que perseguían pasaba por arriba brincando ágilmente._

_-rayos…- susurraba el rubio_

_Siguió corriendo tras él rápidamente viendo como el ladrón intentaba alejarse, en ese momento los policías subieron al techo tapándole el paso y el bello ladrón no tuvo mas remedio que propinar una serie de golpes rápidos y sorprendentes a sus perseguidores dejándolos inconcientes, en ese momento se paró en la orilla del techo para seguir huyendo, pero por desgracia un policía alcanzo a levantarse y disparó sin éxito haciendo que éste solo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al callejón, para ser mas exactos sobre cierto lindo rubio que lo perseguía desde abajo, éste sintió como caía al suelo quedando con un cuerpo encima, en realidad era muy ligero, pero aun así se sentía el peso del cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, sin embargo, eso no era lo único que sentía… de repente y sin saber porqué, un calor subió a sus mejillas y se percató como una deliciosa suavidad estaba unida a su rostro, o mas bien… a sus labios…_

_El rubio abre los ojos abruptamente totalmente rojo al captar lo que estaba pasando, era un…un… demonios! Lo estaba besando! Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido al sentir esos deliciosos labios haciendo presión contra los suyos_

_De repente el ladrón se separa rápidamente levantándose de un salto hacia atrás dejando a nuestro policía sentado estático en el piso aun sonrojado y los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, el ladrón lo observó un momento, el rubio hubiera querido verlo también pero la oscuridad del callejón le negaba tal privilegio, solo podía ver levemente la perfecta figura del ser que tenia enfrente, aun así la curiosidad lo mataba y abriendo sus labios susurro… -¿Quién eres?...- el ladrón se quedo callado y hubo un silencio de momento hasta que…_

_-oye que haces! Vamonos rápido! – ambos miraron hacia el techo de donde provenía la voz y vieron como un hermoso pelirrojo de bellos ojos brillantes azul ártico los veía desde arriba mientras pisaba el cuerpo del policía que había disparado anteriormente- tenemos que largarnos de aquí! _

_Le echó una ultima mirada al chico que aun yacía en el piso y de repente subió saltando ágilmente por los marcos de las ventanas hasta llegar arriba en donde ambos se pierden de vista…_

_El moreno bajo la mirada y solo atinó a acariciar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos suavemente, cerro sus ojos y susurro…- ¿Quién eres?...- _

Mihaeru abre los ojos lentamente y voltea a ver el reloj junto a su cama…

Hora: 20:55 pm

Perezoso se levanta de la cama y se arregla un poco poniéndose su uniforme azul, guarda su arma y sale, de todos modos ese recuerdo iba a quedarse así… como un recuerdo que solo podía recrear en sueños… después de todo… los muertos no regresan a la vida…

Se ve como el lindo chico rubio de dos tonos camina desganado por un pasillo con la mirada ensombrecida, a cada pisada se oía el eco de estas, su mente estaba llena de preguntas, le dolía la cabeza por tanto pensar en las posibles respuestas que resultaban incoherentes a su entendimiento, ¿Por qué el comandante aceptó tal cosa? Si conocía a alguien que odiara igual o mas a Barthez como a sus "soldados" ese era el comandante, ¿entonces porqué rayos los aceptó? Y lo que es mas importante…¿Por qué aceptó a esos dos malditos?

-NO!- Mihaeru ya no soporto no encontrar una respuesta y alzando el brazo se dispuso a plantar un puñetazo que para su asombro fue detenido por otra mano

-se puede saber que haces?- preguntó directamente Cloude

-nada- soltó ácidamente mientras se liberaba de su agarre de forma violenta

-no me parece que sea nada- contesta serio el peliplatinado

-y eso que importa!- grita Mihaeru- de todos modos en verdad crees que nosotros vamos a hacer algo en esta misión! Esos malditos se van a encargar de todo! Y lo que es peor… Brooklyn y Garland también están aquí!

-así que ya te enteraste

-no se necesita ser un genio para saber que esos dos asesinos iban a venir –responde agriamente

- y debo suponer que realmente eso es lo que te molesta- contesta inquisidor el peliplateado

-debería haber otra razón? los demás oficiales de Barthez no me preocupan en lo absoluto, son buenos y engreídos pero solo debemos ignorarlos. Brooklyn y Garland son los que realmente no soporto – dice en todo despreciable mientras volteaba hacia el suelo

-eso es cierto- se acerca a Mihaeru y levantando lentamente su mano la coloca sobre su suave rostro sorprendiendo al rubio que olvidó totalmente su anterior enojo y lo sustituyo por confusión y un leve calor que subía a su cara- Mihaeru… no hagas nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida entendido?

-Clo…Cloude- tartamudeaba el chico que solo sentía una extraña tibieza y lo veía fijamente asombrado

-porque… - Cloude pega su cuerpo al del mas pequeño tomándolo de la cintura para después acercarse a su oído respirándole pausadamente - tú eres muy importante para mi…

Mihaeru al oír estas palabras su sorpresa aumenta más y apretando sus ojos se separa rápidamente de Cloude aventándolo un poco, lo suficiente para liberarse y salir corriendo dejando al peliplatinado callado mientras veía como su lindo niño corría para alejarse de él. En ese momento un par de hermosos ojos aqua los observaba con una linda sonrisa, tal escena le había traído viejos recuerdos…

_Flash back_

_Se ve a dos siluetas, una blanca y otra negra, la blanca siendo más alto sujeta al de negro por el cabello hasta quedar a su altura, el de negro solo atinaba a ver a su agresor con claras muestras de odio mientras algo de sangre brotaba de su boca, el de blanco toma por la cintura al de negro con su otra mano y acercando su apacible rostro al del otro prosigue a limpiar la sangre con su húmeda lengua recorriéndole el rostro sintiendo como el cuerpo de negro se estremecía involuntariamente haciéndolo enojar más, el sujeto de blanco sonríe al sentir la fallida resistencia de éste y acercándose a esos suaves labios termina por besarlo._

…_Se oye un grito…_

_Fin del flash back _

-me pregunto…- se toca los labios- si estuviera vivo…seguirá enojado conmigo?- Brooklyn solo sonríe hermosamente pero con algo de descaro mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios…

De pronto…

-_por favor todos los oficiales activos pasen al campo en dos minutos, repito, todo los oficiales al campo…_

Se escuchó a Emily por el altavoz

En un momento todos los oficiales se hallaban perfectamente alineados, entre ellos nuestros más jóvenes policías. En ese momento el comandante va saliendo seriamente acompañado por Emily

-muy bien, espero que ya estén todos preparados para lo que viene, les daré las instrucciones y quiero que… -de repente el comandante se detiene y voltea estrepitosamente hacia un lugar que se encontraba vacío junto a cierto chico de cabello largo que parecía hacer caso omiso a la llegada del comandante. El hombre mayor miraba en silencio al del punto en la frente hasta que fríamente se dispuso a hablar…

-en donde está Brooklyn?- preguntaba sin quitarle la vista de encima

-yo porqué debería saberlo?- responde alzando los hombros burlonamente sin abrir los ojos- es su trabajo saber donde están sus subordinados, no el mío, además se supone que estamos a su cargo no?

- tal vez- continua el comandante serio- pero con la importancia que les tienen a ustedes nunca pensé que tenía que actuar como su niñera o si?

Este comentario provocó que Garland frunciera el ceño y sus compañeros gruñeran notablemente molestos mientras nuestros oficiales no podían evitar reír por lo bajo

- no se preocupe comandante, ya estoy aquí – se escucha la tranquila voz del hermoso pelinaranja acercándose (digan lo que digan no me canso de decirle hermoso, Brooklyn es genial! )

-vaya, por fin tenemos el honor de que el gran Brooklyn se presente ante nosotros- dice sarcásticamente Rick

- je, tienes razón, Brooklyn no siempre se presenta ante basura – ríe Ming Ming

-MALDITA MOCOSA!

- Tranquilízate Anderson!- reprende el comandante al moreno que solo volteo furioso- y tú Brooklyn, acabas de llegar y ya desobedeciste tu primera orden, debería castigarte por ello

-sonriente- lo siento comandante pero en realidad no creo que haya prisa

El comandante solo lo miraba serio, dijera lo que dijera sabía que no podría contra el pelinaranja

-bien, como sea no quiero que se repita- le da la espalda- aunque seas el niño consentido de mis superiores no tendrás privilegios de mi parte- el comandante se aleja un poco para continuar- se ha publicado en todos los periódicos que la famosa pintura "Rosas de Sakura" se exhibirá esta noche en el museo Nacional, noticia que naturalmente es "falsa", la verdadera pintura esta en la mansión de su creador el señor Romero, tal vez se pregunten la razón, esto es porque no podemos arriesgar todas las otras obras y el área a cubrir seria demasiado grande, además teníamos que hacer algo con todos esos periodistas y reporteros que solo estorbarían. Ahora a nuestro punto estratégico…- los mira fijamente- mis mejores oficiales (léase Mihaeru, Cloude, Mystel, Rick y otros que ustedes se imaginen) estarán conmigo cuidando la pintura en la habitación, ustedes (refiriéndose a Ming Ming, King, Queen, Crusher y hasta Wayatt) estarán escondidos a una distancia considerable rodeando la mansión mientras todos los demás serán asignados y puestos en grupos dentro y fuera de la mansión entendido?- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar- es todo, vámonos!

-disculpe…

Una linda voz interrumpe el paso del comandante pero este no volteo, ¿para que? Ya sabia quien era…

-si Brooklyn? –pregunta desinteresadamente aun sin voltear

- perdone pero que haremos precisamente Garland y yo? – pregunta Brooklyn muy tiernamente

El comandante no dijo nada como si pensara en algo mientras los demás en silencio esperaban la respuesta…

-ustedes dos se quedaran con el resto custodiando afuera y no podrán moverse de ahí a menos de que se los ordene entendido?

-Que! Como se atreve a poner a Brooklyn y a Garland con esa bola de inútiles!- recriminaba enojada Ming Ming

-eso es un insulto!- proseguía Queen

-vamos, calma- decía con toda tranquilidad Garland - por nosotros no hay problema vdd Brooklyn?

- sonriente- en realidad no

-pues entonces andando

Todos se van siguiendo al comandante quien iba acompañado por Emily

-comandante- su rostro mostraba gran preocupación- esta seguro de esto?

- no, pero es lo único que puedo hacer- contesta con voz neutra y mirando hacia enfrente

-pero…

- les temo Emily… especialmente a Brooklyn, el puede engañar a cualquiera con su hermosura pero no es mas que un demonio con cara de ángel…

-señor…-susurra Emily

-vamonos…

Un poco mas atrás, un pelinaranja y otro con un punto en la frente los veían atentamente, este ultimo desapareció su sonrisa para solo susurrar…

-bastardo…

Brooklyn al escuchar solo sonrió mas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado…

En una habitación oscura se ve como una silueta pelirroja perfectamente formada se coloca sensualmente su playera negra ajustada sin mangas para luego proseguir con los guantes, Yuriy que se encontraba en silencio solo veía hacia un punto a la nada, sabia que algo no andaba bien pero tenía que hacerlo

-bien…- sale de la habitación encontrándose con un preocupado Ray frente a él, ambos en silencio solo se veían fijamente, el pelirrojo sabia a que se debía la actitud de sus amigo por lo que solo atinó a sonreír y tomarlo del hombro sorprendiendo al neko

-tranquilo Ray, recuerda que hierba mala nunca muere

Diciendo esto lo soltó y brindándole otra sonrisa saltó por la ventana…

Ray volvió en si y asomándose por donde su amor se había ido lo vio alejarse saltando por los techos de los edificios, Ray lo veía triste…

- me pregunto…-susurra- si en verdad eres malo… espero que si…

Mientras con nuestro ladrón, este seguía encaminándose a su objetivo, su cabello de fuego se mecía suavemente con cada movimiento que hacia, en realidad iba algo preocupado, hace mucho que no se sentía así, volteó un poco solo para ver como varias chicas se asomaban desde sus balcones y ventanas para ver el paso de nuestro bello ladrón, este por su parte no cambiaba su actitud de casanova y les regresaba el saludo con una sexy sonrisa que las hacia gritar

Así estuvo gran parte del camino cuando de repente de detuvo en cunclillas para asomarse y ver el museo nacional lleno de cámaras y reporteros emocionados, especialmente las chicas que ahí estaban para echarle porras y muchos policías que Yuriy pudo percatarse eran de bajo nivel… después de todo si resultó un engaño… Yuriy se levantó y siguió con su camino

-"vaya, después de todo la información que recibió Kevin era correcta, pero… habrá sido todo?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar…

Se veía una enorme mansión repleta de policías armados con numerosos perros en los enormes patios y jardines, Ming Ming, Queen, King, Crusher y Wayatt se escondían entre los árboles y azoteas cercanas a la mansión como se les había indicado solo aguardando apaciblemente, mientras adentro la presión de cierto pintor era más que clara…

-oh por Dios! Que vamos a hacer! Que vamos a hacer!- exclamaba un hombre rubio sumamente preocupado que caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras se tomaba la cabeza estresado

-tranquilo señor Romero- pedía el comandante- ya le dijimos que todo esta bajo control

-bajo control! Bajo control! Dígame que todo esta bajo control cuando ese ladrón ya este aquí!

- no se preocupe señor- decía Mihaeru tranquilamente- nosotros no permitiremos que toquen su preciada pintura

-que? Esperen un momento… estos niños van a cuidar mi mas preciado tesoro?- gritaba sorprendido Romero

-no hay problema, ellos son mis mejores oficiales, son de confianza – decía con los ojos cerrados el comandante

-A ESO LE LLAMA CONFIANZA?- gritaba Romero apuntando hacia cierto moreno y peliplatinado que discutían fieramente, un rubio atascándose de fruta sentado sobre la mesa y un pequeño castaño en un rincón oscuro iluminado por su laptop con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-bueno tienen ciertas tendencias asesinas pero no muerden… - afirma el comandante

-ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE PONGA MI VALIOSA PINTURA EN MANOS DE UN DUO DE BESTIAS PSICOPATAS, UN CHICO QUE SE ATRAGANTA CON MIS MANZANAS SIN MODALES Y UN NIÑO SIN AMOR QUE QUIEN SABE QUE PERVERSIONES ESTE VIENDO POR SU COMPUTADORA!

-sí…¬¬

-debe estar bromeando…¬¬

-no…¬¬

-minuto de silencio-

-MI PINTURA VA A DESAPARECER!- gritaba llorando histérico el español

-no se preocupe señor- se acerca Mihaeru con una sonrisa

-pero…- contestaba el rubio con dos enormes lagrimas en los ojos

-no permitiremos que le pongan las manos encima a su bella pintura – termina Mihaeru con una sonrisa mayor que la anterior sonrojando al español que abrió enormemente los ojos y de repente comenzó a ver estrellitas y lucecitas alrededor del hermoso rubio

-con los ojos en corazón- que hermoso niño!

-eh? O.oU

-se hinca, le toma una mano y saca una rosa- por favor se mi muso

-QUUEEEE!- Cloude y Rick que hasta el momento se estiraban fuertemente la cara el uno al otro gritaron de la impresión

-como se atreve a ponerle la mano encima a Mihaeru!- grita Cloude liberándose de Rick

-será mejor que se aleje de él!- interviene furioso el moreno

-como se atreven a hablarme así insolentes! él será mi muso!

Mihaeru los veía con una gotita en la cabeza mientras el comandante veía divertido la escena para luego voltear la mirada hacia la ventana y ver en el patio a todos los oficiales preparándose para la llegada del ladrón, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al toparse con aquel bello ser pelinaranja que se encontraba recargado en un enorme árbol con los ojos cerrados y un aura tranquila a lado de su amigo peliplateado… el comandante cerro los ojos…

Flash back

- VAMOS ATRÁPENLOS!

Había un gran barullo en las calles, los policías rodeaban los edificios movilizándose rápidamente cargando sus armas, las personas eran evitadas tras cintas y cuerpos de policías para que no se acercaran al lugar, algunas chicas gritaban asustadas mientras apoyaban a los dos ladrones.

En los techos de los edificios, un par de figuras visiblemente heridas saltaban dificultosamente mientras tras ellos un grupo de oficiales vestidos de negro los perseguían insistentemente sacando sus armas y comenzando a disparar, en ese momento se ve como el comandante va subiendo por unas escaleras hasta llegar al techo donde los ladrones se disponían a pasar, estos se sorprendieron al ver como este sacaba su arma apuntándoles y no tuvieron mas remedio que separarse mientras la bala pasaba entre ellos dos

-NO ESCAPARAN!

Los dos ladrones aterrizaron en una orilla mientras uno se agachaba tomando su estomago con algo de dolor

-estas bien?- preguntaba el pelirrojo demostrando preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos árticos

-si, no te preocupes- dice mientras se incorporaba y le muestra una linda sonrisa- será mejor irnos rápido… Yuriy

-pero…

De repente una bala vuelve a pasar entre ellos sorprendiéndolos de sobremanera

-MALDITOS!- el comandante comenzó a perseguirlos de igual manera teniendo a una distancia considerablemente corta con uno de ellos, el pelirrojo se adelanto pero luego se detuvo para buscar con la mirada a su amor

-pero… don…donde esta?- se preguntaba el pelirrojo agitado y con su respiración entrecortada, en ese momento ve como algo retirado de ahí se encontraba su compañero perseguido por el comandante y mas atrás un chico vestido con uniforme negro

- NO!- el ojiazul se asusto al ver a este ultimo y rápidamente intenta llegar a ellos

Mientras con nuestro perseguidor seguía intentando disparar sin éxito y el bello ladrón malherido lo esquivaba con dificultad, en ese momento el comandante al correr tropieza cayendo sin remedio junto a un enorme contenedor de agua, cuando de repente, el oficial de negro apunta y dispara dándole con perfecta precisión a los soportes del contenedor desbaratándolos por completo, el ladrón se detuvo y volteo rápidamente solo para ver como el enorme objeto se derrumbaba sobre el pobre comandante, el bicolor no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando de inmediato salto al lado contrario de su huida corriendo rápidamente hacia donde aquel hombre se encontraba con una expresión en su rostro llena de asombro mezclada con miedo al ver como el contenedor se desplomaba sobre el, su mente quedo totalmente en blanco sin poder mover su cuerpo solo aguardando lo que seguramente seria su muerte, el tiempo se detuvo…

- un pelirrojo grito algo inaudible-

En ese momento se ve como el enorme contenedor cae pesadamente sobre el techo causando un gran estruendo y el agua comenzaba a salir a gran presión inundando la azotea cayendo por los lados del edificio hasta la calle haciendo gritar a la gente mojando toda la parte de abajo… mientras con el comandante… apretaba fuertemente los ojos como si siguiera esperando lo que al notar que no llegaba comenzó a abrirlos lentamente solo para percatarse de un delgada pero bien formada figura mas pequeña sobre su cuerpo igualmente empapada, el comandante impresionado solo sintió como el ladrón intentaba pararse con dificultad hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, lo siguiente hizo que el comandante abriera grandemente los ojos de una gran impresión, tenia frente a el un precioso rostro de blanca piel respirando agitadamente con el cabello mojado y gotas de agua escurriéndole por su hermosa cara, sus ojos brillantes y su boca aclamando por oxigeno, pero hubo algo que provoco en el comandante una sorpresa aun mayor que jamás podría haber pensado, lo ultimo que hubiera pasado por su mente…

-eres un niño…

El ladrón se altero al escuchar esto e intento ocultar su hermoso rostro agachando la mirada

-eres…-intenta incorporase- solo un niño…

En eso se escucha como todos los policías se acercan subiendo el edificio haciendo que el ladrón se parara rápidamente intentando huir cuando de repente siente como le sujetan la mano fuertemente, el hermoso niño solo voltea un poco para ver al responsable que también lo veía fijamente, ahora tenia al ladrón pero… en verdad quería atraparlo así?. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, pasaron unos momentos que parecían eternos cuando de repente el comandante se llenó de impresión al notar aquel par de rubíes brillar…por fin soltó su mano…

El ladrón sin esperar se echo a la fuga cuando el comandante aun sentado sobre el agua escucha una repulsiva voz por el comunicador…

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO! LO TIENE ENFRENTE!

-pero… señor Boris…

-CÁLLESE! HAGA SU TRABAJO, DISPARE!

-yo…- el comandante tomo su arma y comenzó a subirla lentamente apuntando al chico que intentaba llegar con el bello pelirrojo

-QUE ESPERA! HÁGALO!

-no …- su mano temblaba sin quitar la mira del cuerpo vestido de negro

-MALDITA SEA! SE ESCAPA!

-solo…un niño…- seguía apuntando al chico que estaba por llegar con su amado que estiraba su mano para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa

-AHORA!

-solo …

Voltea hacia atrás viendo a un chico de cabello largo con un punto en la frente y una sonrisa sádica sujetando una pistola visiblemente utilizada antes mientras mas atrás se encontraba un pelinaranja sonriendo tiernamente desde otro edificio tan solo viendo

-solo…

-DISPARE!

-un niño…

Se oye un disparo, un cuerpo cae y el pelirrojo grita su nombre…el arma del comandante humea…

Fin del flash back

-COMANDANTE!

El comandante abre abruptamente los ojos para fijarlos en el patio y percatarse que el pelinaranja ya no estaba

-comandante, esta bien?- pregunta algo preocupado Mihaeru

-ah, yo…- suspira- no es nada…

En ese momento se escucha como el enorme reloj de pared suena fuertemente dando las 11 campanadas…

-Mihaeru…

-Señor?

-que todos se preparen…ya es hora…

Los relojes de los oficiales de Barthez suenan y sonriendo sádicamente sacan sus armas…

Mientras con el pelirrojo, este se encontraba viendo la enorme mansión desde un edificio observando detenidamente el lugar, veía la cantidad de policías, a los perros, las armas que estos llevaban, el viento movía graciosamente su cabello y sus hermosos ojos árticos mostraban un extraño brillo que reflejaba la seriedad de ese momento que lo hacia ver mas grande y apuesto de lo que era, de pronto dejando ese semblante decidió comenzar

Cerca de ahí cierto pelinaranja lo veía sonriendo, impaciente por ver lo que sucedería…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un cuarto en penumbras un par de hermosos ojos se abren abruptamente mientras de ellos salían pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas llenas de temor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray que hasta entonces se encontraba en el sillón abrazando sus piernas solo veía el pequeño anillo que Yuriy le había dejado anteriormente, la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención en ese momento pero ahora que lo observaba se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era, era fino con una pequeña piedra roja…roja… que color tan peculiar, podía representar desde el mas bello sentimiento de amor hasta el dolor mas profundo que podría existir…

-sangre…- susurro el pequeño neko que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sacudió la cabeza olvidando esa palabra- pero aun así el color es muy lindo…- el chino sonríe un poco al recordar el color fuego del cabello de su amor, para luego observar de nuevo el anillo y mostrando una expresión de confusión pregunta: ¿Dónde he visto este anillo antes?

En ese momento se escucha un gran golpe que lo sobresalta haciéndolo voltear solo para toparse con una imagen que lo hizo abrir enormemente los ojos mostrando una expresión de miedo al no creer lo que veía… era Yuriy! Que se encontraba en la ventana respirando con dificultad lleno de pequeñas heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo, especialmente brazos y cara mientras este se sujetaba fuertemente el hombro expuesto que escurría sangre dejando un camino carmín hasta la punta de sus dedos…

-R…Ray…- Yuriy se desploma pero el chino alcanza a sostenerlo evitando el golpe, el pequeño neko asustado lo acomoda en su regazo observándolo con sus bellos y húmedos ojos ámbar amenazando con llorar pensando en lo peor, asustado lo abraza fuertemente…

Un par de horas más tarde…

Yuriy se encontraba sentado en el sillón sin camisa con una venda en la cabeza y otra sosteniendo su brazo mostrando una cara de niño malcriado

-eres un baka, no sabes el susto que me diste- regañaba el neko mientras traía una bandeja con té desde la cocina

-quieres olvidarlo? ¬¬

-como quieres que lo olvide? Casi te me mueres aquí!

-pero no me morí, así que no te quejes

-eres insoportable #¬¬

Yuriy solo gruñe

-suspira- deja de hacer berrinches - Ray deja el té en la pequeña mesa de centro- ahora estate quieto- toma una caja y saca un par de curitas que sin cuidado le pega en la nariz al pelirrojo

-AAAAHH! Quieres tener mas cuidado! Me duele! –reclama enojado

-ah! Yo… lo siento…- el neko baja la cabeza y el ojiazul se asombra por esa respuesta pero luego se dispone a poner de nuevo la cara de enfado cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado mientras el chino lo veía tristemente

-bueno… almenos son heridas pequeñas y no son de cuidado, lo que me preocupa es tu hombro, pude sacar la bala pero…

-si lo sé- interrumpe Yuriy a su amigo mientras se tomaba fuertemente el hombro

-Yuriy, necesitas ir a un médico- decía el pelinegro en modo de suplica

-es imposible ir con uno en la ciudad, seria peligroso- responde serio

-entonces…

-no te preocupes, iré mañana- responde con media sonrisa

Ray aun estaba triste, tenia muchas preguntas carcomiéndolo por dentro de las cuales necesitaba una respuesta ya, pero sabia que hacerlas ahora seria peligroso, el pelirrojo estaba muy voluble, cualquier cosa podría enfurecerlo y eso era lo menos quería el pelinegro, sin embargo no podía posponer mas las preguntas, tenia que arriesgarse…

-Yuriy… -comienza tembloroso- porque no me dices lo que paso?

Esto lo hizo abrir grandemente los ojos llegando imágenes rápidas a su mente de cierto pelinaranja y peliplateado pero se negó a responder volteando hacia otro lado

-porqué?...- el neko oscurece la mirada- porque nunca me respondes a nada de lo que te pregunto? PORQUE SIEMPRE ME EVADES DE ESA FORMA! –grita Ray ya exasperado por aquella conducta que el pelirrojo mostraba aun ante la inconformidad de su amigo chino que ya tenia los ojos húmedos al ver como el ojiartico se levantaba dándole la espalda

-demonios… -susurra- al menos dime… porque llevas esta vida, porque lo haces?... cual es tu motivo? Cual es la razón por la que a pesar de que tu vida corra peligro sigues haciéndolo? Yuriy…- se acerca al pelirrojo recargando su frente en aquella perfecta y calida espalda--por favor Yuriy, ya no te esfuerces de ese modo- decía en modo suplicante- no cabe duda de que están mejorando la seguridad, la próxima vez puede que no sea solo algo superficial

-no puedo…

-porque no!- reclama enojado Ray- NADIE SE MERECE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ENTIENDES?ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!LO QUE SEA QUE TE OBLIGUE A HACERLO NO ES MAS QUE UNA IDIOTEZ! NADIE TE MERECE! NADIE! SEA QUIEN SEA SEGURO ES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

-CÁLLATE!- Yuriy se voltea rápidamente alzando a Ray por el cuello azotándolo contra la pared mientras este veía con miedo aquellos ojos anteriormente hermosos ahora llenos de furia amenazando con hacer algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse, Ray se quedó paralizado mientras veía como el pelirrojo hacia un intento sobrehumano por calmarse soltando poco a poco al neko que continuaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder de miedo

Una vez que Yuriy lo soltó por completo, le dio la espalda

-escucha…- decía muy forzado el pelirrojo- jamás… entiendes? Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de él… nunca! Me escuchaste!

Ray se quedo estático intentado procesar lo antes escuchado, acaso había dicho "él", así que en verdad había una persona de por medio? ¿Quién!. En ese momento le llego a la mente una imagen rápida de aquel misterioso ser que aparecía junto a su ángel en aquella fotografía tomada hacia mas de un año por los periódicos. Ambos los ladrones mas famosos y hermosos que se podrían haber aparecido y que extendieron su fama en menos de medio año que fue el tiempo en que aparecían juntos…después…su compañero murió y Yuriy comenzó a trabajar solo…

-"si murió…entonces no puede ser él… o si?"- se decía para si mismo el neko mientras veía como Yuriy entraba comenzaba a preparase para dormir, Ray hizo lo mismo en silencio…

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana, la habitación estaba en penumbras, Ray estaba en una pequeña cama mientras Yuriy se encontraba en un futón en el suelo, el neko se encontraba de lado dándole la espalda a Yuriy, tal parecía que no podía dormir, después de la fuerte discusión nunca creyó poder ver a su amado tan furioso, por un momento en verdad le tuvo miedo por no decir terror… Ray se encogió lo más que podía entre las sabanas como un lindo gatito acurrucado cuando de repente…

-lo siento…

-ah!- Ray se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz despierta, no sabia si contestar o quedarse callado, finalmente opto por la primera opción

-no… yo tuve la culpa, no tenia ninguna razón para meterme en tus asuntos- decía nerviosamente sin verlo aun

-perdón… me has ayudado mucho, me permitiste quedarme en tu departamento sin preguntar nada aun sabiendo quien era y a que te arriesgabas, la verdad… eres un gran amigo

Ray se sorprendió ante lo dicho, jamás le había dicho ni siquiera amigo en todo el tiempo que se conocían, claro que quería ser algo más, pero almenos ya sabia que el estima del pelirrojo ya lo tenía, para el siguiente paso ya debía comenzar a actuar

-Ray…-prosigue-tienes razón, ahora tienes todo el derecho de saber la verdad…

-eh!- el chino se volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Yuriy observando como su bello ángel también lo veía fijamente con esos hermosos cristales que tenia por ojos mientras su cabello se esparcía por la almohada en delgadas hebras rojas haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro. Yuriy se levanta y dirigiéndose a Ray se sienta a la orilla de la cama poniéndolo en verdad nervioso.

-para comenzar, en primera, yo no vivo aquí

-que?- dice algo sorprendido

-si…- se levanta- mi hogar está en la zona mas desgraciada y asquerosa de esta maldita ciudad, muchos vivimos y morimos ahí, esos bastardos de los aristócratas prohíben el paso a ese nido de ratas que para nosotros es nuestro único lugar que podemos llamar hogar, a la gente importante que viene a poblar la ciudad se les dice que nuestro barrio esta abandonado para que no vean las deplorables condiciones en las que vivimos, se aprovechan de nosotros y nos es casi imposible trasladarnos aquí, allá tengo a las únicas personas que puedo llamar familia pero me resulta difícil ir y venir por la distancia y la posibilidad de que si me atrapan a mí todos pagaran por mi culpa, esa es la razón por la que te pedí alojarme aquí, mis amigos… ellos se encargan de llevar lo que robo al mercado negro y así tener la posibilidad de tener algo parecido a una vida.

-entonces…

-yo no podía hacerlo solo, ni tampoco me interesaba mucho la idea de ayudar a otras personas… pero…fue cuando lo conocí a él… gracias a él comenzamos con esto y todos siguen vivos

-¿él…?-preguntaba confuso el chino aun temiendo la respuesta

-suspira- dime…recuerdas al otro chico con el que robaba hace más de un año?-pregunta seriamente

-ah…yo… si, pero…que acaso no lo mató el comandante de policía hace un año?

-eso es lo que todos creen, hasta yo también llegue a creerlo- continuaba suavemente

-espera… quieres decir que…!- decía sin poder ocultar su asombro abriendo los ojos a más no poder

-así es…-susurra- su nombre es Kai… Kai Hiwatari y sigue con vida…

Ray se congeló….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aika: Ora si, desde aquí viene el yaoi bien establecido, los celos, cariñitos y muchos, muchos besos, (pronto leemon y advierto desde aquí que también habrá angst) por fin sale mi lindo y hermoso papacito Kai! Wiiii soy feliz!o

Conciencia: ya cállate ¬¬

Aika: mmm...maldita...¬¬. Respuesta a reviews en el próximo capitulo "Regreso al hogar, conociendo a mi rival" n n


	4. Chapter 4

QUEDATE CONMIGO

Cap. 4

REGRESO AL HOGAR, CONOCIENDO A MI RIVAL

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray se quedó sin habla, jamás hubiera pensado que la persona que se pensaba muerta hace exactamente un año siguiera con vida! Su mente era un mar de confusiones mientras sentía como un extraño dolor oprimía su pecho, su nombre… Kai Hiwatari… palabras que al salir de los labios de su pelirrojo lo hicieron sentirse como si cayera de un lugar muy alto… Kai y Yuriy… NO! Esas palabras no podían ir juntas en la misma oración!

- Ray?

-ah!- La voz del pelirrojo lo saco de un sobresalto de sus pensamientos

-estas bien?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

-s…si…- baja la mirada

-suspira- lamento no habértelo dicho antes

-tienes razón…

-eh?- se sorprende

-debiste decírmelo antes, no te costaba ningún trabajo hacerlo- su voz sonaba dura

-…… discúlpame…

-no

-pero...

-solo te perdonaré con una condición…

Yuriy lo mira confundido

-Ray levanta la mirada mostrando una linda y tierna sonrisa gatuna- llévame a tu hogar… llévame a conocer a Kai

-pero que dices!

-ya me oíste

-pe…

-quiero ir!

-estas loco! Escucha, tu eres un neko de ciudad, no creo que sea buena idea llevarte a un lugar totalmente ajeno a las comodidades a las que estas acostumbrado

- quiero ir contigo, además no creo que puedas ir a tus "misiones" con el brazo así no te parece?- sonríe triunfalmente

-grrrr…ahh! Esta bien!

-en verdad?- exclama emocionado el pelinegro

-que me queda, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga almenos hasta que le diga a los demás de tu presencia y jamás te separes de mí entendido?

-entendido!

-ahh… esto me saco por abrir la boca- se lamenta el pelirrojo

-je…- "muy bien, ya veras "Kai" yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente, juro que sea como sea voy a pelear por Yuriy… y voy a ganar…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado:

-bien, habla!- exigía un moreno peliazul

-en primera tuvimos suerte y en segunda no me grites! ¡Idiota mantecoso!- sonaba molesta una voz femenina

-me caes mal ¬¬

-y tú no eres precisamente el objeto de mi adoración ¬¬

-quieren calmarse de una buena vez!- exigía un enorme rubio

-será mejor que cuentes lo que sucedió- pedía frunciendo el ceño el pelilavanda- dices que tuvimos suerte, eso quiere decir que Yuriy esta bien no es así?

-pues…casi…

-que significa eso?- preguntaba el pequeño rubio pecoso

-Yuriy esta vivo, de eso no hay duda, sin embargo no salió muy bien que digamos- la chica baja la mirada- le dieron en un brazo…

-je! Solo eso?- escupe el pelilavanda sarcásticamente

-como que solo eso?- dicen al unísono el peliazul y un pequeño pelirrojo moreno

-vamos! Yuriy puede soportar un poco más, además ahora está obligado a venir o no?- dice totalmente despreocupado

-es cierto! Debe venir a que le revisen la herida- exclama el pequeño narizón

-y cuando llegue…- prosigue el enorme rubio

-le daremos la golpiza de su vida – el pelilavanda sonríe malévolamente

-sádico- responden todos con una gotita en la cabeza

-bien creo que iré llamando a Kinomiya- san para que tenga lista la camilla U- el lindo niño pecoso sonríe tiernamente

Aika: muy bien, para no hacer esto largo pasemos a lo bueno n n

Conciencia: ya era hora ¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos siluetas se encontraban escondidas entre calles angostas, el mas alto observaba cauteloso que nadie los viera mientras le hacia señas al otro de poder seguir adelante, el pelinegro se encontraba aguardando mientras esperaba mas señales de su compañero en absoluto silencio cuando…

CRAAAASH!

El neko tumbo los botes de basura causando un gran escándalo

-RAY!- reprende alterado el pelirrojo

-este… jeje… gomen U

El ojiazul bufó un poco y continuó revisando que no hubiera nadie

Ray se sentía tonto, como un niño al lado de un adulto que lo regaña constantemente por sus errores (que por cierto había estado cometiendo muchos) y todavía se había atrevido a pedir que lo llevara a sus misiones. Ray lanzó un suspiro y llevándose una mano a la cabeza toca algo que definitivamente no era su hermoso cabello negro y suave, aprieta un poco y escucha un extraño sonido parecido a un chillido, el neko tragó saliva y cierra los ojos llevando ambas manos a la cabeza bajando lo que le causaba tan desagradable contacto, una vez enfrente abre los ojos lentamente para toparse con el gris animal…

-suspira- ahh…una rata…- su cerebro procesa lo antes dicho…pasa un momento y tomando aire…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- TENIA EN LAS MANOS UNA GORDA Y ASQUEROSA RATA!

Ray la avienta lejos mientras corría gritando a la pobre rata mientras a Yuriy le salían un chingo de venitas en la cabeza

-grrr… YA BASTAAAAA!-el eco retumba por las paredes y de pronto se escucharon varias voces de los residentes

-QUE CHINGADOS PASA ALLA AFUERA!

-DEJEN DORMIR! MALDITA SEA!

-AL DEMONIO! COLMILLOS, ECHATELOS!

De la nada aparece un enorme y feo bulldog lleno de baba gruñendo fieramente a nuestros dos amiguitos que ya sudaban frió

-O.O

-muy bien Ray, tranquilo- susurraba Yuriy- a la cuenta de tres corremos entendido?- Ray solo asiente con la cabeza rápidamente- de acuerdo…uno…- el perro se les lanza- O.O CORREEE!

Tiempo después…

Se ve como dos cuerpos se tambaleaban jadeantes, cansados y algo sucios

-rayos, maldito perro, me pregunto hace cuanto no le dan de comer- se quejaba Ray

-y quien lo diría, un gato que le tiene miedo a una insignificante rata ¬¬

-insignificante? Viste el tamaño de ese animalejo! Fácilmente podía tragarme entero!

-y no hubiera sido mala idea ¬¬

-baka…¬¬

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Ray no se dió cuenta de la enorme distancia que habían recorrido hasta que siguieron caminando y se dió cuenta de un detalle… las calles habían desaparecido… el neko no tardó mucho tiempo antes de percatarse de que el sitio que recorrían no eran mas que sucios y largos callejones conectados entre si, a decir verdad y ahora que le ponía atención todo el lugar era en una palabra un "laberinto" ¿pero cuando exactamente llegaron ahí? A cada paso que daban el lugar iba deteriorándose cada vez más, las paredes sucias, ventanas rotas y otras tapiadas, los callejones sucios, oscuros y húmedos, las ratas escondiéndose entre la basura causando que Ray apresurara el paso casi chocando con la espalda de Yuriy; Ray se le quedó mirando fijamente sin que el pelirrojo lo notara y fue ahí cuando notó los pasos de Yuriy, parecía que se guiaban solos, un pie delante de otro consecutivamente, cualquier persona podría perderse en aquel desagradable lugar desde hace mucho tiempo pero no Yuriy, él sabia exactamente que callejones tomar y a donde llegar, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue notar como Yuriy caminaba mas rápido y una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, no cabía duda que tenia muchas ganas de llegar a su destino, pero Ray intentaba no pensar en el doloroso "porque" de la emoción del ojiazul, el pequeño neko aun en ese lugar tan poco común para él sabia que nada le pasaría si se quedaba a lado de su hermoso "guardián" pelirrojo… de repente ve como cambia la expresión de Tala a una de extrañeza

-espera aquí, y por favor no te muevas esta vez!

-ya entendí ¬¬

Yuriy se alejó un poco mientras Ray se limitaba a observar las viejas paredes con un gesto de inconformidad. De repente sus curiosas orejas se mueven como captando un sonido que lo hicieron sentir escalofríos…volvió a escuchar un ruido…

-Yu…Yuriy… eres tú? -comenzaba a sentir algo de miedo mientras un aire frió acaricia su piel morena y cabellos negros, en verdad era frió, el aire y aquel metal ambos eran fríos… "esperen un momento! Metal!"

-maldito bastardo, si te mueves te vuelo los sesos…- Ray abrió los ojos grandemente mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba perdiendo total conocimiento de lo que lo rodeaba, lo único que sabia es que había alguien tras él y un arma en su espalda que amenazaba su vida… el tiempo se detuvo…

-Yuriy…- susurra débilmente y se escucha un disparo

Después…

Ray abría lentamente los ojos sintiendo gran calidez y suavidad viendo como algo de luz comenzaba a iluminar el horrible callejón por lo que parecía ser el final del camino, se acercaron cada vez más y más hasta que la luz deslumbró al neko obligándolo a cerrar los ojos… por fin habían cruzado..

El pelinegro se talló un poco los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba sobre la espalda de su pelirrojo cuando escuchó la voz de Yuriy…

- bienvenido a mi hogar Ray…

Ray abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente estático como sorprendido, no podía creerlo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que una de las ciudades más grandes, famosas y hermosas del mundo tuviera escondido un sitio como ese, ni tampoco que tras los asquerosos callejones antes recorridos aguardara un lugar tan curioso como ese. El sol alumbraba muy bien todo el lugar con un lindo brillo y tinidés, las calles eran amplias y nada desagradables, estaba lleno de puestos desde comida hasta objetos necesarios en el hogar, los puestos constaban solo de una mesa y una tela vieja cubriéndoles el sol, las personas vestían muy humildemente, sus ropas se veían maltratadas sin llegar a rotas, los niños pequeños corrían a montones por la calle riendo y jugando (ellos tenían la ropa más rota), la ropa que lavaban yacía colgada en lo alto sujetada por una soga de un edificio a otro, no era de genios saber que la gente era muy amigable a pesar vivir en un lugar tan destruido, estaban rodeados de edificios de 3 o 4 pisos llenos de coarteduras y los mas aceptables los usaban algunas familias como su casa, los más destruidos que comenzaban a caerse pedazo a pedazo y que en cualquier momento se derrumbarían estaban vacíos. Esta era la imagen que Ray observaba detenidamente analizando el lugar, le parecía sorprendente que aun en las condiciones tan deplorables en las que vivían, la gente se viera tan… feliz…

-je… se que no es a lo que estas acostumbrado pero intentamos mejorar no lo crees?- dice mientras baja a Ray de su espalda

-ah! Este… no…! En realidad es un lugar muy agradable! En serio!- se apresuro a contestar el neko

Yuriy sonrió ligeramente cuando de pronto se escucharon las voces de los niños pequeños que apuntaban hacia él

-Miren! Es Yuriy! Es Yuriy!- exclamaba emocionada una pequeña niña

-Yuriy esta aquí!

-ya llegó!

Pronto un grupo de niños algo sucios corrieron hacia él rodeándolo por completo mientras este se inclina para acariciarles la cabeza, los adultos solo veían felices su llegada

-como están? Se han portado bien?- preguntaba sonriente

-siiiii!- contestaban al unísono todos los malditos mocosos (perdón, no me gustan los niños ¬¬)

-ja! Eso lo veremos mientras yo esté aquí

-oye Yuriy- una pequeña le jalaba inocentemente la manga- quien es él?- señala al neko

-él se llama Ray Kon, es un amigo y espero que lo traten bien

-seguro? No será tu novio?- pregunta un niño inquisidor haciendo que a Ray se le suba la sangre a la cara en un segundo

-es imposible- respondía otra niña inocentemente abrazando una muñeca vieja- Yuriy ya tiene al príncipe de fuego

- "principe de fuego?"- piensa el neko confundido

-por supuesto que lo sé tonta- contesta el niño cruzandose de brazos- pero recuerda que la calentura es la calentura y Yuriy la verdad no es tan frío como aparenta

-mocoso, que dijiste?

Los niños comenzaron a reír mientras Ray sonrojado veía con asombro como la actitud sarcástica y arrogante tan característica de él había desaparecido dejando ver un lindo Yuriy tierno y amigable. En ese momento…

-YURIY!- Yuriy voltea y ve a lo lejos una nube de humo que se acercaba rápidamente como si de una tormenta de arena se tratara, se escucha los estruendosos sonidos de alguien corriendo hasta alcanzarse a ver dos siluetas femeninas, una era una bola rosa y la otra una castaña

-oh no! Hay vienen ese par de locas!- exclamaba uno de los niños

-tengo miedo!- una niña se abraza de la pierna de Yuriy

-YURIIIIYYY!- dos voces de chicas se acercaban peligrosamente haciéndolo tragar saliva cuando por fin logra reconocerlas

-Ma…Mao! Hiromi! O.O

-por fin regresaste!- La bestia rosada se le avienta a Yuriy abrazándolo del cuello casi tumbándolo

-Waaaaaaaa! No lo toques! Es mío!- la castaña la jalaba fuertemente de la blusa a su amiga de chicle

Ray solo veía como las dos chicas se peleaban por el hermoso pelirrojo mientras sus bellos ojos ámbar se contraían y sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, de repente…

-vaya, vaya, miren quien tuvo el descaro de venir a presentarse- una voz burlona llega a interrumpir el escándalo

Todos guardaron silencio, Mao soltó a Yuriy al igual que Hiromi mientras el pelirrojo volteaba lentamente a donde provenía la voz hasta quedar de frente, ambos con actitud seria y retadora se encontraban en un duelo de miradas, ninguno hablaba hasta que…

-también es un gusto verte… Bryan

-je…bastardo…

-desgraciado…

Ambos sonríen y estrechan sus manos mientras los demás comienzan de nuevo con su escándalo, Mao y Hilary lo abrazan de nuevo mientras los niños también se le aventaban, mientras en una esquina una linda señora lo veía sonriente

-ya te habías tardado pequeño, hay alguien que necesita verte…- voltea para mirar hacia la ventana de uno de los edificios- se pondrá muy contento…

Después…

-eres un bastardo, ya te habías tardado en regresar- replicaba Bryan con una sonrisa sarcástica

-je, lo siento, tuve algunos problemas en la ciudad- se excusaba el ojiazul guiñando un ojo

-solo pretextos, y que? Tu problema es recoger lindos y tiernos gatitos? porque si es así nos pagarán mucho- dice el pelilavanda viendo al chino de abajo hacia arriba

-cállate, lo vas a asustar con tu cara- ve a Ray- Ray te presento al desgraciado de Bryan Kuznetzov, no te le acerques mucho porque le gusta jugar con lindos gatitos

-vaya! Y adivina quien me enseñó? – responde sarcásticamente- y bueno, por fin me vas a decir quien eres?

-ah! Yo… yo me llamo…me llamo Raymond Kon, mu…mucho gusto en conocerlo joven Kuznetzov– dice tartamudeando mientras hace una reverencia, por una extraña razón se sentía muy nervioso, Bryan era más alto que Yuriy, musculoso, piel blanca, ojos lavandas, de rostro burlón y sarcástico… muy apuesto…

-hey, hey, aquí no se usan esos modales tuyos de ciudad, aquí eres Ray y dime solo Bryan entendido?

-s…si- Bryan sonríe ante los nervios del chino

-Por cierto, tal parece que todo va muy bien por aquí- interviene Yuriy

-si, últimamente los objetos que nos das son de mucho valor y mis clientes han sido generosos, pero por lo visto has tenido tus problemas para conseguir la mercancía no?- dice burlón mientras ve su brazo

-cállate idiota!

-bien, bien no te enojes, Hitoshi esta aquí así que podrá atenderte

-lo dejaste solo con él? – su rostro se vuelve molesto

-oye, tengo cosas que hacer por si no lo sabias, además no tienes de que preocuparte, también está Sarima

-eso no me tranquiliza mucho ¬¬

-je, que idiota eres, pero bueno, vas a hacerlo esperar más? él ya esta ansioso por verte

Yuriy se sonroja y sonríe lindamente, sonrisa que desgraciadamente no paso desapercibida por el neko

-bien, ya vámonos, te esta esperando y por cierto…- el pelilavanda se le acerca al oído para hablarle en tono serio- tienes que explicarme ciertas cosas de tu última misión entendiste?

Yuriy frunce el ceño al recordar a cierto pelinaranja y peliplateado

-bueno neko! Haga el favor de seguirnos!- dice el pelilavanda sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia a lo que el chino se sonrojó

-ah! Oye! Como sabias lo de mi braz…

-no importa, ahora cierra la boca y vámonos

Bryan comenzó a caminar seguido por Yuriy y Ray que solo miraba con cierta tristeza a un pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y mirada ansiosa, que clase de chico seria Kai para haber flechado a alguien como Yuriy de esa manera? Tendría que ser alguien muy especial, ¿es que a caso en verdad existía alguien que cumplía con los requisitos que Yuriy imponía? Cuerpo escultural, bonita cara, linda y tierna sonrisa…ojos hermosos… ¿existía algún humano así? Bueno… Yuriy existía… pero ese Kai… -"¿Quién eres precisamente?"

Ante los pensamientos de Ray, este no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos lavandas lo observaban atentamente

Tras caminar un rato entre calles pequeñas y otras amplias, algunas limpias, otras mas sucias y uno que otro callejón asqueroso por fin llegaron a lo que era uno de los edificios en mejores condiciones, era de 5 pisos, las paredes grises y maltratadas con algunas grietas sin llegar a representar gran peligro, las ventanas estaban tapiadas excepto una que le llamo la atención al chico chino, era la última ventana del 5º piso que contaba con cortinas y se podían ver unas flores blancas en la parte de adentro

-bien, es aquí- Bryan se detiene- me sorprende que aun recuerdes el camino Yuriy- dice burlón para después solo sonreír al ver la cara ilusionada del pelirrojo mirando hacia la ventana sin haber escuchado aquel comentario

Yuriy abre la oxidada puerta mientras esta rechina y entra seguido por Bryan y Ray sorprendiendo a este último al ver una habitación deplorable, vacía, oscura, fría y destrozada que solo contaba con unos escalones sucios pero en buenas condiciones

-están seguros que es aquí?- pregunta el chino revisando el lugar

-seguro!- exclama Bryan con cierta arrogancia- vengo aquí siempre, pero ten paciencia neko, -sonríe- aun falta subir

Confundido, los tres comienzan a subir por las escaleras siendo el pelirrojo el de adelante llevando un paso rápido y que aumentaba la velocidad cada vez más dando a pensar cierta desesperación

Ray ya se había cansado hasta que por fin llegaron al 5º piso en donde había una puerta de madera extrañamente cuidada, al abrirla, Ray no pudo ocultar el asombro y sorpresa que le causo ver aquello…

Todo el 5º piso era como un hermoso departamento con lujosos sillones, una mesa de centro bellamente tallada, la habitación muy limpia, la pequeña cocina radiante y cada cosa en su lugar, en realidad era un lugar muy reconfortable con un extraño olor a hogar. Al final, se encontraba una puerta sumamente cuidada, Yuriy se acercó y tomando la perilla volteó hacia Ray sonriente

-es hora de presentarte a Kai

-Ray forzó una sonrisa- "debe ser una persona hermosamente linda y tierna"

El pelinegro siente a Bryan cerca de él y le dice

-pronto veras como es el amor por aquí…

El neko suspira, Yuriy toma aire y gira la perilla…

Una luz blanca lo hizo cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos grandemente en un gran asombro, acaso lo que estaba viendo era real! Imposible! No podía ser cierto, se trataba de una enorme habitación completamente blanca en su totalidad y luminosa por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, el amplio cuarto estaba casi vacío de no ser por una pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la pared y un cuerpo de cabello azulado hincado junto a una cama de sabanas blancas y que volteó al ver a los intrusos… en la cama…una delgada figura yacía sentada…

Ray no podía creerlo… acaso sus suposiciones estaban equivocadas?...

Era un chico bicolor de un azul mas claro en la parte de enfrente y mas oscuro tirándole a negro en la parte de atrás, en sus muñecas se encontraba insertada un delgado tubo que llegaba a una bolsa llena de lo que parecía agua, era notoriamente un poco mas alto que Ray, su cuerpo delgado y algo flácido permitía ver que en algún tiempo había estado marcado por músculos, su piel blanca llegaba a tal grado de palidez que daba la impresión de poder ver a través de él, sus manos ahora delgadas yacían débilmente sobre sus piernas cubiertas por una delgada y suave sabana, su pálido rostro con unas lindas marcas azules mostraba unos cansados pero igual penetrantes ojos rojos… un par de hermosos rubíes brillantes que tenia por ojos… hermosos… en un cuerpo débil…enfermo…

Imposible… aun así era… hermoso…

El chico de bata blanca y ojos cafés se levanto encarando a los recién llegados mientras el ojirubí apenas percatándose de su presencia se dilatan sus pupilas mientras otro par azules árticos lo veían con tanto amor que los sentimientos eran indescriptibles en ese momento…quedaron en silencio (si que cursi ¬¬)

Yuriy comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cama del bicolor con una linda sonrisa y tierna mirada que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos carmines que lo veían acercarse

-el pelinegro solo observaba- "seguramente se abalanzará contra él y se besaran profundamente"- pensaba con tristeza a lo que vio una sonrisa divertida en la cara del pelilavanda

Cuando Yuriy se encontraba suficientemente cerca del ojirubi se quedaron uno frente al otro con expresiones inundadas de ternura, de repente, los labios del bicolor comenzaron a abrirse…

-"ahí van"- el neko cierra los ojos y Bryan incrementa su sonrisa

En ese momento…

-IDIOTAAA! – un fuerte golpe es propinado al pelirrojo en la cabeza dejando al pelinegro con cara de ¿whaattt! O.O

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- gritaba el ojiazul encolérico

-CALLATE! TE VAS Y DESAPARECES POR MAS DE 4 MESES SIN ASOMARTE POR AQUÍ Y SIN DECIR NADA Y DE REPENTE LLEGAS PREGUNTANDO QUE ME PASA! IDIOTA!- grita el bicolor mientras zarandeaba al pelirrojo violentamente

-DE TODAS FORMAS ESA NO ES FORMA DE RECIBIRME!

-Y QUE DEMONIOS QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? ABRAZARTE Y BESARTE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?

-esa no hubiera sido mala idea ¬¬

-grrr…CINICO!

De la puerta se oye una carcajada por parte del pelilavanda interrumpiendo la discusión al ver la divertida escena que él ya esperaba y el sorprendido rostro del neko que simplemente no podía creer lo que veía

- " . pero que es esto?" de pronto la imagen que tenia de Kai como un inocente, lindo y tierno chico se rompió en mil pedazos al igual que la actitud de Yuriy

-JAJAJA, DEBERIAN DE VERSE PAR DE IDIOTAS

-BRYAN! CALLATE!- gritan al unísono Yuriy y Kai

-porque no se callan todos y me dejan trabajar- reprochaba el ojicafe tranquilamente- si van hacer escándalo la puerta esta abierta

-ahh… Hitoshi, un aguafiestas como siempre – refutaba el pelilavanda con una sonrisa sarcástica

Mientras, un par de zafiros azules lo veían con cierta molestia a lo que el lindo doctor respondió mirándolo de igual forma

-así que tentaste de nuevo tu suerte no Yuriy?

Yuriy se sobresalta y toma de inmediato su hombro herido, auque le costaba reconocerlo, Hitoshi era el mejor medico que había visto capaz de percibir una herida sin la necesidad de mostrarla directamente, no le gustaba admitirlo pero era la verdad, Hitoshi era genial

-Yuriy, eres un tonto- decía Kai molesto

-déjenme en paz! Solo me confié

-Sarima, trae las vendas por favor –pedía Hitoshi mientras le quitaba la camisa a Yuriy dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso

-mmm… pero que rico se ve eso – decía Bryan mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y mostraba una sonrisa pervertida- lástima que ya tenga dueño

-ca-lla-te ¬¬ - pausan molestos el bicolor y el pelirrojo

-pero no me negaran que Yuriy es un bombón, en especial cuando usa sus tres herramientas de trabajo, una cama, su boca y como olvidar su enorme y potente miem…

-IMBECIL! QUIERES AHORRARTE TUS COMENTARIOS!- gritaban fuertemente Kai y Yuriy

-eh? O/O- el pelinegro se altera con la cara completamente roja y casi con una hemorragia nasal

-pero es cierto, Kai tú tan bien tienes un estupendo torso además de esa delicada cintura y esos glúteos que válgame Dios!

-MALDITO INFELIZ!- gritaban ambos casi lanzándose encima de Bryan (en especial Yuriy)

El neko ya estaba mareado con una severa hemorragia nasal - "como diablos sabia Bryan tanto de sus cuerpos?"- el pensarlo lo mareaba más (pobre Ray T.T)

-aquí están las vendas Hitoshi-sama- una linda y delicada pelirroja vestida de enfermera entra a la habitación con una pequeña caja

-"que bonita"- piensa cierto pelinegro volviendo a la realidad

-déjalas aquí Sarima- pide apuntando a su lado y comienza a curar a Yuriy

En eso, Ray se regaña mentalmente por su agraciada imaginación que voló muy rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Bryan sobre su pelirrojo, es impresionante como simples comentarios podían causar severas reacciones corporales… Ray lanzó un suspiro al aire cuando de repente siente como una mirada se encontraba posada en él, levantó la vista y sintió como una descarga le recorría la espalda al encontrarse frente a frente con ese par de hermosos rubíes viéndolo fijamente

-"gulp" este… yo… (risita nerviosa) "que ojos!"

Kai seguía mirándolo muy fijamente cuando de pronto…

-"que?"O.O- Ray no podía creerlo

Kai le sonrió suave y tiernamente…

-yo soy Kai, y… quien se supone que eres tú?

Ray se sonrojó, ya no tenia duda alguna… Kai era su rival…el príncipe de fuego…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado…

-Diablos, no puedo creer que se haya escapado!- se recriminaba la pelinegra

-tranquila hermana- pedía King- la próxima vez no se nos escapara tan fácil

-aaaahhhh! Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas a la derecha no le hubiera dado solo en un brazo!

-je, hasta los mejores francotiradores se equivocan Ming Ming

-cállate Crusher!

- y que me dices de ti? Tú también fallaste y le tiraste con tu bazuca!- se quejaba Queen

-de no ser por mi ni siquiera le hubieran rozado el brazo!- protestaba el enorme moreno

-pues si Queen y yo no lo hubiéramos llevado hacia ustedes lo hubieran dejado escapar sin un rasguño!

-de hecho fui yo quien dio todas las coordenadas – intervino Wayatt

-tú cállate!

-quieren callarse todos? De cualquier forma ya sabíamos que no iban a poder atraparlo

- Garland!- exclamaron al unísono

-ya les habíamos dicho que no iba a ser fácil, Tala sigue siendo tan perspicaz como siempre

-la culpa de todo la tiene ese imbecil del comandante, si los hubiera dejado participar a ti y a Brooklyn en la misión Tala estaría ahora en nuestras manos con mas que una bala en el hombro- se quejaba la pequeña peliazul

-sonríe sádicamente- eso crees?...

Todos se sorprenden

-en realidad creo que obtuvimos buena información – sonríe aun más- Brooklyn se enteró de algo muy interesante y ahora ni ese bastardo del comandante podrá evitar que participemos en la próxima misión

Ninguno sabía a lo que Garland se refería mientras en el patio, recostado en el pasto, un hermoso pelinaranja descansaba mientras un pájaro reposaba en su dedo, éste levanto el vuelo y Brooklyn sonrió… "así que no murió eh? Perfecto…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- pues… yo…-por fin se decide a hablar y hace una reverencia- mucho gusto, yo soy Ra…

-se llama Ray… - interrumpe Yuriy- es un amigo que conocí en la ciudad y me alojaba en su departamento

-en verdad?- pregunta con una linda sonrisa dirigida al pelinegro - pues entonces lamento las molestias que debió haberte causado este tonto

-sonrojado- no, no, para nada, fue un placer haber ayudado- agacha la cabeza… el bicolor a pesar de su estado era realmente hermoso y lo ponía algo nervioso…

-de todas maneras Yuriy tendrá que recompensarte con algo

- Porque yo! Auch! –sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro

-no te muevas ¬¬ - reclamaba Hitoshi que lavaba la herida

-lo hiciste a propósito…- susurró molesto el ojiazul que fue percibido por el ojicafe

En eso abren la puerta abruptamente

-KAI, A QUE NO SABES QUIEN LLEGO!- gritaba emocionado un moreno peliazul

-jeje… este… Takao… Kai ya lo sabe – decía un lindisimo niño rubio pecoso

-uh?-Takao ve en la habitación a Kai sobre la cama, Yuriy sentado siendo curado por Hitoshi, Bryan recargado en la pared y al neko de pie frente a él- este… jeje, creo que Yuriy ya llegó U

-Takao… eres un idiota…¬¬ -afirmaba el pelilavanda

-es lo que le decimos todos los días pero no hace caso- decía mientras entraba un enorme rubio seguido por un pequeño narizón

-Ivan! Serguei!- exclama Yuriy alegre

-que ondas! Hace mucho que no te veíamos infeliz! Solo veníamos a visitar a Kai-responde Ivan

-y en ese tiempo no has crecido nada verdad enano?

-hijo de tu pu…!

-jeje, pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí no?- ríe contento el pecoso

-vaya Max, sigues siendo igual de lindo –sonríe Yuriy

-hey, hey, es "mi" lindo –reclama molesto el moreno

-tranquilo Takao- responde despreocupado – después de todo yo también tengo a mi lindo- le guiña un ojo a Kai quien voltea la cara intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-cállate…¬/¬

-entonces yo me quedo con los que sobran!- exclama Bryan pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño Max

-OYE! ESO ES MIO!

-OLVIDALO GORDITO!

-DESGRACIADO!

- CERDO!

(perdónenme fans de Takao, eso lo piensa Bryan yo no)

-quieren callarse!- reclama Hitoshi poniendo la ultima venda- Sarima…

-si Hitoshi-sama – responde sonriente la linda enfermera mientras de la nada saca una jeringa de esas tamaño familiar con la aguja de a metro llena de un liquido verde

Todos palidecieron al ver la aguja apuntando hacia ellos

- Kai-kun necesita descansar al igual que Yuriy, así que si van a comenzar su escándalo será mejor que se retiren, a menos… -sonríe sádicamente- que quieran una dosis de mi medicina favorita – Sarima levanta la aguja en donde un brillo ilumina la punta

-O.o…- Bryan toma a Ray y en un segundo todos salen de la habitación

-con que tu medicina favorita eh?- pregunta Kai

-si, espanta a los estúpidos…- responde sonriente- bueno Kai, es hora de que descanses, has estado despierto mucho tiempo

-pero…

Yuriy ve feo a Hitoshi y este viéndolo igual se queda pensando un momento para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta

-ya que estas aquí almenos podrás hacer que Kai duerma, vámonos Sarima

-si Hitoshi-sama, nos vemos Kai-kun, Yuriy-kun – despide la pelirroja sonriente

-vendré mañana a ver como sigues Kai, y tú- refiriéndose a Yuriy- por tu bien quiero ese brazo en reposo o yo mismo te lo romperé entendido?

-grrr… ¬¬

Hitoshi y Sarima salen dejando la habitación vacía… o bueno… con dos personas que se miraban fijamente…

Mientras en la calle…

-demonios, siempre nos amenaza con esa maldita jeringa- se quejaba Takao

-je, cobardes –reía Bryan- le temen a un piquetito

-no entiendo como no te da miedo que te ensarten- replica Serguei

-es que a mi no me ensartan, "yo" ensarto- decía orgulloso

-"pervertido" T.T –pensaban todos

- y bueno, a quien has "ensartado"- preguntaba Ivan

-mmm… déjame recordar…ah! Fue con ese tal... como se llama?

-el aristócrata casanova?- preguntaba Max sonriendo lindamente

- ese! Creo que se llama Jan Carlo, pero prefiero decirle Enrique para mas fácil, je, ese niño rico es una verdadera perra con el culo caliente- dice triunfal

-y cuanto fue lo que te di…- Max le da un codazo a Takao

-auch! Porque Max?

-shh… Takao cállate

-pero por q…

-que te calles!- Serguei le aplasta la cabeza

Takao voltea para toparse con un par de bellos ojos dorados llenos de sorpresa e incomodidad al escuchar la plática anterior

-este… (ríe como estúpido)

-mejor sígueme neko, - el pelilavanda lo jala hacia otro lado dejando a los demás

-me pregunto que será mas grande, si tu estomago o tu bocota – refutaba Ivan

-grrr ¬¬

Mientras con Bryan y Ray…

-joven Kuzne… perdón, Bryan que fue todo eso?

-mmm… no se a que te refieres- decía haciéndose el desentendido

- bueno, eso de…- se sonroja- …ensartar…

- Takao dice muchas estupideces- contesta secamente sin darle la cara

-pero…

-mira, ya llegamos de nuevo- dice mientras se detiene frente al edificio de Kai y Yuriy- será mejor que entres de nuevo, yo tengo que irme pero regreso mañana, hay nos vemos neko – le besa la mano tiernamente sonrojándolo y se da media vuelta para alejarse

El pelinegro se despabila y voltea a ver la última ventana fijamente mientras una gran nostalgia lo comenzaba a invadir, estaba algo indeciso si entrar o no, pero igual no tenía a donde más ir. El neko lo pensó un momento cuando por fin se decidió a entrar…unos ojos lavandas lo miraban atentamente justificando sus claras sospechas…

Ray subía las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al 5º piso, entró al bonito cuarto contínuo a la habitación de Kai en donde se le quedó viendo triste a la puerta de la blanca habitación, así estuvo unos momentos mientras llevaba su mano a la perilla del cuarto del hermoso bicolor, frunció el ceño y decidido empujó lentamente la puerta… lo siguiente provocó que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente mientras en su cara se formaba una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con angustia y tristeza al sentir como su corazón se rompía…

La luz de la tarde entraba pintando de un tenue naranja la habitación blanca, las paredes, el piso, la mesa, unos medicamentos, la cama… dos cuerpos…

Flash back

Yuriy se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo fijamente a Kai y este de igual manera, los dos se reflejaban en los ojos del otro, ambos permanecían en silencio… hacia unos momentos que Hitoshi se había ido y desde ese instante no habían hecho otra cosa…

En ese momento ambos sonríen…

- ya te habías tardado…

-discúlpame, no era mi intención preocuparte

-je, y quien te dijo que estaba preocupado? Por mi has lo que quieras

- seguro? – preguntaba con un ligero tono sarcástico mientras comenzaba a pararse- entonces debería regresar a la ciudad

De pronto siente como es jalado de nuevo a sentarse mientras Kai hunde su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo

- mentí…- toca suavemente el hombro lastimado de Yuriy mientras susurra- estaba muy preocupado por ti…

- lo siento…- lo abraza protectoramente

-vas a quedarte?- dice suavemente mientras se recarga en su pecho

-si, almenos hasta que mi hombro se recupere- responde con deje de tristeza

-entiendo…

De pronto una mano traviesa baja lentamente hasta la entrepierna dandole suaves frotes haciendo suspirar al bicolor

-aahh…tonto no esperes que te perdone con eso

-en serio?- sonríe inquisidor- y que tal esto?

Yuriy comienza a subir un poco la camisa blanca del ojirubi dejando al descubierto sus boxers para luego introducir su mano teniendo contacto directo con la suave piel del miembro del bicolor sobresaltándolo un poco

-ah! Tu mano esta fría

-je, antes no me decías eso

-antes no usabas solo las manos

-entonces déjame calentarlas (yo también quiero jugar a las manitas calientes! )

Empezó a masajear levemente con sutiles caricias como si se tratase de algún objeto fino y frágil, y de hecho lo era. El ojirubí gemía suavemente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tinido tinte carmín. Yuriy solo sonreía tiernamente teniendo como objeto de su atención el hermoso rostro tatuado de su lindo chico que comenzó a abrir los ojos mostrando sus pupilas rubíes expresando placer contrastando con sus labios húmedos en ese pálido rostro. El corazón de Yuriy empezó a latir con fuerza mientras la sangre caliente se agolpaba en sus mejillas dejando ver a ambos ángeles sonrojados.

Kai se aleja un poco y lento comienza a subir su débil mano hasta posarla en la cara de Yuriy para luego acercar su rostro al del pelirrojo y rozar con suavidad sus labios con los suyos mezclando sus ligeros alientos

- será mejor que regreses entendiste?

Yuriy quita su mano de la entrepierna de Kai y la dirige a donde reposaba la del bicolor en su rostro oprimiéndola suavemente como si quisiera que jamás la quitara de ahí

-mientras tenga una razón para regresar siempre estaré aquí

-Yuriy…

-y cuando te recuperes… te haré el amor tal y como antes lo hacíamos cada noche… lo prometo…

-Yuriy… por favor… quédate conmigo- pide mientras oprime la mano del ojiazul

-Kai…-susurra

Yuriy ya no podía soportarlo más, tenia que tocar almenos un poco más ese cuerpo aun cuando se encontrara débil, se trataba de Kai, el único ser que ama sobre todas las cosas, Yuriy ya no pudo contenerse y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su niño lo beso profundamente, su lengua de inmediato se puso a jugar con la del bicolor dentro de sus bocas como si compitieran a quien llegaba mas profundo; ante la ahora flácida complexión del bicolor Yuriy ganó el control tomando a Kai de la nuca acercándolo más mientras un delgado y brillante hilillo de saliva les asomaba por las orillas de los labios (válgame! Yuriy se va a comer a Kai!O.O genial!) El pelirrojo seguía besándolo como si marcara su propiedad degustando cada rincón de esa cavidad que aunque contenía una sensación a medicina aun mantenía su sabor natural que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo olvidándose de todo… grave error… el ojiazul comenzó a meter sus blancas manos por debajo de la camisa de Kai acariciando la suave y tersa piel de su pecho a lo que el bicolor respondió con un pequeño gemido… las manos de Yuriy hacia mucho que se habían calentado al igual que cierta extremidad que comenzaba a despertar… pronto pediría atención

-te he extrañado tanto…- susurra entre suaves gemidos el ojiazul sin dejar de besarlo

El pelirrojo había olvidado todo lo demás y comenzó a recostar a Kai suavemente sobre la cama en donde empezó a desabrocharle la camisa dejando al descubierto su pálido y débil torso que antes era fuerte y perfectamente formado; Yuriy se acostó sobre él rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos mientras le besaba el cuello succionándolo y una de sus manos le recorría la espalda lentamente bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su perfecto trasero apretándolo suavemente mientras escuchaba los deliciosos gemidos de su niño al sentir como la curiosa mano de su pelirrojo buscaba algo entre sus glúteos y el travieso dedo encontrando su objetivo rodeaba el pequeño y frío orificio pero antes de intentar el siguiente paso un gemido de dolor provoca que Yuriy se separe abruptamente logrando que su mente pudiera razonar con miedo lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su amado.

-Kai! Estas bien?- "pero que estúpido! Claro que no estaba bien! Intentó cogerse a la persona que no puede ni siquiera levantarse de la cama sin caer de agotamiento! ¡que idiota!- Kai, yo… por favor perdonam…

Kai lo calla suavemente colocándole un dedo sobre los labios mientras le sonreía tiernamente… se medio levantó para quedar nuevamente sentado y abrocharse la camisa blanca… un delgado hilillo de sangre corría por su muñeca donde se encontraba insertada aquella pequeña aguja mientras el pelirrojo lo veía con un gesto culpable y de preocupación

-Yuriy… -susurra- crees que me pueda recuperar?

Yuriy quedo en silencio un momento para luego sonreír y abrazarlo protectoramente

-tonto… me has hecho esa misma pregunta desde hace un año, por supuesto que te recuperaras!... lo prometo

-prometes que estarás conmigo cuando eso suceda?

-lo prometo…

-prometes que me seguirás amando hasta entonces?

Yuriy le levanta el rostro para ver esos hermosos ojos carmín… ojos que lo cautivaron la primera vez que los vio… Yuriy sonríe tiernamente para luego contestar…

-lo prometo… te amo y siempre lo haré

La tenue luz de la tarde dibuja bellamente el contorno de las dos hermosas figuras en un tierno y lindo beso…

En ese momento la puerta se abre separando a los dos enamorados dejando ver a un estático neko con la mirada llena de diversos sentimientos desagradables como angustia, depresión, decepción… tristeza…

Los tres se vieron en silencio… ahora Ray sabia a que se enfrentaba…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AQUÍ LE DEJO A LA FREGADA DE NEURONAS! DESPUES LE CONTINUO! o (claro, si quieren ¬¬)

Jeje, les agradezco sus reviews, en verdad me sirven para inspirarme (especialmente ciertos comentarios que me hacen brincar de alegría, grax!) espero que les haya gustado este episodio, y weno, de aquí sale la repartición de parejas, como son un chingo las que pienso poner espero sus sugerencias, ya tengo una a favor del BryanxRay, si quieren otra díganme y veré que puedo hacer y weno, aquí las respuestas a los reviews!

**Dani Hiwatari: **Uff… no sabes que alivio que te haya gustado el cap anterior, jeje no preocupes, no creo poner una situación entre Brooklyn y ese viejo Boris (Brookyn es mucho para el ) pero no se puede evitar que ese maniático le eche el ojo. Que bueno que te gustaron los pequeños flash de Brooklyn y Mihaeru, intentare hacer unos subidos de tono, espero que los disfrutes al igual que la aparición de Kai

**Saga-Chan: **Que ondas! Jeje, tienes razón, hasta yo comenzaba a creerme que Kai estaba muerto, pero las cosas se fueron dando así (creo que por eso los primeros capítulos los sentí aburridos T.T ) aun asi me alegra que te guste el fic y no te preocupes, nochecitas como la que se echaron Yuriy y Kai van a haber muchas (viva el mundo perver!o) solo que vendrán mas detalladas muajjaja. Sobre las edades y eso vienen en el sig cap, espero que te haya gustado! Nuestro hermoso Kai ya apareció!

**Zucka: **jeje, que bueno que te guste, de no ser asi mejor lo dejaba hasta aquí, espero tu comentario de este cap

**Alexa Hiwatari:** wow, una sola palabra me anima a continuar con esto, grax! A ver que opinas de este capitulo, acepto sugerencias!

**Claudel Kurayami:** Valgame! En verdad estuve por firmar mi sentencia de muerte? O.O

Conciencia: babosa ¬¬ te dije que no abrieras la boca, ahora Claudel-san ya no va a leer tu fic

Niiiooooooo! gomen por eso había pedido disculpas a sus fans ¡gomen!no volverá a pasar, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, tu me das muchos ánimos, con estos capítulos a ver si tus supocisiones eran correctas sobre los personajes y sobre Mystel tiene una gran participación, hay nos leemos!

Y weno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente ya cuenta la historia amorosa entre Kai y Yuriy. Si quieren una pareja en especial me dicen oki? Hay nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo: "Recorrido por el Pasillo del Pasado"


	5. Chapter 5

QUEDATE CONMIGO

Cap. 5

"RECORRIDO POR EL PASILLO DEL PASADO"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la habitación con esas tres personas mirándose fijamente en la blanca y fría habitación, el neko veía con miedo aquella escena de aquel ángel bicolor abrazado del pecho de su ángel pelirrojo, el terror comenzaba a apoderarse del neko cuando siente como sus bellas orbes ambarinas empiezan a nublarse y humedecerse, provocando que apretara fuertemente los ojos, No! No podía llorar frente a ellos! Por favor no ahora! Y justo cuando las lagrimas amenazaban con asomar de sus hermosos ojos ámbar…

-Ray, estas bien?- pregunta el ojirubi con voz suave separándose levemente del pecho de su pareja

Al escuchar tal pregunta de la persona más inesperada el pelinegro abre los ojos llenos de asombro destrozando la única lágrima que había alcanzado a salir

-Ray, que pasa?- pregunta nuevamente

-te sientes mal?- continua el pelirrojo

-ah…este… pues yo…- la voz del neko era quebrada y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentir esas dos hermosas miradas sobre él

-oh maldición, no me digas que eres homofóbico?- dice el bicolor con un deje de sarcasmo

-QUE! O/O

-que? eso es verdad mi neko?- pregunta Yuriy con una gran sonrisa llena de burla

-por supuesto que no! o - grita el chino con la cara totalmente roja

-de acuerdo, pero no te enojes gatito- le guiña un ojo y Ray agacha la cabeza muy sonrojado

-ya déjalo en paz tonto- le jala una oreja al ojiazul

-auch! Kai me duele!

-pues no se trata de que te guste! ahora ve con la señora Sumeragi que seguramente también quiere verte

-pero acabo de llegar!

-¿Y? como sea tienes muchos asuntos que arreglar

-bien, bien- se levanta- pero antes…

Se acerca al rostro tatuado de Kai y le planta un beso que el otro corresponde con gusto para separarse luego

-ya vete porque después no voy a dejarte ir

Yuriy se aleja para irse y echándole una última mirada a su lindo niño le sonríe y cierra la puerta tras él

Ray que había visto la escena en silencio y con tristeza aun mantenía la cabeza agachada hasta que la misma suave voz lo saca de sus melancólicos pensamientos

-que haces ahí parado? Acércate

-ah! Este…pero…-responde apenado

-sonríe- tranquilo, no te voy a contagiar

-no, no, no es eso!- responde rápidamente- es que no quiero incomodar

-pues me incomoda que no se me acerquen- responde fingiendo molestia

-perdón- se acerca y lentamente se sienta sobre la cama a un lado de Kai sin poder evitar que los nervios se apoderaran de él, estaba sentado a lado de su enemigo, su rival, la persona que tantas veces maldecía y que ahora lo invitaba a acercarse a él con una sonrisa, no, no puede hacerse amigo de aquel que le esta quitando a la persona que ama! Pero porque se siente tan cómodo estar junto a él?

-porque estas tan nervioso?

-y…yo?

-con una sonrisa perspicaz- tranquilo, no tienes porque estar tan nervioso, no voy a violarte

-EH! O/O

-jeje, eres divertido neko, no te preocupes, al único que deberías tenerle miedo con lo de la violación seria a Bryan, él si es un verdadero sádico, así que no te recomiendo que te quedes a solas con él si no quieres caminar mal durante toda una semana

-este…jeje, gracias por la advertencia n nU "tan fuerte lo hace?"

-y dime… como conociste a Yuriy?- pregunta el bicolor curioso

-mm…pues…- una enorme sonrisa llena de ilusión aparece deslumbrando en su rostro- en una noche normal común y corriente salí a comprar un poco de leche, me encanta la leche porque soy medio gato n n, total, caminaba yo bien feliz por la calle con mi botella de leche LALA cuando escuché a todo el escuadrón de policía bloqueando los callejones en donde por gracia del destino yo me encontraba en uno porque estaba peleándome con un gato que quería quitarme mi leche, pero después de una ardua lucha y a pesar de mis hemorragias internas le gané a ese maldito felino, cuando quise salir bien contento de aquel lugar escuché mucho ruido y varios policías gritando, voltee hacia arriba y vi un cuerpo caer entre los botes de basura, me acerqué sigilosamente asomándome entre las bolsas pero no vi nada así que suspiré y cuando decidí irme una gran figura oscura salto detrás de mi, así que pues…jeje, grité y le rompí la botella de leche en la cabeza n n, el tipo cayó desmayado y como casi lo mato decidí llevarlo a mi departamento n/n- con estrellitas en los ojos- fue algo mágico!

Kai estaba pasmado con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, su mente no podía procesar la historia antes contada por el chino, estaban hablando del mismo penoso e inocente neko? Tal vez no era tan listo como creía

- le rompiste la cabeza a mi novio con una botella de leche! O.O

-jeje- con una sonrisa inocente- se recuperó a los tres días n n, después de eso nos hicimos amigos y usó mi departamento como su guarida

- pues le debiste caer bien para que no te arrancara los ojos por tu osadía, eso es lo que hubiera hecho normalmente

-jaja tu crees? Pues creo que le gustaron mucho mis lindos ojitos como para arrancármelos- ríe mientras se rasca tras la cabeza- ah! Es cierto, y tú?

-mm? Yo que?

-como conociste a Yuriy?

Kai se le queda viendo cuando esboza una pequeña sonrisa

-en realidad es muy gracioso, simplemente no lo creerías

-tan raro es?- pregunta confundido

-y no sabes cuanto- dice mirando hacia arriba

En realidad Ray se lo imaginaba como un amor a primera vista, se pone un dedo entre los labios y echa a volar su imaginación…

-"IMAGINACIÓN DE RAY"-:

Hay un bicolor sentado en el pasto verde (Conciencia: ni modo que morado, Aika: callate!) cuando de pronto un hermoso pelirrojo se le acerca con una violeta

-perdone, lindo joven, aceptaría esta hermosa flor para alguien aun mas hermoso?

-sonrojado le sonríe tiernamente- muchas gracias (Conciencia: este cuate es Kai! O.O, Aika: callate, es la imaginación de Ray ¬¬)

Toma la flor con suavidad, el pelirrojo se sienta a su lado, el atardecer cae con suaves tonos anaranjados sobre ambas figuras viendo al horizonte, acercan sus rostros y se besan suavemente

FIN

-"FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DEL GATO"-

-que diablos te estas imaginando? ¬¬- lo mira acusadoramente

-eh?Ah! nada, nada! Jeje n/n- ríe nerviosamente al salir de su mágica telenovela

-mmm…como sea es una historia muy curiosa

-podrías… podrías contármela?- pide nervioso

-sonríe y se recarga en su almohada- fue hace casi dos años…

HE AQUÍ EL ESPERADO FLASH BACK! (Conciencia: por fin! ¬¬)

El día era soleado, los destrozados edificios mantenían a varios pájaros en su interior que ahora salían a tomar el sol de la mañana, muchas personas estaban en las calles rondando por los puestos de vendedores comprando los víveres u objetos de uso cotidiano entre otras cosas, todos compraban y platicaban normalmente cuando de pronto no pudieron evitar posar sus miradas en aquel chico que caminaba por la calle, era un hermoso y atractivo chico de piel blanca, tenia el cabello en dos tonos, claro enfrente y oscuro atrás, su cuerpo bien proporcionado y marcado, su fino rostro tenia unas peculiares marcas azules y un par de brillantes rubíes que tenia por ojos, además de aquella linda y peculiar cintura que solo él poseía y que se notaba a pesar de su playera morada algo maltratada

Las chicas sonrojadas inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar de lo bien que se veía y el misterioso atractivo que poseía, los chicos no tardaron tampoco en echarle el ojo y hablar entre ellos mientras que los adultos lo saludaban amigablemente y el bicolor les respondía con una sonrisa que emocionaba de sobremanera a los demás haciéndolas gritar. Definitivamente se trataba de un chico hermoso con el que todos querían entablar una relación excepto por una cosa… él no era un chico fácil…

De pronto se para frente a un puesto de verduras

-Ah! Buenos días Kai! -

Era una señora joven de cabello negro amarrado a la altura de la nuca vestida con un delantal

-buenos días señora Sumeragi- responde suavemente

-tan temprano de compras?- pregunta con la gran sonrisa de siempre /-y bien, que te doy el día de hoy?

-pues… lo de siempre- responde con voz suave

-bien! Solo por tratarse de un niño tan bonito como tú te daré una rebaja especial n n

-ya no soy un niño... T.T

-Daichi! Tráeme las zanahorias! –grita al interior de lo que parecía su casa

-ya voy, ya voy!- sale el pequeño moreno pelirrojo con un costal mas grande que él sobre la espalda- uff, mama quieres que me rompa la columna o que?

-menos quejas y mas trabajo, también tráeme el saco de papas que está en la cocina!

-noooooooo! Yo quiero ir con Takao y Max! No me dejas tener infancia!

-hijo malcriado!

-madre desnaturalizada!

-que dijiste!- le levanta el puño y Daichi entra corriendo a esconderse a la pequeña casa- diablos, ese mocoso va a matarme de un coraje algún día - dice mientras mete verduras a una bolsa

-almenos Takao lo entretiene por un rato

-jaja, juntos hacen lo que por aquí llamamos "el estupido universal"

Ambos rieron hasta que de pronto…

-VUELVAN AQUÍ MALDITOS LADRONES!

Todos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba el gran barullo para ver como un panadero perseguía furioso agitando un pan en forma amenazante a un grupo como de 10 chicos que cargaban grandes bolsas y otros corriendo con el pan en la boca

-oh, no otra vez!- la señora Sumeragi se lleva una mano a la cara

- SIGUE CORRIENDO SERGUEI!- gritaba el pelilavanda ya muy adelantado de todos los demás

-ESTUPIDO, QUE CREES QUE HAGO!- contesta el grandulón con sus dos enormes bolsas llenas de pan

-uff…ah…ya… ¡YA NO PUEDO!

-IVAN DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y CORRE!-le grita Bryan

En eso el pelilavanda pasa a lado del bicolor haciendo que este también volteara a verlo cruzando miradas provocando que el ojirubi se distrajera y el pelilavanda continuara corriendo seguido por los demás cuando…

-ESPERENME BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

Se escuchó un grito de un joven que se acercaba también huyendo

-Kai cuidado!- grito la señora Sumeragi y cuando Kai estaba por voltear…

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

PASS!

Se ve una bolsa de pan volar por los aires

Un par de ojos se aprietan para luego abrirse lentamente y dejar ver un par de hermosos ojos árticos, aunque tenia dolor en todo su cuerpo por semejante golpe sentía algo extraño bajo su rostro

-mmm? Qu… que es esto?- se preguntaba mientras apretaba lo que tenia en su rostro sintiendo una gran suavidad y calidez aparte de una peculiar forma- pero que demo…?

El pelirrojo levanta la vista sin dejar de apretar "aquello" para toparse con un par de furiosos ojos rojos y brillantes llenos de ira que mantenía una oscura aura maléfica tras de él

-e…yo…este…no- sentía un gran nudo al notar su cara entre las piernas de aquel demonio bicolor que lo miraba cual vil psicópata asesino

-eres un…un…IDIOTAAAAA!. – lo agarra por la cabeza y estrella la cara del pelirrojo contra el piso

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! ESTAS LOCO!- gritaba el ojiazul ya recuperado de aquel golpe

-QUE QUE ME PASA! ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-QUE YO QUE! TU TE CRUZASTE EN MI CAMINO!

-PERO SI TU FUISTE EL QUE CHOCÓ CONMIGO!

- en serio?- pregunta confundido O.O

-grrr IDIOTA!

-hey tu! Que haces ahí parado! Vámonos!- gritaba desde lejos el pelilavanda

-Ah! Es cierto!- recoge rápidamente algunos panes y sale corriendo con los demás mientras llega el panadero exhausto al lugar del choque

-uff…ah…mal…malditos hijos de su…! ah…- el panadero se recarga en sus rodillas tratando de respirar

-pero quien demonios se cree que es ese chico?- se preguntaba el ojirubi notablemente enojado

-se llama Yuriy Ivanov- responde la señora Sumeragi

-eh? Lo conoce?

-por supuesto, viene aquí todos los días con sus amigos a hacernos la vida imposible y a coquetear con las hijas de los comerciantes, ellas por supuesto se entregan con gusto y le ruegan que no se vaya

-además de pervertido un cazanova ¬¬

-y muy solicitado por cierto, aunque por supuesto no te habías dado cuenta porque jamás volteas a ver a nadie

-y justo hoy tenia que voltear- dice en tono de lamento

-jeje, pero no me vas a negar que es un verdadero bombón pelirrojo muy sexy verdad? aaahh si yo fuera mas joven lo tendría en mi cama todo el día, a ti tampoco te molestaría la idea verdad?- dice en tono picaron y guiñándole un ojo

-q..que?- un suave sonrojo pinta sus mejillas tatuadas-n…no se de que habla, solo es un chico insolente! – le arrebata la bolsa con verduras y se aleja molesto dejando a la señora Sumeragi con una sonrisa inquisidora

-je, presiento que van a suceder cosas muy interesantes

-la va a hacer de verdulera chismosa otra vez?- pregunta el panadero a quien le meten una enorme cebolla a la boca- X.X

Con Kai…

Este se encontraba sentado en una barda que ya se caía a pedazos con un gesto aun molesto mientras maldecía en voz baja

-rayos, como puede la señora Sumeragi decirme esas cosas como si yo fuera algún tipo de gay o algo así, bueno si es muy apuesto y tiene unos ojos hermosos además de esas manos que…no, no, no! Como puedo pensar en esas cosas!

Cierra los ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo que había tratado de insinuar la señora Sumeragi cuando de repente aparece en su mente aquel par de ojos árticos obligándolo a despertar totalmente sonrojado y distinguiendo un calor en su parte baja

-AAAAAAAHHH! SEÑORA SUMERAGI! . 

Mientras en otro lugar en una habitación casi vacía …

(Aika: si, si ya se que es imposible que Kai sepa que es lo que pasa en otros lugares pero esto es un fic no? Conciencia: y solo por eso vas a hacer tus babosadas? ¬¬ Aika: a callar!)

-auch! No seas tan brusco

Bryan le ponía "sutilmente" una bandita en la nariz

-no te quejes, vaya que te golpeó fuerte

-grrrr… maldito no me lo recuerdes, ese niño me las va a pagar, como se atreve a dañar mi bello rostro?

-pues también ve a donde fuiste a meter la cara, jeje estabas muy cómodo no? – decía mirándolo picaramente

-CALLATE! fue un accidente, no soy un maldito pervertido como tu!

-pero no me vas a negar que lo disfrutaste

-demonios, mejor lárgate a buscar a quien te coges y déjame en paz- dice mientras le da la espalda

-oh no te enojes- dice mientras le pasa un brazo por los hombros- además tienes que admitir que el niño no estaba nada mal

-a que rayos te refieres?- mirándolo perspicaz

-nada, nada- dice negando con ambas manos y alejándose- es solo que pues si tu no lo quieres yo puedo encargarme de él, después de todo viste ese trasero? Por Dios! Yo puedo hacer maravillas entre esos glúteos!

Sale la imagen de un desnudo Kai erótico sobre una cama blanca con un rostro excitado y las piernas abiertas tapándose sus genitales con la sabana

-maldito porno…¬¬ - dice Yuriy sacándolo de su pervertida imaginación

-entonces que? Me dejas llevármelo a mi cama?- pregunta ilusionado

-crees que somos ricos! ni camas tenemos idiota!

-tu sabes a que me refiero

-has lo que quieras!- le da de nuevo la espalda para acercarse a la puerta y salir mientras que iba entrando Serguei con una bandeja

-de nuevo hiciste enojar a Yuriy?

-je, y que mas quieres que haga? Los únicos entretenimientos en este lugar son coger, comer, coger, dormir, coger, molestar a Yuriy y volver a coger

- deberías dejar el porno, te esta matando las neuronas ¬¬

-jajaja pues deberías intentarlo, es muy educativo

-no gracias yo solo vine a traerte algo de pan antes de que los demás se lo acaben – le deja la charola en una mesa

- los demás ya comieron?

-lo devoraron todo, Ivan casi se ahoga

-jeje maldito enano

En eso entra un chico con aspecto rebelde y con una pañoleta en la cabeza (el tipo que andaba con Kai en la primera temporada se acuerdan?)

-que pasa Carlos?- pregunta Serguei

-Bryan… alguien te busca

Serguei se asusta y voltea a ver a Bryan quien mantenía un rostro serio, sonríe levemente y se dirige a la puerta

-Bryan… ese no era el trato, hoy era tu descanso

-ya lo se… -contesta serio aun dándole la espalda- pero ese pan no nos va a ser suficiente… mejor dáselo a Yuriy cuando regrese

Bryan continúa caminando hasta salir dejando a Serguei con una expresión de culpabilidad…

Con Yuriy…

-maldito Bryan, el si es un verdadero degenerado, no puedo creer que lo único que tiene en esa cabezota sea hentai y lo peor de todo es que se atreve a compararme con él! Ese imbecil…

Yuriy se encontraba caminando por la calle con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pensando en las tonterías de Bryan cuando la imagen de un rostro tatuado y ojos escarlatas le llegaron a la mente sorprendiéndolo

-oye Yuriy… estas bien?

-eh?- Yuriy voltea hacia abajo para encontrarse con un mocoso peliverde- Kevin que haces aquí?

-bueno… yo también vivo aquí recuerdas? T.T

-a…este…si jeje… ya lo recuerdo U

-que demonios te pasa? Estas muy raro, ah! Ya se! Seguro es por lo que pasó esta mañana verdad?

-QUE! O/O pero que diablos dices!

-oh vamos, ya me entere que metiste la cara donde no debías jeje picaron, no te basta con el montón de chicas que tienes a tu disposición

-ggrrr… maldito mocoso! Ven aquí!

Yuriy estaba por perseguir a Kevin cuando…

-YURIYYYYY!

Yuriy se para en seco y voltea lentamente con una mirada llena de temor

-no…no…ellas no…

-jeje creo que te buscan Romeo- burlaba el niño peliverde

-NNOOOO! Todas menos ellas!

Una niña pelirosa y la otra castaña corrían hacia Yuriy mientras este emprendía una carrera para alejarse de esas chicas del demonio (Aika: corre Forrest! Corre! Conciencia: callate!)

- Yuriy mi amor espera! Regresa a mis brazos!

-Olvídalo Mao, él va a ser el padre de mis hijos!- replicaba Hilary

-por que a mi! ToT – lamentaba mientras huía a gran velocidad

La tarde estaba terminando y con ella comenzaba el anuncio de que se acercaba la noche, lamentablemente en ese lugar desgraciado libre de cualquier lujo la oscuridad llegaba sin aviso entre aquellas calles sin luz que aprovechaban los últimos rayos de la tarde para luego que todo sea solo en oscuridad. Momento en el que nadie en su sano juicio pone un pie fuera de su pequeña casa y por tanto todos los habitantes intentaban vivir lo más cerca posible entre ellos. Ya cada quien se apresuraba a entrar a sus casas mientras que en uno de los tantos callejones algo retirados del lugar habitable, oscuro, sucio y frío aparecían dos pequeñas figuras de almenos 8 y 10 años caminando lenta y temblorosamente con mucho miedo pareciendo que no sabían nada de aquel lugar… no era de genios suponer que no eran parte de aquella comunidad, en realidad no vestían como deberían en aquel lugar, eran vestidos demasiado…elegantes…

-Mariam tengo miedo…- decía la pelirosada que caminaba sujeta a la espalda de la otra

-eres una miedosa Mathilda

-no me digas miedosa! además tú nos perdiste!- reclamaba molesta

-no nos perdimos es solo que… pues…este…

-estamos perdidas verdad? T.T

-claro que no!

De pronto…

CRASH!

-KKYYAAAAAAAAAA!

Las dos niñas gritaron espantadas ante el atroz escándalo de unos botes de basura que cayeron estruendosamente mientras un par de ratas huían de ahí

- so…solo eran ratas…- decía aun impresionada Mathilda

-buuuaaaa! Que es este lugar!

-mm? – la pelirosa mira como Mariam la abraza fuertemente de la cintura con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- jeje no me digas que tuviste miedo?- dice en tono de burla

-eh?- se da cuenta de la situación y se para de un salto- no es verdad! Yo… yo solo intentaba abrazarte para que no te asustaras tonta!

- aja, si como no ¬¬

-mejor sigamos buscándolo para poder irnos de aquí

Mathilda asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando por aquellos peligrosos callejones apartados de la mayoría de la comunidad hasta que…

-vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí…

Las dos niñas voltean asustadas para toparse entre la oscuridad con un grupo de 8 hombres repulsivos, muchos de ellos con cicatrices y llenos de perforaciones, mantenían en sus manos cuchillos y tubos puntiagudos oxidados mientras sus risas burlonas se confundían con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo en algunos charcos oscuros; de entre los hombres salió un tipo enorme de gigantescas proporciones corporales, una cicatriz cerrándole el ojo y una sonrisa asquerosa…el jefe…

-jeje, pero si son dos preciosas princesitas

-her…hermana- la pelirosa se escondía asustada tras la espalda de Mariam que se interponía entre estos y Mathilda

-pero que hacen estos angelitos por estos rumbos tan tarde?

-mm…pero miren que hermosos vestidos traen puestos- uno de ellos se acerca y le levanta la falda a Mathilda quien se sobresaltó dejando un par de lagrimas mientras que Mariam le da un fuerte manotazo haciéndose para atrás lanzando gruñidos

-huy! la princesita ya se enojó!- dice en tono burlón mientras los demás reían

-y miren que bonito cabello tienen- otro también se acerca y le acaricia el cabello a Mariam, pero ésta lo empuja

- MATHILDA CORRE!- la peliazul agarra de la muñeca a la mas pequeña y corren abriéndose camino entre los hombres que las dejaron pasar sin ningún problema riendo cínicamente

-ríe por lo bajo- jefe…

-sonríe- es hora de divertirnos un rato…

Mientras…

Un chico corría muy rápido por las oscuras y tenebrosas calles intentando llegar a su casa

-demonios, demonios, demonios! Por estar quedarme dormido no me di cuenta cuando oscureció, todo por andar pensando en lo me dijo la señora Sumeragi, diablos! Apenas conocí a ese pervertido y ya me esta causando problemas!

Sigue corriendo cuando de pronto ve algo muy curioso

-pero que demo…!

De repente a media carrera ve como un bote de basura se interpone en su camino cerrándole el paso y haciendo que se parara abruptamente muy sorprendido

-qu..que es eso?- se acerca muy sigilosamente al bote y lo toca con un dedo notando como este se agita de nuevo. El bicolor retrocede un poco asustado…

- "tranquilo Kai, llevas toda tu vida viviendo aquí rodeado de malditos, no puedes permitir que un bote que se mueve te asuste, puede que esté maldito o tal vez sea la rata mas grande que has visto…"

Se acerca de nuevo y muy lentamente pone sus manos a los costados del bote, traga saliva, toma aire, cierra los ojos y de un jalón lo levanta… silencio… se quedó así por un instante pero no sucedió nada, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera

-suspira y forma una sonrisa irónica- "Kai eres un cobarde"

Un lindo y tierno perrito blanco movía la cola alegremente mientras emitía pequeños ladridos y sacaba la lengua jadeante mirando con gran ternura al bicolor

-je, bueno no es tan malo… -se hinca- he visto ratas mas grandes que tú y que podrían comerte entero

Le acaricia la cabeza suavemente y el perrito ladra de nuevo metiendo su hociquito a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón

-que pasa?- el bicolor mete su mano a su bolsa y saca una pequeña bolsa con algunas cuantas galletas- debes tener hambre

El bicolor extiende la bolsa y el perrito comienza a comer dando de vez en cuando un par de ladriditos

-genial, sabias que me dejaste sin comida para mañana?

Ladra y mueve la cola

-sonríe- no hay remedio… estas solo?

Ladra

-voy a tomar eso como un si, yo también vivo solo quieres venir conmigo?

El perrito vuelve a ladrar y subiéndose a su regazo recarga sus patitas en su pecho para lamerle divertido el rostro

-jaja tranquilo, mejor vámonos, es muy peligroso estar afuera de noche

El ojirubi se levantó y comenzó a caminar con el perro a un lado hasta que de pronto en medio camino el canino se detiene levantando las orejas

-mm? Que pasa? Escuchaste algo?

El perro comienza a ladrar y de repente empieza a correr

-oye, espera!

El bicolor corre detrás de él dando vuelta por unos callejones aun conocidos cuando de pronto se detiene abruptamente…los callejones mas oscuros y asquerosos que seguían eran los que comenzaban a delimitar el lugar para poder llegar a la enorme y lujosa ciudad del otro lado… nadie entraba ahí y menos de noche por las peligrosas bandas que se ubicaban por esos callejones; en ese momento…

-AAAAAAHHHH!

-AUXILIO! POR FAVOR!

Se escuchan los gritos de unas niñas muy cerca, el bicolor mira al perro y ambos comienzan de nuevo a correr…

-POR FAVOR NO! KYYYAAA!

Cuatro tipos se aventaban a la pelirosa unos a otros mientras le desgarraban el vestido y esta gritaba ahogadamente con un horrible llanto

-MATHILDA! DEJENLA EN PAZ!- la peliazul toma un tubo del suelo y se abalanza contra el mas grande que solo sonríe y antes de que Mariam pudiera hacer algo este ya la tenia agarrada de la muñeca levantándola salvajemente haciéndola gritar

-que sucede pequeña?- pregunta el jefe torciendo una sonrisa- quieres jugar conmigo?

-SUELTEME!- grita al momento de darle una patada en la cara al jefe, quien solo cierra los ojos y al abrirlos la mira y vuelve a sonreír

-como quieras…

Toma por el cuello a la peliazul y la avienta estampándola en la pared para caer luego entre la basura

-MARIAM!- la pelirosa se arrastra para llegar hasta su hermana pero es detenida cuando un pie le aplasta la cabeza contra el suelo obligándola a dar un grito de dolor al sentir todo aquel peso sobre ella

-a donde crees que vas?- pregunta el jefe sarcástico con todas las demás risas tras de él- todavía no hemos terminado…

Mathilda tenia la mirada llena de terror con abundantes lágrimas que recorrían todo su rostro hasta resbalar al piso, el tipo la levantó por el cuello para aventarla hacia sus compañeros

-hagan lo que quieran…- el enorme tipo se da la vuelta y se acerca a la espantada peliazul

-oh por supuesto que lo haremos jefe- todos siguen riendo mientras miraban el cuerpo de la pelirosa en el centro con sus pupilas dilatadas llorando aterrorizada

-n..no… por favor… no…no, NO! KYYAAAAAAAAA!

Se oye un estruendoso grito cuando los siete tipos se le avientan encima para arrancarle la ropa que le quedaba del vestido mientras la pelirosa intentaba entre lágrimas y gritos separarse de ellos sin éxito, instantes después solo quedaba el pequeño cuerpecito desnudo de la niña siendo salvajemente manoseado por aquel grupo, su tierna y suave piel era restregada con fuerza por aquellas asquerosas manos mientras que otros aspiraban la ropa de la pequeña para luego comenzar a lamer su pequeño cuerpo

-NO! AYUDENME! MARIAM!

Mientras el enorme jefe se acercaba a la peliazul que lo miraba con terror, éste sonrió burlonamente cuando de pronto le suelta una terrible bofetada a la pequeña quien cae de nuevo al suelo boca abajo con una gran marca y un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole desde la boca hasta el mentón, la niña se queda paralizada cuando nota como aquel enorme hombre le comienza a subir la falda dejando al descubierto sus piernas para luego comenzar a bajar sus pantaletas y exponer su traserito a la lujuriosa mirada de aquel asqueroso ser que solo se lamía los labios y comenzaba a trazar los tiernos glúteos de la pequeña con su gigantesco dedo, aquellos cristalinos ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban agonizante pánico mientras que de ellos emanaban abundantes lagrimas y justo cuando se acercaba el objeto de terror…… ya no podía aguantar…

-AYUDENMEEE!

Un grito que hizo eco

-vaya, hablando de ratas enormes…

-pero que demo…

Todos voltearon hacia atrás viendo como una delgada figura se acercaba de entre las sombras con paso lento mientras algo de luz de luna iba iluminándolo mientras se acercaba

-mmm…pero miren que tenemos aquí…- todos se van acercando lentamente al recién llegado dejando a las niñas

-han venido mas linduras, este debe ser nuestro día de suerte

-que pasa mi dulce angelito?- un tipo se le acerca y le levanta el mentón- no quieres conocer mi cama?

El bicolor lo mira fijamente…

-repugnante…

Y cuando menos se la espera el tipo recibe un tremendo rodillazo en el estomago que lo hace vomitar saliva mientras cae al piso abrazándose fuertemente ante la atónita mirada de los demás

-maldito mocoso que diablos te pasa!- gritaba uno furioso

-todos ustedes son repugnantes… no merecen vivir aquí…

-como te atreves!

-oiga jefe vamos a matarlo de una vez- decía otro con una asquerosa sonrisa

-bien, pero no lo lastimen tanto… -se lame los labios- su cuerpo será un excelente trofeo

Todos comienzan a reír mientras sacan largos tubos oxidados, gruesas cadenas y filosas navajas

-muy bien niño, prometemos que si cooperas no te va a doler tanto

- de acuerdo… -tuerce una sonrisa- inténtenlo…

-PREPARATE NIÑO, ERES MÍO!- uno de los tipos corre contra el bicolor intentando arremeterlo con uno de los tubos, el ojirubí solo esperaba y cuando estaba por darle el golpe el pequeño lo esquiva con un movimiento rápido y delicado hacia un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro

-aparte de repugnante eres un imbecil…- el bicolor se agacha y le suelta una tremenda patada alta al rostro que lo manda a volar

Los otros siete tipos vieron con asombro aquella acción mientras su compañero yacía tirado en el piso

-ggrrrr… MALDITO NIÑO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- tres mas de ellos se abalanzaron contra Kai pero éste los esquiva con gran agilidad uno por uno mientras recibían fuertes patadas en la cara y en el cuello abriéndose camino hasta llegar a los otros dos golpeándolos y estrellándolos contra las paredes, después se encarrera contra el último que lo miraba asustado quien sujetaba una navaja, el bicolor agarra uno de los tubos y le da un fuerte golpe en la mano haciendo que lo suelte continuando con un tremendo codazo en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y tumbándolo por completo… los siete tipos ya estaban en el piso quedando en pie el gigantesco y repulsivo jefe…

-qui…quien es..?- se preguntaba la pequeña pelirosada en el suelo toda sucia y desnuda con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas

-mi héroe!- la peliazul exclamaba emocionada a pesar de su lamentable estado con los ojos en forma de corazón ante la atónita mirada de su pequeña hermana

-vaya, vaya, realmente sorprendente- el enorme y robusto jefe se acercaba dando ligeros aplausos con una gran sonrisa- veo que no eres solo un niño de cara bonita- lo toma de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y admirarlo con gran interés- vaya… en verdad tienes una cara hermosa… dime… no te gustaría venir con nosotros?

La enorme mano del tipo comenzó a bajar por los costados del más pequeño delineando esa peculiar y bien formada cintura hasta bajar a sus muslos siguiendo por su entrepierna en donde comenzó a apretar

-podemos divertirnos mucho…

El bicolor se encontraba en silencio sin hacer un solo movimiento hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

-eres repugnante…

Y sorprendiéndolo le tira una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder mientras se cubría con una mano

-demonios, por que siempre quieren agarrármelo? Esto me está hartando

El enorme tipo se quitó la mano de la cara y solo se vio un ligero hilillo de sangre que limpió con su lengua mientras el bicolor lo veía con sorpresa y repulsión…

-nada mal pequeño… lastima que ahora tenga que destrozar tu hermosa carita… prepárate!- y alzando su puño estaba por golpearlo pero el bicolor salta haciendo que el golpe cayera en el suelo haciendo un hoyo de tamaño considerable… el ojirubí no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor le resbalara por su rostro… ese golpe pudo matarlo…

-jejeje eres muy rápido… -sonríe -pero yo soy mas fuerte…

El enorme hombre comenzó tirar de golpes que el bicolor esquivaba con agilidad, el tipo le dio una patada que el ojirubí alcanzó a detener cubriéndose con ambos brazos, pero la fuerza lo hizo impactarse contra la pared y apenas pudo girar el rostro para evitar el puñetazo que el otro lanzó sumiendo las ya demacradas paredes, luego saltó para alejarse de otro golpe seguro

El pequeño bicolor respiraba algo agitado, si seguía como ahora solo ganaría cansarse mas, el tipo corrió hacia él sorprendiéndolo lanzándole otro puñetazo, pero el ojirubí logró saltar y darle un tremendo codazo tras el cuello que lo hizo tambalearse mientras se agarraba con fuerza el área golpeada…

- demonios… eso…- voltea a mirarlo con gran furia- me dolió!

Kai ya estaba preparándose para el siguiente golpe pero de pronto un gran dolor le invade el pecho y todo el cuerpo se le entumece impidiendo cualquier movimiento haciendo que cayera al suelo agarrándose fuertemente el pecho…su cabeza le daba vueltas…

-"no! No de nuevo! No ahora!

El dolor de su cuerpo es reemplazado por un agarre del enorme tipo que le estrella la cara en el piso y luego ser lanzado a los botes de basura

El bicolor todo adolorido intenta levantarse pero el mismo dolor en el pecho con mas intensidad y el mareo lo obliga a caer de nuevo, cuando de repente siente como lo dos brazos lo aprisionan con gran fuerza evitando que se libere

-jejejeje, vamos jefe, déle duro- para sorpresa del bicolor era uno de los tipos que ya había golpeado mientras los demás también se levantaban con sonrisas sádicas; los ojos rojos del chico comenzaron a dilatarse

El enorme jefe se acercó tronándose los dedos con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a golpear fuertemente el estomago del chico que solo gemía de dolor hasta comenzar a escupir sangre, mientras los otros tipos solo reían

-KKYYYAAAAAAAAA!- las dos pequeñas niñas solo gritan al ver a su héroe estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado (Mariam ya había cubierto la desnudez de su hermana con lo que quedaba de su vestido)

El enorme jefe lo agarró del rostro y lo aventó de forma salvaje para estrellarse con la pared y caer ya sin fuerzas, ahora el bicolor estaba tendido en el piso boca abajo lleno de golpes mientras veía como aquellas bestias se acercaban a él con sus sonrisas sádicas

-jajaja… jefe ya nos podemos divertir con él un rato?

-jeje, el angelito se ve mas apetitoso con un toque de sangre

-quítate!- empuja a uno- yo voy primero…

El asqueroso tipo se acercaba lamiéndose los labios de forma repugnante mientras le rasgaba con la navaja los pantalones y de un tirón se los quitaron por completo dejando ver todo de la cintura para abajo sus boxers muy ajustados y unas exquisitas piernas blancas…

-mmm… pero que bonito paisaje…- uno se lame los labios

-y miren esas piernas…-saca un cuchillo y se lo pasa por la lengua- jefe puedo quedármelas?

-por supuesto, pero déjenme lo que tiene entre los glúteos… es mío…

El bicolor aun sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y su cuerpo se encontraba entumido mientras sus ojos ardían en furia pero no podía evitar que también se humedecieran, las dos niñas lloraban mientras se abrazaban mutuamente temblando ocultando la mirada. Uno de los tipos comenzaron a deslizar lentamente los boxers del bicolor dejando ver sus deliciosos glúteos y el menor solo apretó los ojos esperando lo que venia…

-INTERRUPCION DEL FLASH BACK-

-Ray que pasa?- preguntaba preocupado el ojirubí

El tierno chino tenía unos enormes y tiernos ojos ámbar sumamente húmedos a punto de llorar con cara de gatito abandonado mientras jalaba la blanca sabana de la cama de Kai y la mordía con fuerza

-es que…es que…yo…snif…

-sonríe- tranquilo, no hay problema…

-que…- con lagrimitas en sus ojos- que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te sucedía eso?...

-eh? Mmm… pues…simplemente me dije: "ya no me podré casar!" y lloré mucho

Silencio sepulcral…

-estas… bromeando verdad?- el gato tenia la mente en blanco

Otro silencio sepulcral y solo entró algo de brisa que movía las cortinas de la ventana…

-ejem… cof, cof, mejor continuemos con la historia ¬¬- proseguía el bicolor

(Conciencia: que fue eso? O.O Aika: hagan de cuenta que nunca pasó T.T)

- FLASH BACK AGAIN-

Kai apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, empezó a temblar y de pronto… unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…los boxers ya estaban abajo cuando…

-NOO!

Se ve como un chico sale de la nada y le planta un horrible y fuerte rodillazo en la cara al tipo que ya estaba sobre el cuerpo del bicolor, el golpe tan fuerte le retorció el rostro y este cayó desmayado con la cara totalmente deforme

Todos se hicieron para atrás con un gesto de miedo para ver a aquel que se había atrevido a interferir. El chico se levantó y agarrando de la cabeza al ahora desmayado lo aventó a los pies de sus compañeros ante la atónita mirada del bicolor que tampoco reconocía a aquel sujeto…

-oh! genial… jamás vengo por aquí y cuando lo hago me tengo que encargar de la porquería, pero que suerte tengo…- nótese sarcasmo

Las nubes comenzaron a alejarse para mostrar la brillante cara de la luna y con ella sus rayos de tenue luz… la figura del chico se comenzó a notar…

-bueno… ya que estoy aquí…- levanta el rostro mostrando una sonrisa burlona y llena de confianza- eliminemos esta porquería

-muy bien…- levanta uno de los tubos- quien empieza?

-otro hermoso niño? Genial, aquí voy!

Y lanzando un grito uno de los tipos se abalanza contra el pelirrojo, este solo sonrió y todo se volvió oscuro…

El sexy pelirrojo mantenía la mirada baja con una gran sonrisa burlona manteniendo el tubo con una mancha de sangre que goteaba desde la punta mientras pisaba la cabeza de uno de los tipos y había otros tres cuerpos inconcientes en el suelo…quedaban otros tres y el enorme jefe…

-vaya, hace mucho que no te veía, mírate como has crecido… sigues siendo una belleza andante…

-ja, que puedo decir, tú sigues siendo la misma porquería de siempre- contesta burlón

- sabes que soy mas fuerte verdad? No quiero destrozar tu bello rostro…

El rostro del pelirrojo se pone serio y hace un gesto de molestia… su mano comienza a temblar

-sonríe- sin embargo ya me he divertido lo suficiente por esta noche, oigan imbéciles!

-s…si jefe?

-recojan a esos bastardos y vámonos, mañana nos vamos a divertir otro poco

-si jefe…- los tres tipos recogen a sus cuatro compañeros y siguiendo a su jefe desaparecen en la oscuridad

-uf… rayos… me cansé muy rápido… si Bryan se entera me va a poner una golpiza

-por favor ayúdenos!- pedía la peliazul

-eh?- el pelirrojo voltea y ve a las dos pequeñas que estaban junto al bicolor y este se encontraba sentado recargado en la pared. Aun no reconocía quien era…

-oigan se encuentran bien? No les hicieron nada?- preguntaba mientras se hincaba y quedaba a la altura de las niñas y el bicolor

-este… si- la peliazul se sonroja al igual que su hermana- "que guapo!"O/O

-e…disculpa… él… él esta muy lastimado

El pelirrojo voltea y ve una bonita cara tatuada con raspones y un pequeño hilillo de sangre, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de su rostro era tiernamente apacible… el pelirrojo se sonrojó…

-o…oye… despierta…- le toma el rostro con ambas manos de forma suave y unos hermosos ojos rojos comienzan a abrirse con lentitud…cuando por fin está bien despierto ambas miradas se encuentran y de pronto…

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ambos gritan y se señalan acusadoramente

-TU….TU ERES EL CHICO QUE ME GRITÓ PERVERTIDO ESTA MAÑANA!

-Y TU ERES EL MALDITO HENTAI QUE METIÓ SU CARA ENTRE MIS PIERNAS!

-COMO QUE HENTAI! FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-si como no, almenos invéntate una buena excusa! Maldito pervertido!

-grrrrr….te estoy diciendo que fue un accidente! Ni quien quiera tocarte!- le grita muy cerca del tatuado rostro del bicolor recargando su mano "accidentalmente" en cierta parte masculina aun desnuda (recordemos que a Kai le bajaron los boxers!)

-n…no…es…espera! Fue un accidente lo juro! o/O

-eres…eres…- el bicolor ardia en furia- un… maldito… PERVERTIDO!

Y de nueva cuenta le estrella la cara en el piso

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA! ESTAS LOCO?- gritaba con una bandita que apareció mágicamente en su nariz

-PUES DEJA DE HACER TUS ESTUPIDECES!

-ejem… cof,cof, si los esposos ya terminaron quisiéramos hablar- interrumpe la peliazul

-si por favor ayuden…!- la pelirrosa se detiene con la cara completamente roja mientras el bicolor bajaba la vista y de pronto se subía de un movimiento rápido los boxers todo sonrojado

-y tú me dices pervertido a mi eh?...exhibicionista… ¬¬

-cállate! / 

El bicolor suspira y se acerca con una sonrisa a las pequeñas que se sonrojaron al verlo

-bien… ahora si pueden decirme que hacían en este lugar tan peligroso?

-he… bueno…- la pelirosa se sonroja- es que estamos buscando algo

-rayos, quien buscaría algo a estas horas y por estos lugares?- pregunta el pelirrojo sin interés

-es lo mismo que le dije a la tonta de mi hermana, le dije que lo olvidara pero me hizo caso? No! Quiso venir a buscar a su estúpido perro!

-perro?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo el bicolor y el pelirrojo

-no es tonto Mariam! Además también es tuyo y tú tuviste la culpa de que se escapara! dejaste la puerta del auto abierta!

-que dijiste mocosa!

-oigan…- interrumpe el ojirubí- de casualidad su perro no es un cachorro blanco?

-eh?... pues…si

De repente se escuchan unos pequeños ladriditos que provenían de unos de los callejones por donde había salido Kai, los ladridos se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que por fin salió a la luz

-ahí estas!- exclamaba la pelirosada mientras que el canino corría hacia ella hasta arrojársele y que esta lo abrazara con gran cariño mientras le lamía la cara

-que? Esa porquería es un perro! O.O - apuntaba el pelirrojo- je, creí que era una rata vestida de cachorro

-quieres callarte? ¬¬- el bicolor lo veía feo para luego posar su mirada de nuevo en las niñas- y dime… como se llama tu perro?

-la pelirosa sonríe grandemente- ¡Poochi!

-ambos abren los ojos de sorpresa-… Po…Poochi?...O.O

-"debe ser un perro marica" T.T piensa el ojiartico

-le dije que le cambiara el nombre- se lamentaba la peliazul

-y a todo esto… donde viven?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa y una gotita el bicolor

-mmm… pues… vivimos en un lugar lleno de edificios- contesta la mayor

Esto sorprende al ojirubí y altera al pelirrojo que deja su porte de calma y las ve con un gesto preocupado

-la… la ciudad?

-si!- exclama la mas pequeña

- diablos! Tenemos que regresarlas ahora!- el pelirrojo se acerca para cargar a la pelirosa quien solo se sonrojó mientras agarraba de la mano a la peliazul

-oye espera!- detenía el bicolor- porque tan rápido?

-estas loco? Si sus padres las buscan aquí todos vamos a tener problemas! Tú deberías saber como son esos bastardos de la ciudad!

El bicolor solo agacha la mirada, era verdad, sabia como eran los aristócratas, podrían matarlos a todos aquellos que vivían aquí tan solo por encontrarlas… ambos optaron por regresarlas lo mas pronto posible…

Así comenzaron a caminar, el pelirrojo cargaba en sus hombros a la mas pequeña y sostenía de la mano a la peliazul mientras el bicolor caminaba a su lado y el perro los seguía de cerca… iban en silencio hasta que la voz del ojirubí se escuchó…

-oye pervertido, como supiste donde estábamos?

-que no me llames pervertido! Y solo los encontré porque escuché los gritos de las niñas

-aahh… y… se puede saber que hacías por ahí a estas horas? ¬¬

-en que diablos estas pensando?... ¬¬

-en nada, en nada, solo que no puedo pensar muy buenas cosas de un pervertido que está a media noche en los peores callejones que existen por aqui

-que no soy un pervertido! Me llamo Yuriy Ivanov!

-con que Yuriy…- susurra

-y el tuyo? Porque supongo que tienes un nombre no?

-voltea hacia otro lado- no te importa…

-maldito niño consentido ¬¬

-maldito hentai ¬¬

Las dos niñas se miraron y no pudieron contener una risita burlona, después la mayor habló

-ustedes deben ser muy buenos amigos cierto?

-los dos- YO AMIGO DE ÉSTE!

-jeje se ve que se llevan de maravilla- ríe la pequeña

-entonces no habrá problema si me quedo con él!- la peliazul suelta a Yuriy y se cuelga del brazo del bicolor

-y yo me quedo con Yuriy-kun!- exclama la pelirosa abrazando la cabeza del pelirrojo

-ambos- POR MI ESTÁ BIEN!- y voltean el rostro a otro lado

Había pasado un tiempo ya desde que comenzaron a caminar entre los callejones, el clima era muy frío y en ocasiones uno de ellos se asomaba entre las intersecciones para asegurarse de no volver a toparse con alguna otra banda de ratas. Siguieron su camino en silencio para llegar al peligroso limite que separaba la ciudad de su "hogar", una vez ahí, luego de burlar a la vigilancia que había en ese limite precisamente para que nadie entrara y saliera llevarían a las niñas a una comisaría para que pudieran entregarlas a sus padres, todo claro sin que los vieran

Con ese plan en mente continuaron caminando, en el camino el pelirrojo no pudo evitar posar la mirada en cierto bicolor, observando sus raspones levemente sangrantes en piernas y brazos, solo tenia puestos sus boxers pues sus pantalones estaban destrozados y su playera que estaba levemente rota, "no tendría frío?" "no le dolería el cuerpo después de lo que le pasó?" justo cuando el ojiartico abría sus labios para hablar fue interrumpido por unos gemiditos tras su cabeza

- que sucede?- preguntaba el ojiartico viendo hacia arriba intentando ver la carita de la niña

-oh… no llores Mathilda…- pedía la peliazul viendo el ligero llanto de su hermana mojando los rojos cabellos de Yuriy

-lo…lo siento…es… es que… extraño a mamá…- dice con sus puñitos intentando secarse las lágrimas

-nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo lejos de mamá- susurra la peliazul

El bicolor se acerca a la llorosa pelirosada y le acaricia la cabeza suavemente dándole una sonrisa

-no te preocupes, te llevaremos con ella pronto

-con ojos llorosos- lo prometes?

-lo prometo…- el bicolor le otorga una hermosa y tierna sonrisa que hace sonrojar a las pequeñas, pero tal sonrisa tampoco pasó desapercibida por cierto pelirrojo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse también… la peliazul vio esto y sonrió con un gesto de complicidad…

-tú que demonios me ves? ¬¬- pregunta el ojirojos al notar aquella mirada sobre él

-eh?... este…- sacude su cabeza- yo veo lo que se me de mi regalada gana!

-grrrr…idiota,mejor me adelanto, vamos Poochi!- el perro ladró y ambos se alejaron un poco

-susurra- maldito niño consentido, ni quien quiera verlo… ¬¬

-jeje seguro?- la peliazul ríe entre dientes

-que quieres decir?- pregunta incrédulo

-nada, solo digo que lo que tienes de sexy y atractivo lo tienes de orgulloso, pretencioso, arrogante y…

-mentiroso!- exclama la pelirosa

-gracias hermana!

-a donde quieres llegar? Soy ladrón! Es lógico que yo sea así!

-ah! Entonces en verdad no te interesa él cierto?

-sonrojado- de que diablos hablas?

-bien, pero entonces… dime… - lo ve fijamente con una enorme sonrisa- en verdad puedo quedarme con él?...

-q…que…?- el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que le había dicho aquella pequeña peliazul

-bueno, ahora solo tengo 10 años, pero voy a crecer y estoy segura que seré muy bonita cuando crezca, entonces él me va a querer ¿no lo crees?

El pelirrojo se quedó estático ante tales palabras, esa mocosa hablaba en serio? A donde demonios quería llegar con eso? Pero lo mas extraño… porque le estaba afectando?...

-hermana…- llamaba la pelirosada algo preocupada, en verdad la peliazul se estaba pasando de la raya

-claro que…- le da la espalda- si cuando yo sea mayor él ya tiene a alguien mas…- gira el rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa- estoy dispuesta a dejarlo para que sea feliz…

La mente de Yuriy estaba en blanco, intentaba procesar aquellas palabras dichas por la peliazul, después alzó la vista para posarla sobre aquella figura que caminaba muy adelante…

-pero por lo mientras lo reclamo como mi novio! o

-SII! Y yo voy a ser tu novia!- exclamaba la pelirosa abrazándose de Yuriy

-oigan! Esperen un momento! O.O

-bien! Si ya estamos seremos sus novias hasta nuevo aviso!

El pelirrojo no hizo mas que resignarse y agachar la cabeza, esas niñas eran un problema con patas, luego alzó de nuevo la mirada para mirar aquella figura del bicolor que se detiene a la sorpresa de Yuriy y gira para verlos

-oigan ya llegamos!

Corrieron un poco hasta toparse con una reja, y al otro lado, una gigantesca ciudad llena de luces y algo de ruido, las enormes ciudades nunca duermen… ahora solo faltaba burlar a algunos guardias para considerarse totalmente adentro de la gran metrópoli, pero aun adentro… debían tener cuidado…

Así continuaron un rato hasta que por fin descubrieron un lado mas vulnerable para introducirse poco a poco… al fin habían entrado…ahora caminaba entre los callejones de la ciudad pues toda la luz que había ahí podría delatarlos…

-no puedo creerlo, hasta sus callejones están mas limpios que los nuestros, estos malditos ricos si que saben vivir bien…- susurra el ojiazul molesto

-cállate pervertido! Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde dejarlas y salir rápido de aquí

-bien, bien, y no me llames pervertido!

-ah! Oigan, yo reconozco, este lugar!- exclama la pelirosa

-segura?- pregunta el bicolor

-asiente- recuerdo que mamá me trajo una vez para arreglar su divorcio con papá

-es verdad! Ahora que lo mencionas a mi también me trajo, la oficina debe estar de aquel lado! - continua la peliazul asomándose por una esquina y viendo ante ella un gigantesco edificio lleno de luz con bastante gente entrando y saliendo

-todo eso es para arreglar un cochino divorcio!- exclama el pelirrojo

-y deberían ver todo el papeleo que manejan ahí- sonrie la peliazul- y todo eso solo porque a mamá le molestaba que a papá ya no se le paraba, que no la satisfacía, que el largo y ancho, que impotente, que el viagra y quien sabe que mas… los adultos se complican mucho la existencia

-oye, realmente tienes 10 años? O.O- preguntaba el bicolor con gran asombro y el rostro teñido de rojo

-bueno, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas desde aquí

-seguras?- pregunta el ojiartico bajándola de sus hombros

-por supuesto! Los policías conocen a mi mamá y pueden llevarnos con ella- responde la mayor

-pues bueno… si ustedes lo dicen…

- el bicolor se hinca hasta quedar a su altura- entonces cuídense mucho y no vuelvan a ir a ese lugar tan peligroso entendido?

Las dos se sonrojan y contestan al unísono

-SI!

En ese momento las dos corren alejándose con el perro para después detenerse y voltear a verlos con una sonrisa

-POR CIERTO YO ME LLAMO MATHILDA!- su hermana la empuja

-Y YO ME LLAMO MARIAM!

-las dos- MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y con esto se van corriendo ante las sonrisas del pelirrojo y el bicolor, este último se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar ante la sorpresa del ojiartico

-oye! A donde vas?

-pues regresando, que mas?

-no tienes porque comportarte así, te salvé recuerdas? ¬¬

-si, no tienes porque repetirlo ¬¬ ya puedes dejarme, tu compañía no me satisface en lo absoluto

-grrrr… de saber que te pondrías así mejor hubiera dejado que te violaran!

Ante esto el bicolor se detiene y baja la mirada… el ojiartico había hablado de más

-he… no… espera… yo no quería…

- no tienes que decir nada… después de todo no sabias que era yo… hubieras salvado a cualquiera…

El ojirubí comenzó a caminar de nuevo ante la atónita mirada del pelirrojo… ¿ que habría querido decir con eso?...

Ambos realizaron el trayecto de regreso en silencio, ninguno decía nada, parecía que cada uno iba solo, hacia tiempo que ya habían pisado el suelo que ya conocían de su hogar. El pelirrojo por fin se animó a mirar al bicolor que tenia una extraña mirada triste, recorrió con su hermosa vista azul el dañado cuerpo del chico para admirar de nuevo esa perfecta anatomía, pero recordemos que solo tenia puestos sus boxers y su playera rota mientras se abrazaba un poco… hacia frío… pronto el rostro de la pequeña peliazul apareció en su mente sobresaltándolo…

El pelirrojo volvió a posar su hermosa mirada en aquel bicolor, sintió algo extraño, jamás le había pasado… no podía quitarle la mirada de encima… necesitaba acabar con ese silencio…

-o…oye…

El bicolor voltea sin dejar de caminar

-no es que me importe pero… te sientes bien?

-a que te refieres?

-bueno, yo conozco la fuerza de esos tipos, la verdad ni siquiera debiste poder ponerte en pie

-la verdad sus golpes no me dolieron tanto- voltea a otro lado y se sujeta fuertemente el pecho- siempre hay algo que duele mas…

-eh? Pero…

-olvídalo, no lo entenderías, a ti no te importa nadie…

-ya vas a empezar!- el pelirrojo comenzaba a irritarse de nuevo

- entonces niégamelo! si en verdad te importara alguien no tendrías a tantas chicas para divertirte!

El pelirrojo ya iba a abrir la boca para contestarle pero se quedó callado… ¿Qué diría?... era verdad… por primera vez le dolió que le dijeran eso… ¡por que!

- pero quien soy yo para reclamarte… -le da la espalda- después de todo puedes hacer lo que quieras…

En ese momento el bicolor abre sus ojos de sorpresa al sentir sobre su espalda algo calido, algo lo estaba cubriendo… giró el rostro para poder ver de que se trataba y su gesto se llenó de impresión al ver como el hermoso pelirrojo le colocaba su chamarra sobre la espalda de una forma sutil y tierna poniendo muy nervioso al ojirubí…

-per… pervertido no… no creas que me harás cambiar de opinión sobre ti haciendo esto…- siente algo de calor en sus mejillas

- me importa poco lo que pienses sobre mi, así que deja tu orgullo un poco y pontela un rato

-no voy a agradecerte pervertido…- dice sosteniendo la chamarra por uno de sus hombros

-ni quien las quiera, ahora si me vas a decir tu nombre?

-que?

-si la persona que salvé no me lo quiso decir almenos quiero saber a quien le estoy prestando mi chamarra favorita además de que es la única que tengo…

El bicolor queda en silencio…

-bueno, bueno, ya, si no me lo quieres decir no te voy a obligar

-Kai…

-eh?- se sorprende

-me llamo Kai… Kai Hiwatari

-mmm… con que Kai…-susurra- es un bonito nombre

-que?

-ah! No nada!- negaba con la cara sonrojada mientras el bicolor lo veía con inseguridad

Pronto siguieron caminando de nuevo en silencio cuando la voz del ojirubí se escuchó

-y dime… que hacías en esos callejones realmente?... sabes lo peligrosos que son…

- mm? Bueno… es que un chicle rosa y una bruja sin escoba me persiguieron todo el día y no tuve otro remedio que esconderme en los callejones de los limites, pero por mas que esperaba esas mocosas no se iban! Pasó tanto tiempo que me quedé dormido, desperté y fue cuando escuché los gritos… bbrrrr… esas chicas tienen una perseverancia monstruosa… tan solo acordarme de ellas me dan escalofríos

-sonríe- es tu culpa por ser tan popular entre las chicas y chicos

-es verdad, pero no tengo la culpa de ser tan hermoso- se pasa los dedos por su brillante cabello

-ya cálmate Romeo U¬¬

En ese momento se dan cuenta que ya están sobre las calles habitables y faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera, pronto el bicolor se detuvo…

-bien, yo aquí me quedo, tengo que ir a mi casa

-yo todavía debo caminar un poco para regresar con mis compañeros, deben estar preocupados porque no llegué a dormir

-bueno, entonces luego nos vemos Yuriy…

-QUE! O.O

-eh? Qu.. que cosa?- le escurre una gotita al bicolor

-me dijiste Yuriy!

-e…eso no es cierto! Siempre serás pervertido!

-jeje seguro?- ríe burlón

-grrrr…eres un idiota!- y gritando esto ultimo se aleja corriendo

El pelirrojo veía con una gran sonrisa como se alejaba aquel lindo chico, después de todo no era… tan malo…

Brillantes rayos de luz anunciaban la mañana y cosas muy interesantes pasarían desde ahora… cambios muy inesperados…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AQUÍ ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULO! Uff… hasta que pude subirlo… es que he estado muy ocupada con mis competencias de atletismo y los exámenes de la prepa y no tuve permitido conectarme, como sea mis ánimos regresaron con aquellas preciosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus santísimos reviews que me llenan de alegría o.

Conciencia: lo que esta loca quiere decir es que les agradece de todo corazón a mis adorados:

**Amali: **jeje aquí está la continuación! niiooooo, te necesito vivita para que sigas leyendo y me dejes reviews! jaja, sentí que este cap se fue algo lento pero te prometo que mejorará en el siguiente, grax por leer!

**Dani Hiwatari: **que ondas! Jeje a lo mejor no es tu imaginación y realmente Hitoshi le trae ganas a mi Kai , la neta me gusta esa pareja pero este es un fic YuriyxKai y el peliazul se va a tener que aguantar! Jeje, perdón por hacer este cap tan aburrido pero el siguiente mejorará, lo prometo!

**Saga-Chan: **aah! Mi adorada Saga-Chan! grax por seguir leyendo! Que bueno que te guste la forma en que Kai trata a Yuriy y la personalidad de Bryan, tus comentarios me levantan el ánimo como no tienes idea, grax! o y no te preocupes, Yuriy siempre será de Kai y viceversa, claro que voy a poner ciertos problemas de por medio muajajja. Espero que sigas leyendo el próximo cap que te prometo que estará bueno n n, te quiero!

**Alexa Hiwatari: **que ondas, si estoy pensando en poner un BryanxRay pero antes deben ocurrir ciertas cosas, espero que las leas, este cap no fue muy bueno pero mejorará el siguiente, y si! Kai tiene que mejorar para enfrentarse a Brooklyn pero luego diré como lo hará, grax por leer!

**Zucka: **jeje bueno, aquí está el cap, lamento que haya estado así y me haya tardado tanto pero el siguiente será mejor, grax por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo, grax!o

**Dark Luna 666: **aahhh! No separo a Kai y a Yuriy pero no lo dejes de leer! Jaja van a enfrentar broncas algo serias que van a suponer eso pero no preocupes, no los voy a separar , me alegra mucho que estés leyendo mi fic, juro que esta porquería de capitulo se va a compensar con el siguiente, sigue leyendo onegai! n n

**Tailime-Hiwatari: **jeje aquí esta la actualizacion, se que no quedó muy bien pero lo haré mejor en el siguiente, es que estoy muy ocupada y con la cabeza llena de cosas, espero que sigas leyendo!o

**Neko-ili: **waaa! En verdad te lo recomendaron? O.O Me has elevado la alegría mucho, mucho, lastima que quedé mal con este capitulo T.T gomen! No volverá a pasar, espero que leas el siguiente, y no preocupes Kai sanará! Eso creo…O.O jeje como sea si van a hacer cosas muuuuy malas, estos niños no son ningunos santos jaja espero que lo sigas leyendo, grax!

**HAY NOS LEEMOS! o**


	6. Chapter 6

Aika: ejem… antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la gigantesca tardanza de actualización, Gomen!

Conciencia: eso es todo lo que podemos decir u.u

Aika: malditos exámenes ¬¬, lo peor es que este capitulo no compensa el retrazo, disculpen, como sea aquí está y como siempre ustedes tienen la última palabra.

QUEDATE CONMIGO

La habitación estaba ya oscura, parecía no haber nadie exceptuando a dos personas que hablaban amenamente, el bicolor comenzaba a contarle su pasado en aquel cuarto blanco al pequeño neko, fuera de esa habitación todo estaba tranquilo…en calma…

- maldita sea!

Ejem… weno no todo estaba en calma ¬¬U

De entre la oscuridad podía verse una puerta entreabierta dejando ver algo de luz en el pequeño cuarto, era el mas cuidado de todos y se asemejaba mucho a un baño de hotel con la excepción de que no tenia ni tina ni regadera por lo demás parecía bien, al bicolor intentaban darle lo mejor… pero ahora dentro del pequeño baño se encontraba cierto hermoso pelirrojo con los pantalones y boxers abajo, en su rostro brillaban algunas gotitas de salado sudor que escurrian desde su frente pasando por sus rosadas mejillas y al final resbalando por su blanco y delicioso cuello… su respiración era profunda y pausada, su boca se hallaba abierta tomando grandes cantidades de oxigeno mientras su pecho subia y bajaba forzadamente, su precioso rostro se encontraba en un completo sonrojo y sus bellisimos ojos árticos entrecerrados mostraban un extraño y atrayente brillo que hacian un excelente juego con el tinte de sus mejillas, de pronto su expresión se vuelve molesta y aprieta fuertemente los dientes

-ma…maldición!

Su blanca mano apretaba con fuerza su potente miembro erguido y caliente sintiendo un gran cosquilleo en la base y cierta sensación que subia por lo largo queriendo ser expulsado de su encierro

-y…ya, ya! mmm!

Su mano se movia frenéticamente a lo largo de todo su órgano apretandolo considerablemente mientras posaba la otra en sus grandes testículos y los masajeaba con la misma intensidad. Su pene ya se encontraba totalmente hinchado y sonrojado mientras comenzaba a escurrir poco a poco de la punta aquel líquido blanquecino hasta llegar a la experimentada mano que lo sujetaba.

-maldita sea! aaahh!- el pelirrojo hace su cabeza hacia atrás sin poder contener un gemido

Necesitaba descargar ahora mismo, era necesario, se sentia morir! Un gran cosquilleo se habia adueñado de toda su parte pelvica, su gran miembro palpitante pedia algun lugar estrecho donde penetrar y sentirse satisfecho con tal presion que solo un pequeño y caliente orificio podria brindarle…uno en especial… cerró aun mas la mano alrededor de esa insaciable extremidad de su exitado cuerpo en un fuerte agarre subiendo y bajando insistentemente, maldita sea! dolia como el demonio! El calor y el dolor eran insoportables tenia que explotar ahora!

-AAAAHH!- el pelirrojo emitió un pequeño grito intentado por todos los medios posibles de que no se escuchara a la otra habitación, una gran cantidad de semen fue liberado a gran presión manchando sus manos y el suelo con ese espeso líquido blanquecino

Pronto la calma llegó de nuevo al pequeño departamento y lo unico que se podia escuchar era la agitada respiración de aquel lindo chico ojiártico, pronto sus piernas flaquearon sintiendose caer pero lo evitó recargando su mano en el empañado espejo. Siguió tomando bocanadas de oxigeno cuando volteó para mirar su reflejo en aquel espejo, miró su blanco rostro todavía con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas en un sexy tinte sonrosado mientras sus ojos se hallaban extrañamente con un azul brillante y medio abiertos, su rostro tenia tambien algunas gotas de sudor que terminaban en sus carnosos labios. Pasó su mano por el espejo dejandola marcada en el empañado vidrio viendo mejor el reflejo de sus hermosos ojos un poco mas relajados.

-diablos… mira lo que me obligas a hacer Kai…- forma una pequeña y linda sonrisa sarcastica- mi pequeño tontito…

(Recuerdo de cuando Yuriy y Kai se quedaron solos y comenzaron a hacerse cariñitos, la parte baja del bonito pelirrojo ya habia despertado, ver capitulo 4 n n)

Lleva su mano hacia su boca y lame suavemente con la punta de su lengua aquel líquido blanquizco y viscoso entre sus dedos -suspira- es como si hubiera sido ayer la ultima vez que hicimos el amor… no es cierto Kai?

De pronto…

-O.O…WWAAAAAAA!- una gran y experta mano traviesa le llega por atrás y le agarra con fuerza el ahora flacido miembro aun pegajoso jalandolo en toda su extensión

-mmm… pero que tenemos aquí… interesante… te ha crecido mucho Yu, estoy seguro que Kai quedará complacido con eso n n

-BRYAN MALDITO PERVERTIDO ALEJATE DE MI!- el pelirrojo furioso se da media vuelta y lanza un puñetazo que el pelilavada esquiva con facilidad haciendose para atrás

-je, tranquilo Yuriy, como buen hermano es mi responsabilidad estar al pendiente de tu desarrollo- sonrie burlón

-CALLATE! DIOS ME LIBRE SI FUERAS MI HERMANO! SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME HAGAS ESAS COSAS! CUANTAS VECES TE LO DEBO DE DECIR?-gritaba furioso el pelirrojo sonrojado

-ya, ya, tranquilo, después de todo pensé que estarias de mejor humor- se coloca las manos tras la cabeza y sale despreocupadamente del baño

-estaré de buen humor el dia que te mueras ¬¬

-primero intenta cerrar la puerta del baño la proxima vez y luego preocupate por mi funeral, seremos pobres pero decentes

- QUE SABES TU DE DECENCIA!- grita furioso

-shh… recuerda que Kai está en la otra habitación, no te da pena gritar?- pregunta en tono burlón guiñándole un ojo

-si seras hijo de tu pu… grrr ah! Mejor dime que demonios haces aquí! Te recuerdo que esta sigue siendo mi casa y de Kai

-malagradecido, y yo que siempre cuido de tu amorcito con tanto cariño cuando no estas-finge molestia

-y no sabes lo preocupado que me voy dejándote con él; Hitoshi ya es suficiente problema

-naaa… no te preocupes por él, por cierto ahora a lo que vine… -su voz cambia a uno totalmente serio, algo no característico de su amigo pelilavanda preocupando al ojiartico

-qu…que sucede?

-necesitamos hablar… ahora…

El pelirrojo da un paso hacia atrás y toma su hombro vendado… voltea lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amado quien en ese momento se encontraba felizmente relatando la historia de cómo habia conocido a Yuriy a cierto neko sorprendido… la imagen de un chico pelinaranja aparece en su mente y el ojiártico furioso aprieta con gran fuerza su hombro…

Pronto ambos chicos caminaban por las calles ya algo oscuras dando algunas vueltas por callejones aun un tanto "seguros" hasta llegar por fin a una pequeña ruina la cual carecia de ventanas y solo contaba con una puerta oxidada

-no ha cambiado nada…- susurra el pelirrojo observándola con cierto alivio y melancolía

-je, me da gusto que aun recuerdes tu primer hogar- responde en tono burlón acercandose al lugar

-quieres callarte? ¬¬- lo sigue

Bryan se acerca a la puerta y la abre lentamente escuchándose solo el rechinido de esta y luego… oscuridad…

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, el pelilavanda entra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro llena de confianza mientras que el pelirrojo entraba con pasos mas cortos volteando a ver a todos lados, ahí habia vivido toda su vida con Bryan y los demas chicos hasta que conoció a Kai y una vez entablada su relación de noviazgo decidieron vivir juntos en el edificio donde se encuentra el bicolor ahora enfermo, la última vez que había estado ahí era hace cuatro largos meses, voltea a ver el marco en donde deberia haber una ventana y recuerda cuando lo invitó por primera vez a conocer su "casa"-"…Kai… mi adorado Kai…"

El lindo pelirrojo se perdió en sus pensamientos totalmente, hasta que le sonido de un gatillo lo hizo reaccionar abruptamente

-te mueves y te mueres…

-oye, oye calma chiquitin! Me rindo, no te pongas roñoso!- el ojiazul levantaba las manos mientras veia hacia abajo a cierto enano pelirrojo de voz rasposa

-eh! Quien eres?- preguntaba confundido

-jaja, abre bien esos ojotes enano desfigurado, mira quien es- sonríe el pelilavanda

La luna era descubierta por las nubes dejando que su luminosidad entrara dejando ver por fin a aquel hermoso pelirrojo

-e…eres…Yuriy… Yuriy eres tu!- exclamaba el pequeño emocionado

-jeje, que tal Daichi? n n– pregunta con una linda sonrisa

-por fin regresas! Donde habias estado?- el enano agitaba el arma enfusivamente apuntando bajo la cintura del ojiazul

-oye, oye! Cuidado con esa pistola! Mira bien donde la apuntas! o.OU- exclama alarmado con un gran note de nerviosismo

-ah? O.O este…jaja, perdón n.nU

-si engendro, o Kai se va a enojar contigo por dejarlo sin su juguete favorito- burla el pelilavanda

-un día de estos voy a matarte ¬¬

- AH! YURIY! MI QUERIDO NIÑO!

-eh?- el pelirrojo voltea y ve como una señora de largo cabello negro amarrado con un moño azul le saltaba encima enfucivamente mientras lo abrazaba con gran fuerza hundiendo su cabeza entre sus enormes pechos

-AH MI YURIY! MI YURIY! POR FIN REGRESASTE! n/n

-MPH… NO PUEJO RESPIRAJ! X.X

-aah! Te extrañe tanto estos 4 meses de gran soledad!- separa a un desmayado Yuriy sosteniéndolo por los brazos

-X.X

-MAMA ERES UNA SALVAJE, LO MATASTE! – gritaba furioso el pequeño moreno

-NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE! YO SOY LA QUE TE DA DE TRAGAR!

-n…no…no se preocupe, estoy bien – comienza el pelirrojo ya vuelto en sí

-ah! Mi Yuriy!- lo abraza nuevamente pero con fuerza normal

-sonrie-je… yo tambien la extrañaba señora Sumeragi…- susurra con suavidad mientras regresaba el abrazo

Después…

8 personas yacian en una habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de una pequeña vela que se derretia rapidamente, algunos como Bryan y Serguei se encontraban parados mientras que los demás estaban sentados en el suelo sobre unos delgados y maltratados cojines

-bien… creo que sabemos el porqué estamos aquí no?- pregunta seria la señora Sumeragi

-claro que si! Cuando vamos a cenar! n n- exclama emocionado el peliazul

Caida anime

-TAKAO! POR UNA VEZ EN TU PUTA VIDA USA EL POCO CEREBRO DE MOSCA QUE TIENES!- grita desesperado el pequeño enano narizón

-hay Takao…u/u - suspira apenado un lindo niño rubio por el comportamiento de su novio

-cerdo… ¬¬- susurra con una sonrisa irónica el pelilavanda de la esquina

-ejem… ahora si… - continua la señora Sumeragi- cof, cof, creo que tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos… no Yuriy?...

Voltea a ver al pelirrojo que se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre, este pronto se vuelve serio, el ambiente se sintio pesado… sabia que era lo que tenia que explicarles y eso lo enfurecia, sus blancas manos se cerraron con gran fuerza sobre su pantalón… la herida de su hombro comenzó a arder…

-Yuriy… - susurra la señora

-yo…- sus manos comenzaban a ponerse rojas

Silencio…

-volvieron… por fin regresaron Brooklyn y Garland…

Todos sintieron como si les cayera un balde de agua helada, sus cuerpos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al escuchar aquellos temibles nombres, los cuerpos de los más pequeños comenzaron a temblar… Bryan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y voltear el rostro…

-yo…- continua el pelirrojo- jamas pensé que volverian…

FLASH BACK

El pelirrojo saltaba con gran agilidad sobre los edificios acercandose cada vez más a la gran mansión hasta que sin darse cuenta entra al campo de visión de cada uno de los "vigilantes" que sonreían al mirar a su presa acercarse (Ming Ming, King, Queen, Crusher, y Wayatt) todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y todo se hallaba en una total oscuridad iluminada solamente por la luna. Por fin el hermoso ladron aterrizó con suavidad sobre el techo de la mansión, los rayos de la luna afinaban su delicada silueta vestida de negro, sus guantes, sus botas, pantalón y playera de cuello, ajustada sin mangas, todo en exquisito juego con su cabellera de fuego… simplemente un hermoso ángel de negro…

Prosiguió con pasos lentos y firmes, sabia perfectamente que se trataba de una trampa y no podia arriesgarse a cometer un error, entraría, burlaría a la seguridad, tomaria la pintura y saldría, todo en el menor tiempo posible…

Todas las luces dentro de la mansión se hallaban apagadas, frente a una ventana, un policía se encontraba haciendo guardia, firme y atento no pudo evitar dar un bostezo

-waaaa…ñiam, ñiam…- se estira y se talla un ojo- espero que no tarde tanto ese ladrón, ya tengo sueño…

De pronto una sombra pasa rapidamente por la ventana

-eh! Pero que demonios!- el oficial voltea a ver pero no hay nada… solo oscuridad, se pone nervioso y con lentitud se acerca, su cuerpo comienza a temblar y una gota de sudor resbala desde su frente, toma la perilla de la ventana, cierra los ojos y tragando saliva la abre… silencio… pronto vuelve a abrir los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al no ver nada, asoma la cabeza hacia fuera y…

-WAAAAAA!- un enorme pajaro negro levanta el vuelo con un gran escandalo alejandose rapidamente- ah… uf… estúpido pajarraco- se agarra el pecho- fiu… casi me da un infarto, maldito trabajo, debí hacer caso a mi madre y terminar la universidad

El oficial cierra la ventana y dandole la espalda retoma su lugar, de pronto, una delgada y bien formada figura sale tras él, el policía siente un escalofrío y comienza a voltear la cabeza mecánicamente para solo ver una sonrisa llena de burla

-buenas noches n n…

Y antes que el policía dijera algo un fuerte puñetazo se estrella contra su cara deformándosela cayendo pesadamente al suelo totalmente inconciente

-oye, escuchaste eso!

-si, vamos a ver!

Un par de policias se acercaban al lugar al escuchar la caida, una vez en el amplio pasillo no ven nada…

-oye, donde está Yamamoto? No se supone que cuidaba este pasillo?- le preguntaba confundido a su compañero

-se supone que si, pero…

-está durmiendo

Ambos voltean al mismo tiempo y para su sorpresa, frente a ellos se encontraba en todo su esplendor aquella sombra que los veia con burla

-TU!- y justo cuando comenzaban a sacar sus armas, el pelirrojo se adelantó dandole un tremendo rodillazo en la cara para luego dar una patada al ras del piso y hacer caer al otro y estrellarle la cabeza contra el suelo quedando ambos inconcientes

Momentos mas tarde…

El sexy ladrón amarraba con fuerza a los tres policias jalando la cuerda lo más que podía apoyándose con la pierna otorgando un último jalón

-bien- se sacude las manos- sean niños buenos y quedense así un rato n n

Un policía comenzaba a volver en sí y movia tontamente la cabeza

-eh?... q…que pasó

De pronto ¡MADRES!... un tremendo macanazo en la cabeza!

-X.X

-que te quedes quieto! ¬¬

Y dejandolos así, Yuriy comienza a recorrer los amplios y oscuros pasillos a gran velocidad, no podia perder más tiempo e intentaba evadir a la mayor cantidad de oficiales posibles, hasta que por fin llega a una voluminosa puerta deliciosamente tallada. Una pequeña sonrisa confiada aparece en su rostro y tomando la perilla con sus suaves manos la gira en forma lenta, por fín abre la puerta. Pronto comienza a entrar con pasos lentos y cortos a aquella oscura habitación, el cuarto bellamente adornado con detalles en mármol, cortinas de seda y muchisimas rosas regadas por el piso, en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba una sola luz iluminando un pequeño caballete sobre el cual yacía un cuadro cubierto por un velo blanco. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír y se acercó pisando las rosas lentamente hasta quedar frente a él

-je, que fácil…- y de un solo jalón quitó aquel estorboso velo sorprendiendo con su belleza a nuestro ladrón

La pintura era totalmente de rosas rojas pintadas con cautela y finas hasta el último detalle, pequeños petalos de cerezo volaban sobre las rosas y a su vez, los petalos de las rosas formaban delicadamente el rostro de una pequeña y tierna niña de mirada triste con gotas de rocio pintadas bajo sus ojos; el título en aquel fino marco de oro: "Rosas de Sakura"… aun así algo estaba mal…

-pero este cuadro no es de…

Pronto nuestro ladrón se ciega al momento en que toda la habitación se ilumina intentando cubrirse el rostro con su brazo, no solo porque la luz lastimaba sus hermosos ojos árticos, si no porque no podia dejarse ver tan fácil.

-vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí

El pelirrojo intenta ver un poco a su alrededor y ve como la habitación estaba llena de oficiales, entre ellos… el comandante

-creo que te tenemos rodeado no crees?- pregunta el comandante con ironía en su voz

-pues eso parece- responde con el mismo tono pero al final suelta una sonrisa confiada- cuantas veces más me vas a querer atrapar de la misma forma? Je, Creo que la edad te esta afectando el cerebro- burla

-CALLATE! Almenos no hago un maldito intento fallido de cubrirme el rostro, seguramente tienes una cara horrible!- exclama irritado

-antes de criticarme a mi deberias de poner más atención a tu trabajo- responde molesto por el comentario

-a que te refieres?- pregunta confundido

-YA BASTA DE PLATICAS, TE VOY A DESTROZAR!- el enorme moreno de Rick se abalanza contra nuestro ladrón que solo salta agilmente hacia atrás esquivando el golpe

-RICK! NO SEAS IDIOTA!- grita Claude mientras sacaba su arma

-DEMONIOS! SON UNOS TONTOS!- Mihaeru tambien saca su arma y comienza a disparar por toda la habitación destrozandolo absolutamente todo!

-NOOO! MI CASAAA! - gritaba desesperado Romero con grandes lágrimas y jalandose el cabello

Mientras el pelirrojo corria esquivando los disparos hasta llegar a la ventana y antes de saltar, voltea a ver al comandante

-y otra cosa… no tengo porque mostrar mi hermoso rostro ante idiotas como ustedes, si quieres verlo tendras que atraparme!- y diciendo esto salta por la ventana

-maldito presumido…- susurra el pequeño rubio con furioso- COMANDANTE!

El rubio cenizo intenta llamar la atencion del comandante pero éste no responde

-diablos…todos siganlo! Hagan sonar las alarmas! No lo dejen escapar!-gritaba el rubio furioso

Pronto todas las alarmas sonaron en un gran estruendo, y algunas luces que seguian el paso del bello ladrón, los policias se movilizaban rapidamente, unos intentaban seguirlo, otros le disparaban intentando darle sin éxito, pronto un hermoso chico ojos aqua lo veia divertido desde uno de los edificios igual que un chico de largo cabello plateado

El apuesto ladrón saltaba entre los árboles del extenso jardín pero había algo que no estaba bien, tenia su huida asegurada pero su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y algo de sudor comenzaba a escurrir de su frente… que era ese presentimiento ahora tan fuerte?

Un castaño veia el trayecto del pelirrojo con sus binoculares mientras anotaba extrañas coordenadas y soltaba una sonrisa

-King, Queen, va directo hacia ustedes…

El duo blanco y negro sonríen mientras la mente del pelirrojo no lo dejaba en paz

-"diablos! Que pasa? Fue demasiado fácil! Esto…esto no esta bien!"

De pronto ve un extraño y fino brillo intentando atraparlo, pero éste lo impide saltando y apoyandose con las manos para luego aterrizar y tomar entre sus manos aquel fino y filoso objeto

-hilo?...- alza la vista y ve a un moreno vestido de blanco sonriendo y atacandolo de nuevo lanzando aquel filoso hilo que alcanza a cortarle su playera negra- demonios!

El pelirrojo se levanta y esquivando el hilo, se abalanza contra el chico pero de pronto su cuerpo se entumece y se siente con un gran peso encima, pasó de largo a King y se siguió derecho intentando salir de ahí

-la pelinegra sonrie y se pone su comunicador- Crusher va hacia ti…

-"que… que demonios me pasa? Por que mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado!"- de pronto la imagen de rosas en la habitación llega a su mente- "no…no puede ser!las rosas! Maldita sea!"

El pelirrojo se autoregañaba por su descuido y se detiene tras un árbol recargandose en él y poder respirar un poco, ya casi salia de aquella gran propiedad, pero su descanso es interrumpido

-jeje… muere…

Pronto el pelirrojo corre de aquel lugar al ver a un moreno apuntandolo con una enorme bazuca que dispara dandole al lugar donde se habia encontrado el ojiazul, pero éste huye saliendo por fin de la propiedad

-demonios…Ming Ming preparate – susurra el moreno por el comunicador

En una azotea, la pequeña peliazul apuntaba con su sniper siguiendo con la mira la figura del pelirrojo huyendo por los techos de los grandes edificios

-jeje… -se lame los labios- eres mío…

Mientras con el pelirrojo éste se detiene exhausto sobre sus rodillas

-yo que tú cuidaria mis espaldas-una suave voz se escucha

-que!- el pelirrojo se da la media vuelta y viendo el brillo de la mira contra él se escucha el disparo

-OH NO! FALLE!- grita la peliazulada- DEMONIOS! NO ES JUSTO! NO ES JUSTO!- azota su sniper contra el suelo y la pisa furiosa

Mientras en la otra azotea… el precioso pelirrojo se hallaba hincado agarrandose con fuerza su sangrante herida, su blanca mano manchada de aquel líquido rojo haciendo presión sobre su hombro, su sangre escurria emanando de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo en grandes cantidades mientras intentaba reprimir aquellos gemidos de dolor mordiendose el labio haciendolo sangrar tambien

-hola, hace mucho que no te veia…

Yuriy siente como si su corazon se detuviera de golpe, sus bellos ojos árticos abiertos a mas no poder… aquella suave y tierna voz que una vez estuvo apunto de recitar su muerte, su mente se encontraba en blanco, el dolor habia desaparecido y en su lugar su miedo se hacia indescriptible, sudaba frio, tenia miedo de voltear… si él estaba aquí entonces el otro tambien… sus manos comenzaron a temblar…

-que pasa?- pregunta con una sonrisa inocente- a caso tan mal te caigo? n n

Silencio y su cuerpo temblaba

-jaja, que mala suerte- se lleva una mano tras la cabeza- y yo que tenia tantas ganas de verte otra vez

Silencio y sus puños se cierran

-bueno… la verdad es que tambien esperaba ver a tu "compañero"

El cuerpo de Yuriy se tensa ante tales palabras y se levanta de golpe encarando por fin al pelinaranja con gran furia en sus ojos mientras apretaba sus dientes en un casi fallido intento de control

-hasta que por fin volteas a verme- sonrie con satisfacción- vaya, aun conservas un rostro hermosisimo, jaja, sigue igual que hace un año n n

-CALLATE!- grita con gran ira en su voz

-huy, y veo que tu carácter tampoco ha cambiado en lo absoluto

El pelinaranja sonríe y con pasos lentos se acerca al ojiártico que furioso lo veia acercarse, pronto quedó frente a él mirandose mutuamente hasta que el ojiaqua lo tomó suavemente por la barbilla subiendo un poco su rostro dejando en el pelirrojo gran nerviosismo mezclado con…miedo…

-dime… como te sentiste ante la muerte de tu…"amiguito"?- pregunta inquisidor y una extraña confianza resaltaba en su voz

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron a más no poder mientras que los del pelinaranja solo observaba cual vil ave de rapiña cazando a su presa cada reaccion del pelirrojo, cada tension de su cuerpo, cada gesto, cada brillo en sus ojos… sus ojos…

De pronto el pelinaranja no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de gran sorpresa para luego hacer una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa de las más hermosas que poseia

-jaja, ya veo, que felicidad! n.n

El pelirrojo no pudo mas que mostrar su desconcierto para luego sentir como el rostro del más alto se hundía en su hombro y luego se acercaba a su oreja soplando levemente teniendo contacto con su aliento y susurrarle de manera suave…

-te dejaré ir por hoy solo porque tengo ordenes de no tocarte… pero no tendras tanta suerte la próxima vez…cuidate…- le lame el lóbulo de la oreja con tan solo la punta de su lengua causando un gran estremecimiento en el menor… asco…- no sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo a él tambien…

Se aleja lentamente dejando al pelirrojo completamente estático y con la mirada perdida… vuelve a caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas para luego sostenerse pesadamente sobre sus manos contra el suelo, tomaba bocanadas de aire mientras gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro agitado, los latidos de su corazón intentaban regular su ritmo… le habia dicho al pelinaranja la verdad con la mirada… tanto sus dientes como sus manos se apretaron fuertemente… ¿Qué habia echo!... Kai…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

Todos estaban en silencio…

Asi que eso habia pasado… nadie se atrevía a decir nada… todos agachaban la mirada oscureciendola mientras las palabras de Yuriy resonaban en sus mentes, cierto enorme rubio junto con el narizon apretaban fuertemente los puños, un pequeño pecoso temblaba mientras su moreno peliazul lo abrazaba con cierto temor, y el pelirrojo se escondia tras su madre, pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido…

-así que regresaron…

Se escucha la voz del pelilavanda aun recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-cierra los ojos- ahora saben que está vivo…Kai es sorprendente…

-a que te refieres?- pregunta con suavidad el ojiartico

-a nada, olvidalo- deshace su pose y se dirige a la salida

-Bryan a donde vas?- el pelirrojo se levanta abruptamente

El pelilavanda se detiene y habla sin voltearlo a ver

-ya es tarde, es hora de que Kai duerma y desde que te fuiste yo me encargo de él recuerdas?- y diciendo esto último prosigue su camino; el pelirrojo algo molesto intenta seguirlo hasta que…

-hey, Yuriy…- la voz de la señora Sumeragi lo detiene haciendolo voltear- …se lo diras?...

El pelirrojo se queda silencioso y le da la espalda

-no… no creo que sea conveniente… almenos no por ahora…- y terminando esto tambien sale…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitacion totalmente blanca se escuchaban dos lindisimas risas de un lindo y tierno neko de cabellera negra y un apuesto bicolor de hermosos ojos carmínes… el chino se encontraba sentado junto al bicolor que se recargaba en aquella gran almohada blanca mientras reía inocentemente

-jaja, en serio se conocieron así?- preguntaba divertido el neko

-je, te dije que era muy curioso

-pensé que seria algo mas mmm… romantico n/n

-quien? Yuriy? O.O- de pronto el bicolor estalla en risa- jajajajajajaja! debes estar bromeando neko! Cuando nos conocimos él pensaba que la "sensibilidad" era una marca de comida rápida o algo así

-eh? Pero entonces…- susurra confuso en chino

-la verdad es que aun parece un niño pequeño…-el bicolor esboza una linda e inocente sonrisa- creo que es una de las razones por las que lo amo tanto… aunque no lo parezca es tan tierno…

El pelinegro solo lo veía en silencio, era cierto… el ojiartico parecia un hermoso niño pequeño, presuntuoso, arrogante, presumido y burlón… pero tan sexy y apuesto… el chino se sonrojó intentando imaginarse la figura del mencionado…

-pero sabes…- la voz del bicolor lo saca de su ensoñacion- en ocasiones…- lo mira y una sonrisa pícara aparece en su rostro- él realmente se comporta como un verdadero "adulto"

-u… un…adu…ADULTO? O/O- la cara del moreno se pinta totalmete roja

-je,- sonríe- quieres… que te cuente que pasó despues…?

-apenado- s..sí… por favor… v/v

El bicolor se acomoda en su almohada y comienza de nuevo…

FLASH BACK…

Se ve una pequeña casa maltratada y de apariencia deplorable, rodeada de maderos rotos y algunas piedras, tenia una roida puerta de madera y a lado una ventana con los cristales rotos… dentro de este cuchitril se ve una figura recostada en el piso sobre un maltratado pero limpio futón, a lado una pequeña mesa y junto a la pared había una silla con una peculiar prenda…

El cuerpo que antes le daba la espalda a la pared se da media vuelta quedando de frente con aquella silla, parpadeó un poco y por fin fijó sus hermosos ojos carmínes en aquella prenda de color negro con detalles en rojo… muy maltratada ya casi amenazando con algunos agujeros y raspaduras… gruñó, los ojos rubíes del chico se cerraron con enojo y volvió a darse vuelta pero no le duró mucho el gusto

-grrr! Demonios!- el bicolor se levanta molesto y se dirige ante la chamarra que agarra con fueza mirandola fijamente con un gesto de gran molestia; desde que llegó no habia podido dormir, es como si la maldita chamarra tuviera ojos y lo hubiera estado observando… extrañamente y sin razón alguna su rostro se pintó ligeramente de un tinte carmín causando gran furia en el bicolor quien al notar su sonrojo arroja lejos aquel traumante objeto para luego darle la espalda y cruzar los brazos en señal de incorformidad

-maldito pervertido… - no duró mucho cuando sin querer miraba por el rabillo del ojo aquel objeto tirado en el piso, pronto y sin saber por qué se acercó lentamente y lo levató mientras lo colocaba en su regazo y lo sacudia con suavidad… todo esto lo hizo sin notar el ligero rubor apenas perseptible en sus mejillas tatuadas, lanzó un suspiro y se levantó- apenas te conozco y ya me metes en problemas…

Momentos mas tarde… el bicolor se hallaba caminando por las calles abrazando la chamarra, la mañana era fresca se comenzaban a escuchar el trinar de los pájaros y la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas para empezar con sus labores diarias, pronto pasó por aquel puesto…

-AH! BUENOS DIAS MI LINDO NIÑO! n n

-sonríe- buenos dias señora Sumeragi

-Pero que sorpresa verte tan temprano n n

-sí, es que necesito hacer algo

-algo?- lo mira confundida, pero luego sus ojos verdes se posan en aquella prenda haciendola sonreír de gran manera- jeje y eso?

-eh?- el bicolor se da cuenta y la oculta rapido tras él- qu… que cosa?

-rie bajito- esa chamarra estoy segura de haberla visto antes

Las mejillas del bicolor se encienden y voltea molesto al otro lado

-pu… pues claro! Es de esa maldita mancha pelirroja pevertida!

- Yuriy? n n

-ese mero…¬/¬

-pues me extraña que la tengas, -dice sonriente- a nadie le da su chamarra favorita, a este paso despues vas a traer sus pantalones – sonríe pícaramente y le guiña un ojo

-CLARO QUE NO! O/Ó- grita totalemente sonrojado

-jaja bueno no te enojes- ríe y niega con las manos- supongo que quieres regresarsela no?

-no quiero deberle nada a ese pervetido que se la pasa metiendo la cara en donde no lo llaman ¬/¬- comienza a alejarse

-sonríe inquisidoramente- je entiendo, pero… tambien supongo que sabes en donde vive verdad?

El bicolor se detiene abruptamente y voltea

-no necesito nada de ese maldito pervetido! Me sentiré mejor si solo tiro esta cosa y que él vaya por ella!- exclama molesto

-bueno, bueno, como quieras- la señora Sumeragi toma un cesto con zanahorias mientras le daba la espalda sonriendo con gran confianza esperando algo y comienza a contar…- uno… dos… tres…

De pronto siente como le jalan la manga de la blusa y voltea con una sonrisa aun mayor al ver al bicolor con la mirada baja y el rostro totalemente sonrojado mientras le hablaba muy bajito

-podria… podria decirme donde vive…? u/u

-sonríe grandemente- por supuesto mi niño! n n

Mientras en otro lado…

Se ve una pequeña ruina…las paredes agrietadas amenazando con derrumbarse, grandes ventanas sin vidrio en las paredes, y muchos pedazos de edificios caidos rodeaban el lugar… un curioso pelirrojo se acercaba mientras se escondía tras las piedras intentando ver que no hubiera nadie, pronto llega hasta la oxidada puerta y poniendo su blanca mano sobre la perilla la empuja lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, asoma su pelirroja cabeza y… oscuridad… el chico suspira aliviado

-uff… siguen dormidos- cierra lentamente la puerta tras él y casi de puntitas sube unas rechinantes escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de segundo piso donde solo habia una decadente puerta de madera destornillada de la pared toda chueca, el ojiártico se acercó y moviendo un poco la puerta vuelve a suspirar con gran alivio mientras una tierna sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Era una amplia habitacion con un enorme ventanal cubierto por unos trapos maltratados oscuros llenos de hoyos por los que entraban algunos rayos del sol de la mañana, en el piso se encontraban almenos 10 chicos tirados unos sobre otros cubiertos por delgados cachos de tela agarrandose de almohada entre ellos, habia como otros 4 tirando la baba en una mesa y lugares altos mientras que un enorme rubio dormía placidamente sobre dos sillas juntas… todos en una escandalosa melodía de ronquidos…

El pelirrojo veia con ternura aquella escena de su "familia" mientras lanzaba otro suspiro de alivio, de pronto una boca se acerca lentamente atrás de su oreja otorgandole un suave aliento que chocaba contra su nuca

-WAAAAA! BRYAN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- gritaba el pelirrojo levemente sonrojado y con gran molestia

-shhh… vas a depertar a los demas- callaba con suavidad el pelilavanda mientras el ojiártico se asomaba a la habitacion y veia solo como un pequeño moreno peliverde se rascaba la panza para caer dormido de nuevo

-uff… Bryan, sabes que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas, sabes como me pongo ¬/¬

-je, como buen hermano es necesario que esté al pendiente de tus reacciones- dice en tono altivo y burlón

-QUE NO ERES MI HERMANO! Y A LO QUE A MI RESPECTA TE PUEDES IR MUY A LA…!- de pronto el ojiártico se detiene para observar con gran impresión el cuerpo de su amigo pelilavanda, sus pantalones con agujeros más grandes, su playera totalmente desgarrada hecha tirones y su cuerpo mostrando claras señas de algunos golpes y rasguños… también acababa de llegar

-Bry…Bryan… tú…- los hermosos ojos articos se hallaban muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa y preocupacion

-mm? Ah, esto…veras, -suelta una risita nerviosa- quisieron un servicio especial y tuve que ir pero no te preocupes, me pagaron muy bien por haber sido mi dia de descanso n n – toma una de las tiras de su playera- jaja, creo que voy a tener que hacerme otra camisa con la cortina n n

-Bryan…- susurra suavemente

-sonriente- no te preocupes no es tu culpa, sabes bien que nos hace falta almenos un poco de dinero

-pero no es justo!- grita visiblemente enojado- no tienes porqué pagar por todos nosotros!

-hey, tranquilo- le pone una mano sobre la cabeza enredando algunos cabellos rojizos- ya me acostumbré, ademas… - su voz toma un tono serio y acerca su rostro al del ojiartico- jamás dejaria que esos malditos cerdos aristocratas los tocaran, mucho menos a ti… mi Yuriy…

El pelirojo baja la mirada, se sentia mal al saber que su amigo lavanda casi su hermano se prostituyera de ese modo, siempre era lo mismo… los bastardos de la alta sociedad solo se acordaban de los que vivían en ese deplorable lugar cuando se les antojaba divertirse con ellos, llegaban, escogian al niño y se lo llevaban, lo mismo hacian con los hijos e hijas de los que vivian ahí, pero Bryan ya no dejaba que se llevaran a su "familia" y pagaba por todos…

-wwaaaa… ñiam, ñiam,- sale un enorme rubio somnoliento y todo despeinado llamando la atención de ambos mientras se tallaba un ojo- oigan que están haciendo tan temprano?T.T

-buenos dias Serguei!- rodea a Yuriy con un brazo- solo le decia a Yu lo bien que se ve hoy n n

-su-el-ta-me ¬¬

-ah…si claro como digan, me voy a lavar la cara T.T- dice el rubio sin importancia saliendo sosteniendo una jarra rota y agrietada con un poco de agua

-vaya, ya se fue, que bueno que no escuchó nada, él se preocupa demaciado n n- voltea a ver a Yuriy aun con su brazo rodeandole los hombros- por cierto en verdad no te habia dicho lo bonito que te ves hoy? nn

-grrrr…sueltame!- y le da un tremendo codazo en el estómago!

-agh… cof,cof , q…que tierno eres X.x

Rato despues…

Varios chicos salian corriendo divertidamente de aquella ruina a buscar comida como ya era su costumbre riendo y empujandose entre ellos alejándose

-OIGAN! MENOS RISAS Y MÁS TRABAJO! HOY QUIERO ALMENOS DOS ZANAHORIAS Y UNA MANZANA!- les gritaba a lo lejos el enorme rubio lavandose el rostro con una bandeja

En ese momento mientras se secaba con su maltratada playera, se escucharon unos pasos acercandose con lentitud, el rubio alzó la vista y de pronto sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban sonrojandose levemente mientras sus ojos reflejaban gran asombro quedando embelesado ante el chico… dejó caer la bandeja…

-ah… discupa… aquí vive la mancha roja pervertida?…

-ah! –regresa a la realidad- Eh!…que, qui…quien? O.O

Mientras adentro en la habitación ya desocupada, habían quitado la horrible cortina del ventanal dejando que toda la luz de la mañana entrara, en el piso se encontraban sentados cierto pelirrojo y pelilavanda

-oye, donde está tu chamarra?

Pronto el pelirrojo sintió como se le paraba el corazón y todo su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar tal pregunta, que le diría? "se la dí al chico al que le metí mi cara entre sus piernas cuando lo estaban a punto de violar y quedó medio desnudo" definitivamente no se lo diría, ¡Bryan no dejaria de joderlo con lo mismo el resto de su vida!

-este… bueno… yo…yo, yo la perdí, si! La perdí! Jeje n nU – ríe nervioso

-la…… perdiste? Tu chamarra favorita? T.T

-am…sip! n n

-en serio? ¬¬- pregunta desconfiado el pelilavanda

-por supuesto! Crees que estos lindo ojitos pueden mentir?- decia el pelirrojo haciendo cara de cachorro mientras sus bellísimos ojos árticos brillaban con intensidad, de pronto el pelilavanda de forma felina se acerca peligrosamente al rostro del ojiazul quien no podia ocultar su nerviosismo y una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cuello

-no te creo… T.T te gusta demasido esa chamarra- el pelilavanda se acercaba dejando una peligrosa ditancia entre él y Yuriy hasta que de pronto…

-me diras la verdad!

-WWAAAAAAA!

El chico se abalanza contra el menor con gran fuerza tirandolo por completo al suelo mientras le levantaba la playera dejando al descubierto su perfecto y blanco pecho y le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas por todos lados con gran agilidad mientras el ojiartico reía con gran fuerza intentando quitarselo de encima

-JAJAJAJA BRY…BRYAN JAJA SU…SUELTAME MAL…JAJAJA DITO HENTAI!

-quien? Yo? Disculpa pero yo no voy metiendo la cara y apretando "cosas" que no son mías, claro que si hablamos de ese hermoso niño Kai pues…

De pronto la risa de Yuriy se detuvo abruptamente y su rostro se calentó mientras sus mejillas se encendian de un suave tinte carmín…

El mayor se sorpredió al ver a su pequeño "hermano" así y se separó un poco mientras lo veia de manera acusadora

-Yuriy… pasa algo que no me hayas dicho? T.T

-eh? Que? No, claro que no! O/O

-tú no sabes mentir Ivanov!- exclama el pelilavanda

Era cierto, jamas habia podido engañar a Bryan, lo habia intentado inumerables veces en el pasado y nunca lo habia conseguido, era de los únicos que podian ver a traves de sus ojos árticos la verdad (y Brooklyn tambien es de esas únicas personas, solo así se enteró de que Kai está vivo) a todos los demas los podia engañar sin problema, pero a Bryan…

-suelta la lengua Ivanov! Dime que ondas con Kai!- vuelve a exigir el pelilavanda muy cerca del rostro del menor

Yuriy se pone pálido y comienza a sudar, no podía decirle lo que habia pasado esa noche, la sola idea de aguantar los reclamos y burlas de su amigo pelilavanda lo mareaba

-espera… no me digas que…- su rostro muestra gran sorpresa

El pelirrojo se tensó preocupado esperando la deducción de su amigo

-no me digas que… O.O

El pelirrojo aprieta los ojos

- TE ACOSTASTE CON KAI Y LO EMBARAZASTE! O.O

El pelirojo sintió como la vida se le iba casi desmayándose o

-BRYAN IMBECIL! COMO SE TE OCURREN SEMEJANTES IDIOTECES!- gritaba con la cara totamente roja y llena de furia

-oh bueno, puede pasar no? – dice despreocupado con los brazos tras su cabeza

-como se te ocurre! Eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza! O/Ó- grita aun sonrojado

-osea que si te acostaste con él? O.O Noooo! Dijiste que me lo ibas a dejar a mi! ToT- lloraba el pelilavanda- aaaah… y yo que ya me imaginaba como seria la cosa…

_IMAGINACION DE BRYAN… _(no cabe duda de que el neko y Bryan tienen una imaginacion muy pero muy poderosa ¬¬)

_Se ve a un Kai totalmente desnudo y ojos llorosos con un collar de mascota en su cuello acostado sobre sabanas blancas mientras el pelilavanda solo en pantalones sonríe sádicamente y saca un látigo _

_-bien –sonrie- es hora de divertirnos un rato…- estira el látigo_

_-no por favor no! Bryan-sama!- lloraba con gran inocencia el bicolor cuando de pronto el pelilavanda que se le hecha encima!-KYAAAAAAA!_

-BRYAN! ERES UN MALDITO PORNO!- regañaba furioso el pelirrojo totalmente sonrojado sacándolo de su ensoñación

-pero muy efectivo n n- contesta sonriente- pero vamos Yu, admitelo! A ti te gusta ese hermoso niño!- apuntandolo acusadoramente

Yuriy ya se sentia harto, le daban ganas de echarsele encima y retorcerle el cuello, ya no lo soportaba!

-ya…ya…BAASTAAAA!

El pelilavanda se asusta y cae hacia atrás mientras el ojiártico le gritaba frente a su cara

-ESCUCHAME BIEN! NO SE PORQUE DICES QUE ESE NIÑO ES HERMOSO, A MI NO ME IMPORTA! ES UN NIÑO INSOPORTABLE Y SALVAJE QUE SOLO ME DA PROBLEMAS, ES MAS NI SIQUIERA ES BONITO, DE ECHO ES EL CHICO MÁS FEO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

Todo esto lo gritó a todo pulmón retumbando entre las paredes de la habitación y haciendo eco, pronto ambos estaban callados y una voz los sacó de su silencio

-es…este… O.O

-voltea- que diablos quieres Serguei!

Pronto el corazón del pelirrojo se sintió parar al ver a la persona que estaba justo a lado del enorme rubio, era aquel apuesto bicolor quien mantenia aquella chamarra en brazos mientras su rostro mantenia una expresion llena de asombro y confusion al escuchar tales horribles palabras dirigidas a su persona. El pelirrojo sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedia hacer algun sonido… solo se observaban fijamente… en la mente del pelilavanda solo se formaba un pensamiento…

-"bien echo idiota, la regaste…T.T"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lado en el tiempo actual…

La tenebrosa noche caía sobre la enorme metrópoli, por extraño que parezca la cantidad de gente era relativamente pequeña, las sirenas de las patrullas era lo único que se escuchaba al igual que algunos gritos de los policías mientras una hermosa silueta se alejaba con asombrosa agilidad por los techos hasta desaparecer

Entrando a un estrecho callejón, un pequeño oficial rubio cenizo corría tras aquella sombra mientras, sus pasos sobre algunos charcos y su agitada respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel húmedo y sucio lugar, seguía corriendo mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arma hasta que vio a la sombra caer al dar un salto al callejón y caer justo frente a él… las sombras cubrían su figura…

Pronto el lindo oficial se detiene y apunta con su arma al cuerpo de su perseguido quien le daba la espalda

-Detente! Si te mueves tan solo un poco voy a dispararte!- grita de forma amenazante

La figura se queda inmóvil un momento hasta que lentamente y sin parecer importarle comienza a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el rubiecito quien solo da un paso hacia atrás… la mano con la que sujetaba la pistola tiembla…

Pronto la sombra se acerca a la pared del callejón para toparse con una extraña y oxidada puerta, la abre y sin importarle la presencia del oficial lo mira y entra… era como si lo invitara a pasar…

-oye! Espera!

El rubio corre tras aquella figura y asomándose por la puerta ve un oscuro y frío cuarto, traga un poco de saliva y con pasos lentos comienza a entrar a aquel lugar, sostenía con fuerza su arma mientras se iba adentrando cada vez más, una vez adentro se escucha un tremendo portazo tras él, el pequeño voltea asustado y ve como aquella figura se recargaba en la puerta ahora cerrada, el cuerpo del pequeño oficial se tensa y vuelve a apuntarlo con su arma

-q…que estas haciendo? Abre la puerta!- su voz era quebradiza

La figura no se movió…

-abre la maldita puerta!- grita de nuevo, los nervios eran notables y sus manos sudaban, no sabia que decir… su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, veía la figura con sus ojos húmedos y lentamente comenzó a bajar el arma…- yo…no… no quiero dispararte… no puedo…

La sombra que hasta ahora parecía inmutable esbozó por fin una pequeña y linda sonrisa, de pronto comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos al pequeño rubio cenizo que solo lo miraba con sorpresa y nerviosismo

-qu…que haces?

Empezó a dar torpes pasos hacia atrás casi cayendo hasta que su espalda pegó con la pared, volvió a mirar hacia enfrente y su corazón dio un salto al ver frente a su rostro aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos rojos… era todo lo que podía ver, el resto de su rostro era borroso…

El ojirubí era ligeramente más alto que el rubio y su cuerpo acorralaba al del menor contra la pared, su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro tomaba un ligero y caliente rubor en sus mejillas, el ojirubí tomó su rostro con ambas manos alzándola un poco mientras acercaba sus labios al del más pequeño rozándolos en un apenas perceptible contacto, el rubio entrecerró sus ojos al verse estimulado de ese modo, sentía el suave aliento del más grande sobre su boca la cual comenzaba a abrirse al sentir la lengua del ojirubí entre sus labios pidiendo entrada, entrada que le fue concedida uniendo sus labios en un gran y profundo beso, sus húmedas lenguas se entrelazaban mientras sus cuerpos se unían lo mas posible intentando sentir todo del otro.

Los brazos del rubiecito se encontraban a sus costados mientras el arma se le escurría de entre las manos cayendo por fin al suelo, una vez libres sus manos estas subieron hasta rodear el cuello del ojirubí mientras sus bocas seguían ocupadas en las caricias propinadas por sus lenguas… por fin se separaron…

Las mejillas del menor ardían en un intenso sonrojo y sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, levantó la mirada un poco y su mirada chocó con la penetrante y hermosa mirada del ojirubí que lo veía sonriente sin una sola muestra de cansancio, solo podía ver sus ojos… todo lo demás era borroso…

-se… se supone que debo arrestarte…- susurra- pero no quiero hacerlo…

El mayor le otorgó una preciosa sonrisa y alzó su mano para posarla en el rostro del lindo niño y jugar con algunos mechones de su rubio cabello…

El pequeño embelesado se abraza con fuerza del pecho del ojirubí quien solo lo rodea con sus bien formados brazos hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del menor, pronto el rubio levanta el rostro para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos y atrapar su boca en otro pequeño beso que el otro respondió gustoso. Mientras el beso se profundizaba un par de traviesas manos comenzaban a levantar la camisa azul del lindo oficial aventurándose por fin por esa tierna espalda, el morenito se estremeció al sentir esas frías manos haciendo contacto directo con su piel…esas blancas manos… tan suaves…

El beso seguía al igual que las caricias propiciadas por el más alto haciéndolo suspirar de una forma sutil, pronto el rostro del menor se enciende aun más cuando siente como aquellas manos se metían a sus pantalones, mientras lo hacia pegaba lo más que podía su cadera a la del rubio quien también intentaba tener el mayor contacto posible, de pronto comenzaron a rozar de forma atrevida sus miembros por encima de la estorbosa ropa mientras su beso se profundizaba cada vez mas y las manos del bicolor acariciaban con fuerza su espalda, de repente el mayor volteó al mas pequeño contra la pared mientras lengüeteada sus hombros ahora desnudos e iba bajando la playera azul de su uniforme policial, bajó hasta su pantalón, sacó el cinturón, y pronto los fue bajando hasta que por pura gravedad cayeron sus pantalones al suelo, enseguida las blancas y suaves manos del bicolor también bajaron hasta encontrarse con el resorte del boxer y bajarlos de modo suave y lento teniendo apenas un delicado contacto con su piel, el rubio suspiró al sentir su cuerpo un estremecimiento lleno de placer…

-qui…en… eres…- susurraba totalmente sonrojado mientras su rostro pegaba contra la fría pared, mas sin embargo no hubo respuesta mas que una tierna sonrisa del bicolor… el rubio cerró los ojos al sentir sus boxers resbalar por sus piernas dejando por fin su lindo trasero al descubierto… sus manos se aferraron a la pared…

Sintió unas blancas manos agarrar su cadera para luego pasar con lentitud a sus glúteos que apretó con suavidad sacándole un deleitoso gemido de su garganta, el rubio intentó ver el rostro de su querido ladrón pero solo sus intensos y brillantes ojos rojos eran lo único que podía ver con claridad, todo lo demás era borroso… los ojos del rubio brillaron, se humedecieron y cerrándolos emitió un suspiro e hizo su trasero hacia atrás, el bicolor sonrió y separando sus glúteos con suavidad arremetió…

De pronto el sonido de un escandaloso reloj despertador se escuchó por toda la habitación, no se callaba la maldita porquería, entonces un par de hermosos ojos comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud ante el escándalo provocado por su alarma, el hermoso rubio despeinado se sentó con pereza en la cama alejando un poco las cobijas, sus ojos somnolientos y su indiferencia hacían caso omiso al escándalo…

-otra vez ese sueño…- susurra- es tan deprimente… - esconde su rostro entre sus piernas- como quisiera que se hubiera echo realidad…- tristeza-… y sin embargo es todo lo que me queda…

El pequeño tenia el mismo sueño una y otra vez, si no era el recuerdo de su primer beso accidental con él entonces era el sueño de su mas grande deseo a nivel carnal… el sueño que por una u otra razón siempre era interrumpido en el momento mas interesante por el maldito despertador!

El despertador sigue sonando…

-por qué tengo tan mala suerte…?- levanta el rostro…- me pregunto… si hubiera tenido la oportunidad… en verdad hubiera sido capaz de arrestarlo…? Hubiera podido cumplir mi deber?...

El pequeño suspira y enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas las abraza con fuerza

-por qué ya no estas aquí?... porqué no me dijiste tu nombre…?... por qué no recuerdas quien soy…

De pronto el sonido de golpes tras la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos junto con una muy conocida voz con un toque de reprimenda

-Mihaeru que estás haciendo! El comandante nos quiere en el campo de entrenamiento! Y por un demonio, apaga ese maldito despertador!

El cuerpo del rubio se sobresalta al escuchar la voz y viendo un gran bulto entre sus piernas observa una extraña y gran mancha en sus sabanas… su cara se puso totalmente roja

Pronto una peculiar y traviesa vocecilla llega a sus oídos preocupándolo aun más!

-vamos! Arriba que ya es tarde! non- un pequeño rubio de trenza de mirada radiante en alegría y enorme sonrisa abre abruptamente la puerta dejando ver tras él a Claude con mirada seria

-aun estas en la cama Mihaeru? No lo puedo creer T.T- pregunta el peliplateado

-no es justo! Tú siempre nos apresuras!ToT- se queja el rubio entrando al cuarto

-espera Mystel! No te acerques! O/O

-eh?- confundido- por qué?- hace un puchero y comienza a jalar las sabanas- vamos! No seas flojo! Levántate!

-no! por favor no!- grita mientras también las jalaba con desesperación

-YEP! n n- y dando un ultimo jalón se las quita totalmente dejando al descubierto su pequeño "asuntito" aun bien levantado

-O/O

-eh? Pero… Mihaeru…O/O- Claude tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder

- wow! O.O- exclama el rubio de la trenza

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aika: SE ACABÓ LA FREGADA DE NEURONAS POR HOY!

Conciencia: tienes neuronas? T.T

Aika: a callar! Debe haber unas por ahí…¬¬U

Conciencia: si tu lo dices…¬¬

Aika: ejem, weno antes que nada perdón por el retrazo, he estado en exámenes, ustedes deben comprender que es estar en esa situación, pero ya estoy en vacaciones y puedo seguir con mis fics! n n, aun le estoy pensando si ponerle continuación al de "Que importa" y estoy fabricando el de "Fruits Beyblade"

Conciencia: en ese fic Yuriy y Kai creen que se odian y piensan que no va a haber nada entre ellos…que ilusos…T.T

Aika: y de paso apenas voy a publicar otro que va a ser mi primer angts, se va a llamar "My Death for You" a ver como me va con ese T.T

Conciencia: total, les pedimos disculpas por la maldita tardanza y les queremos agradecer a esas hermosísimas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos un review n/n

**Lacrimosa Illuminati: **que ondas! Jeje Que bueno que lo leíste y te esté gustando n n, me haces feliz, lo leíste todo de una sola vez? O.o, wow, weno almenos no está muy largo (eso creo ¬¬) y sip, nuestro Kaichi está enfermito, pensé que en este cap iba a alcanzar a explicarlo pero no se pudo u.u, sobre el suero es un líquido todo raro que Hitoshi le está administrando (nel, yo no sé de medicina ¬¬U) espero que te haya gustado el cap, si tienes alguna petición no se te olvide decírmela n n. Grax por tu review!

**Dani Hiwatari: **holas! Que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior, uff, pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar n nU, ¿Qué si a Ray le gusta Kai? Mmm… pues si por mí fuera Beyblade seria un TodosxKai jajaja, es que el bicolor es genial!n n, pero temo que no, simplemente el neko acepta que Kai es suficientemente apuesto para su querido Yuriy, y para desgracia del chino le agrada Kai, eso es todo, sin embargo te aseguro que eso no va a impedir que pelee por su amor. Y cierto! Todos se lo agarran a Kai! Jaja creo que así va a seguir toda la historia, pobeshito. Espero que el sueño de Mihaeru te haya entretenido un rato mientras llegan los leemon, no te pregunté si te gustaba el MihaeruxKai u.u, para compensar voy a escribir luego que ondas con Kai y Hitoshi sale? n.n, grax por tu review!

**Amali: **que ondas Amali! Jeje que bueno que sigues viva, así me puedes dejar un review jaja, espero que te haya gustado el cap, la verdad creo que se me secó el cerebro en este capitulo, gomen T.T, haber si mejoro después. Grax por tu review! Besos!

**Tailime-Hiwatari: **que ondas! Perdón por la tardanza, que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior, no te preocupes, esas mocosas no les van a tocar ni un solo cabello a Kai ni a Yuriy, sobre mi cadáver! Y sip, de hecho planeo que el siguiente cap trate exclusivamente del flash back y a lo mejor el siguiente también porque la relación entre estos niños se formaliza, espero que lo leas, grax por tu review! n n disculpa lo aburrido de este capitulo!

**Alexa Hiwatari: **jeje, que bueno que haces las cosas que te gustan, eso está muy chido, pero no te desveles tanto, nio es weno para la salud (o lo diré porque yo no puedo quedarme despierta? o.O) jeje como sea que bueno que te gustó el capitulo y se te va a hacer lo del BryanxRay, claro que mas adelante n nU, también te gusta el BryanxKai? Que chido, entonces espero que leas "My Deaht for You" el primer capitulo trata de ellos, y sobre que aquí no va a haber nada de ellos pues yo no estaría tan segura muajjaja, a lo mejor y esto da un extraño giro, todo puede suceder en un fic, pero mejor ya no digo nada a lo mejor ni sucede, grax por tu review! n n

**Claudel Kurayami: **SSIIIIIIIII! Resucité de entre los muertos! Jaja, que bueno que te guste, pero creo que ya les quedé mal con este cap n nU, tampoco tú te esperabas un recibimiento así verdad? La verdad creo que es de las pocas cosas buenas que he escrito. Jajaja, verdad que a Yuriy le va de la patada? Todos lo golpean, bueno, ejem, aquí Bryan como que se sobrepasa un poquito n.nU, pero ya sabes como es él, grax por tu review y perdón la tardanza.

**Patin: **jaja, grax por tu comentario, es que a mi me gusta redactar y pues intento escribir lo mas claro posible n n, me halaga que me digas que te pudiste imaginar los callejones y los animalejos que hay ahí, eso es de las mejores cosas que le puedes decir a un escritor, imaginar el ambiente, grax por leer y por dejar tu review, prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez n n

**Neko-ili: **je, no preocupes, mientras lo leas yo seré feliz! n n, que bueno que te gustó como se conocieron el pervertido y Kai, es que son taaan lindos, disculpa la tardanza, pero creo que con este capitulo ya salí de tus expectativas u.u, me quedó feo T.T, como estoy en vacaciones intentaré hacerlo mejor I Promise! Además si a autógrafos nos vamos mejor pido el tuyo! n.n, escribes muy bien! Hay nos leemos!

**Yumi Hiwatari: **naa… no hay problema, almenos sé que lo lees aunque no me hayas dejado el review en el primer cap, no todos tenemos mucho tiempo para conectarnos a Internet n n, no te preocupes, tu Ray no se va a quedar solito, Bryan lo va a cuidar muuuuuyyy bien…si sabes a lo que me refiero muajajjajaja, ejem cof,cof, ¬¬, mmm… sobre subir tu fic es muy sencillo, si quieres pásame tu correo y te explico por Messenger o te lo escribo aquí, tú dime, o alguien más ya te explicó? o.o weno, que bueno que leas este fic y grax por tu review!n n

**Saga-chan: **ah! Mi queridísima Saga-chan! n n, que ondas! La neta si me preocupaba que no me dejaras tu review u.u, pero lo vi y me puse muy contenta n.n, verdad que ese neko tiene una imaginación muy inocente? Pobre gato, lo que le espera con Bryan! Muajaja, bueno, almenos los dos tienen mucha imaginación como te diste cuenta en este cap, que chido que te haya gustado el encuentro de Kai y Yuriy, y sobre la violación lógicamente el pelirrojo tenia que ir al rescate, claro que no se corre con la misma suerte dos veces, luego veras el por qué, que bueno que consideres esta cosa como uno de tus fics favoritos, me haces muy feliz, gomen por el asco de capitulo y grax por tu review!n n

**Zucka: **que ondas! n n, me alegra que te haya gustado el encuentro entre Kai y Yuriy, claro que todo tiene su lado rosa y estos dos no son la excepción, gomen por el mugrero de cap y espero que leas el siguiente, grax por tu review! n n

Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy!

**HAY NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Chapter 7

QUEDATE CONMIGO

Aika: mmm… Como empiezo, pues primero pido perdón por el capitulo anterior, creo que no les gustó a muchos n.nU

Conciencia: pero les agradecemos con toda el alma a esas bellas personitas que dejaron su review, son un encanto n.n

Aika: y weno, como yo misma me enredé con la historia mejor voy explicando a grandes rasgos de lo que se trata, ejem… Yuriy y Kai junto con Bryan y demás viven en el mas pobre y asqueroso lugar de una de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo, pero pronto llegaron a un nivel de pobreza hambrunal en extremo, así que ambos se vieron obligados a salir a la ciudad aristocrática para robar y conseguir alimento, pronto se hicieron los ladrones mas famosos cuyo nombre significaba peligro y sensualidad, sin embargo llegaron Garland y Brooklyn quienes se divertían jugando a casi matar con nuestros ladrones. Por fin en una ocasión el comandante le dispara accidentalmente a Kai y lo dieron por muerto, sin embargo aunque realmente no murió por el disparo el bicolor cayó por una extraña enfermedad por la cual casi muere, así paso un año en el cual Yuriy tenia que encargarse solo de los robos pero como la distancia y las dificultades eran muchas para entrar y salir de la ciudad el pelirrojo decidió vivir con Ray (un gato de ciudad ) durante cuatro meses. Esto es la historia a grandes rasgos pero los detalles se encuentran en el fic

Conciencia: ahora continuemos con esta cosa non

Cap. 7

Pronto el corazón del pelirrojo se sintió parar al ver a la persona que estaba justo a lado del enorme rubio, era aquel apuesto bicolor quien mantenía aquella chamarra en brazos mientras su rostro mantenía una expresión llena de asombro y confusión al escuchar tales horribles palabras dirigidas a su persona. El pelirrojo sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hacer algún sonido… solo se observaban fijamente… en la mente del pelilavanda solo se formaba un pensamiento…

-"bien echo idiota, la regaste…T.T"

Y de nuevo un silencio sepulcral…

Este maldito silencio estaba matando al pelirrojo, ver como esos hermosos ojos carmines estaban fijos en él sin decir nada, lo estaba volviendo loco! Si alguien no decía nada moriría, pero que diría…

-K…Kai…no es… no es lo que pien…

De pronto sucedió algo que le cayó al pelirrojo como un balde de agua helada y tres patadas en el hígado

-"Que dem…!" O.O

El hermoso bicolor esbozaba lentamente una linda y delicada sonrisa derramando ternura por cualquier lado que se le viera dándole una pinta de inocencia pura haciendo sonrojar a los presentes

-a ver a ver! Que demonios esta pasando aquí! O.O- exclama en un grito el pelilavanda volviendo en sí

-je- sonriendo tiernamente- disculpen por haber entrado así, es que quería devolverle la chamarra que me encontré tirada al joven Yuriy n/n

Un aire frio…

Otro silencio sepulcral…

-QUE! O.O- Tanto Bryan como Serguei exclaman sorprendidos

-"tirada? A otro perro con ese hueso, yo no me trago ese cuento ¬¬"- pensaba el pelilavanda

-oye! – el ojiartico se levanta de golpe y lo apunta e forma amenazadora- a mi no me engañas, ¿quien demonios eres tú!

-mm? –su rostro se vuelve confundido y sonríe otra vez- me vas a decir que no me recuerdas? Je, tú y yo tuvimos un accidente y chocamos ayer n.n, por cierto… –su rostro se vuelve en un tierno gesto de preocupación- estas bien? Espero que no te hayas lastimado, fue mi culpa por no fijarme, por favor… perdóname…

(Conciencia: que diablos le hiciste! O.O Aika: juro que no lo sé! O.O)

Tanto Bryan como Serguei estaban que se les caia la quijada de la impresión; pero si cuando chocaron ya quería asesinar al pelirrojo! o.O

Por otro lado Yuriy mantenía los ojos árticos abiertos a mas no poder, que rayos estaba sucediendo? Estaba seguro que el chico que tenia enfrente era el mismo del día anterior, el mismo con el que chocó; con el que tuvo el accidente del rostro y su entrepierna, el mismo que salvó cuando aquellos tipos intentaron violarlo… el mismo al que increíblemente le dio su chamarra favorita sin siquiera pensar en su posible regreso… pero el bicolor estaba mintiendo diciendo que la encontró tirada… ¿por qué?...

Ahora ante él tenia un ojicarmin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pidiendo… Disculpas! Esto definitivamente debía ser una pesadilla, debería estar azotándolo o persiguiéndolo con una tabla con un clavo o algo así, de pronto la suave voz del bicolor lo saca de sus pensamientos

-em… Yuriy…- estira los brazos con aquella desgastada prenda- esto debe ser tuyo…

-a… y…yo… gra… gracias- de pronto las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron al momento en que sus manos rozaron con las del ojicarmín para tomar su chamarra, sin embargo el ojiartico sintió de pronto un extraño escalofrío y su rostro cambió a un gesto serio, casi enojado… algo estaba mal…

-deberías tener mas cuidado con tus cosas, no estamos en posición para desechar nada n.n, ahora disculpen ya me voy – hace una pequeña reverencia y sale

El pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil en medio de la habitación sosteniendo con una mano su querida chamarra tan solo viendo como el bicolor se iba… sentía una extraña presión en su pecho…molestia?... no le había gustado en lo absoluto, el ambiente estaba pesado y pronto dos miradas se posaron en su persona…

-ejem… cof, cof, y bien? ¬¬ - la voz de Bryan notaba sarcasmo

-eh? Bien que?- voltea a ver al pelilavanda

-COMO QUE, QUE? ESE NIÑO SE VA Y TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ PARADOTE COMO IDIOTA! O.Ó- grita fuertemente el pelilavanda

-mm…- el ojiartico voltea el rostro sin interés

-MM!... ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES DECIR! POR UN DEMONIO! SE TE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!- grita aun más enojado por la respuesta del pelirrojo

-y?... – le da la espalda, su voz era neutral mostrando una importancia nula

-grrr… pues si tú no lo quieres yo sí!

El pelilavanda enojado hace a un lado al sorprendido Serguei empujándolo levemente y poder salir, mientras el rubio volteaba a ver a Yuriy quien mantenía el ceño fruncido sin decir nada

-oye… Yuriy…

El pelirrojo se recuesta con lentitud en el suelo dándole la espalda

-lo único que me importa es que tengo mi chamarra de vuelta, ahora no quiero saber nada de ese niño…

Serguei quedó en silencio…

Mientras afuera…

Un chico bicolor caminaba con paso rápido intentando alejarse lo más pronto posible hasta llegar al fin a la calle más transitada en donde se encontraban los pequeños puestos, el ojirubí mantenía la mirada agachada entre toda la gente sin voltear a ver a nadie, caminaba rápido y su mirada se hallaba entrecerrada, las personas lo saludaban como era su costumbre extrañados de no recibir respuesta…

-"demonios, por que me siento así? Ese idiota! Diablos! no debería interesarme!- aumenta la velocidad y sacude la cabeza- pero…

En ese momento…

-oye! Espera!

-eh?

El bicolor se detiene y voltea para ver como un chico pelilavanda se acercaba a él corriendo

-se detiene y se recarga en sus rodillas intentando tomar aire- ah… uff… oye deberías pensar en caminar un poco más lento

El bicolor se gira totalmente para quedar frente al pelilavanda

-quien eres tú?- pregunta confundido

-eh? es que no te acuerdas de mi?- dice haciéndose el ofendido

-mmm… pues…- hace memoria- ah! Eres el que estaba con el perver… digo… con Yuriy el día del choque

-je! Así es! Me llamo Bryan y soy amigo del pervertido- dice apuntándose con el pulgar y con una gran sonrisa altiva

-mmm… su amigo…-el ojirubí agacha la mirada en un gesto de desconsuelo que no pasó desapercibida por el pelilavanda

-"je, tal vez me pueda aprovechar de esto" ah! Pero no te preocupes- dice rápidamente- ese cabeza hueca siempre dice esas cosas incluso a las chicas con las que anda, se aprovecha de su hermosura y sensualidad para conseguir a quien quiere, se las o los coge y los abandona- ríe burlón- jaja lo curioso es que siempre regresan por más y Yu siempre los manda al diablo

El bicolor se hallaba estático con una expresión realmente sorprendida

-no…no hablas en serio…O.O

-por supuesto, no sabes como me avergüenza ser el mejor amigo de un hentaioso y maniático sexual como él- dice indignado- "perdóname por esto Yuriy pero tú te lo buscaste"

-grr… ese maldito pervertido, como se atreve a meter a otros en sus depravaciones!- exclama notablemente molesto el bicolor

-jeje, si verdad? es todo un degenerado n.nU "lo siento Yu… es por tu bien u.u"

-pero…

Este "pero" atrajo la atención del pelilavada

-es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, como sea en este pobre lugar no existen las restricciones… yo no tengo porque meterme…

Su voz fue apagada mientras aquellos ojos lavandas se centraban en su persona… rayos, no quería verlo decaído…

-ah! Ya sé!

-eh?

-ven! aquí hay mucha gente!- toma del brazo al bicolor y se echa a correr

-oye! Espera!

Los dos corren hasta pasar de largo a cierto pequeño puesto de fruta siendo vistos por la señora Sumeragi

-mm? Ese fue Kai y…- fija la mirada- ESTÁ CON BRYAN! O.O

Corre para salir de su puesto y ver como se alejaban rápidamente

-oh Dios… Yuriy que hiciste?…T.T

Mientras en la pequeña ruina…

Ese enorme cuarto vacío era iluminado por una gran cantidad de luz que entraba por el enorme ventanal y en medio de la habitación, cierto pelirrojo se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas tan solo viendo con su azulada mirada vacía aquella prenda que sostenía entre sus manos

-bueno, almenos ya te tengo de nuevo no? es lo único que importa…verdad?...

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio un largo rato… tan solo observando… era su chamarra negro con rojo la única prenda que de verdad conservaba como un preciado regalo, a nadie se la daba a pesar de lo maltratada que ya estaba, era mejor que tratar de hacerse ropa con los trapos viejos que encontraban como ya era la costumbre de muchos, pero no importaba cuantos agujeros tuviera, jamás se la prestaba a "nadie", de echo recordaba cuando Ivan se la puso en una ocasión y casi estuvo a punto de ahogar al enanito en su propia sangre...n.nU

Sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba, en el momento en que se la dio al bicolor… jamás se puso a pensar en ella…

una mirada carmín…

Se sobresalta

El ojiartico posó de nuevo su mirada sobre la chamarra e instintivamente comenzó a acercar de forma lenta aquella prenda a su blanco rostro, pronto y sin darse cuenta su rostro se hallaba hundida en ella aspirando un delicioso y delicado aroma… abrazó con más fuerza aquella chamarra perdiendose en aquel suave aroma…

-mmm… que rico huele…

Sus hermosos ojos articos se cerraron con lentitud mientras aspiraba su chamarra…se sentía tranquilo…

-mmm…

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente alejándose de la prenda mientras en su blanco rostro resaltaba un suave carmín, que estaba haciendo? Acaso se había vuelto loco? El bicolor solo se la había quedado una maldita noche, no era posible que le impregnara su aroma tan rápido! Aunque se notaba que el ojicarmin era muy limpio y se cuidaba mucho… tal parece que era su aroma natural…

El pelirrojo seguía viendo aun con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado el objeto, frunció el ceño y levantándose abruptamente corrió hacia la puerta rota en donde casi choca contra el enorme cuerpo de Serguei quien vió a Yuriy correr hacia fuera bajando a gran velocidad las horrendas escaleras

-oye Yuriy! A donde vas!

-ese estúpido niño no aguanta una maldita broma!- grita furioso desde la salida para luego irse corriendo-"grrr… maldito Bryan, ojalá que no esté haciendo alguna estupidez!"

-niños… quien diablos los entiende T.T…

Mientras en otro lado…

Sobre los escombros y enormes pedazos de piedra de un edificio derrumbado se encontraban dos figuras sentadas, uno sonriente y el otro serio con la mirada baja… ninguno decía nada, el pelilavanda solo observaba al menor, ahora que le ponía atención lo veía algo pequeño… pero ahora con tal de romper ese incomodo silencio cualquier cosa servía…

-oye, y se puede saber cuantos años tienes?

-eh? Mmm… pues acabo de cumplir los 15

-en serio? Que bien n.n "como me lo imaginé, tiene la misma edad de Yuriy aunque se vea un poco mas pequeño n.nU"

Pronto la mirada del pelilavanda sin saber cuando fue recorriendo todo el cuerpo del bicolor de forma lenta observando de abajo hacia arriba cada parte de este, en realidad tenía un cuerpo escultural, se podía notar que bajo su maltratado pantalón había unas fuertes y torneadas piernas, sus brazos ligeramente marcados demostrando su fuerza, pronto subió su mirada lavanda hasta toparse con esos brillantes ojos carmines entrecerrados… wow, en verdad eran hermosos y profundos, solo había vistos ojos tan bellos en Yuriy…

Después de mirar ese par de rubíes bajó de nuevo a algo que en verdad le llamó la atención… la cintura…era delgada… muuuy delgada de hecho! Se notaba que tenía un abdomen fuerte pero por Dios! parecía de mujer!!!O.O el pelilavanda no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa pervertida, pronto bajó su mirada para observar con atención la entrepierna del bicolor dejando ver sus ojos lavandas con su típico toque de lujuria

-"jeje, me pregunto de que tamaño lo tendrá?"- suelta una risita lujuriosa

-oye, que estas viendo? ¬¬ -el bicolor de repente junta más las piernas girando un poco la espalda

-eh! Ah! Nada, nada! jeje n.n "diablos! se dio cuenta!"

-mmm… ¬¬ y bueno, para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunta seriamente

-por nada en especial realmente- responde sonriente mientras hacía sus brazos hacia atrás recargando todo su peso

-mm… - el bicolor regresa la mirada al piso algo decepcionado, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelilavanda quien sonrió de nuevo

-je- cierra los ojos- era solo para decirte que eres muy lindo Kai

Esto sobresaltó al ojicarmín provocando un casi imperceptible rubor que apenas fue notado por el pelilavanda

-"jeje lo tengo!" sí, en verdad eres muy lindo – decía esto mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del bicolor recargando su mano justo atrás del bien formado trasero del ojicarmín

-pero…

El bicolor iba a hablar cuando volteó a ver al pelilavanda y se encontró con el rostro de este muy cerca del suyo… la mano del ojilavanda se fue acercando cada vez mas a su trasero para hacer contacto…

Mientras un hermoso pelirrojo se encontraba corriendo a media calle entre toda la gente que transitaba

-se detiene- uff, a… a donde se habrá metido ese niño?

Pronto ve a un grupito de niñas y lanzando un suspiro de resignación se acerca a ellas

-oigan… alguna de ustedes vio a un chico bicol…

-WWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!! YURIY-KUUN!!!!!!!- de pronto todas comienzan a gritar emocionadas

-eh? O.OU "creo que esto fue mala idea"

-OH! Yuriy! Regresaste a mi!! n//n

-QUE! Olvidalo vino por mi!! ¬¬

-ustedes estas locas! ÉL ES MÍO!

-TODAS MUERAN!!!

De pronto las cuatro chicas se avientas jalándose del cabello y mordiéndose entre ellas mientras Yuriy retrocedía nervioso dejando a esas bestias matarse entre ellas, de pronto una mano se posa en su hombro haciéndolo voltear y toparse con un grupito de cinco chicos

-hola Yuriy! No te preocupes por esas salvajes, por que no vienes con nosotros? Así te ayudamos a buscar lo que sea que estés buscando n.n

-ah… no, ahora no…

-oh vamos Yuriy!- le vuelve a poner una mano sobre el hombro y de repente el ojiartico siente como lo jalan por atrás, el pelirrojo voltea y ve a cierta mujer de cabello negro y delantal

-lo siento chicos pero será en otra ocasión y mi querido Yuriy si buscas a Kai se fue con Bryan por ahí n.n- dice sonriente apuntando de forma recta la calle

-si se fue con Bryan! O.O grrr… ese maldito!- de pronto comienza de nuevo a correr a gran velocidad dejando atrás a unos chicos muy deprimidos y a la señora Sumeragi muy sonriente

-ah… mi buena accion del día n.n

-es mala señora Sumeragi ¬¬- se quejaban los chicos

Mientras con los otros dos…

El pelilavanda iba a cercando de forma lenta su rostro al del bicolor mientras su mano se preparaba para agarrar esos bien formados glúteos, de pronto…

-oye… que demonios estas haciendo? T.T

-eh?! O.OU- el pelilavanda se separa rápidamente del bicolor muy confundido notando la mirada rojiza acusadora sobre él

-T.T

-este…O.OU

De pronto…

-uff… maldito Bryan, a donde se lo habrá llevado?- el pelirrojo voltea hacia el edificio derrumbado y justo ahí se encontraban sentados esos dos, el pelilavanda al verse descubierto comienza a sudar

-AHÍ ESTAS MALDITO INFELIZ!

Antes de poder hacer algo el pelirrojo ya sostenía al pelilavanda por el cuello de su camisa mientras le gritaba muy cerca de la cara

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

-jeje- risita nerviosa- como estas Yuriy? Tan rápido te contentaste? n.nU

-grrr…BASTARDO!!

Y justo cuando iba a propinarle un puñetazo se oye una fuerte y estruendosa cachetada impactándose en el rostro del pelirrojo alejándolo del pelilavanda

Frente a él se encontraba un bicolor con el ceño fruncido en una clara seña de enojo dejando a ambos atónitos (y a Yuriy con una mano marcada en el rostro nnU)

-ERES UN IMBECIL!! SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES ANDANDO POR AHÍ AGREDIENDO A LA GENTE! APARTE DE PERVERTIDO ERES UN IDIOTA!

El pelirrojo solo podía ver al bicolor con los ojos muy abiertos completamente perplejo…

-… a… yo…perd…espera! O.Ó POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DISCULPARME! QUE NO VES QUE VINE A SALVARTE DE ESTE MALDITO HENTAI!!-apunta amenazadoramente a Bryan

-EL UNICO HENTAI QUE VEO AQUÍ ERES TÚ! PERVERTIDO!

-OTRA VEZ CON LO MISMO? USA LA CABEZA!! EL PERVERTIDO ES ÉL NO YO!!

Se ve a un pelilavanda mirando al cielo con las manos tras la cabeza y silbando nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor… pronto nota ambas miradas sobre él

-que? O.O

- BRYAN ES INCAPAZ DE TAL COSA! NO LO ACUSES DE TUS ACTOS DEPRAVADO!

Yuriy ya estaba a punto de explotar, ¿pero que tanto le dijo ese bastardo de Bryan!

-grrrr… ENTONCES HAS LO QUE QUIERAS!! QUE TE VIOLE!! NO ME IMPORTA!

El pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta soltando maldiciones por lo bajo cuando escuchó una voz que lo hizo pararse en seco

-bueno, si te vas entonces creo que yo me quedo un rato más con este lindo niño- Bryan se acerca a Kai y le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros pegándolo a él

Yuriy voltea furioso al ver a su "amigo" provocándolo de ese modo " que pero que diablos estaba planeando? ¿Que quería!'"

-que sucede Yu? No te ibas?- dice con una gran sonrisa burlona el pelilavanda

-CALLATE! ME VOY CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA!

-je, bueno, bueno, como quieras pero yo si me tengo que ir a buscar a los chicos para ayudarlos a conseguir el desayuno

El pelilavanda voltea al bicolor para quedar de frente y le sonríe

-luego nos vemos Kai, cuidado con Yu, no te vaya a morder n.n

-¿QUE DIJISTE! O.Ó

El bicolor se sonroja y Bryan suelta una carcajada

-jajajaja hay nos vemos- y despidiéndose con una mano se va dejandolos solos

Tanto el bicolor como el pelirrojo se encontraban en silencio y se miraban fijamente, el ojirubí tenia un gesto serio mientras el ojiartico mantenía el ceño fruncido aun bastante molesto… el silencio perduró durante unos momentos hasta que el bicolor decidió hablar…

-y bien? ¬¬

-bien que? ¬¬

-si no hay nada que decir me largo- se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar

-pues no! ahora te quedas! – grita irritado

-¿desde cuando hago lo que me dices! – contesta de igual modo

-grrr… hum- cruza los brazos y le da la espalda- has lo que quieras…

El bicolor se quedó observando durante un momento a Yuriy…

-bien… tienes razón no tienes porqué hacerme caso, de todos modos soy un maldito niño insoportable, salvaje y horrible, pero no te preocupes ya no voy a obligarte a ver mi horrenda y espantosa cara!

El bicolor quedó en silencio de nuevo pero al no recibir respuesta, fijó la vista al suelo decidiendo irse cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo

-eres una idiota…

-eh?- el bicolor voltea totalmente confundido para mirar al pelirrojo que estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado

-que eres un idiota… nadie puede decirte una broma porque te la crees de inmediato, en verdad que eres un completo tonto…

-entonces…- susurra- era mentira…?

-cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita! – grita irritado viéndolo de frente- No-fue-ci-er-to! Y sabes que? La verdad es que jamás había visto algo tan hermos…!

de inmediato el ojiartico se tapa la boca rápidamente al percatarse de lo que iba a decir y justo cuando se animó a mirar al bicolor por el rabillo del ojo notó como este tenía los ojos abiertos a mas no poder con las mejillas sonrojadas

-bue…bueno, lo que yo quería decir era que…pues…- bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar graciosamente con sus dedos- es que tú eres… eres…- lo ve de nuevo

-grrrr! eres muy lindo!! Ya?- grita apretando los ojos y la cara totalmente roja

El ojirubí sintió una extraña sensación subir por su espalda, su rostro se calentaba y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín no dando cabida a lo que acababa de oír, se puso nervioso cuando Bryan se lo dijo pero Yuriy… fue algo totalmente diferente… fue algo… extraño…

De pronto se sobresaltó al sentir como algo tibio lo rodeaba de forma sutil, comenzó a voltear lentamente para toparse con ese par de bellísimos ojos árticos… y una chamarra conocida cubriendo su espalda…

-e…esto…

El pelirrojo le da la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos

-ya no la quiero, la apestaste con tu perfume ¬/¬

-perfume? O.O

-grr, no me hagas repetir nada!- y gruñendo comienza a caminar mientras el bicolor lo veía con un gesto de sorpresa y luego regresar en sí

-eh? O.O, oye! Yo no uso perfume! – y corre tras el pelirrojo

INTERRUPCION DEL FLASH BACK

-como? ¡Aun estas despierto Kai?- el pelirrojo entra seguido del por el pelilavanda con el ceño fruncido y en tono de reprimenda

-eh! Y ahora porqué me regañas?- pregunta confundido

-no te hagas el tonto -aumenta levemente el tono de voz- Bryan acaba de decirme que en todo este tiempo no has querido dormir y tampoco has comido bien! Quieres matarme de la preocupación o que!- grita notablemente enojado

El bicolor baja el rostro tristemente mientras el neko veía sorprendido la escena…

-es que…- comienza el bicolor suavemente

-je… oigan- interrumpe Bryan sonriente- ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será dormir y eso también va por ti gatito- voltea a ver sonriente Ray quien en seguida se sonroja sorprendido

-el pelirrojo suspira- es cierto, oye Ray te gustaría dormir aquí? No está tan bonito pero es el mejor lugar de toda esta cochina parte de la ciudad y definitivamente no querrás dormir en la pocilga de Bryan- dice viendo de reojo al pelilavanda

-PO…POCILGA!? O.O pues déjame decirte que tú dormiste mucho tiempo en esa pocilga Ivanov!!

-sí, sí como digas, ahora lárgate que ya es tarde y tu presencia molesta- dice mientras lo empuja a la salida

-oye! Eso no es just…!- y recibe un fuerte portazo- grrr… rayos, siempre es lo mismo- el pelilavanada comienza a bajar las escaleras y poder salir cuando de pronto se detiene y voltea a la habitación… sentía una mala corazonada, por una extraña razón no le agradaba la idea de que el chino se quedara ahí…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aika: oki, ya se que no tengo perdón por esta tardanza, pero varios factores me lo impidieron, lo que mas lamento es que muchos de mis lectores seguramente ya no lo van a leer y eso duele, lo admito, yo tuve la culpa y los voy a extrañar, como sea voy a terminar este fic (aunque mas corto de lo que tenia planeado por estas largas vacaciones) para que almenos tenga su buen merecido fin.

Como sea les agradezco a esas lindas personitas que me dejaron review en el capitulo 6 y a las cuales les debo una disculpa:

Dani Hiwatari

Tailime-Hiwatari

Saga-Chan

Amali

Yumi Hiwatari

Alexa Hiwatari

GabZ

Der Engel der Toten

Espero que alguien me siga leyendo y aunque sea por milagro también prosigan con sus fics los autores que parece que los abandonaron HAY NOS LEEMOS!!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

EL PRIMER BESO Y MUCHOS METICHES

Bryan ya se había ido dejando a los tres lindos chicos en la enorme y blanca habitación. El ojiartico se sacudía las manos después de haber sacado a su amigo pelilavanda

-muy bien, ya que los estorbos se fueron creo que es hora de dormir- mira a Ray sentado en la orilla de la cama- vamos neko, te voy a dar unas sabanas –otorgándole una linda sonrisa

- ah, s..si claro- sonrojado

Una mirada carmín se percata de esto…

- se levanta para ver a Kai- emm… buenas noches Kai- sonríe- espero que me sigas contando después, se quedó muy interesante n.n

-regresándole la sonrisa- por supuesto Ray cuando quieras, que descanses…

Yuriy toma unas mantas y Ray lo sigue saliendo no sin antes voltear a ver al bicolor… le agradaba mucho la sonrisa de Kai

Ya afuera el pelirrojo acomoda una almohada y una manta en un sillón fuera de la habitación de Kai (recordemos como está la construcción: el edificio es de 5 pisos, toda la fachada está horrible llena de grietas con las ventanas tapiadas, los primeros cuatro pisos son un asco, pero el último piso donde está Kai fue cuidadosamente arreglado, solo consta de dos habitaciones: una pequeña tipo recibidor donde todo está junto, el baño, la cocina y una diminuta salita, y en esa misma habitación está la puerta para entrar al cuarto de Kai que es la habitación mas grande pintada de blanco. Ray se queda en el recibidor)

-bien – golpea un poco la almohada- disculpa que no este muy cómodo pero créeme es el mejor lugar donde podrías quedarte, al menos no tienes que preocuparte porque las ratas te muerdan por la noche como en la casucha de Bryan n.n

-je, gracias Yuriy n//n

-bueno – se levanta para mirarlo de frente- si necesitas algo mas no dudes en pedírmelo de acuerdo?

-s..si, muchas gracias- el rostro del neko se hallaba muy sonrojado, el ojiazul le había estado sonriendo muy gentilmente y era la primera vez que se portaba tan atento con él

-buenas noches Ray, que descanses- y diciendo esto abre la puerta del cuarto de Kai, entra y ,la cierra mientras las luces se pagan dejando a un neko aun muy sonrojado, el chino se quita algo de ropa dejándose sólo la camisa puesta para luego acostarse en el sillón… estaba muy sonriente…

De pronto su gesto cambia mientras sus brillantes orbes se perdían mirando esa puerta, algo le dolía… su adorado pelirrojo estaba encerrado ahí con su rival, con ese hermoso bicolor… demonios!… - de repente en su mente aparece esa sonrisa en aquel lindo rostro tatuado…-no! no! no! -sacude la cabeza con violencia- debía odiarlo! Tenia que hacerlo para obtener a su Yuriy! Sólo quiere que Kai le cuente la historia entre él y Yuriy para sacar provecho, solo eso, solo eso!

¿porque Kai le había tenido que caer tan bien! –aprieta los puños- Así… no podría odiarlo como debería…

Mientras dentro de la habitación, ésta se encontraba en penumbras en un tenue tono azuloso que brillaba hermosamente en el rostro tatuado del bicolor en una pequeña sonrisa dedicada al pelirojo quien le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a acercarse hasta sentarse en la cama quedando frente a frente

-aun estas despierto…

-ahora me vas a regañar por esperarte?

-por supuesto… Kai tienes que cuidarte si queremos que te recuperes pronto, Bryan ya me dijo que desde que me fui casi no quieres comer y duermes poco- lo toma de la mano y la lleva hasta su rostro mientras cierra sus ojos árticos- casi te pierdo una vez… no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder…

El bicolor solo lo veía con un gesto de ternura, se reincorpora un poco acercándose al ojiartico y le deposita un pequeño beso en los labios dejándolo sorprendido

-Kai…

El bicolor vuelve a recostarse en la enorme almohada, Yuriy lo mira un momento y sonriendo por fin se acerca a su bicolor para sentarse junto a él y poder abrazarlo… así quedaron un par de minutos mientras el ojicarmin se recargaba en el pecho de Yuriy…

Pronto el pelirojo rompió el silencio

-y… que estuvieron haciendo Ray y tú toda la tarde?

- platicando…

-en serio? De que?- pregunta curioso

-quería saber como nos conocimos tú y yo… creo que está muy interesado en ti – dice separándose un poco y enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa sarcástica

-je, y quien no estaría interesado en mi?- dice de forma arrogante

-presumido…T.T

-y que piensas de él? - Pregunta con media sonrisa burlona

-es un gatito muy agradable y lindo- sonríe por lo bajo

-lindo? Je, pues yo creo que tiene una apariencia muy sexy del tipo exótico y sensu… AAAAH!- siente un fuerte jalón en la mejilla

-ya te entendí ù.ú -molesto

-sobándose la mejilla- salvaje ¬¬

-cállate, solo espero que no se te ocurra hacerle algo a Ray ¬¬

-quien crees que soy! Bryan?- ofendido

-no necesitas serlo!- voltea molesto para otro lado- además…

El rostro de Yuriy cambia cuando ve el gesto de Kai entristecerse

-en verdad… Ray es muy lindo… demasiado…

Sus delgadas manos aprietan las sabanas; Yuriy lo observa detenidamente cuando de pronto atrae el débil cuerpo del bicolor contra su pecho abrazándolo de manera protectora

-es cierto que es lindo… pero…- sonríe - este lobo ya tiene a su hermosa ave, y no voy a dejar que ningún gato se acerque…

-Yuriy…

-te amo, y lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo… Ray solo es un amigo que sin querer al ayudarme a mi también ha ayudado a todos los que vivimos aquí, me cae muy bien y estoy seguro que a ti también te agrado no es cierto?

El bicolor sonrió y cerro los ojos, era cierto, el neko le había agradado mucho…

Por fin el sueño venció al bicolor que cayó dormido en el pecho de su amado pelirrojo quien lo admiraba embelesado, aun en su condición enferma la luz que se filtraba por la ventana hacia visible su hermoso rostro durmiendo apaciblemente, pronto recordó algo que Bryan le había dicho antes de llegar ahí…

FLASH BACK

-oye Bryan! Espera!- Yuriy corría tras el pelilavanda mientras salían de la pequeña casucha donde dejaron a la señora Sumeragi y los demás

Por fin lo alcanza

-Bryan porque dijiste eso?

-mm?- lo voltea a ver- que cosa?

-lo mira con el ceño fruncido- cuando les explique lo de el regreso de Brooklyn y Garland tu dijiste "Kai es sorprendente" a que te referías?

-aah! Eso! – mira hacia otro lado sonriendo

-si, eso…T.T

-je, es que Kai ya me lo había dicho

-eh! Pero como…!- exclama sorprendido

-veras… desde que te fuiste Kai casi no había dormido ni comido, estaba muy preocupado por ti como para hacerlo, pero la noche de esa misión él estaba especialmente inquieto y no durmió en lo absoluto, tuve que quedarme con él toda la noche, debiste verlo, estaba muy angustiado hasta quería ir él mismo por ti… tuve que inyectarlo para que durmiera un par de horas. Al día siguiente llego nuestra pequeña espía muy alterada diciéndonos sobre la llegada de Brooklyn y Garland, por eso dije que Kai es sorprendente n.n

(recuerden la personaje femenina que corre desesperada por llegar con Bryan y los demás. También le grita idiota mantecoso a Takao n.nU. Ver caps 3 y 4)

-Kai…- susurra quedamente el pelirrojo

-por eso… -le da la espalda- no lo regañes, -sonríe- aprovecha que tienes a alguien que te ama de esa manera… muchos no gozamos de ese privilegio…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-tontito… -sonriendo- siempre preocupándote por todos… aunque es verdad, creo que soy muy suertudo- abraza aun mas aquel débil y delgado cuerpo- muy suertudo…

_-"…muchos no gozamos de ese privilegio…"_

Ese recuerdo sobresalta al lindo pelirrojo, ahora que lo pensaba Bryan siempre que hablaba del amor se oía una extraña melancolía en su voz…

-muchos no gozamos de ese privilegio… porque lo dices? Bryan…

Pronto el pelirojo posa la mirada en su lindo Kai enfocándose en sus labios, tan lindos como siempre lo han sido. Tan deseables como la primera vez que los vió… como la primera vez que los probó…

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Yuriy le había regalado su chamarra a Kai, bastó ese poco espacio de tiempo para que ya toda la gente supiera de su relación tan "especial" aunque para otros resultaba una situación en verdad cómica ya que los dos chicos se encontraban en todos lados y hasta se buscaban sin darse cuenta, pero claro, siempre terminaban peleándose por alguna tontería.

Hasta que las cosas realmente comenzaron a cambiar cierta mañana…

-mmm…waaaa…ñiam, ñiam…-un chico pelilavanda bostezaba muy a gusto mientras se tallaba un ojo, pronto empujó una rechinante puerta cuya madera ya se encontraba podrida solo para ver un gran cuarto oscuro lleno de chicos dormidos unos sobre otros en el piso, sobre la mesa y algunas sillas

El pelilavanda fue abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos y ruidosos ronquidos hasta llegar al enorme ventanal y de un sólo tirón quitó la agujerada sabana dejando entrar toda la luz de la mañana. Por supuesto los gemidos de inconformidad no se hicieron esperar junto con algunos bostezos

-arriba holgazanes! La comida no vendrá a nosotros por si sola!

- Bryan eres un maldito desconsiderado!- un pequeño narizón se asoma y le arroja un zapato a la cara

-Auch!-con la nariz roja- ¿Iván por que haces eso!

-te lo mereces, recuerda que estuvimos jugando cartas toda la noche- un enorme rubio bosteza mientras se incorpora entre las dos sillas que usaba de cama

-jeje, y yo gané todas las partidas- decía un pequeño peliverde acostado en su mesa

-cállate Kevin! Ganaste porque todas las cartas eran de diferentes barajas!- gritaban todos los demás

-no se quejen! Las saque de la basura!

Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo y lanzándole cosas a Kevin, el pelilavanda fijó su vista en una esquina del cuarto sólo para observar un bulto cubierto por un pequeño cacho de sabana. Bryan se acercó y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con el pie.

-vamos dormilón, arriba!

Se escucha un gemido y se acurruca aun mas

-Yuriy, levántate, no me obligues a violarte!

-por un carajo! no necesito amenazas de esas! - dice el pelirrojo descubriéndose totalmente sonrojado

-jeje, pero si fuera Kai seguro que no te levantas- con una sonrisa burlona

-jajajaja YURIY TIENE NOVIO! SE BESAN Y SE ABRAZAN!- comienzan los niños mas pequeños a gritar en un tono cantadito

-GRRRR…CALLENSE!

Yuriy avienta el cacho de sabana e inmediatamente salta por el ventanal cayendo perfectamente para echarse a correr

-HEY NO HUYAS! TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN DESAYUNAR ENTEDISTE?- una amplia sonrisa se forma en el rostro del pelilavanda mientras ve a "**su**" niño pelirojo alejarse…

Después de sonreír su mirada se ensombrece…

Minutos después..

Se ve a un lindo pelirojo tomando agua y mojándose su hermosos cabello en unas tuberías rotas que sobresalían de las ruinas de algunos edificios

-aahh… que delicia!- se incorpora sacudiendo su cabello mientras las frías gotas escurrían por su rostro y los rayos del sol lo hacían brillar hermosamente al igual que sus bellos ojos árticos, su playera también se había mojado pegándose al torso de este

- demonios, maldito Bryan! Esto me saco por correr!- sacudiéndose un poco la playera mojada del pecho- pero es mejor que aguantar sus estupideces, mira que seguirme jodiendo con lo mismo, es insoportable! Ya acepté que Kai es muy hermoso ¿que mas quiere! No es mi culpa que nos encontremos siempre en el mismo lugar al que vamos! Es decir, no lo estoy persiguiendo ni nada por el estilo! Y Bryan ya casi quiere que me lo lleve a la cama! Grrrr genial! Ya estoy hablando solo!- se lleva una mano a la cara

Pronto le llegan a la mente escenas con Kai, cuando chocaron la primera vez, cuando lo salvo, cuando le regalo su chamarra… cuando lo vio sonrojarse…

-si… -sonríe- es muy lindo…- se sonroja- mm? Grrrr WAAAAA! EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

Después de revolverse el cabello con cierta desesperación, el ruido de algunas pisadas acercándose lo hacen voltear escondiéndose tras unos pedazos de los edificios, pronto vió como una sombra se acercaba dejando ver de quien se trataba

-mm? Kai?...

El bicolor llevaba una pequeña bolsa de papel y miraba a todos lados, pronto siguió su camino hacia uno de los edificios mas grandes pero también de los mas deteriorados… no tardaría en caer pronto…

- fijando su vista en le paquete– a donde ira con eso? su casa no esta por ahí… mmm… de acuerdo Yuriy recuerda: **no lo estas siguiendo**, es pura curiosidad ù//ú

Sale de su escondite y corre tras el bicolor que ya entraba al edificio comenzando a subir las rechinantes escaleras seguido por cierto pelirojo

Siguieron subiendo hasta que por fin llegaron a una pequeña puerta que daba a la azotea, el bicolor abrió y salió, el ojiartico espero un poco hasta asomarse, de pronto sus hermosos se abrieron grandemente de sorpresa

La azotea estaba enrejada alrededor, todo estaba ordenado con algunas pocas plantas en macetas, unas cajas en orden y justo enfrente una banca delante de un espacio en la orilla sin enrejar para observar un estupendo paisaje que daba a lo lejos, a donde la ciudad no alcanzaba a contaminar con su extensa población, aunque aun era muy temprano, la brisa era fresca y reconfortante…

Mientras los hermosos ojos de Yuriy miraban estos detalles algo mas captó su atención, el ojicarmin estaba agachado abriendo una caja que emitía un peculiar sonido chillón y débil, cual fue la sorpresa de Yuriy al ver como de la caja salía un pequeño gato blanco todo desnutrido y sucio

-ya, tranquilo- le sonreía el bicolor- te traje algo que la señora Sumeragi me regaló- metió la mano a la bolsa de papel y sacó un pedazo de lo que parecía pan- no creo que te guste pero es todo lo que pude conseguir

El gato lo olía con cierto desagrado pero como con hambre todo te sabe bien comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas. Pronto el pellirrojo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-je, Primero aquel perro y ahora un gato? ahora te dedicas a recoger animales o que?

-AH! YU…YURIY! O//O- voltea sorprendido- QU..QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

-jeje, pues ya ves, pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte- con una sonrisa burlona, luego se asoma a ver al gato- mm… no se ve muy bien

-claro que no se ve muy bien, lo recogí de la basura- suelta ácidamente

-huy, perdón por preguntar- dice haciéndose el ofendido y sentándose en la banca

Fijó su azulada mirada en el pequeño felino, de hecho era demasiado pequeño, se encontraba muy débil y parecía tener un ojo enfermo, pronto comenzó a toser escupiendo lo poco que masticaba y cayó rendido en las manos del bicolor. El gesto del pelirojo se volvió serio y volteó para otro lado.

- ese gato va a morir…

-…- silencio-

-lamento si sueno cruel ... pero lo seria mas dejarlo así…- se agacha un poco- lo mejor seria…

-ya lo has hecho?...

-eh?- sorprendido- que cosa?

-sacrificar un animal… ya lo has hecho?...

Piensa un poco…

-no yo… pero Bryan si…

-Bryan? Tu amigo de cabello lavanda?

-asiente- cuando tenia 8 años me aventuré por los callejones de los límites, esa fue la primera vez que conocí a los tipos que iban a lastimarte, realmente me asusté, pero de pronto un enorme perro apareció y me salvó, je, recuerdo que Bryan se enojó mucho conmigo por irme sin avisarle y me abrazo todo el día, pero cuando supo que el perro me salvó lo adoptamos enseguida- sonríe- lo quería muchísimo… pero… -se agacha- un día enfermó, teníamos la esperanza de que se recuperara pero no fue así, siguió empeorando hasta que un día en invierno por fin ya no pudo moverse… sufría mucho…

FLASH BACK (conciencia: que! Otro? Aika: Cállate y escucha la historia! ¬¬)

-Bryan por favor regrésamelo! que vas a hacer? BRYAN!

Un pequeño pelirojo corría tras el pelilavanda de 9 años quien arrastraba el pesado cuerpo de un perro por las patas traseras dejando un camino en la nieve. Todos los demás pequeños algunos de 4 y 5 años veían mientras lloraban desde el enorme ventanal como Bryan se llevaba al animal a rastras mientras Yuriy corría tras él

-Se.. Serguei, a don…a donde lo lleva Bryan?- preguntaba un pequeño entre sollozos jalando de la manga del rubio

-………

-verdad que lo va a llevar con un doctor?- pregunta otro esperanzado

-………

-claro! Porque Santa lo va a curar para navidad!- grita otro con lágrimas en las mejillas

El rubio de 10 años solo se limitaba a ver triste y mudo como el camino en la nieve que dejaba el cuerpo arrastrado iba haciéndose más largo… pero tenían que alejarse aun más… no iba a aguantar escucharlo llorar…

-BRYAN! TE LO SUPLICO DEJALO!

El pequeño ojiartico gritaba entre lagrimas desesperadamente intentando alcanzar a su mascota moribunda que mantenía sus ojos opacos abiertos lanzando quejidos de dolor… sólo viendo como su niño pelirojo intentaba llegar hasta él.

-DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS!- pronto el ojiazul los alcanza para interponerse en su camino mirando con gran enojo y lagrimas escurriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas heladas… el pelilavanda sólo lo veía fijamente sin muestra de emoción alguna

-Yuriy, quítate…

Pero no se movió

-QUE TE QUITES!!

Este grito asusto al pelirojo, Bryan nunca le gritaba, el pelilavanda lo tomo fuertemente por el brazo y lo empujó, tomo un palo grueso y pesado y se acercó al animal, se hincó y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente

-gracias por haber cuidado de mi Yuriy… perdóname…- el perro cerro los ojos lentamente y esperó; pronto Bryan se puso de pie.

-Yuriy… cierra los ojos y tapate los oídos…

-que?...no… Bryan, espera, que vas a hacer?

Alza el enorme palo

-Bryan, no! Espera! POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! BRYAN!

El pelilavanda toma impulso

-BRYAN! DETENTE! BRYAN NOOOOOOOO!!!

Se ven los fuertes golpes propinados al perro que chillaba con gran dolor, estos gritos retumbaban en las paredes de los edificios escuchándose muy lejos haciendo eco, mientras el pelilavanda seguía arremetiendo con gran fuerza a la cabeza del animal, cuyos aullidos de dolor eran acompañados por los gritos ensordecedores del pequeño ojiartico que se tapaba los oídos y cerraba con gran fuerza los ojos mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo…

Después de un rato por fin los quejidos del animal se dejaron de escuchar…

Una gran mancha roja teñía la nieve y los pantalones del pelilavanda quien intentaba recuperar el aliento… voltea y observa como el pequeño pelirojo temblaba arrodillado en la helada nieve aun tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos. El pelilavanda comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos y pesados arrodillándose también frente a él, pronto lo acerca a su pecho y lo abraza fuertemente, era cálido y hacia llorar mas a el ojiartico. Aunque se estaba congelando no le importaba, lo único que veía era a su mascota ahí tirada desangrándose mientras la nieve le caía encima comenzando a cubrirlo, solo sus ojos se mantenían abiertos… reflejando en sus pupilas el rostro de su niño pelirojo…

-estaba sufriendo mucho, estaba enfermo, no podía moverse, ya ni siquiera podía comer, incluso buscar un doctor para nosotros es un lujo que no podemos darnos. Tan solo piensa lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, entiende que se estaba muriendo… incluso…incluso si no lo hacia yo iba a morir… y sufriría mas…lo comprendes?

El pequeño no contesto, siguió llorando un rato… la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente en esa calle sombría, hacia mucho frio y estaba cansado… no tardó mucho en caer dormido por fin…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar malos momentos- el bicolor agacha la mirada

-no te preocupes- contesta despreocupado- ya lo superé, después de todo sólo era un niño de 8 años, lo único que espero es que estés listo si también tienes que sacrificar a ese gato

-lo sé…- el gatito ya esta dormido y lo pone en la caja, después se sienta en la misma banca que Yuriy

Se quedan en silencio un momento

-mm.. este lugar es muy agradable- empieza Yuriy sintiendo el viento pegar en su rostro

-si, como el edificio esta demasiado destruido no se puede habitar, pero al menos tiene una excelente vista, deberías venir por las tardes… es hermoso

-je- con sonrisa picara- me estas invitando?

-cla…claro que no! O//O

-si como no, -contesta sonriente- pero, no temes que se derrumbe?

-no, aun aguanta para un tiempo- cierra los ojos mientras el viento remueve su cabello de forma suave, el ojiartico no puede evitar voltear a verlo, eran sus locos nervios o en serio veía a Kai mas hermoso que de costumbre? El ver como disfrutaba del viento de la mañana lo hacia ver tan… un ligero sonrojo aparece en el rostro del pelirojo.

-que me ves? ¬¬

-eh! Na..nada, por que estaría yo viéndote a ti!- contesta rápido

-mmm… no lo se, tal vez porque estabas volteando hacia acá… mancha pervertida!

-YO VOLTEO HACIA DONDE SE ME DE MI REGALADA GANA!

-y por que estas tan sonrojado! No me digas que tienes calor? O acaso es fiebre?- Kai pone su mano en la frente de Yuriy y pega la suya también

-no, creo que n..- cae en cuenta de lo que hizo y de lo cercano de sus rostros, se separa rápidamente- ah! Y..yo… perdón…- todo sonrojado

-no… no te preocupes…- igual de sonrojado y muy sorprendido

Ambos estuvieron mudos de nuevo durante unos minutos

-y por cierto…- empieza el bicolor

-mm?

-como carajos llegaste aquí?- lo mira incriminatoriamente

-ah! Bu..bueno yo, es que…- todo nervioso

-lo sabia, ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO! ERES UNA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-DE QUE HABLAS! NI QUIEN QUIERA SEGUIRTE!

-POR UN CARAJO! QUE ESE ES BRYAN!

(Aika: Podríamos seguir con esto pero iría para largo ¬¬)

MAS TARDE ESE DIA…

-uff, rayos estoy exhausto- va entrando Yuriy al enorme cuarto en donde vive con todos los demás

-vaya, parece que te la pasaste bien no?- pregunta Bryan sentado en medio de la habitación

-ya cállate! Estuve discutiendo con Kai desde la mañana! - se acuesta en el piso recargando su cabeza en una mano- grrr… lo digo y lo repito: es un necio! Seguirme confundiendo contigo, es el colmo!

-jeje- burlón- así que estuviste todo este tiempo con Kai eh?

-oh vamos, No fue mucho!

-QUE NO FUE MUCHO?- se acerca, toma de la cabeza a Yuriy y lo voltea hacia el enorme ventanal viendo un sol ocultándose en hermosos tonos naranjas- discúlpame pero si eso no fue mucho para dos personas que dicen odiarse entonces no se que es

-quitándose las manos de Bryan- como exageras ù.ú

-ja!-arrogante- entonces porque te veo mas feliz que de costumbre?

- ESO NO ES CIERTO!! -sonrojado

-jajaja que bonito te ves todo rojo!

-grrr… déjame en paz…- le da la espalda aun acostado recargando su cabeza en una mano

-pues perdón por molestar al señorito pero tengo algo que quiero que veas- le pone una hoja enfrente

-mm? Que es esto?- lo agarra y empieza a leer- "Te invitamos a la gran fiesta anual de aniversario de una de las ciudades mas mugre del país, no faltes, seremos pobres pobres pero felices y parranderos" se supone que esto nos tiene que levantar el animo o que? ¬¬

-tú no te fijes en los detalles, el asunto es que va a ser una fiesta muy grande, será de una ciudad entera, pobre, pero ciudad a fin de cuentas!

Yuriy hace bola el papel y se lo avienta a la cara

-oye! Que te pa…!

-esto no es asunto mío y no me interesa, además de donde lo sacaste?

-venia entre las naranjas que me robé en la mañana, pero eso no importa, el asunto es que tenemos que estar ahí! Es una tradición!

-COMO QUE UNA TRADICION? SI LO ACABAN DE INVENTAR!

-exacto! Y por eso estamos muy atrasados, tenemos que hacer que esta primera fiesta de aniversario sea la mejor de todas! Se festejarán todos los años pasados!

-Y…?

-y que como príncipe de la fiesta tienes que estar ahí

-que? O.O... a ver, espera un momento… -se reincorpora rápidamente- repite eso ultimo… T.T

-ah… bueno.. es que yo…este…-risita nerviosa- te… te inscribí como uno de los príncipes de la fiesta jajaja n.nU

Silencio sepulcral y un suave viento pasa a través de la habitación

Va entrando Serguei

-Oye Bryan, me dijeron que Yuriy ya había llegado, ya le dijiste lo de…

-TE VOY A MATAR!! MUERETE! MUERETE! MUERETE!

Se ve como el pelirojo ahorcaba violentamente al pelilavanda sacudiéndolo con gran fuerza contra el piso

-ya le dijo…T.T

EN OTRO LUGAR, MAS BIEN EN UN SUCIO PUESTO DE VERDURAS…

-eh? Una fiesta?- pregunta sorprendido cierto bicolor

-yep! n.n

-señora Sumeragi, no creo que sea muy buena idea- dice no muy convencido

-oh! Vamos Kai será muy divertido, solo conocemos las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, necesitamos algo diferente

-como sea creo que es muy inconsciente de su parte, recuerde lo mucho que sufrimos ahorrando comida para la fiesta de invierno y como nos va el mes después de hacerla

-pero nos divertimos mucho durante ese dia n.n

-suspira- como sea no cuenten conmigo- toma una bolsa con unos vegetales y se da media vuelta

-nooooo… Kai no seas malo-lo aprisiona contra sus pechos- ándale hazlo por mi! Después de todo…- lo libera un poco- tú eres el eres príncipe!

-EL QUE! O.O – deja caer la bolsa

-ah! jeje se me olvidaba decírtelo, todos votamos y decidimos que tú deberías ser uno de los príncipes de la fiesta, hasta habrá baile como esos que hacen los bastardos ricos! Será como una burla para ellos! n.n

-UN MOMENTO! CUANDO DECIDIERON ESO? YO NO QUIERO SER PRÍNCIPE DE NADA!

-con las manos en la cintura- pues te aguantas, ya lo decidimos

-pero como que príncipe? Las chicas de aquí son muy bonitas, que sea alguna de ellas!

-no, no, no, todos queremos que seas tú, además eres tan delicado como una chica, nadie notará la diferencia n.n

-SEÑORA SUMERAGI! Ò//Ó

-jaja, es broma, pero en serio- le toma ambas manos viéndolo tiernamente- nos harías un gran favor si aceptaras, es la primera vez que hacemos este evento… te necesitamos…

-y yo que carajos tengo que ver en este asunto?...T.T

-por favor…siiiiii?...- con voz súper maternal

-bueno…-se agacha un poco- tal vez… no sea tan malo

-mi niño! Eso es genial!- vuelve a apretarlo entre sus pechos en un gran abrazo y después de ahogarlo un rato lo suelta- bien, hay que prepararlo todo! -entra a su casa- mañana empiezan los ensayos!!

-ENSAYOS? O.O se… señora Sumeragi que ensayos!- corre tras ella

De atrás de unas cajas de fruta van saliendo un chico de cabello azul tormenta, un rubio y otro chaparrito pelirojo

-los tres- ACEPTÓ!! n.n

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-no puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto Kuznetzov!

Un pelirojo ajiartico caminaba hacia su casa llevando el botín de ese día irradiando furia y echando maldiciones por montón a cierto pelilavanda "amigo" suyo que por cierto traía un parche en la mejilla toda hinchada

-ya te dije que lo sentía, no es para tanto…

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? DEBERIA COLGARTE DE LOS…!

-hey, hey con eso no se juega!

-grrr, pero como demonios sucedió esto!- caminando aun mas deprisa

-pues veras jeje, fue algo chistoso n.n

-de echo fue así…- empieza a contar Serguei

FLASH BACK

Era la mañana del día anterior y una gran cantidad de gente estaba en medio de la calle discutiendo cierto asunto, comerciantes, niños y adultos estaban ahí

-bueno, ya tenemos a los dos pero crees que acepten?- preguntaba uno

-no se preocupen, yo me encargo de Kai!- exclamaba feliz la señora Sumeragi

-bueno, eso lo dejamos en sus manos, pero como le hacemos con..? HEY! O.O

Todos los comerciantes voltearon sólo para ver como de sus puestos salían una manada de chicos con los brazos llenos de comestibles mientras corrían a carcajadas

-DETENGANSE! LADRONES!!- gritaban todos

-JAJAJA! NO DEBERIAN DISTRAERSE TANTO! TONTOS!- gritaba el pelilavanda muy feliz cargando sus naranjas, de pronto una hoja sobresale de su preciado botín- mm? Que es esto?

Se detiene y ve la hoja

-"Te invitamos a la gran fiesta anual de aniversario de una de las ciudades mas mugre del país, no faltes, seremos pobres pobres pero felices y parranderos" pero que carajos es esto?- con una gotita en la cabeza

-uff…ah…y..ya- el panadero llega corriendo hasta Bryan y recargado en sus rodillas toma aire- ah! Ya se! O.O Bryan!

-m?- voltea confundido

-te regalo esta dona si le dices a Yuriy que sea príncipe de la fiesta! n.n

-matanga!- agarra la dona y se echa a correr

-O…OYE! O.O

-ya muy lejos- DEJEMELO A MI! non

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿ME CAMBIASTE POR UNA DONA! O.O

-jeje, estaba rica n.nU

-le dije que no te iba a gustar la idea pero al final termino convenciéndome a mi también u.u- lamentaba Serguei

-no puedo creerlo!- se lleva una mano a la cara lamentándose mientras siguen caminando hasta entrar a su demacrada casa y justo cuando suben las escaleras…

-aun hay algo que no entiendo…- comienza el pelirojo- dijiste que me escogieron como uno de los príncipes pero entonces quien es el otr…?

Los hermosos ojos árticos del pelirojo se abren de forma enorme mirando frente a el a cierto bicolor acompañado de la señora Sumeragi que lo veía de igual manera justo cuando Bryan abrió la puerta

Todo estaba en silencio y un ligero viento se abrió paso en medio del cuarto…

-QUE DEMONIOS HACE EL AQUÍ!- gritan ambos apuntándose

-COMO QUE QUE HAGO? YO VIVO AQUÍ!- grita el pelirojo

-PUES LARGATE! ESTOY ESPERANDO A ALGUIEN!- refuta el bicolor de igual manera

-PUES YO TAMBIEN, ASI QUE EL QUE SE LARGA ES OTRO!

-ya, ya niños, cálmense…

-señora Sumeragi que significa esto?- pregunta el bicolor notablemente molesto

-pues que quieres que te diga? Todos lo decidimos así n.nU

-PUES NO LO ACEPTO!- gritan ambos

-Bryan! Tu sabias algo? Contesta!- exige furioso el ojiartico

-jeje- sentado muy divertido en un rincón- pues si! n.n no te lo había dicho? O.O

-grrr…no lo puedo creer! Primero me cambias por una dona y ahora esto!

-oh vamos mis pequeños! No se enojen!- los toma de los hombros a ambos- véanlo como una oportunidad para conocerse mejor n.n

-no me interesa conocerlo…- Yuriy voltea hacia otro lado

-pues ya lo has hecho con tus manos pervertido…

-QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! CUANTAS VECES ME LO VAS A HECHAR EN CARA?- refuta sonrojado

-ah! Es un alivio ver que se llevan tan bien!- exclamaba alegremente la señora Sumeragi- sólo quiero que sepan que lo ustedes lo harán quieran o "no", así que les doy dos opciones: los dos flojitos y cooperando o me sentiré obligada a usar fuerza bruta n.n

-no estará hablando en serio…- dice el ojiartico confiado

-créele…lo ha hecho- continua resignado el ojirubi

-y aun si no aceptaras yo te obligaré, ja! Esto suena muy divertido como para perdérmelo- burla el ojilavanda desde su rincón muy despreocupado

-grrr… AL DIABLO! ESTA BIEN! LO HARE! PERO YA DEJENME EN PAZ!- grita harto el pelirrojo

-y tú Kai? Que dices?- pregunta la señora al bicolor

-tengo otra opción?

-no n.n

-suspira- de acuerdo, también lo haré

-ah! Los amo tanto!- los abraza apretándolos contra sus pechos y de pronto los suelta- bien! Es hora de practicar el baile!

-BAILE? O.O- exclama el pelirojo asustado

Minutos después…

-vamos, 1, 2, 3 van muy rápido! Es mas lento!- contaba la señora Sumeragi mientras aplaudía a cada paso

-auch! No me pises Ivanov!

-no te quejes…- apenado

Tanto Yuriy como Kai intentaban bailar, el bicolor por su parte lo hacia muy bien pero no se podía decir lo mismo de cierto pelirrojo

Un pisotón!

-auch! ¿De nuevo!- se quejaba el ojirubi

-Yuriy concéntrate! Hazlo bien!- gritaba la señora Sumeragi

-grrr… POR UN DEMONIO! ESTO ES ESTUPIDO!- suelta a Kai

-no es estúpido! Se le llama bailar!- contesta la señora

-es lo mismo! para que demonios queremos nosotros saber bailar!

-por que es de las pocas cosas que podemos hacer tanto los bastardos ricos como nosotros- se cruza de brazos

-no me importa! Entiendan esto: NO- SE- BAI- LAR!!!

De pronto se oye una gran carcajada en uno de los rincones

-jajajajaja Yuriy deberías verte con tus dos pies izquierdos!- reía el pelilavanda

-ya cállate Bryan! Si tienes tiempo para criticarme por que no lo intentas?- reta enojado el pelirojo

-con gusto…

El pelilavanda se levanta sonriente y se dirige hacia el bicolor

-sólo mira y aprende…

Bryan hace una elegante reverencia, lo toma suavemente de la mano y de la cintura y comienzan a bailar suavemente mientras se paseaban por toda la habitación, el bicolor no pudo mas que apenarse un poco al bailar con el pelilavanda, sus pasos eran firmes pero con soltura y delicadeza, cosa que contrarrestaba con su apariencia rebelde. Bryan sólo le sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el bicolor.

-Ah! Si, si! Que lindo! Sigan, sigan! No se detengan!- gritaba emocionada la señora Sumeragi

Mientras un par de bellos ojos árticos miraban molestos, para después poner especial atención en aquella mano traviesa de su "amigo" posada en la delgada cintura del bicolor… sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo apretó los puños con mucha fuerza…

La señora Sumeragi se percató de esto y soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo

-je, bueno Bryan creo que ya fue suficiente, - aplaude -tenemos que dejar que estos dos niños sigan practicando

Para sorpresa de Kai, Yuriy lo agarró con mas fuerza mientras que sus ojos mostraban mas seriedad, pronto comenzaron de nuevo al escuchar las palmadas de la señora Sumeragi marcando los pasos

-muy bien! Así! 1,2 no pierdan el paso! Imaginen la música!- se acerca a Bryan y se sienta en el piso junto a él- vaya Bryan, me impresionas, donde aprendiste a bailar así?

-je- se acuesta sonriente- hace unos meses un viejo aristócrata me rentó, le encantaba el arte y esas cosas, quería que bailara con él antes de coger, el decía que el baile era como hacer el amor: lleva ritmo. No lo entendí al principio pero me fue bien porque al final me pagó el baile y la cogida

-vaya…- agacho la mirada-… mejor no hubiera preguntado

Pasaron unas horas y la señora Sumeragi da unas ultimas palmadas

-muy bien! Ya terminamos por el día de hoy! Pueden descansar!

Así paso una semana mientras todas las demás personas hacían los preparativos y arreglaban lo mas que podían las calles quitando o poniendo pedazos de lo que tuvieran a la mano y se viera bien, ahorraron comida y otras donaron lo poco que tenían, la fiesta era en dos días y ya casi todo estaba listo, incluso ciertos ensayos …

Dos pares de pies se detienen dando el ultimo movimiento y ambos dan un suspiro de alivio

-PERFECTO! GENIAL! GENIAL! SABIA QUE PODIAN HACERLO!- celebraba la señora Sumeragi entusiasmada

-vaya, ya era hora de que quedara conforme- se quejaba el pelirrojo estirando un poco los brazos

-si, estoy exhausto- respira con alivio el ojirubi

-Bryan da un gran bostezo- waaa…ñiam, ñiam…vaya, ya era hora T.T

-muy bien! Lo único que falta es la escena final!- exclama la señora

-que escena fina?- pregunta el bicolor

-porque no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto? T.TU- Yuriy susurra por lo bajo y mira a Bryan con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja- diablos…T.TU

-muy bien vengan aquí los dos

Se acercan quedando de frente

-ahora tómense de las manos…

-es necesario? ¬¬- pregunta el bicolor

-si, si lo es ¬¬

Se toman de las manos desviando la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas

-bien, ahora…bésense! non

-ambos- QUEEE! O.O

-si! Los besos son lo mejor para acabar una fiesta! n.n

-OLVIDELO! QUE LE HACE PENSAR QUE VOY A BESAR A ESTE!- grita el bicolor

-Y CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA!-voltea- BRYAN TU YA LO SABIAS?

- jeje- sentado muy divertido en un rincón- pues si! n.n no te lo había dicho? O.O

-BRYAN!- grita con la cara totalmente roja de…enojo? Naaaa… para nada…T.T

-NOS NEGAMOS A HACER ALGO ASI! ADEMAS SOMOS HOMBRES! EL SOLO BAILAR CON EL YA ES RARO!- dice el bicolor todo sonrojado

-y? T.T hasta los mejores amigos llegan a besarse de vez en cuando

-NO DIGA COSAS A SU CONVENIENCIA!- regaña Kai

-pero es verdad -dice el pelilavanda desde su rincón- yo he besado a Yuriy un millón de veces y es como mi pequeño hermano

Los ojos del bicolor se abren grandes y una inquietud recorrió su cuerpo

-fueron los que me robabas de pequeño y después te echabas a correr!- reclamaba Yuriy

El ojirubi muerde fuerte su labio y sus puños tiemblan

-que querías que hiciera? tus pequeños labios rojos y carnosos, tan deseables e inocentes implorando ser violados, simplemente no podía resistirm…!

-VAMOS A HACERLO!

El fuerte grito del bicolor interrumpe dejándolos muy sorprendidos a todos, en especial a Yuriy quien estaba mas rojo que nunca

-K…Kai, pero que estas dicie…?

-QUE LO HAGAMOS!

De pronto el ojirubi lo agarra de la camisa y lo pega con fuerza contra la pared acorralándolo dejando poco espacio entre sus rostros. Después de un momento el bicolor se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y lo suelta rápidamente con el rostro rojo de vergüenza

-y..yo lo siento, no… no quería, yo…perdón!- y diciendo corre rápidamente fuera de la habitación, baja las escaleras y sale del lugar alejándose lo mas rápido que podía- porque hice eso? por que! Por que! Yuriy…!

-HEY KAI ESPERA!- la señora Sumeragi se asoma por el gran ventanal viéndolo alejarse- rayos, pero que le sucedió?

El pelilavanda voltea a ver a Yuriy, este tenia su azulada mirada fija en algún punto del suelo y sus mejillas se encontraban muy sonrojadas… el tiempo fue mas lento para el lindo pelirojo…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Ya todos los preparativos estaban listos, la gente estaba muy movilizada, ese día los comerciantes no salieron porque todo lo dejaron para comida de la fiesta, pero la calle estaba llena de gente trabajando porque todo estuviera perfecto

De entre todas las personas el bicolor caminaba muy decaído por lo que sucedió el día anterior, aun no se podía explicar el por qué de su comportamiento, todo estaba bien y de pronto sintió un gran enojo que lo cegó de momento, ¿Por qué!

No pudo reprimir un gran suspiro

-Hey Kai! Hola!- la señora Sumeragi se acercaba alegremente junto a una castaña cargando unas cajas

-ah! Hola señora Sumeragi, Hiromi

-buenos días Kai n///n- saluda sonrojada la castaña

-Hiromi podrías llevar estas cajas? Orita te alcanzo

-por supuesto señora Sumeragi, hasta luego Kai!- toma las cajas y se va

-y que? como esta mi niño?- pregunta sonriente al bicolor

-ah… pues… yo quería disculparme con usted por lo de ayer…

-conmigo? y por que conmigo?- sorprendida- por Dios Kai! Si tu me hubieras hecho eso a mi te juro que te violo ahí mismo!

-se…señora Sumeragi!- apenado

-jajajaja, no es cierto, lo haría si tuviera unos cuantos años menos, como sea ahora que recuerdo…- saca dos paquetes de papel de una bolsa- la vieja Oyamada es costurera e hizo esta ropa para ustedes, los adora, no es mucho pero estoy segura de que se verán bien, quisiera que le lleves el suyo a Yuriy n.n

-y..yo!- todo sonrojado

-por supuesto, yo tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer, vamos no seas malo- en tono suplicante

-de acuerdo pero solo lo entrego y ya ù//ú

-sabia que podía contar contigo! Entonces te lo encargo, también asegúrate de arreglarte muy bien para mañana- se va con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-suspira y ve el paquete- que estoy haciendo?...

Así el bicolor comenzó a caminar hacia la casa del pelirojo, durante todo el camino estuvo admirando el dichoso paquete, cuando les habían tomado medidas? Y si les quedaba muy holgado? O que tal si queda muy ajustado? Muy ajustado… su mente comenzó a volar con solo la imagen se un Yuriy con pantalones y playera negros muy pero **muy** ajustados a su perfecta anatomía, tanta fue su concentración que no se dio cuenta de en que momento llegó por fin

-"diablos…Kai esto se esta saliendo de lo sano" T//T- se autoregañaba el bicolor todo sonrojado

El bicolor se acercaba cuando ve como iban saliendo de la casucha el enorme rubio y un pequeño narizón

-ah… disculpa, tu eres Serguei verdad?

-eh?- voltea- ah! Kai eres tu! Que andas haciendo por aquí?- pregunta sonriente

-em.. yo le traía esto a Yuriy, podrías dárselo?- le acerca el paquete

-por supuest…!- rápidamente Serguei le tapa la boca a Ivan

-jeje- nervioso- discúlpanos Kai, pero ahora tenemos mucha prisa, entra tú, Yuriy está en el gran cuarto de siempre, no hay pierde, es el único que hay n.n

-pe…pero…

-lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego!- carga a Iván en los hombros y se hecha a correr

El bicolor suspira y entra

-Serguei que fue eso! no tenemos nada que hacer!- replicaba el enano desde arriba

-aun corriendo- cállate narizón! Solo espero que Yuriy no lo eche a perder

Mientras Kai ya se encontraba frente a la puerta toda inclinada dejando ver el interior, y justo como había dicho Serguei ahí estaba el pelirojo recostado en el suelo boca arriba y los brazos tras la cabeza recibiendo toda la luz que se colaba por el enorme ventanal… parecía dormido…

Después de admirarlo y de autoregañarse por hacerlo, toma aire, empuja la rechinante puerta y con paso lento se acerca a aquel cuerpo dormido, lo admiró un instante… tenia un rostro simplemente hermoso, solo faltaba que abriera los ojos para ver ese par de hermosos cristales azules y todo seria simplemente perfecto…un apuesto y sexy ángel pelirrojo… el bicolor se sentó junto a él para quedar mas cerca…

Volvió a tomar aire y de pronto…

-POR UN DEMONIO YA LEVANTATE!- y le da una fuerte patada sacándole el aire haciéndolo girar un par de veces

-intentando respirar- cof, cof o…oye…s…se pu…se pue…SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA! TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?- con suficiente aire en los pulmones

-cállate, solo a ti se te ocurre seguir durmiendo a estas horas – dándole importancia nula

-diablos, ya ni en mi casa puedo estar tranquilo – se queja mientras se acomoda sentándose

-solo te traía esto- le pone el paquete enfrente- ya puedes volver a dormirte - se levanta para irse

-o..oye espera un momento!- lo jala para sentarlo otra vez- ya me despertaste, ahora te quedas!

-y porque debería hacerlo!

-porque lo digo yo!

Ambos se cruzan de brazos y se dan la espalda, así se quedaron uno rato hasta que Yuriy comenzó a verlo de reojo, veía ese blanco rostro molesto, demonios hasta enojado el bicolor se veía lindo! Pronto el recuerdo del día anterior salto a su mente sonrojándolo… algo le decía que no debía tocar el tema pero en verdad quería hacerlo…

-o…oye…sobre lo de ayer…

El bicolor se altera

-quería saber si…

-olvídalo!

-que! O.O– el pelirrojo abre sus ojos grandes de sorpresa

-voltea para verlo- que te hace pensar que pudo pasar algo ayer?- en tono arrogante- solo quería ver tu reacción asustándote un poco, pero nunca pensé que lo lograría con taaan poco- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón- ja nunca pensé que te diera miedo un simple beso que nunca te di y que jamás te daría!

-grrr… MIEDO YO? PUES DEJAME ACLARATE ALGO! HE BESADO A MAS PERSONAS DE LAS QUE TU PODRIAS NIÑITO! QUE CARAJOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE TENGO MIEDO A TI!

-ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARME! DE TODAS FORMAS JAMAS TE BESARIA AUNQUE FUERAS LA ULTIMA PERSONA SOBRE LA TIERRA! JA! SEGURAMENTE BESAS HORRIBLE!

-CUIDA TUS PALABRAS HIWATARI!- la furia notaba en su voz

-PORQUE? CREES QUE POR HABERTE COGIDO YA A VARIAS PERSONAS ERES EL MEJOR! PUES DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO: TE EQUIVOCAS! POR MI PUEDES LLEVARTE A MEDIO MUNDO A LA CAMA, NO ME IMPORTA! LO UNICO DE LO QUE ESTOY SEGURO ES QUE JAMAS TE BESARIA! No se que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, mejor me largo

Los hermosos ojos del pelirojo brillaban con furia desmedida al ver levantarse al bicolor, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo Yuriy lo agarró con gran fuerza del brazo y lo estrello de vuelta contra el piso colocándose inmediatamente sobre él

-ESCUCHAME BIEN! ESTAS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO SI CREES QUE LO UNICO QUE SE ES COGER, YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIGAS CON ESA PUTA IDEA EN LA CABEZA! QUE SE COGER? CLARO QUE SE Y LO HAGO MUY BIEN! PERO TAMBIEN SE COMO DAR UN MALDITO BESO! NO TE TENGO MIEDO ENTENDISTE? NO LE TEMO A NADA! Y SI LA UNICA MANERA DE DEMOSTRARTELO ES HACIENDOLO ENTONCES TE BESARE LAS VECES QUE SE ME VENGAN EN GANA! QUIERES UN BESO?- lo toma fuertemente del rostro con ambas manos- te mostrare lo que es un beso…

Yuriy acerco sus labios de manera rápida y casi brutal a los de Kai pero de pronto se detuvo a escasos milímetros antes de que pudieran hacer contacto… seria difícil describir la expresión que Yuriy tenia en ese momento, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo

Los brillantes ojos carmines del bicolor estaban abiertos a mas no poder temerosos del pelirrojo, su mente estaba en blanco, su rostro estaba siendo sujetado con fuerza por el chico que tenia encima y aunque quería moverse no podía.

La presión en su rostro comenzó a debilitarse hasta convertirse en una suave caricia, sus labios seguían a una distancia peligrosamente corta y sus respiraciones comenzaron a restablecerse después de tanto gritar, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración y el aliento del otro entre la distancia sus bocas… tan cerca… que podían escuchar el rápido palpitar del otro al estar por fin consientes de la posición en la que ese encontraban, aun así el pelirrojo no se quito y el bicolor tampoco hacia el esfuerzo por moverse… sus rostros se sonrojaron, jamás habían estado tan cerca como lo estaban en ese momento…

Yuriy admiro ese lindo y tenue tinte carmín haciendo juego con los preciosos y profundos ojos rojos del chico bajo su cuerpo, sus manos seguían sujetando con delicadeza el rostro sintiendo su piel… era suave… de igual manera Kai tampoco perdió detalle del hermoso pelirojo que tenia encima… algo en sus cuerpos comenzó a reaccionar…por fin iban a cortar la distancia que había entre sus bocas lentamente… la distancia se hacia cada vez menor hasta que…

-POR UN DEMONIO! CUANTO MAS NOS VAN A TENER ESPERANDO! BESENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- sale Bryan gritando quitándose una sabana de encima dejando ver a su lado a Serguei e Iván apenados

-BRY… BRYAN! O///O- gritan ambos totalmente rojos de vergüenza

De la nada aparecen el montón de chicos por toda la habitación, unos colgados de la ventana llenando todo el marco, otros asomándose por la pseudo puerta y otros escondidos bajo las sabanas en un oscuro rincón, todos lanzando quejidos de decepción…

-Q… QUE ESTA PASANDO? QUE HACEN TODOS AQUÍ!- gritaba Yuriy

-que lastima, iba a ser una escena muy bonita u.u- se quejaba una pelirosa

-y yo que quería guardarla en mi memoria u.u- le sigue la castaña desde la puerta

-M…MAO! HIROMI!- exclama Yuriy

-y yo que dejé a mi madre cortando las verduras solo para ver, que decepción- un enano pelirrojo

-ni que lo digas, yo estaba probando la comida para asegurarme que estuviera bien para mañana- dice un peliazul tormenta

-pero tampoco se trata de que te lo acabes T.T- le contesta un lindo rubio

-DAICHI! TAKAO!...¿MAX? O.O- exclama el bicolor viendo hacia la ventana

- bueno…jeje- el rubio se pasa el brazo tras la cabeza- yo también quería ver n.nU

-oye Yuriy…- se acerca el pelilavanda- ya déjalo respirar no?...T.T

Tanto Kai como Yuriy se dan cuenta de que están en la misma posición y rápidamente se alejan completamente sonrojados

-yo..eh… -tartamudea el bicolor con la cabeza agachada todo rojo- so..solo venia a traerte el paquete! Nos vemos luego!- y diciendo esto sale corriendo del lugar

-aahhh…-suspira- y yo que quería seguir viendo… bueno, ya será mañana! n.n

-AH! MAMA QUE HACES AQUÍ!- grita Daichi viendo a su madre a su lado en la ventana

Pronto todos se van dejando el lugar

-jejeje- con risa picara- vaya que ahora si te pasaste Yuriy, de veras que tonto eres

-déjame en paz Bryan ù.ú- sentado con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda

-lo tenias a tu merced y lo dejaste ir! Que desperdicio de tiempo

-NADIE TE DIJO QUE ANDUVIERAS DE MIRON!

-jeje, - le pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros riendo pervertidamente- así que cuando coges lo haces bien eh?

-todo rojo- CA-LLA-TE ¬//¬

-que? Debo decir que realmente lo haces bien… yo lo sé perfectamente…

-Bryan…- en tono muy serio

-si, si, perdón no lo vuelvo a decir- se acuesta con un brazo bajo la cabeza mientras ve el paquete- como sea nadie esta escuchando…

-fue hace mucho, discúlpame si no quiero hablar de ello…- voltea hacia otro lado

-no te preocupes… es lo mejor…por cierto- le avienta el paquete y este lo agarra- será mejor que te lo pruebes, mañana es el día y debes verte muy bien- le guiña un ojo

Yuriy sonríe y por fin el día acaba…

Por fin el día tan esperado llego! Se suponía que habían estado muy movilizados los días anteriores para no tener mucho que hacer el día exacto pero como siempre las cosas no salen como uno quiere y el mero día un montón de cosas que ni siquiera sabían que había tenían que ser arregladas

Ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche y algunos focos en serie iluminaban el lugar, muchos claro ya estaban fundidos porque algunos eran usados para las navidades pasadas, otros focos eran puestos en los deteriorados edificios simulando cierto parecido burlón con los edificios de las ciudades de los ricos, todo estaba perfecto (al menos para ellos) había una gran cantidad de gente, y cada uno se había puesto sus mejores ropas (las mismas que se ponen en navidad y año nuevo) a algunas mujeres se les notaba de que cortina habían hecho su vestido (y hecho esas son sus mejores galas) pero otras realmente parecían lindas damas y otros apuestos caballeros.

Entre gritos y risas a veces el encanto de la "fiesta de gala" se perdía, pero gracias a eso se hacia mas divertida, aunque sean pobres no significaba que no supieran divertirse, en medio de toda la calle se encontraba una larga mesa hecha de tablas ¿pero quien se fijaba en la fea mesa si tenían una gran cantidad de exquisita comida encima! (bueno, recordemos que con hambre todo sabe bien, además las señoras son buenas cocineras T.T) mientras cierto peliazul tormenta y otro chaparrito pelirojo pellizcaban un pedazo de todo

En las orillas se encontraban muchos músicos tocando sus viejos y gastados instrumentos pero que sin embargo se oían bien, las guitarras, flautas, armónicas, unos tambores y hasta algunos violines y arpas que los aristócratas tiraban y que para estas personas eran como oro. La genta bailaba animadamente gritando también de modo estruendoso, varios aplausos marcando el ritmo, y niños jugando por doquier molestando a las parejitas que se iban a los rincones oscuros.

Todo era perfecto… un perfecto desmadre, justo y como les gustaba… solo faltaba un pequeño detalle para que todo estuviera perfectamente completo y del cual ya todos había notado…uno o mas bien dos detalles mucho muy importantes…

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN!- gritaba en medio de la gente la señora Sumeragi con un largo vestido remendado pero bien ajustado a su prominente pecho- DAICHI! TAKAO!

Ambos abajo del mantel se asustan con la boca llena de comida y salen corriendo hacia la señora Sumeragi

-kue pasha?- intentan decir con la boca llena

-primero tráguense eso y luego hablan!

-se lo tragan- ora si, que pasa señora Sumeragi?- pregunta sonriente el pelitormenta

-si, que quieres?- sigue el chaparro moreno

-quiero que vayan a buscar a Kai, ya se tardó mucho y todos están impacientes por verlo a él y a Yuriy, pero vamos! Rápido! No tenemos toda la noche!

-entendido!- pose militar y se echan a correr

-oigan esperen!

Se detienen confundidos

-Max!- la señora Sumeragi llama al rubiecito que se encontraba con tres chicos hablando amenamente (bueno, le echaron el ojo al Max T.T) mientras Takao hacia un puchero y volteaba para otro lado

-que sucede señora Sumeragi?- se acerca sonriente el rubio

-Max niño hermoso- sonríe- crees que podrías acompañar a esos dos cabezas huecas por Kai? Es que ya se tardo mucho y ya quieren verlo n.n

-por supuesto! n.n

-"porque no nos lo pidió así?"T.T- pensaban los otros dos

Los tres comenzaron a correr dejando a la señora Sumeragi muy pensativa

-y ahora a quien mando por Yuriy…si mando a alguna chica seguramente lo van a violar…mmm… quien será bueno…?

-ARRODILLENSE ANTE MI! HE TRAIDO VUESTRO SANTO VINO PARA VUESTRAS PRECIADAS GARGANTAS ALCOHOLICAS!

Un apuesto pelilavanda de gran atractivo rebelde estaba arriba de una mesa mientras 10 chicos mas salían tras él cargados con cajas de fino vino de la mejor calidad

Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar, la idea de ingerir cualquier tipo de alcohol los emocionaba de sobremanera, así que mientras Bryan reía como loco las botellas iban desapareciendo de las cajas que iban repartiendo la pandilla del pelilavanda,

-jajajajjaja…! Pero que dem…!-de pronto siente como una mano lo jala bajándolo de la mesa encontrándose frente a frente- ah! Señora Sumeragi! Como esta? Se ve preciosa esta noche n.n

-en serio! Ah gracias es todo un halag… digo- se aclara la garganta- de donde sacaste todo ese vino! Y fino!

-ah… bueno, vera… jeje un dirigible de alcohol se estrelló n.nU

-Bryan… T.T- seriamente

-de acuerdo,- se rinde- los chicos y yo atracamos un camión que iba a entrar a la ciudad anoche, supongo que viene de muy lejos porque llegó en avión, la verdad no se que tan fino sea… tómelo como una paga de todo lo que nos hemos robado n.n

-ah! Bryan por eso te quiero tanto!- lo atrapa en un fuerte abrazo contra sus pechos y lo aleja sujetándolo de los hombros todo mareado- ahora para que todo sea realmente perfecto necesitamos que traigas a Yuriy ahora mismo

-volviendo en si- que? Pero si lo deje vistiéndose antes de irme

-pues no ha llegado y todos se están desesperando, al menos ahora el vino los va a mantener ocupados un rato

-no se preocupe señora Sumeragi- dice confiado- lo traeré aunque sea arrastrándolo- y se va corriendo

-no lo maltrates mucho!- grita y luego suelta una risita- je, ya quiero verlos…

El pelilavanda corría velozmente hasta llegar a su casucha, subió las escaleras y empujo la puerta casi tirándola (de por si la puerta esta inclinada T.T)

-HEY YURIY! QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? TODOS TE ESTAN ESPERAN…! EH? O.O- su rostro hace una expresión de gran asombro

Mientras con otros tres chicos…

-Takao por favor no te enojes…- suplicaba Max

-por que debería estarlo? estabas muy a gusto con esos chicos no? ù.ú- decía bastante molesto

-pueden callarse? Pareces un esposo celoso Takao!- refutaba Daichi- miren, ya llegamos…

Se acercaron a una pobre casa de maderas que hasta para solo una persona parecía pequeña

Los tres chicos se acercaron y Max tocó a la puerta suavemente

-Kai estas ahí?

-así nunca te va a oir Max!- el pelirojo da fuertes golpes- Kai sal de ahí! Todos te están esperando!

-vamos a entrar!- advierte el pelitormenta quien empuja con algo de fuerza la puerta y dejando ver el pequeño cuarto todo oscuro y dentro una sombría silueta comienza a levantarse

-ahí estas! Vámonos o comenzaran a desesperarse!- Takao lo agarra de la muñeca y lo jala hacia afuera de la pequeña casa. En cuanto la tenue luz lo alcanzó los tres chicos no pudieron evitar verlo

-¿KAI! O.O- exclamaron los tres con los ojos muy abiertos

Mientras en el centro de la fiesta…

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche y las personas hasta las ya borrachas comenzaron a preguntar por los ausentes, los murmullos llenaron las calles y recordemos que la cantidad de gente es considerable…

-donde están los chicos?- preguntan unas señoras

-ya se tardaron mucho no creen?- otras

-Dios! Si no vienen?- muchas otras

-no! Nosotras ya queremos verlos!- exclaman un grupo de chicas ya algo ebrias

-yo quiero a ver a papacito Yuriy!- solloza un chico

-y yo a mi bombón Kai!- llora otro, ambos con un vaso de lleno de vino

-io quierro ver a mish dosh ñiños- decía un señor ya ahogado de borracho y dos viejas a cada lado- quierro darlesh un abrasho muuuy fuerrrte!

-TU NO LES DAS NADA!- gritaba la señora Sumeragi- "por Dios donde están?"

-BUUUAAAA…! YURIY AMOR DONDE ESTAS?- otro grupo de varias chicas lloraban desconsoladas abrazándose entre ellas

-NOSOTROS VAMOS POR ELLOS!- decían decididos otros chicos que mientras se preparaban para irse algo los congeló…

Las chicas pararon de llorar, los gritos de inconformidad se detuvieron, la música cesó, el escándalo se vio interrumpido y todo quedó en el mayor de los silencios…

La enorme y larga calle llena de gente miraba perpleja, algunos se habían subido a las mesas y otros se habían colgado de donde pudieron para alcanzar a ver al otro extremo, hablando metafóricamente "el silencio era tan ruidoso que ensordecía".

En un extremo la gente se hacia a la orilla lo mas que podía dejando pasar cierto chico que caminaba entre la multitud seguido muy de cerca por un pelilavanda con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-oigan con permiso!- la señora Sumeragi se abría camino entre la gente para ver al chico- déjenme pasar!

Cuando por fin llego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

Era Yuriy… un apuesto y sexy en extremo joven de sedoso cabello de fuego encendido cuyos mechones se mecían suavemente a cada paso que daba dejando ver las dos brillantes joyas árticas que tenia por ojos… mirada profunda y fría que parecía reflejar todo lo que tenia en su alrededor… en contraste con su nívea piel…

Tenia puesto una blanca playera con el cuello abierto dejando ver un poco de su bien formado pecho, sin mangas con algunos adornos tipo militar en él, tenia un pantalón holgado también blanco lleno de cinturones, todo el conjunto dejando admirar la perfecta y delgada pero bien trabajada anatomía del chico… en sus manos unos guantes igualmente blancos…

Perfección andante?... tal vez…naaa ¡por supuesto que lo es! n.n

El sexy joven esbozo una pequeña y elegante sonrisa

De repente el silencio es violentamente roto por un estruendoso y fuerte grito lleno de emoción y alegría por todos los presentes, el escándalo no se hizo esperar, las mujeres gritaban enloquecidas mientras que los chicos también lo hacían con cierto furor, de pronto todos se abalanzaron al joven pelirojo abrazándolo mientras que las jóvenes lo intentaban besar y uno que otro chico que también se animaba a intentarlo no sin que antes Bryan se interpusiera para darles unas buenas patadas y alejarlos de su chico n.n

-MIREN!-los gritos de unos niños colgados de las paredes llaman la atención

Todos miran hacia el otro lado incluyendo a Yuriy que intentaba quitarse a ciertas chicas de encima, el silencio había vuelto mientras del otro extremo de la larga calle toda la gente se abría hacia las orillas dejando pasar a cierto chico acompañado por el pelitormenta, el rubio y el pelirrojo chaparrito levemente sonrojados pero muy sonrientes siguiéndole de cerca

la gente con los ojos muy abiertos seguía con la mirada los pasos lentos del chico hasta que la voz de una chica rompe el silencio…

-es el… - sonrojada

Era Kai… un hermoso joven de belleza misteriosa, su cabello de dos tonos mas claro en la parte de enfrente brillaba en un tono azulado cubriendo parte de esos bellísimos rubíes de un color carmín intenso que en ocasiones brillaban y que en ese momentos se hallaban de un color rojo profundo y oscuro haciendo juego con el tinte rojizo en sus blancas mejillas causadas por un poco de vergüenza.

Su perfecto cuerpo era cubierto por una playera ombliguera mostrando esa delicada cintura y abdomen plano, su playera blanca era sin mangas con algunos adornos tipo militar y su blanco cuello se escondía tras una igualmente blanca bufanda que se mecía con suavidad a sus espaldas a cada paso que daba y su pantalón blanco holgado traía muchos cierres, como ultimo detalle también sus manos se hallaban dentro de guantes blancos, todo haciendo un angelical juego con su perfecta anatomía, delgada y de blanca piel…

Por fin las chicas soltaron al apuesto pelirojo, que miraba sonrojado como se acercaba el bicolor, de la misma manera Kai se sonrojó al alzar la vista y ver al ojiartico. Todos los demás guardaban silencio mirando algunos con ilusión, otros con orgullo y otros con simples sonrisas

Por fin el bicolor llegó hasta donde estaba Yuriy, ambos bajaron la mirada con un tenue sonrojo tiñendo sus blancas mejillas, ambos estuvieron callados y subieron sus miradas para verse de frente

-te ves muy bien…- dice en voz baja el pelirojo

-tú también…- responde el bicolor

De pronto la calma se ve interrumpida por numerosos gritos de exaltación y alegría! La música comenzó mas fuerte que antes y varios corchos de las botellas restantes salieron disparadas, algunos hombres sacaron sus armas y dispararon múltiples veces al aire, todos comenzaron a bailar olvidando la supuesta gala que querían que la fiesta tuviera, las mujeres se alzaban las faldas mientras bailaban y ahora todos bebían y comían cuanto podían

La música de las guitarras y armónicas resonaban en todo el lugar junto con gritos y aplausos, las parejas habían regresado a sus rincones oscuros y otros hacían sus cosas justo en medio de la fiesta, mientras una gran cantidad de chicas rodeaban contra la pared a Yuriy y Kai acosándolos de forma casi salvaje

- Kai, Kai! Verdad que vas a bailar conmigo?

-y tu bailas conmigo Yuriy!

-de que hablas el va a bailar conmigo!!

-estas loca!

-quítale las manos de encima a mi Yuriy bruja!

-zorra! No toques a mi Kai!

-es mío!

-perra!

-maldita pu…!

Los insultos comenzaron a volar por doquier hasta que las chicas comenzaron a aventarse unas sobre otras propinándose fuertes bófetas y jalones de cabello mientras el pelirojo y el bicolor veían asustados la escena una mano los jala y los saca de entre el pleito de las gatas

-están bien mis queridos niños? n.n – pregunta sonriente mientras los sostenía del cuello de las playeras y los soltaba lentamente

-uff, gracias señora Sumeragi- agradecía el bicolor

-pensé que moriría- el pelirrojo se acomodaba la playera

-de que están hablando! ninguno morirá hasta que bailen conmigo, tú primero!- jala a Yuriy y se lo lleva perdiéndose entre la multitud dejando al bicolor perplejo

-je, parece una niña…- de pronto siente como le tocan el hombro y voltea

-disculpa…me concedes esta pieza?... –era el pelilavanda que haciendo una pequeña reverencia le extendía la mano guiñándole coquetamente un ojo

-em…cla…claro…- responde nerviosamente el hermoso bicolor mientras le daba la mano y de forma rápida el pelilavanda lo jalaba de la misma forma que la señora Sumeragi a Yuriy en medio de toda la chusma

La música sonaba con gran fuerza mientras las parejas bailaban alegremente, entre ellas se encontraba el pelirojo con la señora Sumeragi siguiendo estupendamente el ritmo

-bailas maravilloso Yuriy! Parece que tengo 10 años menos- decía sonrojada

-jeje, gracias señora Sumeragi, n.nU todo fue gracias a usted…

-pero que cosas dices?- apenada- dicen que el baile es nato y cualquier príncipe sabe bailar

-príncipe?- sorprendido

-jeje, disculpa pero es que pareces un príncipe… un príncipe realmente maravilloso! Y sabes que es lo mejor?... ¡yo soy la princesa!

-jeje por supuesto n.nU - ríe nervioso mientras voltea a ver hacia otro lado solo para ver como el bicolor bailaba con su amigo pelilavanda… un gesto enojado apareció en su rostro…

-me sorprendes Kai, bailas muy bien, como aprendiste?- pregunta sonriente el pelilavanda

-es lógico, vivo solo y como no tengo nada que hacer practico con música imaginaria

-jaja, debes verte gracioso bailando con el aire- ríe el pelilavanda

-oye, no te burles T.T

-jeje, discúlpame- esboza una sonrisa elegante- es que nunca pensé que le tendría tanta envidia al aire…

-eh…?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada hacia otro lado- que tonterías dices…

-uno se siente muy bien adulando a un príncipe…

-príncipe?...- sorprendido

-exacto, pareces un hermoso príncipe, y como tal…- le susurra al oído- debes bailar con otro como tú…

De pronto y sin previo aviso el pelilavanda se quita y posa otra mano sobre la del bicolor cediendo su lugar mientras otro cuerpo femenino se quitaba de en medio dejando a los dos príncipes frente a frente totalmente sorprendidos y listos para seguir con la pieza.

-ah… Kai…- sonrojado

-Yuriy…- sonrojado

De pronto toda la música cambió radicalmente, el estruendoso ruido de la música rápida se volvió mas lenta y calmada, como primer instrumento se encontraban los violines y las flautas junto con algunas armónicas. Las personas inmediatamente comenzaron bailar de forma "decente?" esa sería la palabra?... como sea el ritmo ya era lento con notas mas ordenadas, casi como una hermosa melodía clásica…

-que demonios esperan? Navidad? Bailen de una maldita vez!- gritaba en voz baja el pelilavanda que sostenía a la sonriente señora Sumeragi

-vamos hijos míos, la noche es joven- y se fueron alejando danzando

Los chicos se vieron mutuamente y asintiendo con la cabeza se acomodaron mejor, se tomaron de una mano mientras el pelirojo posaba la otra en la delgada cintura del bicolor y este la suya en el hombro del pelirojo.

Así comenzaron a bailar de forma lenta, por un momento realmente parecía la fiesta de esos grandes salones de los bastardos ricos, ahora si… en verdad todo era perfecto…

Sus miradas se hallaban clavadas en la del otro de forma nerviosa, sus mejillas se encontraban con un tinte rojizo, pero extrañamente no podían bajar la mirada

-te ves muy bien con esa ropa...-dice el pelirojo nervioso

-gracias… tu también te ves muy apuesto- igual de apenado

-demonios, todo esto parece una exageración no crees?- comienza volteando a todos lados

-claro que lo es, ni en las festividades de Diciembre hacemos algo como esto, no se de quien fue esta tonta idea…

-je, pues si me preguntaran yo diría que fue de ese par de demonios de Bryan y la señora Sumeragi

-sonriente- la señora Sumeragi no es tan mala, al menos te quitó esos dos pies izquierdos que tenias en los ensayos, temía que me pisaras durante todo el baile- dice en tono burlón

-oye! Aprendí rápido! Además no te quejes, jamás había bailado antes!

-ríe bajo- lo se…

El pelirojo se sorprendió por la respuesta, estaba seguro que una nueva pelea se originaría pero no fue así… mejor le devolvió el gesto con una linda sonrisa…

Siguieron bailando durante un rato mas, intercambiando parejas y melodías nuevas, bailaron con muchas chicas y hasta con varios chicos, también con las escandalosas señoras, mientras que los señores alegres los hacían tomar mucho vino, había muchos borrachos y tipos escandalosos, en ocasiones tanto Yuriy como Kai veían a las parejas que salían de sus escondites oscuros arreglándose las ropas y no podían evitar verse entre ellos para que después sus rostros se sonrojaran muy apenados... la fiesta era enorme…una fiesta acogedora en donde la pobreza fue olvidada…pronto se dieron las dos de la mañana…

-MUY BIEN! ATENCION!- gritaba la señora Sumeragi desde lo alto de unas cajas un poco ebria- ES HORA DEL MOMENTO QUE TODOS HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO! LA ESCENA FINAL! LA GRAN BODA!

-¿BODA! O.O- gritaban todos bajándose la borrachera de golpe

-jeje es broma, broma n.n- (conciencia: ya esta borracha T.T)- COMO SEA ES EL MOMENTO FINAL! ES LA HORA DEL BESO!

De pronto tanto Yuriy como Kai escupen violentamente el vino que se estaban tomando tosiendo un poco mientras los gritos histéricos de las chicas y chicos retumbaban por las sucias paredes de todo el lugar

-"DEMONIOS! EL BESO!" O.O- pensaba el pelirojo

- "LO OLVIDE!" O.O- el bicolor

-oigan, seguros que no es una boda? T.T...- preguntaba un chico sonrojado por el alcohol

-eso dicen…T.T- responde otro igual de tomado

-NOOOOOOOOO! AUN NO SE CASEN!!! NO ESTAMOS PREPARADAS PARA ESO!!! BBUUUAAAAAAA!- lloraban un gran grupo de chicas abrazándose solidariamente

-QUE NO ES UNA MALDITA BODA!- gritaban a todo pulmón y sonrojados nuestros dos lindos príncipes

-oh Diosh! Mish hijos ya son hombreshh…-se acerca un hombre ya todo borracho- déjshenme darlesh un besho pateeernal…

-USTED NO LES DA NADA!- dos señoras obesas le rompen una botella en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-MUY BIEN ESH EL MOMENTO CUMBRE!- aparece el pelilavanda tras ellos destilando alegría por todos lados mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de los hombros de los príncipes todo sonrojado por ciertas reacciones alcohólicas

-BRYAN YA ESTAS BORRACHO!- le gritaba el pelirojo

-eh! Clarro que no…T.T… sholamente me tomé dos botellas antesh de llegar y otras dosh aquí, o jueron tresh? O.o Naa! Que importa! SHERGUEI!! LLEVATELOSH!

Ante la mirada estupefacta de los príncipes llega Serguei subidito de copas

-Se… Serguei que vas hacer? No!... espera!- gritaba Yuriy mientras el grandote los cargaba poniéndose a cada uno en los hombros llevándolos hasta el centro de la fiesta y colocándolos sobre una mesa ante la mirada de cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban.

-MUY BIEN YA ES LA HORA! BESO! BESO! BESO!

De pronto toda la gente comienza a gritar lo mismo fuertemente mirando a los dos chicos, algunos gritaban emocionados, otros de forma alentadora y otros orgullosos mientras que la bola de chicas del rincón lo gritaban entre llanto.

Por fin Yuriy y Kai voltean a verse, sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo mas encendido mezclado con el alcohol y la vergüenza

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…- susurra levemente el pelirojo

-lo haré solo si no te molesta… - responde de la misma manera

-bien… entonces… aquí voy…- apenado, lo sujeta nerviosamente de los hombros provocando una ligera descarga en el cuerpo del bicolor

Pronto sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse a una velocidad cardiaca, los gritos cesaron por completo mirando expectantes el acercamiento, algunos completamente sonrojados y otros totalmente emocionados…

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al sentir sus respiraciones y justo cuando la gente se preparaba para lanzar un grito… justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar…

-YO QUIERO UN BESHHOOOOOOO!!

Un chango borracho pelirojo salta desde una ventana hasta la asustada pareja que solo se quitó dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-Y YO QUERO OTROOOOOO!!

Otro chango ebrio pelitormenta salta desde otra ventana hacia donde estaban Yuriy y Kai cayendo sobre el pelirojo rompiendo la mesa ante los gritos de sorpresa de todos los presentes mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba alrededor

Mientras algunos tosían, el polvo se fue disipando dejando ver a los dos cuerpos (seguramente inertes, que importa? T.T) de ambos chicos.

Tanto Takao como Daichi fueron abriendo los ojos para sentir en sus rostros algo muy raro… SE ESTABAN BESANDO!!!!

Dos gritos ensordecedores se escucharon… dos gritos de muerte que se fueron perdiendo en la lejanía… dos gritos llenos de terror y sufrimiento… como si estuvieran en el mismo infierno…

MOMENTOS DESPUES…

Dos carcajadas se escuchaban rompiendo el silencio del desolado lugar, sus risas eran fuertes demostrando diversión extrema en aquella azotea del edificio olvidado y totalmente derruido por el tiempo, en esa azotea se ven los dos cuerpos sentados en una banca riendo libremente…

-JAJAJAJAJA…! VISTE LA CARA QUE PUSIERON? – reía el pelirojo

-JAJAJAJA!...! POBRE TAKAO! PARECE QUE ENVEJECIO 40 AÑOS!- contestaba igual el bicolor

-SI FUERA EL ME CORTABA LA LENGUA! ME ENCANTARON SUS GRITOS DE SUFRIMIENTO!

-jaja, si, parecía que la vida se les fue!

Ambos siguieron riendo un rato hasta que Yuriy por fin se detuvo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, pronto dirigió su mirada al bicolor que continuaba riendo suavemente…ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto al bicolor reírse y menos de esa forma… se veía tan bien… tan… hermoso…

De pronto el ojirubi se sintió observado y lo miró

-que… que pasa…?

-es que… te ves muy lindo cuando te ríes- sonriendo

Las tatuadas mejillas del bicolor s encendieron y miro hacia abajo

-Bryan y tú dicen muchas tonterías…

-quien? – finge demencia con un gesto molesto- ah, si, ese Bryan… mejor ya no digo nada o vas a seguir comparándome con él…

-je, no sabia que te molestara tanto que te compara con ese ecchi pervertido

-que?- se sorprende- sabes que el es el hentai?

-por supuesto que lo sabia!- cierra los ojos sonriente- todos saben que Bryan es la lujuria encarnada

-pe… pero entonces porque…?- muy confundido

-je, era divertido ver como te enojabas cuando te trataba a ti como el pervertido y a él como el santo y pulcro niño

-PARA MI NO ES DIVERTIDO!!

El bicolor comienza a reír de nueva cuenta y Yuriy cambio su ceño fruncido por una ligera risita igual… después de unos momentos ya se encontraban mirándose de frente con una sonrisa…

No se dieron cuenta cuando de pronto sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse casi por inercia, al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de este acercamiento pero ninguno hizo nada por separarse, al contrario… Yuriy tomó con delicadeza el rostro tatuado del bicolor y este apoyo sus manos en el pecho del pelirojo… ya nada los interrumpió… sellaron sus labios en un suave contacto apenas perceptible para separarse luego

Se observaron durante un segundo y de pronto y sin aviso alguno sus labios se unieron en un beso arrebatador, fuerte y profundo… una guerra de lenguas se llevaba a cabo dentro de sus bocas probando el sabor del otro de una manera desesperada… deliciosa… mientras el espacio entre sus cuerpos desaparecía por completo. Kai había rodeado el cuello de Yuriy mientras este tomaba con fuerza su nuca y con la otra exploraba su espalda…

No se vio nada mas que el cuerpo del pelirojo recostando al otro en la banca sin romper aquel apasionante beso…

Pronto comenzó a amanecer…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa fue la primera vez que probó los deliciosos labios de su chico ojicarmin, tan suaves, carnosos… tan deliciosos…

Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios al analizar todas las cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar para ese primer beso

Yuriy vio con ternura el hermoso rostro dormido del bicolor sobre su pecho, aun cuando su enfermedad lo había afectado de sobremanera, aun era muy hermoso y su boca a pesar de los medicamentos seguía su delicioso sabor latente…

Yuriy acaricio con ternura su cabello para después cerrar sus ojos… pronto también él cayó dormido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado…

Un cuarto sumido en la total oscuridad, todo cerrado y al parecer vacio, y como he dicho… eso "parecía"…

La verdad era muy otra, una enorme cama en completo desorden mantenía sobre ella dos hermosos cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos y calientes hasta decir basta. El cuerpo del mas moreno arremetía sobre el otro de manera violenta casi brutal mientras el de abajo en cuatro patas gritaba aun mas fuerte al sentir su punto de máxima excitación fuertemente golpeado

-AH…! AHÍ! AHÍ!- gritaba el chico con el rostro completamente rojo y brillante por esas gotitas de sudor

-AH! SI! AAH!- exclamaba el otro agarrando con fuerza las caderas de su compañero como si quisiera entrar aun mas, cosa que ya era prácticamente imposible

Los movimientos violentos aumentaron de ritmo y una delicada línea rojiza se escurría de la entrada del otro recorriendo sus bien torneadas piernas hasta por fin caer en las sabanas tiñéndolas de ese tono carmín. Su miembro ya de un tamaño considerable y muy caliente requería atención, atención que le fue dada por una traviesa pero fuerte mano que lo estimulaba de deliciosa manera bajando para acariciar sus testículos y regresando para proseguir con esa excitante extensión del cuerpo del chico bajo él.

La cama rechinaba de forma rápida haciendo ritmo con los escandalosos gemidos y suplicas de ambos llenado así la habitación de esos excitantes sonidos tan fuertes que era posible que estos atravesaran las paredes para hacerse escuchar afuera... realmente no les importaba en lo absoluto, de todas maneras ya era bien sabido por todos lo que ocurría en esa habitación y el castigo que se les impondría si alguien llegara a interrumpir, no por las autoridades, sino por los mismos chicos que ejercían tal acto sexual.

Se sentían libres de hacer lo que quisieran… aun estando en el "Cuartel General de la Policía"

-AAAAAH!! GARLAND!!!

-BROKLYN!

El escándalo seguía igual hasta que sus cuerpos de plano ya no lo soportaban, pronto el punto máximo llego a su fase culminante llenado por dentro del cuerpo del pelinaranja de esa sustancia blanquisca escurriéndose un poco de su entrada

Sus cuerpos se desplomaron cayendo Garland sobre la espalda del ojiaqua intentando reponer las energías perdidas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

Pronto se separaron un poco para verse de frente aun acostados mientras se sonreían de manera divertida.

-tan… potente como siempre Garland- aun intentando respirar

-así soy siempre, tu… eres el que me sorprende… tienes un aguante increíble- respirando agitado

-je- con una tierna sonrisa divertida- ya sabes, cuando quieras… mientras no malinterpretes las cosas sabes que podemos divertirnos bastante- comienza a levantarse

-ya lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo, mientras pueda coger contigo no hay problema…- se pone ambas manos tras la cabeza mientras admira el perfecto cuerpo desnudo del ojiaqua en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda exhibiendo sus preciosos glúteos sin muestra de pudor alguno…

Garland no podía quitar la mirada de encima de ese hermoso cuerpo que se tomaba una toalla y se recogía su ropa del piso

-ya vas a bañarte…?

-por supuesto, sabes que el comandante ese nos quiere ver en un hora…

-grrr… ese bastardo…- escupe ácidamente- no entiendo como es que no te molesta tan solo mencionarlo…

-riendo tiernamente- jeje, es que a diferencia de ti el comandante no me preocupa, es tan insignificante que ni siquiera merece mi atención n.n –( Aika: que tierno!)

-je, eso es verdad… pero me enfurece que solo nos dejara viendo cuando Tala fue por la estúpida pintura esa…- toma un cigarrillo de la mesita y lo enciende entre sus labios- mejor no hubiéramos ido y la hubiéramos pasado bien tu y yo...

-abre la puerta del baño- si, pero a cambio de eso obtuvimos información muy valiosa… por lo menos ya sé que Kai esta vivo… y es lo único que me importa- entra al baño y cierra tras el dejando a Garland…

-a veces me da miedo esa habilidad que tiene por ver la verdad en los ojos…T.T- le da otra fumada al cigarro, saca el humo y sonríe hacia el techo… - je, a la próxima Tala… yo te tomaré…

Mientras en una esquina oscura se ve un pequeño y brillante lente de cámara tomando con atención todo lo que sucedía en la habitación…

-vaya, estas ocupado no Barthez?- Boris se acerca al otro que veía con atención las pantallas que mostraban todo lo del cuarto

-si, hasta yo necesito vigilarlos constantemente…

-entonces por que les diste un cuarto para ellos solos?

-je, tampoco queremos molestarlos con esa tontería de compartir el cuarto como si fueran unos agentes cualquieras, hay que mantenerlos contentos…ellos son especiales… -con una sonrisa torcida

-por supuesto que lo son, no tienes que decírmelo… - rebobina toda la grabación hasta encontrase con la parte de la sesión de sexo- especiales… y deliciosos…- se lame los labios repulsivamente- estoy seguro que haces mas que solo vigilarlos…

-jeje- como adivinaste?...- se acomoda el cinturón del pantalón- para mi que me gusta observar resulta excitante ver como cogen dos hermosos chicos, tan desenfrenado, tan apasionante, ver sus cuerpos y sus gargantas suplicando por mas…me es muy satisfactorio…

-ya lo creo- deleitándose con las imágenes

-además hacer esto también me permite enterarme de ciertas cosas que me ocultan, en especial Brooklyn… con esa extraña habilidad que tiene… debo vigilarlo mucho…sabias que el otro ladrón esta vivo Boris?

-a veces llegue a pensarlo pero no estaba seguro, será mejor no decirle nada al comandante… sus cambios de humor no me favorecen en nada y esto lo pondría muy contento… pero cambiando de tema Barthez…

Barthez voltea

-acaso poner cámaras mientras Brooklyn se baña también es para tus investigaciones?...- con una sonrisa torcida y lujuriosa

-jeje- sonriendo asquerosamente- tal vez…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUE ONDAS!!!!!!! Uff, esta vez me afané por terminarlo lo mas pronto posible, se que en el anterior dije que lo haría mas corto de lo planeado pero no se porque carajos me salió así de largo! Oh rayos… necesito un suspiro… T.T

Tal y como pensé muchos de mis amados lectores no leyeron el anterior (conciencia: aceptémoslo, fanfiction ya declino T.T) pero ahora si prometo que lo terminaré pronto, al menos antes de mi examen para la universidad (conciencia: o eso esperamos)

Aunque algunos de mis lectores no están espero que los que siguen leyendo disfruten esta porquería n.n y aunque se que los reviews no se contestan me la rifaré n.n

GabZ

Dani Hiwatari

Ann Saotomo

Akia-Usagi

YuMi HiWaTaRi

Espero no tardar. Hay nos leemos!!


	9. Chapter 9

QUEDATE CONMIGO

Aika: KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!! ESCÓNDEME! ESCÓNDEME!- corro por toda la habitación

Conciencia: QUIERES CALLARTE!- me golpea- deberías tener vergüenza! Ya habías abandonado este fic, lo menos que podrías hacer es disculparte! ¬¬#

Aika: ah...ejem…cof,cof, bueno, creo que debo una explicación…u/u-tomo aire- se me fue la inspiración… T.T… así de fácil y sencillo…

Conciencia: porque citando a Thomas Alva Edison: _"Un genio es uno porciento inspiración y noventa y nueve porciento transpiración"._ Lo peor es que esta niña suda buscando inspiración ¬¬#

Aika: déjame en paz TT.TT, de por si ya estoy traumada. Pero comencemos con las advertencias:

1.- no se porque mierdas me salen los capítulos taaan pero taaan largos, me disculpo por eso u.u

2.-también están algo enredados pero es que ya me compliqué con la historia TT.TT

3.- en este capitulo ya hay **leemon** ¿oki? Y no tengo la menor idea de porqué se me hizo tan difícil escribirlo si ya lo he hecho antes

Conciencia: se imaginan leemon y luego mal hecho? Ustedes sabrán si se arriesgan a leerlo

Aika: y por último...

_Este capitulo está dedicado a:_

"_**ANN SAOTOMO"**_

Aika: por recordarme que este cosa existía y por tus bellos fics n.n que opr cierto sigo esperando la continuación T.T

Conciencia: discúlpanos Ann-san por no dedicarte algo mejor u.u

"OBSERVADOS COMO SIEMPRE… T.T"

Cap. 9

La luz de la tarde entraba hermosamente por el enorme ventanal a la amplia y derruida habitación, su iluminación era total en lindos tonos anaranjados mostrando lo maltratado de aquel cuarto grande y sobre todo…

-MUERETE!!

¿Apacible? O.O

-YURIY TRANQUILIZATE!!- el pelilavanda esquivaba con gran agilidad (y con una cara llena de preocupación por su vida) una botella que se estrella contra la pared

-JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE!! – el hermoso pelirojo se lanza contra su "amigo" pelilavanda intentando atinarle un puñetazo que el otro esquivaba graciosamente

-YURIY POR FAVOR! PODEMOS HABLAR!-de un movimiento rápido se agacha dejando pasar una silla voladora que se estrella contra la pared destrozándose

-MALDITA SEA! DEJA DE MOVERTE!- y comienza a lanzarle fuertes patadas que obliga al ojilavanda a cubrirse con ambos brazos el rostro . Los minutos pasaron entre puñetazos, patadas y objetos punzocortantes (todos dados por Yuriy) mientras Bryan solo los esquivaba con cierto gesto cómico hasta que….

-TRANQUILIZATE YA!!- y dando una patada al ras del suelo hace caer al ojiartico para luego colocarse sobre él contra el piso- ahora si, por fin me vas a escuchar?

-CIERRA LA BOCA!- y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago cambian lugares dejando al pelirojo jadeante sobre Bryan con las piernas a cada lado de la cabeza pelilavanda (una escena muy sexy si me preguntan)

-… o...oye, -jadeando- es… esto… no está tan mal- sonríe cínico

-idi...-entrecortado- idiota…

El ojiartico se quita de encima y se deja caer quedando acostado a lado del pelilavanda mientras recuperaba el aliento, ambos mirando hacia el techo.

-di…diablos… porque siempre me causas problemas?- pregunta al ojivioleta

(No recibe respuesta)

-oye, te estoy hablando- en tono molesto

El pelilavanda mantiene los ojos cerrados, coloca los brazos tras la cabeza y suelta una pequeña risa burlona

-porque rayos no contestas!?- enojado se incorpora un poco sin recibir respuesta- grr… todo es tu culpa y todavía te atreves a no responder… maldito cínico…- se vuelve a recostar también con los brazos tras la cabeza

-jeje, disculpa, es que todavía te estoy imaginando tu cadera frente a mi rostro

-maldito pervertido…- se voltea dándole la espalda

-oh, vamos, no te enojes- le da unos golpecitos con el pie

-COMO DIABLOS NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE! TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!!- se reincorpora furioso sobre Bryan para gritarle a la cara

-no exageres, no estuvo tan mal

-QUE NO EXAGERE? POR TU CULPA NO LO HE VISTO EN CINCO DIAS!

-ya se le pasará- responde tranquilo

Yuriy veía con el ceño fruncido al ojilavanda, gruñe y se deja caer de nuevo al piso dándole la espalda

-todo iba tan bien…

-si se molestó por una cosa así entonces las cosas no estaban tan bien como piensas

-en que habría estado pensando cuando te hice caso?

-eso fue porque en verdad querías hacerlo

-si, pero… yo no creí que reaccionaria así…

FLASH BACK

Hace dos semanas y cinco dias…

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

En cierta azotea de cierto edificio ya casi derrumbándose se ven dos apuestos jóvenes, uno pelirojo y otro bicolor con sus bellos ojos carmines brillando con furia, un pequeño gatito (ya mas sano) se agazapaba en un rincón entre las cajas.

-KAI POR FAVOR CALMATE!- pedía suplicante Yuriy viendo el enojo de su ojicarmín

-PORQUE HABRIA DE HACERLO? SOLO PORQUE TÚ LO ESTABAS HACE UN MOMENTO?

-POR ESO DEJAME EXPLICARTE!

-EXPLICAR QUE? COMO TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON ESA NIÑA? POR DIOS, DEJASTE QUE TE METIRA LA LENGUA HASTA LA GARGANTA! - le da la espalda furioso- maldición, soy un tonto…

-Kai… eso no pasó así, por favor, déjame explicarte…

-yéndose- VETE AL DIABLO IVANOV!

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO!- lo jala del brazo con mucha fuerza

-SUELTAME!

-NO TE VOY A SOLTAR HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES ENTENDIDO?

El bicolor deja de forcejear con una expresión angustiada en el rostro sintiendo la presión ejercida por la mano del ojiartico en su brazo… lo estaba apretando muy fuerte.

-escucha… -comienza calmadamente- yo en verdad iba a verte esta mañana, pero en el camino se me atravesó esa chica, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme y no pude negarme, me llevó al callejón y se me declaró, la rechacé pero entonces me jaló para besarme… en ese momento llegaste tú…

La fuerza de su agarre fue bajando hasta soltarlo por completo

-tú y yo quedamos en vernos hoy para hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer en la fiesta…- susurra quedamente el bicolor- yo… fui a buscarte porque no llegabas…

-Kai…

-yo… en verdad me sentí muy mal… nunca me había sentido así…

El pelirojo no puede contenerse y de su boca sale unas pequeñas risas

-no te rías!- exige molesto

-jeje, lo siento… es que nunca creí verte tan celoso

-ce…celos…?- sonrojado- yo… yo no estoy celoso!

-jaja, en serio?- pregunta altivo- mmm… entonces no habrá problema si beso a alguna otra chica o chico verdad?

-NO TE ATREVAS!!- grita molesto

El ojiartico comienza a reír con ganas ante los reclamos del bicolor

-grr… no tengo por que aguantarte! me largo! – se da la media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando siente como lo jalan de nuevo, de inmediato unos deliciosos labios se posan sobre los suyos en un apenas suave contacto rápido para separarse de inmediato

-que diablos fue eso? – se queja molesto el bicolor por la rapidez y simpleza de aquel beso

-porqué te importa tanto? - pregunta sin interés soltándolo- ésta es la segunda vez que te beso no? Si no te gusta entonces puedes intentarlo tú como lo hiciste ayer en la fiesta- sonríe altivo

-QU…QUE?- exclama sorprendido y sonrojado- no te creas el importante! Yo no te besé! Fuiste tú el que me besó a mi y además me recostaste en la banca! MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

-sí como digas…- en tono sarcástico e indiferente

-GRRR… ERES INSOPORTABLE!!- justo en ese momento el bicolor se da la media vuelta para irse cuando el gato corriendo alrededor de ellos pasa entre las piernas del bicolor haciéndolo perder el equilibrio

-Kai, cuidado!

Yuriy corre hasta él y con un abrazo alcanza a evitar la caída juntando la espalda del bicolor contra su pecho

-uff, estas bien?- pregunta atento

-ah…si… graci…eh?- aun no terminaba lo que iba a decir cuando baja su mirada carmín para percatarse de cierto asunto

-mm? Que pasa?- pregunta el ojiartico también bajando la vista solo para toparse con ese detalle… UNA MANO SE ENCONTRABA FUERTEMENTE AFERRADA ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DEL BICOLOR!

- AH! LO…LO SIENTO!-lo suelta rápidamente- KAI TE JURO QUE NO ERA MI INTENSION! NO FUE APROPOSITO!- el rostro de Yuriy se hallaba completamente rojo al grado de confundirse graciosamente con su cabello y nerviosamente daba unos pasos hacia atrás

El bicolor agachó la mirada y fue acercándose lentamente al pelirojo quien cerró los ojos esperando una fuerte cachetada, cachetada…que nunca llegó…

En vez de eso sintió como el ojicarmin se acomodaba de nuevo regresando a la misma posición juntando su espalda con el pecho de Yuriy… el siguiente movimiento obligó al pelirojo a abrir grandemente los ojos… cuando el ojirubí regresó aquella blanca mano a su entrepierna…

Yuriy se quedó mudo y un fuerte tono rojizo invadió sus mejillas, la mano de Kai sujetaba la suya para evitar que la quitara aunque fuese innecesario, de cualquier forma el pelirojo no podría moverse…

-Yuriy…

La voz de Kai lo hizo reaccionar ligeramente ¿la voz de Kai siempre había sonado tan sensual? O no la había oído bien? tal vez no había puesto suficiente atención en la pronunciación de su nombre en boca del bicolor… o quizás… un sueño?

"no es un sueño!" su parte optimista lo deseaba con fervor

-Yu…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo… tenia que ser un sueño, que mas podría ser?... diablos! Desde cuando hacia tanto calor?

-Yu…tú…

"no es un sueño!"

Un sueño, un sueño, un sueño, eso tenia que ser!! Diablos! Su cabello me roza el rostro, es suave…carajo! Huele bien! No tiene porque oler bien! Si! Definitivamente es un….!

-ya tienes mi permiso…- susurra suavemente apretando la mano de Yuriy a su entrepierna

Sus pensamientos se detienen abruptamente y sus árticos ojos se abren de par en par, el calor de sus mejillas aumenta… pasaron unos cuantos segundos y sus brillantes ojos azules se van cerrando mas relajados… que bueno…

No es un sueño…

Su mano en la entrepierna de Kai también se relaja y hasta la mueve para acomodarla mejor, el bicolor suelta un pequeño y casi silencioso gemido mientras sus mejillas se tornaban sexymente sonrojadas, Yuriy lo abraza aun más fuerte contra si

-me… gustó… lo de ayer…- confiesa en un susurro

El bicolor voltea levemente para mirar el rostro del pelirojo; ojos articos y de fuego se encuentran entrecerrados mirándose a sus rostros sonrojados para unir sus bocas en lo que empezó como un beso dulce que se fue intensificando hasta parecer una guerra de lenguas en quien controlaba a quien. El bicolor que mantenía su espalda pegada al pecho del lobito se volteó totalmente para abrazarlo del cuello mientras el pelirojo lo rodeaba con una mano de la cintura y la otra en su nuca evitando separarse

Un par de siluetas que parecían ser una sola se reflejaron en los brillantes ojos verdes de cierto gato blanco que miraba atento.

INTERRUPCION DEL FLASH BACK

-y te fue bien no? De que rayos te quejas?- pregunta el pelilavanda acostado en el piso

-hasta ahí las cosas iban bien idiota! Todo se arruinó cuando entraste a escena!!- grita sobre el rostro del pelilavanda

FLASH BACK

El beso se fue prolongando, se hizo más profundo, más intenso, como si quisieran fundirse, ambos fueron retrocediendo hasta la banca en donde cayeron, el pelirojo arriba del bicolor.

Ambos seguían besándose desenfrenadamente como si de una lucha se tratara mientras una mano traviesa que estaba acariciando la espalda del ojicarmin fue bajando lentamente aventurándose hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre para comenzar a apretujar esos firmes y bien moldeados glúteos para luego acariciar entre ellos

El bicolor suelta un gemido que es sofocado por la boca del ojiartico en un beso arrebatador totalmente pasional, después se separan para mirarse mutuamente, ambos con un suave sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, un sensual contraste con sus ojos nublados y esos carnosos labios húmedos por la saliva, el calor aumentaba…

Después de un momento el pelirrojo siente como el espacio en su entrepierna comienza a hacerme mas pequeño…mas apretado…

Mientras la mano que se deleitaba en el trasero del ojicarmin no conforme con eso viajó hasta el cinturón de su pareja desabrochándolo para abrir el cierre y bajar de forma rápida los pantalones junto con los bóxers, el pelirojo regresó a la boca del bicolor en un beso salvaje que fue haciéndose cada vez más suave y lento hasta caer en lo tierno…

Yuriy se sentía bien,…no… se sentía como nunca! Probar tan deliciosos labios era algo que jamás había experimentado, todo era… tan perfecto…

Sus ojos árticos comenzaron a abrirse…

Tan perfecto…

Esos ojos azules querían enfocar el rostro de ese hermoso ser bajo su cuerpo…

Tan perfecto…

Que al abrirlos lo que vio fue:

-HOLA MI QUERIDO YURIY! non

EL ROSTRO DE BRYAN KUZNETZOV!!

La garganta del ojiartico emitió un grito de terror…

Tan perfecto que no podía ser real…

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

El pelirojo se despierta de manera brutal mientras continuaba gritando de forma totalmente desesperada y terrorífica, de pronto un balde con agua helada es vaciado sobre su cabeza

-cof, cof!!... pe… pero que cof!... que demonios!!- voltea para ver al osado

-vaya vaya, buenos días bello durmiente- dice el pelilavanda con una sonrisa altiva y burlona viendo al pelirojo en el suelo jugando con el balde ahora vacio- durmió bien el princesito??

-Bry.. Bryan… tú…- apretando los dientes- MALDITO ANIMAAAL!!

De pronto el pelirojo se abalanza contra el ojilavanda tirándolo y azotándolo del cuello contra el piso de manera brutal

-IMBECIL!! POR TU CULPA SE ACABA DE HECHAR A PERDER EL SUEÑO MAS MARAVILLOSO QUE HE TENIDO!! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

-YURIY ESPERA! TRANQUILO! CALMATE!!

-DIABLOS!- lo suelta de mala gana y se sienta cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda con una expresión llena de enfado e inconformismo

-cof cof, que mal despertar tienes rojito- dice incorporándose el pelilavanda sobándose el cuello

-tú tienes la culpa, no puedo creer que ni en mis sueños me dejes tranquilo- lleva su camiseta hasta su rostro para secarse el agua

-jeje- con una risita burlona y acostándose boca abajo se sostiene el rostro con ambas manos- de alguna forma tenia que bajarte la calentura pillín

-DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABALNDO!? O/O- totalmente rojo

-jeje oh vamos, a mi no me puedes mentir- lo pica insistentemente en la mejilla con el dedo

- déjame en paz, además el agua no tenia porque estar tan fría ¬¬- responde sonrojado y dando un manotazo a ese molesto dedo en su cara

-y que? cuando se lo piensas pedir?- pregunta recostándose con los brazos tras la cabeza

-eh? Mmm… qu…que cosa- nervioso

-COMO QUE QUE COSA!?- de inmediato se reincorpora sentándose frente al pelirojo tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la playera y gritarle cerca del rostro- ESTOY HABLANDO DE COGER! FAJAR! JODER! SEXO! FORNICAR! HACER EL AMOR! IR A LO OSCURITO! TO FUCK MALDITA SEA!

-YA TE ENTENDÍ! NO ME GRITES!

-carajo Yuriy!- lo suelta y se sienta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- tienes 15 años ya no eres un niño, por que te espantas?

-no me espanto! Tú eres el único adicto a coger!! MALDITO HENTAI! Además el sexo no lo es todo…

- no me hables como si "tú" no lo hubieras echo ya bastantes veces- inconforme

-con Kai es diferente!!- voltea a verlo molesto- yo quiero tener con él algo mas que puro sexo

-sexo puro? T.T

-si… ù.ú… digo, No! o, maldición!-se levanta abruptamente- sólo he estado con Kai dos semanas! Entiendes? **Dos semanas!** –señala con dos dedos

(nota: para que no se confundan, las dos semanas comienzan desde el día después de la fiesta)

-y hace dos semanas has estado soñando como cogértelo

-IDIOTA!! no quiero que piense que solo lo quiero por eso… además solo tengo esos sueños desde que me dejó tocarlo… un poco más…- se sonroja al recordar como posaba su mano en la entrepierna del bicolor

-o sea hace dos semanas T.T

-YA CALLATE!

-lo amas?...

La pregunta hizo sobresaltar al pelirojo quien después de un momento voltea para mirar a su amigo pelilavanda sentado en el suelo observándolo atentamente… una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el blanco rostro del ojiartico… en realidad no había nada que pensar…

-sí lo amo…

El cuerpo del pelilavanda se tensó y sus puños se cerraron… muerde discretamente su labio…

-entonces no hay problema…- se levanta

-eh?...- mira confundido al ojilavanda

-escucha Yuriy…- se acerca y lo toma de los hombros- es cierto que el sexo no lo es todo pero también es cierto que no es malo querer hacerlo con quien amas verdad? Por eso odio a quienes dicen que no es algo importante en una relación, por supuesto que es importante! tener su cuerpo junto al tuyo, volverse uno solo… es un placer que puedes compartir con la persona que amas…

-Bryan…

Yuriy se hallaba totalmente sorprendido al escuchar las palabras tan serias de su amigo pelilavanda sobre el tema, en verdad lo estaba tomando tan seriamente? Tal cosa podía ser verdad?

-por eso…- se le abalanza con tal fuerza que ambos caen al piso- ASI SE SIENTE MAS RICO! VAMOS A HACERLO JUNTOS YURIY!! non

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SUELTAME MALDITO PORNO!! NO ME TOQUES!!

Definitivamente demasiado bueno para ser verdad u.uU

De pronto un discreto aclaramiento de garganta llama la atención de ambos chicos en el suelo

-vaya Ivanov, venia a buscarte pero veo que estas **muy** ocupado

Los bellos ojos árticos del pelirojo se abrieron grandemente al ver justo ahí al hermoso bicolor que los observaba con los ojos medio abiertos con un extraño brillo rojizo en una sombría mirada y una sonrisa torcida con un aura maligna tras él mientras varias venitas aparecían en su rostro junto con un considerable tick nervioso.

Tras el lindo demonio se hallaba Serguei muriéndose del terror

-K..Ka..KAI!! NO ESPERA! NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- gritaba Yuriy intentando sacarse a Bryan de encima por la posición tan sugerente: las piernas abiertas y Bryan en medio de ellas

-AH! HOLA KAI! non- de repente suelta al pelirojo y salta hasta el bicolor tomándolo de ambas manos- pero que hermoso estas hoy! No quieres unírtenos? -

-tal vez otro día ù.ú#- contesta cortante, el ceño fruncido y una venita en la frente- con permiso tengo otras cosas que hacer y parece que ustedes también

Y dándose la media vuelta sale de la habitación

-NO! KAI! ESPERAME! KAAAAI!-se levanta y sale corriendo

Una vez ambos afuera el pelilavanda se acerca con una gran sonrisa al enorme ventanal donde se recarga para ver como Yuriy corría tras el bicolor. Serguei se acerca

-otra vez metiste a Yuriy en problemas, no lo piensas dejar en paz verdad?

-jeje, es muy divertido molestarlo

-suspira y se recarga también en el marco de la ventana- si Kai no te conociera en verdad habrías metido a Yuriy en un problema

-naaaaa… yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Yu… después de todo él es como mi pequeño hermano menor, no me importaría nunca arriesgar mi felicidad por la de la persona que quiero… y si él es feliz con alguien mas entonces yo…

-BRYAN!- los ojos de Serguei se abren grandemente- NO ME DIGAS QUE TU…!

-ya no importa…

-PERO BRYAN! TIENES QUE…!

-grrr…que escándalo haces Serguei…- contesta con simpleza y regresa su vista a los chicos que ya se hallaban lejos- "querer hacerlo con quien amas… en verdad debe ser lindo…"

MIENTRAS EN LA AZOTEA DE UN EDIFICIO CASI EN RUINAS

-KAI, POR FIN ME VAS A ESCUCHAR?- pidió el ojiartico caminando rápidamente tras el bicolor en la azotea de ese edificio proclamado por Kai como suyo

-KAI!

El bicolor se detiene de repente y voltea sobre el hombro con una extraña mirada como si no le importara nada

-que? T.T

-eh… bueno… yo...- sorprendido- "pero que diablos?" O.O

-le da la espalda y se acerca a la banca mientras el gato sale de entre las cajas y se acerca- si no me vas a decir nada entonces largo!

-oye! Kai no!

-sigo esperando…

-eh? –sorprendido

-sigo esperando el momento en que dejes de repetir mi nombre y me expliques que demonios estabas haciendo con Bryan

-eh... yo…- el pelirojo no sabia que decir, tal actitud por parte del bicolor lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido y en blanco, incluso parecía que se le había olvidado que era lo que le quería explicar…

El bicolor cierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras acaricia al gato

-si no me piensas decir entonces te lo voy a preguntar yo…-voltea- hasta donde hubieras llegado con Bryan si no hubiera llegado yo? T.T

Yuriy se quedó en silencio mirando con cierto desconcierto a su querido ojirubi… antiguamente tal vez hubiera llegado a algo mas con el pelilavanda… pero eso era porque era lo único que tenia y lo que mas quería en el mundo… aun cuando fuera un pervertido, burlón, sarcástico, ególatra…etc…ect…pero un hermano (aun si no lo es de sangre) sigue siendo un hermano y eso no cambiaria nunca…

El pelirojo bajó la mirada un momento y luego volvió la vista hacia enfrente con una mirada exacta y determinante…

-no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada… porque Bryan no eras tú…

El blanco rostro tatuado del bicolor demostró un ligero gesto de asombro no muy marcado, sólo su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus delineadas cejas se arquearon un poco mientras el suave viento mecía su azulado cabello… mientras se escuchaba al viento pasar entre las ruinas de los edificios…sus ojos carmines brillaban hermosamente…

De pronto una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… un tinte rojizo y caliente se agolpó en las mejillas del ojiartico al ver esa sonrisa tan bella y llena de ternura en contraste con esos bellísimos ojos de fuego…

Kai se levantó y el gato que antes reposaba en su regazo saltó hacia abajo, se acercó y una vez frente a frente posó su blanca y suave mano en el rostro de su ojiartico quien solo sintió como una ligera descarga recorría su columna… sus rostros se acercaron hasta donde sus alientos podían mezclarse, Yuriy estaba estático…hipnotizado por aquella rojiza mirada… pronto ojirubi rompió con la distancia haciendo tan solo una pequeña presión entre sus labios para separarse luego con una sonrisa…

-gracias…

El bicolor se alejó un poco y caminó hacia donde la vista era más hermosa, una numerosa escala de naranjas teñían el cielo bellamente, el viento era fresco y las parvadas de pájaros volaban a lo lejos, el lugar era silencioso… era como una silenciosa despedida al sol que parecía quemar las montañas…

El atardecer era un contraluz a la estilizada figura del ojirubi. El pelirojo sólo observaba… esa figura tan esplendida… esa delgada espalda y esa diminuta cintura…bajo el pantalón esos moldeados glúteos y exquisitas piernas…

"_no es ma__lo querer hacerlo con quien amas…"_

Las palabras de Bryan… Nunca había sentido algo igual… su corazón latía rápido, no lo había querido aceptar pero desde la primera vez que lo vio siempre fue así…

"_tener su cuerpo junto al tuyo…"_

Antes no podía evitar encontrarse con él, después no pudo evitar recordarlo siempre… después se volvió dueño de sus pensamientos y luego de sus sueños y acciones… después de su mirada, besos y caricias… tenia que aceptarlo…ahora quería ser dueño de su ser… de su cuerpo…

"_volverse uno solo…"_

Todos lo sabían… todos sabían que se querían… por eso hicieron la fiesta, por eso fueron los príncipes… por eso los dejaron ir solos cuando la fiesta se acabó y se besaron por primera vez en esa misma azotea hace dos semanas… justo en la banca que se encontraba ahí… fue justo el momento en que decidió no dejarlo ir…

Y jamás iba a hacerlo… estaba decidido… no podía esperar más…

"_Es un placer que puedes compartir con la persona que amas…"_

-Yuriy?...- voltea a verlo extrañado por el momento tan silencioso

Yuriy con paso firme se acercó al bicolor arrinconándolo contra la reja de la azotea

-Yuriy? que pasa?- sus ojos carmines reflejaban asombro por esa acción tan repentina- Yur…

Pronto es interrumpido por un beso totalmente salvaje que sorprendió al ojicarmin para luego participar gustoso, sus bocas se unían con gran fuerza y desenfreno mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban en su interior, la saliva era visible en las comisuras de sus ardientes labios mientras las manos del pelirojo viajaban por la espalda de su pequeña ave de fuergo y las del bicolor encontraban alrededor del cuello de Yuriy.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban dentro de sus bocas como queriendo probar todo del otro hasta que la falta de oxigeno imploró que se separaran.

-ah… Yu… Yuriy…- decía entre jadeos un sonrojado ojicarmin

-jadeando- K…Kai…- sus manos suben hasta el rostro tatuado del mas bajo- … quiero hacerte el amor…

Sus ojos rubíes se abrieron…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-POR ESO TODO ES TU CULPA!!- gritaba furioso el pelirojo aventando otra silla hacia Bryan

-DIABLOS YURIY! TRANQUILIZATE!- se agacha y la silla se despedaza contra la pared

-POR TU CULPA HACE 5 DIAS QUE NO LO VEO!- se abalanza contra el ojilavanda a golpes y patadas

-PORQUÉ MI CULPA? YO NO HICE NADA!- evadiendo golpes

-SI NO TE HUBIERAS ENTROMETIDO A CONVENCERME DE QUERER LLEVARMELO A LA CAMA TODO ESTARIA BIEN! AHORA NO QUIERE NI VERME!- lanza un puñetazo rompiendo la pared

-PERO TÚ QUERIAS HACERLO!!- se defendía el pelilavanda

-CALLATE!!- otro golpe

-PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?- entra de repente Serguei junto con otros chicos- WWAAAAAAAAA!! QUIEN LE HISO UN HOYO A LA PARED?- voltea y ve dos sillas destrozadas- MI CAMA! O.O

-MALDITA SEA!! QUEDATE QUIETO!- grita el pelirojo aun dando patadas

-ESTAS LOCO? NO LO VOY A HACER!-contesta el pelilavanda esquivando los golpes

Mientras un enorme rubio comenzaba a temblar de ira

-ya…ya…DETENGANSEEE!!-

-ambos- he? Pero…WAAAAAA!

Tanto Yuriy como Bryan son salvajemente alzados por el cuello de las playeras

-MUY BIEN! YA BASTA LOS DOS! Y USTEDES QUE ESTAN VIENDO? LARGO! -grita a los demás chicos que se asomaban por la puerta y asustados se van corriendo - AHORA QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUEN QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!- exige furioso Serguei al pelirojo y al pelilavanda

-REGAÑA A BRYAN! ÉL ES EL QUE SE LA PASA METIENDO LAS NARICES EN TODO!- grita el pelirojo apuntando al ojilavanda

-YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER!

Serguei lanza un bufido y deja caer a ambos al suelo de golpe sentándolos

-con las manos en la cintura y agachándose un poco – escuchen muy bien los dos! No me importa cual sea el problema, ustedes ya están suficientemente grandecitos para estar peleando como niños! Tú Bryan!

Señala al pelilavanda quien se sobresalta

-tu ya tienes 16 años! Eres el segundo mayor de todos nosotros! Compórtate como tal!!

-grrr….- el pelilavanda se voltea subiendo los hombros y gruñendo mientras el pelirojo suelta una risita burlona

-y tú Yuriy!- el pelirojo se sobresalta- ya sabes como es Bryan! Como es posible que sigas cayendo en sus provocaciones!

-PERO…!- el pelirojo intenta excusarse

-SIN PEROS! YA VAN CINCO VECES QUE ROMPEN MIS SILLAS EN SUS TONTAS PELEAS! SABEN EL TRABAJO QUE ME CUESTAN CONSEGUIRLAS? AHORA DONDE VOY A DORMIR? EH! RESPONDAN!

(Aika: recordando que Serguei usa dos sillas juntas como cama Conciencia: que incómodo T.T)

-oigan, si la mamá ya terminó de regañar a los bebés entonces vean quien llegó T.T- dice asomándose el pequeño enano de Iván por la puerta mientras entraba dejando pasar también a otra singular personita

El pelirojo que había mantenido la cabeza agachada comienza a subir la mirada, de pronto sus hermosos ojos árticos se abren a mas no poder de asombro cuando observa a la persona que acababa de entrar tras el enano, era su amado bicolor!

-ah… K...Kai…- el pelirojo intentaba hablar pero un nudo se formó en su garganta junto un lindo tinte carmín en sus mejillas. El ojiartico estaba por pararse cuando de pronto…

-KAAAAAAI!! non- el pelilavanda se abalanza contra el bicolor abrazándolo efusivamente casi tirándolo

-Kyaaaa! Bryan!- grita el bicolor intentando quitárselo de encima sin lograrlo

-OYE! NO LO TOQUES!- exige enojado el pelirojo levantándose

-que bueno que viniste Kai! Hace cinco días que no te veíamos non- exclama abrazándolo de su cabeza bicolor-estábamos hablando precisamente de ti n.n- saca una libreta y un lápiz- puedes decirme tres puntos específicos en donde seas especialmente sensible? n.n

-BRYAN!!- gritan al unísono los otros tres rusos todos sonrojados

-eh… y…yo… O/O- la cara del bicolor de torna completamente roja confundiéndose con sus ojos

-BRYAN!!- grita Ivan- como es posible que hagas ese tipo de preguntas? Eres un maldito hentai!!

-de que hablan? Yo sólo intento ayudar a Yuriy T.T- contesta serio

-PERO NO TIENES QUE PREGUNTAR ESAS COSAS! PERVERTIDO!

-TÚ NO ME HABLES DE PERVERSIONES QUE ME DA ASCO! MALDITO ENANO DE NARIZ OBSCENA!!

-na…nariz obscena…! O.O GGRRRRRRR… YA SACASTE BOLETO!! TE VOY A MATAR!!- el enano brinca y justo cuando le iba a caer encima llega Serguei agarrando a cada uno por la cabeza bajo sus musculosos brazos

-jeje n.n, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que platicar, así que mejor los dejamos solos un rato- dice sonriente Serguei llevándose a los dos microbios

-SERGUEI ME ESTAS ASFIXIANDO!- gritaba el narizón pataleando en el aire

-MALDITA SEA! SUELTAME! YURIY NECESITA MIS CONSEJOS!!

-NO NECESITA NADA! VAMONOS!

-NNNOOOOOOOOO!!- se sujeta fuertemente del marco de la puerta- RECUERDA YU! PRIMERO LENTO Y LUEGO RAPIDO!!

-CALLATE YA!!- le avienta un zapato pero la puerta ya se había atrancado- maldito Bryan, cuando demonios me va a dejar en paz!- susurra furioso con varias venitas en la cabeza

De pronto su furia desaparece y su mente regresa a la realidad… regresa a la persona que lo acompañaba a solas en ese gran cuarto…

El pelirojo voltea a verlo lentamente sintiendo el tiempo detenerse al ver esos profundos ojos carmines fijos en su persona

El bicolor ya se había sentado en el suelo, sus brillantes ojos carmines se hallaban fijos en el pelirojo y un silencio abrumador reinaba en la habitación, la mente del ojiartico estaba en blanco… no sabia que decir ni siquiera sabia si era conveniente decir algo…

-"diablos!"-pensaba el pelirojo- "que hago' que hago? Que hago? Ya han pasado 5 días desde que no lo veo y no se que decir! Y si me disculpo? No! No tiene nada de malo haberle dicho lo de aquel día! Pero…- cierra los puños- si lo malinterpretó? Si cree que solo quiero divertirme con su cuerpo? No! No! Yo…yo…

-Yuriy…

La voz de su bicolor lo saca de sus pensamientos obligando a verlo directo a los ojos

-por qué no te sientas?

Yuriy obedece y se sienta frente al ojirojo… el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación…

La luz crepuscular entraba por el enorme ventanal, la noche ya casi terminaba por caer completamente, algunos animalejos e insectos comenzaban a salir de sus guaridas de entre las ruinas de algunos edificios

Ambas figuras seguían sentadas inmóviles y en silencio… en el marco del enorme ventanal dos pares de ojos se asomaban para ver a los dos bellos muchachos…

-rayos- susurra el ojivioleta- que no piensan hacer nada? Me estoy comenzando a cansar

-esto está mal, no deberíamos estarlos espiando T/T- susurra Iván sonrojado

-porque estas de mirón entonces?- responde con una gran sonrisa pícara

-yo sólo quiero detenerte si se te ocurre hacer algo!! ò/ó susurra mas rojo- no soy como tú ¬/¬

-ahhh bueno no importa- Bryan salta de la gran torre de cajas que usó para llegar a la ventana cayendo perfectamente al suelo sin hacer un mínimo de ruido seguido por Iván

Una vez abajo voltea hacia arriba mirando el enorme ventanal con una gran sonrisa

-mmm…mwaaaa! Niam, niam…- bosteza el pelilavanda estirándose- muy bien!- voltea a ver a toda la bola de chicos que regresaban a descansar- de acuerdo! ESCUCHEN TODOS! Esta noche dormiremos bajo las estrellas!

-QUEEEEEEE!! Se quejaban todos al unísono

-NO JODAS!- gritan unos

-POR QUÉ?- otros

-no me repliquen! Además parece que las estrellas van a estar muy lindas esta noche verdad Serguei? n.n

Voltea a ver muy sonriente al enorme rubio que con martillo en mano clavaba unas maderas haciéndose una silla nueva…

-mph… ¬¬#- mira a Bryan con odio

-jeje n.nU- piensa- "espero que no llueva T.T"

Mientras dentro de la habitación…

Ambas figuras seguían sentadas una frente a otra inmóviles, para cierto pelirojo ese silencio era una tortura! Sus blancas manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el pantalón y siguió esperando…

Su espera no fue mucha…

-Yuriy lo siento…

La voz de su bicolor lo hiso subir su ártica mirada y el ojicarmin prosiguió hablando

-lamento haberme ido como lo hice ese día- aprieta los puños- es solo que…

-no, yo lo siento…- interrumpe- tal vez no debí pedirlo de esa manera pero es que…yo…- suspira- yo en verdad quiero tenerte Kai…

Un suave rubor sube a las mejillas del pelirojo al decirlo

-desde hace tiempo que quiero tenerte de esa manera pero no quería llegar más lejos tan pronto-susurra-… no quería que pensaras que te quiero solo por eso… yo jamás me había sentido de esa manera…yo…Kai yo no quiero perderte! Porque yo te…!

De pronto el cuerpo del ojicarmin se abalanza sobre el del pelirojo posando sus labios sobre los suyos en un contacto suave pero prolongado… Yuriy mantenía sus ojos abiertos con un lindo y tenue carmín agolpándose en sus mejillas, podía sentir esa presión y dulce sabor de los labios contrarios, podía sentir esos brazos aferrándose alrededor de su cuello… podía sentir ese cálido aliento y esa traviesa lengua acariciando la suya… sus árticos ojos comenzaron a cerrarse para disfrutar al máximo de tan suave caricia…

Pronto comenzaron a separarse…

Ambos rostros sonrojados quedaron de frente, mirándose mientras hacían llegar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones… una mueca de dolor se expresó en el rostro de Yuriy

-Yuriy estas bien?- pregunta el bicolor preocupado viendo como el lobo se agarraba el hombro

-si, no te preocupes- sonríe cerrando un ojo- es que estuve peleando con Bryan "maldito Bryan, debió ser cuando me tiró al suelo ¬¬#" eh? Pero que…? mmm…- de pronto siente como un par de manos se posan en sus hombros otorgando un masaje en forma lenta y placentera

-te sientes mejor?- pregunta sonriente continuando con el masaje de hombros

-aahh… que rico…- contesta con satisfacción aun con ese sonrojo en su cara

-que bueno que te gusta…

Los movimientos seguían y el placer del pelirojo continuaba, sus hermosos ojos árticos se hallaban cerrados recibiendo de lleno todo esa agradable sensación… se sentía tan bien… que no se dio cuenta cuando esas manos bajaban hacia su blanco y bien estilizado pecho…

-mm…. Kai…- suspiraba complacido

El placer seguía mientras las manos de Kai continuaban su descenso por su pecho recorriéndolo de manera inquietante, continuaron bajando cada vez más y más

-ah!- sus árticos ojos se abren abruptamente- K…Kai?

Las blancas manos del bicolor se hallaban tocando de manera suave e indecente las ingles del pelirojo

-Ka…Kai…- su rostro estaba completamente rojo- qu…que haces?

-sshh…- se acerca lentamente a su oído para susurrarle de manera suave- tranquilo… ahora es mi turno…

Oh Dios, que había sido eso! Que era ese extraño cosquilleo que le había invadido el cuerpo? Había sido ese sensual tono de voz? Esas manos recorriendo su entrepierna? O el simple hecho de tener al bicolor tras de él? Maldición! Que era? Que era? Que e…?

-AH!- un gritillo abandonó su garganta en el momento en que sintió su miembro atrapado por una mano- Kai! De…detente…

-no…-respondió simplemente

El bicolor comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón aventándolo lejos, después volvió su mano y prosiguió bajando de forma lenta el cierre, una vez abajo y sin siquiera titubear introdujo su mano bajo los bóxers…

El cuerpo del pelirojo dió un respingo y se tensó de sobremanera al sentir como esa suave y fría mano le acariciaba de forma tan directa el miembro el cual sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reaccionar…

El rostro del pelirojo comenzaba a adquirir un bellísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas aun mas intenso haciendo juego excelente con sus ojos árticos entrecerrados que brillaban intensamente, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse al sentir como su miembro era estimulado de manera tan suave, los dedos de Kai viajaban en un apenas perceptible roce sobre la sensible piel de su miembro viril sintiendo como comenzaba a endurecerse.

-K…Kai…mmm…- su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar mas de lo debido, las manos del bicolor seguían moviéndose masajeando suavemente… el calor aumentaba…

Los hermosos ojos árticos de Yuriy se nublaban, su mirada se hacia borrosa y el calor en su rostro se hacia mayor, sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente, pronto sintió una húmeda lengua acariciar su cuello. Un nuevo suspiro abandonó su garganta…

Que rayos estaba pasando? Acaso era otro sueño del pelirojo? No, esto era diferente, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, nunca se había sentido así, se sentía extraño, él siempre tenía el control de la situación y ahora estaba a total merced de su amado bicolor quien apretaba puntos específicos que le hacían cosquillear toda su parte pélvica. Como era posible? Pero si hace poco Kai no quería nada de eso y ahora era él quien estaba propiciando todo! En que diablos estaba pensando?

-AAAH!

Un suave grito emerge de su garganta al sentir como su pene es apretado fuertemente estirándolo un poco, ya era demasiado, su miembro ya se encontraba erecto y necesitaba mas!

-DIABLOS!

De pronto y para sorpresa del bicolor, Yuriy se voltea rápido y empuja a Kai al piso bruscamente quedando encima de él, los ojos rubíes se hallaban muy abiertos por la impresión mientras veía como su querido pelirojo jadeaba un poco

-K..Kai… porqué… por qué demonios haces esto?- reclama con el ceño fruncido

El bicolor mantenía su mirada fija sin responder

-Kai di algo! Yo no quiero que hagas esto solo por mi!- baja la voz- quiero hacerlo sólo si tú lo deseas… si continuas yo… ya no podré detenerme…

Kai seguía mudo…

Los bellos ojos del bicolor brillaban intensamente fijando su mirada aun en el rostro de Yuriy quien veía como hipnotizado esos hermosos ojos escarlatas en ese fino y estilizado rostro tatuado…

-Kai…- susurra mientras esconde su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del bicolor- porqué me haces esto?

El bicolor toma de forma suave y sutil el rostro del pelirojo para mirarlo de frente y susurrarle sobre los labios…

-por que yo también quiero hacerlo…

Los hermosos ojos árticos se abrieron grandemente, la noche ya había caído por completo y en ese lugar donde la única luz que existe es el de la luna y sus compañeras estrellas éstas sólo dejaban ver dos siluetas azuladas y un par de joyas árticas y otras carmines… ambas con un brillo sexy y llena de deseo…

-yo quiero…- proseguía el bicolor con una preciosa voz sensual con mezcla de dulzura- quiero sentir tu perfecto cuerpo desnudo junto al mío…- le pone una mano en el pecho- quiero sentir tu calidez y tus labios sobre mi piel…- con la mano empieza a sepáralo lentamente- quiero ver tus ojos azules brillar de placer…oírte gemir- lo separa más hasta que Yuriy queda sentado y el bicolor sobre él- quiero probarte…sentirte dentro de mi cuerpo…- lo abraza por el cuello y le susurra en el oído- quiero que te vengas dentro de mi… quiero llenarme de ti… -rozándole los labios- …quiero hacer el amor…

Al terminar estas palabras un furioso beso arrebatador y asfixiante toma lugar, era tan fuerte que parecía que cada uno intentaba llegar hasta la garganta del otro, las suaves lenguas jugaban entrelazándose, rozándose… se frotaban lo mas que podían mientras exploraba en su totalidad la boca del otro, un brillo de saliva asomaba por las comisuras de sus suaves labios... el jugueteo entre sus lenguas era intoxicante… su sabor… embriagante…

Pronto la falta de oxigeno los hiso separarse contra su voluntad, mientras un brillante hilillo de saliva también se rompía al separarse ambos.

Sus ojos brillantes se veían fijamente, observaban sus labios húmedos y el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas. El bicolor le dio un segundo beso fugaz para pronto descender por su cuello en un apenas roce entre la suave y deliciosa piel de Yuriy y los húmedos labios del bicolor.

El pelirojo que permanecía sentado aun jadeante se sostenía con ambos brazos un poco hacia atrás para evitar acostarse, mientras sus árticos ojos veían como su querido bicolor le quitaba la playera y seguía bajando por su pecho en una sutil caricia que lo hacia estremecer. Por fin el ojirubí llegó hasta el ombligo donde comenzó a juguetear con su lengua para luego seguir su camino… quitando por supuesto el estorbo que le impedía continuar… ese maldito pantalón…

El pantalón estaba desabrochado pero con un gran bulto en su interior, el bicolor comenzó a bajarlo lentamente recorriendo las hermosas y fuertes piernas del pelirojo y de un tirón sacar su pantalón junto con los bóxers… por fin el pelirojo había quedado desnudo dejando a la vista del bicolor ese bien formado, fuerte y exquisito cuerpo albino…era tan perfecto… el rostro del bicolor se sonrojó aun mas… pronto fijó su atención en cierta parte viril de su querido lobito, ésta se hallaba erecta en toda su magnitud, era de un tamaño considerable y se veía delicioso, el bicolor no soportó mas las ganas de probar esa apetitosa extremidad, y tomando esa caliente y dura extensión de Yuriy con ambas manos la introdujo de inmediato a su boca

-aah! Kai!- pronto los suspiros junto con algunos respingos se hicieron presentes, sus músculos se tensaron y su espalda se arqueó al sentir como esa lengua húmeda y sonrosada le lamia con insistencia esa caliente extensión de su cuerpo la cual ya comenzaba a doler.

El cuerpo de Yuriy comenzaba mostrar algunas gotitas brillantes de sudor, su miembro palpitaba y el dolor junto con el placer se acrecentaban mientras los labios del bicolor se cerraban sobre la punta jugando en ella con su lengua

-Ka…Kai..mmm!- suspira de nuevo al sentir todo su miembro rodeado por esa tibia boca cuya lengua le humedecía todo el miembro desde la base hasta la punta como si fuera un dulce, mientras que con su mano le acariciaba los testículos provocando que su espalda se arqueara una vez mas con un pequeño grito.

Yuriy posó su mano sobre el cabello del ojirubi empujando un poco mas su cabeza hacia él mismo, fue entonces cuando el bicolor tomó ritmo en las chupadas que proporcionaba metiendo y sacando múltiples veces ese miembro erguido y resbaloso por la saliva que lo volvía loco, ejerciendo presión en esas partes que eran tan sensibles.

El blanco y esbelto cuerpo de Yuriy se hallaba aperlado por el sudor, su respiración se agitaba mientras su perfecto pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sus preciosos ojos árticos se encontraban entrecerrados, borrosos y desenfocados, los mechones pelirrojos se pegaban a su rostro, sus deliciosos labios medio abiertos tomando aire, sus mejillas eran adornadas por un sexy y tenue sonrojo sobre su nívea tez, el sólo ver a su amado bicolor entre sus piernas chupando con tanta insistencia lo hacia temblar, el calor aumentaba considerablemente y junto con él… el éxtasis y las ganas de más…

El ritmo se intensificó, las lamidas eran más rápidas y con más presión mientras con su mano seguía presionando los testículos de Yuriy

-aaahh!- por fin su esencia es liberada a gran presión en la boca del bicolor, Yuriy respira agitadamente intentando regular su respiración mientras una gota de sudor resbala graciosamente por su blanco y suave pecho.

En ese momento la sangre del ojiartico se agolpa con mas fuerza en su cara al ver una bella visión ante él, el bicolor comienza a subir su rostro lentamente ante quedar casi de frente a Yuriy, una buena cantidad de semen se hallaba disperso por todo su blanco rostro el cual también se encontraba excesivamente sonrojado y agitado, sus ojos carmines temblorosos y brillantes, su pequeña boca entreabierta dejaba sacar su pequeña y sonrosada lengua para lamer un poco del delicioso semen en sus húmedos labios.

Extasiado por esta imagen, Yuriy posa una mano en su nuca y lo acerca para lamer un poco del semen en sus tersas mejillas tatuadas para luego llegar a su boca y darle un beso profundo pero lento probando de su misma esencia. En el transcurso del beso las hábiles manos del pelirojo se aventuran por debajo de la playera del bicolor quien sube los brazos para que su amor pudiera sacarla, sus labios se habían separado unos segundos para de inmediato seguirse besando de manera suave y lenta. Las manos del bicolor se posaron en el rostro del pelirojo mientras los de éste viajaban ahora a sus pantalones quitándolos rápidamente con todo y bóxers.

Yuriy le dedicó una tenue sonrisa que Kai devolvió de igual manera, mientras el ojiazul comenzaba a recostarlo lentamente sobre las ropas que se habían quitado para evitar el frio del suelo. Una vez acostado en el piso Yuriy se detuvo un momento a observarlo…

…perfecto…

Fue la palabra con la que pudo describirlo…y no era un sueño…

Ahí estaba, la luz azulosa de la noche pegando en ese níveo y delgado cuerpo de pequeña cintura, esos pezones sonrosados y erectos, ese pecho tan fuerte y apetecible subiendo y bajando, sus torneadas y preciosas piernas largas, su sedoso cabello bicolor esparcido en el suelo, el sonrojo en su rostro… esos hermosos ojos color sangre…

Después de deleitar su mirada no pudo evitar sonreír al posar su mirada en el erecto y caliente miembro que ya suplicaba por atención… su lengua paso de manera lujuriosa por sus labios…

-quieres apurarte?- reclama el ojirojo volteando la mirada a un lado con un intenso carmín en las mejillas- me está… doliendo mucho sabes?

Yuriy sonrió lindamente al ver como su avecilla de fuego comenzaba a comportarse mas demandante, en verdad le estaba urgiendo, pronto el bicolor fue separando sus blancas piernas lentamente para dar más espacio al pelirojo y se acomodara entre ellas.

Con las piernas de Kai a sus costados fue acercándose hasta su rostro para comenzar a besarlo mientras el bicolor lo abrazaba por el cuello, los besos eran profundos y llenos de pasión, los cuales comenzaron a descender por el mentón donde chupó un poco para continuar bajando por el cuello donde besaba profundamente dando también alguna mordidas dejando enrojecida esa blanca y deliciosa piel logrando arrancar algunos suspiros de la garganta del bicolor; continua bajando hasta su pecho donde vuelve a detenerse para volver a hacer uso de su lengua succionando los sonrosados pezones . Pronto el pelirojo junta su miembro erguido al de su ahora pareja.

-ah! Yu…Yuriy…- su cuerpo se altera por la sensación y tiembla un poco

-shh…tranquilo- regresa hasta su rostro- te va a gustar…

(Conciencia: eso me sonó a violador! O.O)

Kai le sonríe un poco y vuelve a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello para volver a besar de manera intensa, los miembros de ambos ya había entrado en contacto, los dos igual de erectos y calientes; pronto con incitantes movimientos pélvicos el pelirojo comienza a rozar rápidamente su palpitante miembro con el de Kai quien comenzaba a suspirar de placer.

Siguiendo con su movimiento de pelvis las manos del ojiartico continuaban descendiendo lentamente por los costados del bicolor llegado hasta sus glúteos los cuales comenzó a apretar sin consideración, por Dios… estaban tan bien moldeados… tan firmes…los suspiros de Kai se hacían mas profundos y su cuerpo se iba calentando cada vez mas al sentir esas manos apretujándolo de manera tan desinhibida y ese miembro rozándose con el suyo tan íntimamente como conociéndose.

Pronto sus rubíes ojos se abren abruptamente y su espalda se arquea, una corriente de placer le recorre la espalda al sentir dos dedos intrusos infiltrarse dentro de él explorándolo sin advertencia alguna

-mmm… Yuriy…- sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente

-relájate… - le susurra al oído

-mmm…- el bicolor comenzaba a dejarse llevar, aquellas dos delgadas prolongaciones son acompañados por un tercero, los tres se mueven lento intentando profundizar mas en esa pequeña abertura, el cuerpo de Kai se tensa y su cabeza la hace hacia atrás, era algo delicioso, nunca había metido nada antes a su cuerpo y ahora tenia tres dedos acariciándolo por dentro dilatando así su pequeña entrada al placer

El pelirojo que se encontraba besando su cuello sube un poco para quedar de frente al rostro de Kai

-estas listo?...

El bicolor sonríe

-Kai… no tenemos que hacerlo si te sientes forzado… puedo lastimarte…

El bicolor sonríe aun más y coloca una mano sobre el rostro de Yuriy quien la toma fuertemente para besarla

-no lo harás…

Ahora el pelirojo es quien sonríe…

Se aleja un poco para admirarlo nuevamente, intenta adoptar una buena posición que resulte cómoda, quedando entre sus piernas que separa un poco más quedando aquella pequeña entrada a completa exposición de su azulina mirada…su adolorido miembro exigía entrar ahí…

Una vez acomodado comenzó a penetrar…

Los hermosos ojos carmines se cerraron fuertemente al igual que sus puños en las ropas que se encontraban en el suelo, sus músculos se tensaron aun más al sentir semejante invasión, sólo imaginar que el pene de Yuriy de considerable tamaño se abría paso al interior de su cuerpo lo ponía nervioso así como completamente extasiado, mientras aquel miembro se adentraba cada vez más y de los ojos carmines pequeñas gotas brillantes salían de estos, Yuriy por otro lado sentía mas presión de lo que imaginaba alrededor de su inflamado pene que recibía gustoso aquella presión que aquella pequeña y apretada abertura le estaba proporcionando hasta que por fin entró por completo.

Después de unos momentos de acariciarle la cadera al bicolor comenzó brindarle algo de movimiento en un suave vaivén acompañado de algunos suspiros, de repente y de manera instintiva el ritmo comenzó a ir más rápido, el pelirojo tuvo que sujetar con más fuerza la cadera del bicolor, después de eso… la calma se perdió….

Fuertes y poderosas embestidas le llegaban de lleno al bicolor, sus gemidos se habían vuelto más sonoros, sus rostros sonrojados, sus cuerpos sudorosos… y aquellos salvajes movimientos que causaban el crujir de la madera bajo sus cuerpos.

El pelirojo levantaba un poco mas las piernas del bicolor para llegar mas profundo si es que eso era posible pegando su pelvis por completo a sus glúteos, las hermosas piernas de Kai ahora se encontraban alrededor de la cintura de su amado, la espalda del ojirubi se encontraba totalmente arqueada al recibir tan fuertes embestidas que cualquiera creería que lo podrían partir en dos

-AAH! YU…YURIY!- la excitación era evidente en su rostro sonrojado y su mirada borrosa, gritaba lleno éxtasis pues en cada penetración aquel potente miembro tocaba ese punto que lo hacia ir al cielo… se sentía morir!

-MM…KAI!- el ritmo y la fuerza parecían ir en aumento, entraba, salía y volvía a entrar con el doble de fuerza pareciendo que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no, aun no…!era algo de locos!

Inmediatamente Yuriy salió del cuerpo bajo él y lo volteó pegando el pecho del bicolor contra piso para separar sus glúteos y volver a entrar en él nuevamente de manera brusca y desesperada sacando un grito de la garganta del ojirubi.

-AAAH! YURIY! NO… NO PARES! YURIY!- suplicaba el bicolor con lágrimas en los ojos y un sonrojo en su rostro tan sexy como nunca antes

(Aika y Conciencia: MASOQUISTA! O/O)

-AAH! KAI!- ambos estaban llegando al limite, Yuriy sostenía con fuerza esa estrecha cintura para evitar que el cuerpo de Kai se moviera, mientras varios hilillos de sangre recorrían tímidamente las blancas piernas del bicolor.

En cada movimiento parecía que una descarga atravesaba sus blancos cuerpos, sus hermosos rostros sonrojados, sus bocas abiertas gimiendo ruidosamente de placer y sus brillantes ojos de vista doble y borrosa hacían exhibición de este hecho.

Por fin se dio la última embestida y un sonoro grito por parte de ambos resonó por toda la habitación …

Ambos cuerpos exhaustos y sudorosos intentaban recuperar el aire perdido, sus respiraciones agitadas era ahora lo único que s escuchaba. El pelirojo sacó su ahora flácido miembro mientras algo de semen escurría de la entrada de Kai para luego ver sangre del bicolor en su órgano.

-Kai…- susurra preocupado mientras ve como el bicolor se acomoda acostándose boca arriba y el ojiartico sube de nuevo sobre él acercando su rostro en clara muestra de preocupación

El rostro del ojicarmin se encontraba sereno adornado por una gotitas de sudor que brillaban por la tenue luz lunar, sus tersas mejillas aun seguían teñidas de un tinte carmín, sus hermosos ojos rubíes entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro…

Perfecto…

El pelirojo sonrió tiernamente al sentir el contacto de la mano de Kai en su rostro, ahora ambos estaban ahí, desnudos, Yuriy sobre Kai mientras la luz azulada entraba de lleno por la ventana iluminando bellamente sus perfectos cuerpos en siluetas oscuras solo para dejar ver como se daban un beso mas…

Si antes todo era perfecto ahora estaban en el paraíso…

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, afuera algunos grillos salían de sus escondites como muchos otros insectos ruidosos, por otra parte todo estaba en calma, las estrellas iluminaban bellamente en la noche azulada en donde la brisa era refrescante… esto por supuesto no era del interés de los dos apuestos chicos…

Dentro de la habitación, recargados en la pared estaban ambos cuerpos, sentados sobre sus ropas mientras cierta chamarra negra con detalles en rojo cubría parcialmente su desnudez. El ojiartico se mantenía abrazando al ojirubi por la delgada cintura mientras su cabeza reposaba en su blanco pecho, el bicolor que lo veía con una tierna sonrisa solo acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos con suavidad.

Yuriy solo se acomodó aun más en aquel pecho

-oye, no soy tu almohada sabes?- finge molestia

-sonriente- lástima, ya me acomodé

-je, tonto, yo debería estar acostado sobre ti después de lo brusco que fuiste, me duele mucho

-tú me diste tu permiso- sonríe

-pero no tenias que ser tan salvaje, parecías lobo en celo

-ya me disculpé- lo abraza mas fuerte- además te gustó, hasta me pediste más

-sólo me deje llevar por un momento- dice indiferente

-jeje, mentiroso- responde con una sonrisa picara y asciende hasta el rostro del bicolor- tus gemidos me lo decían todo

-en serio? Era lo mismo que dijeron los tuyos cuando te la chupé?

-admito que me agradó mucho- le da un beso fugaz- a la próxima me toca a mi

-pervertido…- le devuelve el beso y ahora es él el que recarga su cabeza en el pecho del pelirojo para abrazarlo por la cintura

-oye, yo estaba así- reclama

-lástima, ya me acomodé- responde triunfal

-ríe- tramposo…- le comienza a acariciar su suave cabello bicolor por unos minutos- oye… yo… quería preguntarte algo…

-dime…- contesta sonriente y con los ojos cerrados

-yo…- su voz se oía nerviosa- por qué…? Bueno…como cambiaste de opinión sobre… que hiciéramos el amor?

Los ojos carmines del bicolor se abrieron de pronto y un intenso sonrojo le invadió todo el rostro de inmediato

-me niego a responder a eso…-esconde su cara de la mirada ártica

-pero…!

-dije que no!-exclama todo rojo abrazando más fuerte a Yuriy- "jamás lo diré! Que vergüenza!"

FLASH BACK

-KYYYYAA!- un agitado y sudoroso bicolor se incorpora estrepitosamente de su lecho con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando rápido, un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas tatuadas y… ¿una erección? O.o

-diablos! No! No! No!- se repetía constantemente- esto no me puede estar pasando!

El bicolor se levanta de su colchoneta y sale de la pequeña casa para dirigirse a unos tubos que sobresalían de las ruinas de los edificios de alrededor, abre una llave y el agua comienza a salir.

El ojirubí toma la fría agua entre sus manos para llevarla de inmediato a su sonrojado rostro esperando que su calentura bajara al menos un poco

-maldición! Maldición! YURIY ERES UN IDIOTA!- grita a los cuatro vientos

Habían pasado 5 días desde que ese maldito pelirojo le había propuesto coger ¿y que hizo! SE HECHO A CORRER! No tenia idea de porque lo hizo pero lo hizo y eso era irremediable, desde entonces no sabia que cara poner para disculparse con ese lobo pelirojo. ¡Pero lo peor vino después! Resulta que desde ese día los pensamientos insanos, los sueños húmedos y las imágenes eróticas, eso sin contar las fantasías que sufría con objetos inanimados de formas fálicas y de muchos tamaños estaban presentes en su vida todo el tiempo.

(Aika: y pensar que lo mismo le pasó a Yuriy ¬¬, recuerdan sus sueños húmedos que resultaba ser Bryan verdad?)

Es cierto que ya había aceptado que amaba al hermoso pelirojo, je, que curioso, lo cautivó desde que lo vió y lo enamoró con sólo un beso… fue tanto su atracción que al día siguiente de la dichosa fiesta (la cual se descubrió después que fue inventada solamente para juntarlos) ambos comenzaron a andar oficialmente como pareja, además de que el bicolor tuvo su primera explosión de celos (regresar a casi el principio del cap) y por si no fuera poco dejó al ojiartico tocarlo indecorosamente por primera vez… todo iba bien y de pronto AL DEMONIO! Justo acababan de cumplir dos semanas de pareja cuando le dice:

"_- … quiero hacerte el amor…"_

-suspira-

Tenia que admitir que la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, solo pensar ser penetrado por el apuesto pelirojo lo excitaba, ¿entonces por qué mierdas se hecho a correr! A que le temía? Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias… debía aceptarlo… lo extrañaba, cinco días sin verlo ya había sido demasiado.

No había día en que no tuviera una o dos erecciones por pensar en ese estúpido niño lobo, su blanca piel, su cabello rojo como la sangre, esos preciosos ojos de hielo… ese… MALDICION! NO DE NUEVO!

El bicolor toma una cubeta y se hecha el agua helada

-suspira resignado-

-mejor voy por algo de comer u/u

Después de cambiarse su playera mojada (conciencia: y los pantalones no precisamente mojados con agua) tomó camino hacia el pequeño mercado

No tardó mucho en llegar ahí… como cada mañana desde muy temprano los pequeños puestos ya se hallaban trabajando con su poca mercancía, la gente ya circulaba alegres saludándose entre si como sólo la gente amistosa como ellos podrían hacerlo, podría decirse que era una mañana cualquiera mas no para el pequeño ojirubí…

El bicolor intentaba caminar lo mas normal posible, con la espalda recta, los ojos cerrados y un porte como si todo estuviera bien… ¿bien?... ¡bien hentai! o

Lento abrió uno de sus ojos y miró hacia un lado topándose con una chica y un chico que platicaban amenamente, de pronto… ¡pum! Los desvistió con la mente!

Su rostro tatuado fue invadido de inmediato con un tinte carmín y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, volteó rápidamente hacia otro lado y vio a una chica con un huevo el cual se le rompe y comienza a escurrir la yema por sus pechos con gran escote, su cuerpo dio un respingo y nervioso no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás, volvió a voltear y vio un chico barriendo la calle sosteniendo con gran fuerza y firmeza el palo de la escoba tan largo y más ancho de lo normal.

El bicolor se estaba mareando, de pronto un recuerdo de cierto hermoso pelirojo llegó a su mente…

"_- … quiero hacerte el amor…"_

No aguantaba mas, giró el cuerpo para correr de ahí pero dos voluptuosos pechos se interpusieron en su camino metiendo la cara entre ellas

-OH! Por Dios Kai! Aquí no!- exclamaba una voz ya bien conocida mientras el bicolor quitaba rápidamente su rostro de entre esos enormes senos.

-SE… SEÑORA SUMERAGI!! O/O

-Sonriente- vaya Kai, hoy andas muy activo, te pasó algo interesante? n.n

-nervioso- n… no, para nada

-entonces ven, ya tengo tus víveres listos- lo jala hasta su puesto de frutas y verduras- espera aquí un momento- entra a su casa

El bicolor se quedó afuera frente al puesto de la señora Sumeragi esperándola, su rostro seguía sonrojado pero ya estaba más controlado, después de dar un suspiro algo llamó su atención…

Un enorme racimo de plátanos colgaba libremente frente a él, su mirada carmín se posó en ellos y por más extraño que fuera no les podía quitar la mirada de encima, su mano se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó uno observándolo fijamente

-"maldita sea, es sólo un plátano…"- pensaba mientras lentamente comenzaba a bajar la cáscara- "sólo un plátano…" – lo acercó a su boca…- **"¡sólo un platano!"**

De pronto su rosada y suave lengua salió para probar aquel fruto, empezó por la punta la cual lamió lentamente, luego se deslizó por un lado para regresar y metérselo todo a la boca, lo sacó de nuevo y lo mordió…

-ah! Kai no sabia que te gustaban tanto los plátanos! n.n- exclama la señora Sumeragi sonriente y… ¿feliz?

El bicolor casi se ahoga por la abrupta interrupción, después de tragarse ese pedazo levanta la mirada con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate!

-se… señora Sumeragi! O/O, espere, no es lo que esta pen… bueno, es que esto no signific…

-jajajaja- ríe divertida- tranquilo mi lindo niño, anda, mira te regalo más plátanos n.n

-suspira apenado- disculpe por eso señora Sumeragi- y tomando la bolsa con alimento se encamina a irse

-ah! Oye Kai!

-mm?- voltea

-sonriendo maternalmente- no tengas miedo…- los ojos del bicolor se abren grandes- escucha… a veces uno tiene que dejar sus temores y su orgullo a un lado para que la vida te de lo que realmente te hará feliz… si no haces ciertas cosas con quien amas… ¿entonces con quien las harás?

El bicolor enmudeció

- aprovecha que la persona que amas también te ama a ti mas que a nadie en el mundo… Yuriy es un buen muchacho… sé que jamás te lastimará…

-sonrojado- señora Sumeragi…- sonríe- gracias…

ya estaba decidido… iría esa misma tarde a ver a su sexy lobito! Se volteó para irse cuando…

-Y RECUERDA ABRIR BIEN LAS PIERNAS! non

Kai jala la bolsa y ésta se rompe

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-malditos plátanos… susurra por lo bajo

-eh? – pregunta Yuriy confundido

-no, nada, olvídalo ù.ú# "la señora Sumeragi ya lo sabia todo, no tiene remedio ù.ú"

Claro que si no hubiera sido por ese hecho Kai nunca se hubiera decidido a ir a "hablar" con su querido pelirojo ese mismo día… (léase la tarde del día de ayer)

Pronto el bicolor siente como su cuerpo es atrapado en un fuerte abrazo contra el pecho del pelirojo quien hunde su rostro en el cabello bicolor cerrando sus ojos y aspirando su aroma

-sonrojado- Yuriy?

- déjame tenerte así un poco más… no soportaría despertar y ver que no estas aquí… no lo permitiré… jamás aceptaré que esto es un sueño…

-Yuriy…

-por favor…- aprieta el abrazo- quédate conmigo…

-Yu…- cierra los ojos- te amo…

-te amo… Kai…

Y todo se volvió oscuro…

Para pronto volverse de día! n.n

Ahhh… ya era de mañana, la brisa era fresca, los pájaros cantaban y ahora la habitación ya se hallaba iluminada dejando ver a los dos cuerpos recargados en la pared, dormidos pero muy abrazados

Un par bellos ojos árticos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, después de quedarse quieto durante un momento voltea ligeramente para ver esa cabeza bicolor acostada sobre su pecho. Yuriy no pudo mas que esbozar una sonrisa y con su mano libre (la otra la tenia alrededor de la cintura de Kai) comenzó a acariciarle su tatuado rostro muy suavemente retirando algunos mechones de su frente para admirarlo mejor. Pronto esos carmines ojos comenzaron a abrirse…

-lo siento, te desperté- sonriente

-eres un desconsiderado…- contesta acomodándose más en el pecho del pelirojo

-oye, no se si te has dado cuenta pero ya es de día

-y que?

-pareces un gato

-no soy un gato

-pues a mi me gustan mucho- responde burlón

-tonto…- finge molestia y se separa poco a poco para por fin ponerse de pie llevándose la chamarra consigo

-oye!- reclama al verse desprovisto de la única prenda que los cubría

-no voy a dejar que me veas desnudo también durante el día- dice burlón mientras solo sostenía la chamarra frente a él pegada a su perfecta anatomía. Después voltea un poco para fijarse en las ropas del suelo- Ah! No!

Para sorpresa del ojiazul el bicolor se agacha nuevamente jalando una de las prendas empujando al pelirojo

-PORQUÉ HICISTE ESO!- reclama enojado ya en pie

-maldición… - Kai también se levanta con una prenda en sus manos aparte de la chamarra

-que sucede?...- se acerca curioso

Era la playera de Kai, estaba toda pegajosa y llena de marcas blanquecinas

-jeje- ríe burlón- creo que debiste apuntar a otro lado

-cállate…

-de que te preocupas?- se pone los bóxers- Así estas muy bien, eres más hermoso sin ropa

-ah si?- levanta un ceja- de acuerdo, entonces caminaré por la calle exhibiendo mi piel desnuda para que toda la gente incluyendo a esos maniáticos sexuales y pervertidos puedan admirarme en traje de Adán y uno que otro pueda acercase a tocarme para ver si soy real mientras tienen fantasías sexuales con mi cuerpo te parece?

El pelirojo se detiene en seco y una hinchada venita aparece en su frente, voltea a ver al bicolor

-espera un momento

Camina hacia una pequeña repisa del cuarto y toma una prenda doblada, regresa con el bicolor y se la entrega

-toma, póntelo

-lo agarra- y esto?

-es una playera de Bryan, como las suyas suelen romperse muy pronto se hace muchas- contesta sin darle importancia

-si es de él no creo que sea correcto ponérmela

Yuriy voltea a verlo

-ese idiota planeaba tocarte el trasero T.T

Una venita sale en la frente de Kai y desdoblándola inmediatamente se la pone quedándole un poco grande

Pronto un ruido en la puerta llama la atención de ambos chicos

Después de verse un momento el pelirojo se acerca a la maltrecha puerta abriéndola con cuidado por temor a que se cayera, una vez abierta…

-PERO QUE DEM…! O.O

El bicolor confundido también se acerca para ver

-EH! PERO QUE ES ESTO…!O.O

Ahí estaban, tumbados en el suelo desmayados y unos sobre otros cuatro o cinco chicos, entre ellos Iván y Serguei, con los ojos en espiral y cada uno con una severa hemorragia nasal escurriendo hasta manchar sus playeras… parecían muertos…

-oh! Vaya, vaya, buenos días! Hasta que por fin los tortolos se dignan a levantarse

Una voz ya muy conocida los hace voltear solo para ver al pelilavanda acercarse con su típica sonrisa burlona y altanera de oreja a oreja junto con su mirada lujuriosa y… ¡dos papelitos enrollados en cada fosa nasal con un poco de sangre!

-jeje, que? Estuvo cansada la noche?- junta sus manos como mujer soñadora ante la atónita mirada de los chicos- aahh… fue tan hermoso Yuriy!! Debieron verse! Fue tan excitante que se nos paró mas de una vez!- enseña el dedo pulgar y un brillo en su sonrisa- felicidades! No cabe duda de que eres mi hermano!

Un aura maligna tras el pelirojo y el bicolor junto con fuertes sonrojos se acrecentaban a cada palabra del pelilavanda, sus puños y sus dientes se apretaban… tenían que… tenían que… TENIAN QUE MATARLO!!

-ambos- BRYAAAAAAN!!

Después de eso, fuertes gritos y golpes retumbaron por la pequeña casa de madera que amenazaba con derrumbarse…

EN EL TIEMPO ACTUAL…

Un hermoso pero enfermo bicolor reposaba en su cama dentro de ese cuarto totalmente blanco… su piel pálida, sus manos delgadas, su cuerpo sin fuerza… sus bellos ojos carmines que se encontraba cerrados se abrían con lentitud… al soñar en bellos recuerdos del pasado…

Conciencia: no la maten! Se que estuvo horrible pero mi vida depende de la existencia de esta tonta! TToTT

Aika: caray, me dio mucha penita escribir esta vez u/u, pero como pudieron observar este capitulo se enfocó específicamente a el pasado de estos dos niños y tal vez el próximo también

Conciencia: disculpen el feo leemon y las casi cincuenta paginas de lectura u.u, también les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews en el capi pasado, son gente hermosa! n.n

**Akia-Usagi**. Rumiko Takahashi sigue viva, pero si me comparas con ella sí se muere jajaja **Tailime Hiwatari.** a mi también me dio escalofríos el GarlandxBroo T.T **Gabz.**Gabz-san! Prometo que Yuriy no saldrá ileso jojo n.n **Eiko Hiwatari.**jeje, espero que Bryan te siga haciendo reir n.n **Ann Saotomo.**Ann-san espero que me digas que te pareció el cap y sigas con tus fics **Ainariel.14.** eres adorable n.n, y digo lo mismo: pobre perrito u.u **Merriel.** siiiiii!! Esta pareja es la neta verdad!! Non **Sayuri de Vais.**gracias por tus porras! No sabes como me animan! Eres un encanto! Tus preguntas serán respondías en el siguiente cap

Aika: también existe una duda existencia que ronda por mi cabeza y quería que me ayudaran a responder o si no nunca podré avanzar buuuuuu! TToTT

Conciencia: en un doujinshi que esta babosa está haciendo existe una contrariedad, ustedes que prefieren?: HitoshixYuriy o GarlandxYuriy? El personaje que no se quede con el pelirojo se quedará con Brooklyn

Aika: por favor díganme que sugieren! Eso es una gran traba! Dos personas ya me dijeron que prefiren que Hitoshi se quede con Brooklyn

Conciencia: y así termina este capitulo

Aika: nos vemos en el siguiente! SE LAS CUIDAN! non


End file.
